Forbidden
by Tulips and Jill
Summary: Ginny is attacked and pulled into Knock Turn Alley. The last person she thought would save her did. Draco? Has he changed or is he simply reeling her in to destroy her.?
1. Innocence Lost

Chapter one

Ginny Weasley couldn't wait until morning to purchase the most recent volume of Quidditch through the Ages. She left Flourish and Blott's at about 10:30pm in a hurry realizing how foolish she was to be out so late and alone. To distract herself as she hurried down the street, she opened the book and slightly scanned a few pages looking ahead every so often. She stumbled over a crack on the street and dropped the book. As she knelt down to pick it up, someone grabbed her by the waist, covered her mouth, and drug her down an alley way. Kicking and trying to scream under the strong and forceful hand she realized she was being drug down to Knock Turn Alley.

The man that had a hold of her turned her around and slammed her hard against the wall. Ginny's head seared with pain as she became dizzy unable to make out her attacker. His hair was dark. That's all she could see. Still covering her mouth and cutting off her air, he started pulling at her clothes violently trying to remove them. Realizing his intentions, she was able to bite his hand and tasted his blood. He screamed in pain and backhanded her in anger. Her head began to pound along with her heart. She began to think. _This isn't_ _happening, this is just a bad dream._ He continued to pull at her clothes and threw Ginny to the groundforcing himself on top of her. _This isn't happening, this is just a bad dream._ All of the sudden she heard a loud commanding voice yell "What's going on there? Get off her!"

"Mind your business! Just keep walking. This doesn't concern you boy!" The dark haired attacker yelled and pulled out his wand while still restraining Ginny.

"Oh but I think it does." The boy said in a calm and cold way. "Doesn't look like she's enjoying her self much now does it? Release her or you will deal with me!"

"I warned you boy!" The dark haired man raised his wand and attempted to curse the boy but he wasn't fast enough. The boy's curse hit him dead on.

"Stupify!" The dark haired man froze unable to restrain Ginny and slammed hard to his side.

The boy rushed to Ginny kicking the man further to the side. "Are you alright?" The boy asked in a very concerned manner.

"I think so." Ginny replied weakly as he tried to help her cover up. Her robes were torn and bloody.

"We need to report this to the Ministry immediately." The boy said as he gently helped her stand. She fell back feeling faint. Her legs were shaking and wouldn't lock into place. She began to fall dangerously fast to the ground as the boy caught her and scooped her up into his arms with no effort. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"No please. Just get me out of here!" Ginny whispered and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I can take you to my home. Are you alright with that?" Ginny didn't answer as she was unable to stop the crying. He accepted that as an agreement and apparated them to his home. Ginny didn't lift her head nor did she ask any questions. She couldn't think. She could barely breathe. The boy opened the door with a little difficulty as he had one arm supporting her back and the other under her legs. "Pablum! Prepare the guestroom at once. We have an unexpected guest."

"Yes Master. Right away." The house elf squeaked and ran upstairs. The boy carried her up the stairs and into the guestroom. He gently laid her on the bed. Ginny pulled her knees to her chest and continued to cry into her hands.

"There's a bathroom to your right Miss and I will have one of the house elves bring you some clothes. I will be back to check on you in an hour." The boy said and left the room.

Ginny lay on the bed sobbing loudly replaying the events in her head. Why did she need to get that book tonight? Why didn't she fight harder? Thank god that boy came to rescue her! Then she realized…He didn't sound like a boy. He had rescued her and carried her to his home with no hesitation. Those weren't very boyish things for someone to do. He had sounded and acted like a man. A very strong man who saved her. Then she realized that she didn't even know where she was let alone who she was with. She stood from the bed, her legs regaining some strength and walked into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and scrubbed herself from head to toe three times. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a very soft white towel. She noticed a green robe hanging on the door and put it on. Ginny wiped away some of the steam on the mirror and observed what he had done to her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she bore a thick purple welt on her cheek from when he had backhanded her. She then felt the back of her head and discovered another welt that appeared to be an open gash. She had scratches and bruises on her chest and arms. Every time she closed her eyes, she replayed it in her head.

After staring at herself for some time most of the steam had evaporated and she noticed a picture behind her. "Miss?…My house elf brought some clothes. Are you alright?" Her rescuer said behind the door. His words startled her as she turned around quickly facing the door.

"Thank you. I will be right out." Ginny said softly. She noticed the picture out of the corner of her eye and stepped in front of it to see who was in it. She placed her hand to her mouth and couldn't breathe. How could she possibly be in his house? How could he have been the one to save her?

"Excuse me Miss? I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name. My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco said politely.

As soon as he finished his words, Ginny opened the door slowly to face him. She waited a moment and took a deep breath and walked out. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands feeling concerned for the woman he had just saved. When he heard the door open he raised his head slowly and stood. He squinted at her trying to believe his first thought was impossible and took a few steps closer.

"You." Draco said in shock.

"YesMalfoy, it's me. I had no idea it was you until I saw your picture with your family in the bathroom. I'm sorry to have bothered you. .….I will get my things." Ginny said slowly still very weak from the night's event. She walked up to him and grabbed the clothes that were now behind him on the bed. Draco still stood there in shock staring at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"If I would have known it was you, I." Draco couldn't finish what he was whispering. How could he not of recognized her? Her long shiny red hair should have given her away. He was so concerned for her welfare that he didn't care who she was. He wanted to scream at her for setting foot in his house. Then he remembered she hadn't. He willingly carried her in. He had rescued her from a terrible thing.

Ginny noticed him arguing with his own thoughts. "I know Malfoy. Don't worry I'm leaving. " Ginny said calmly.

After a few moments of silence he looked into her eyes and demanded "No. You will not leave. You have been through too much tonight. We can go on hating each other tomorrow. Right now you need rest."

"Don't you dare take pity on me Malfoy." Ginny said with fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I will not continue this argument until tomorrow morning. This has nothing to do with pity or pride. What happened tonight is terrible and I refuse to let you leave. Goodnight. I am in the room next door if you need anything." Draco said forcefully and closed the door behind him. He turned around and breathed in deeply. Shaking his head, he entered his dark room and took off his shirt. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands just as he did in her room.

Ginny stood there holding her clothes to her chest and decided to stay. She couldn't believe how utterly decent he was being. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to thank him for rescuing her and being so determined to let her stay. She had just stood there and let him close the door without saying anything. She changed into the green flannel pants and green thermal shirt the house elf brought her. She assumed they were Draco's as they were a few sizes too big but extremely soft and comfortable. She sat on the bed wondering if it would be inappropriate for her to go and thank him. After much deliberation, she didn't care if it was or wasn't appropriate. She needed Draco to know that she was sincerely grateful for all that he had done for her.

She opened the door and walked down the dark hallway dimly lit with one candle on the outside of what must have been Draco's room. She stepped in front of the doorway and saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and his blonde hair swaying back and forth over his forehead. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He stood up quickly with a sharp look and then softened at the sight of her in his pajamas. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern and walked over to her while running his hand through his hair. Ginny forgot why she had come to his room. His chest was so defined. Ginny had never noticed that before. Of course this was the first time she had seen him with his shirt off. She couldn't help but stare.

"Oh..I uh…just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for rescuing uh helping me Malfoy. I don't know what I would have done without you." Ginny said and began crying uncontrollably as the visions of the attack haunted her again. Draco pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She felt so safe in his arms and began to calm down again. She took a deep breath. God, he smelt good!

"Shh. It's ok. He's gone. I'm here. I'm here. You're going to be fine." Draco whispered as he rocked her slowly and kissed the top of her head. This shocked them both and they took a step away from each other. Ginny stopped crying immediately and stared at Draco with a confused look. "Did you want to talk or something?"He said as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Ginny didn't know what to say.

"No…No. I just wanted to thank you and now I have so goodnight." Ginny said quickly and hurried back to her room.

Draco lay down on his bed, smiled, and tried to fall asleep. His thoughts were spinning. How could this have happened?


	2. The Grounds

Chapter two

Ginny awoke the next morning almost forgetting what had happened. She turned over and looked around the room. Then she remembered, she was in Draco Malfoy's house and he had saved her. She slid out of the bed and stood with a whimper. She was so sore every where and her eyes were extremely puffy. A house elf entered the room. "Good Morning Miss Ginny. I am Pablum and am at your service. The house elf said with a bow. "Master Malfoy has requested you join him on the veranda for breakfast when you are ready. I have repaired and washed your robes."

"Oh…I" Ginny didn't know what to say.

"Master Malfoy has also instructed me to serve your breakfast here if you do not wish to join him in the veranda." The house elf squeaked.

"No. Please inform Dr- uh Master Malfoy that I will be down shortly. Thank you Pablum." Ginny fumbled over Master Malfoy. She felt silly referring to him that way but respected that the house elf addressed him that way.

"Master will be very pleased Miss Ginny." The house elf bowed again and left the room quickly. Ginny walked into the bathroom to change. As she turned around, she faced the picture of Draco and his family. His mother and father looked stern and unhappy. Draco had his usual smirk and was eyeing Ginny up and down with pleasure. She began to blush and left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

The hallway she had walked down the night before was covered in portraits with silver frames that bore snakes wrapping around them. Each wizard in the portrait seemed to have some sort of resemblance to Draco. As she walked downstairs, she noticed Pablum at the bottom waiting for her in a bow. Pablum indicated silently towards the direction of the veranda. Ginny turned to her left and walked through two French doors that opened to a Grand Ball room. In the right corner sat an emerald green grand piano. The legs were carved into snakes.

Ginny walked through another set of French doors and stepped out onto the veranda. It was a beautifulsummer morning and the sun was shining. She couldn't believe how large and green the grounds were. There were several long streams of water flowing from the sprinklers watering every inch of the ground. There was a huge fountain in between two large trees that was also a snake statue. The mouth of the large snake was at the top and spraying water on top of several tiny snakes at the bottom. Surprisingly enough there were several flowers in many different colors all over the grounds.

"Good morning. I trust you slept well." Draco said startling Ginny. She had been so distracted by the beauty of the grounds that she must have been standing there for a few minutes.

"Good morning Malfoy. I did, thank you." Ginny said without making eye contact.

"Please have a seat. I hope you're hungry." Draco said as waved her over and didn't sit until she had.

"Thank you." The house elves brought out as much food as Ginny had seen in the great hall. Ginny wasn't really hungry though. She just took a piece of toast and took a few bites.

Frowning in disappointment Draco said "Aren't you hungry? You should really eat. It will help you get your strength up."

"I'm honestly not hungry. Thank you though. All the food looks wonderful." Ginny replied trying to sound as sincere as possible. She didn't want to be rude to him. He was being so nice. "I'll probably be hungry soon though. I just don't think I am fully awake yet."

"That's alright. Oh, I went back and got this for you last night." Draco handed her the book she had purchased.

"Malfoy! Where did you find it? I forgot that I had dropped it. Hang on. How and when did you get this?" Ginny asked knowing he didn't have time or the extra hand to pick it up when he rescued her.

"I went back out after you went to sleep last night. I just couldn't rest I guess." Draco said shrugging his shoulders and looking away.

"But…was he still there?" Ginny asked looking frightened.

"Yes but don't worry, he's been taken care of." Draco said as if he were talking about the weather.

"I don't understand. What did you do?" Ginny asked in a worried tone and made eye contact with Draco.

Draco leaned forward and look deeply into Ginny's green eyes. "It doesn't matter does it? He'll never bother you again. You have nothing to fear anymore. He's gone." Draco said. Ginny didn't want to push the issue any further.

"Well once again, thank you Malfoy. I will be in your debt forever." Ginny said meaning every word. Where would she be if he hadn't come along and saved her? Would she even have been alive? These thoughts made her shudder.

"You're welcome. Would you like to take a tour of the grounds?" Draco asked as he stood and took one last drink of his orange juice.

"I would love to." Ginny smiled as he extended his arm to escort her down the veranda steps. Draco began to point out different plants and trees and Ginny just smiled and listened to every word he said.

"The fountain has been here for over a hundred years. The trees seem to be standing guard over it don't they? I planted the flowers last summer. The grounds just needed a bit of color and my parents hated flowers so it just made sense to plant them. My mum will be furious with me when she returns from her holiday." Draco said very mishieviously.

"Your mum's been on holiday all this time?" Ginny asked.

"She's still upset over my father and hasn't been able to stay at the manor without him." Draco replied with no feeling and continued. "That there is the koi fish pond. They're rather amazing aren't they? They'll let you hand feed them, you want to try?" Draco asked as guided her to kneel on the ground next to him at the edge of the pond. He grabbed her hand and filled it with fish food he had takenout of a container sitting next to him. Still holding her hand which made her feel warm in the pit of her stomach, he pushed it down softly just above the water. One by one different colored koi fish were softly sucking the food out of her hand. "It tickles a bit doesn't it?" Draco said with a smile.

"Yes it does. They're so gentle. Like you." Ginny said and then looked away. Why did she say that? _Gentle? He is Draco Malfoy for_ _goodness sakes_. _Until last night, he didn't have one gentle bone in his body_. "I mean like you have been. But, it's okay Malfoy, you don't have to pretend to be nice to me anymore. I'll be okay. You've been more than hospitable which is more than I thought a Malfoy could ever be. Thank you. I'll be going now." Ginny snapped and stood brushing the remaining food into the water.

Draco stood with a look a fury. "What was that? Pretending am I? Well if that's what you think Weasley by all means leave. I guess I did give you permission to return to hating me today." He turned and headed to back into the manor. What came over Ginny? Why did she have to insult him? _Maybe he wasn't pretending?_

"Malfoy wait!" Ginny yelled and tried to run but her sore muscles reduced it to a slow jog. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around but wouldn't look at her. He was furious. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't mean it. You have been so kind and the last thing I want to do is seem ungrateful. You saved me Malfoy, without even knowing who I was. I just thought that once you discovered I was a Weasley that you would have kicked me out of your house. I guess I'm confused."

"Look Weasley, I'll admit I was shocked to discover it was you but why does that matter? You were attacked and and.… you were attacked." Draco seemed disgusted with his thoughts and couldn't come to terms with how far the attack went. "You didn't deserve what happened to you no matter what your last name is. Once I found out it was you I became even more angry with your attacker and had to confront him. Don't ask me why. I just couldn't bear to replay the vision of him on top of you….Hurting you like that." Draco appeared to have discovered a bad taste in his mouth as he was thinking of what happened to her. His face began to turn red and he clenched his fists.

"Malfoy look at me." Ginny said reaching up to his face and pulling his head down to look at her. "I'm going to be fine. I can't get back what he took but it could have turned out so much worse if you hadn't saved me. He could have killed me when he was finished." These thoughts made her stomach turn. He had taken what she had been saving for the perfect man.

"He would have killed you." Draco said relaxing a bit due to her touch and looking softly into her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said curiously.

"You were attacked by Sandoval Foxley. The Knock turn rapist. He always kills his victims when they've served their purpose. Well he won't anymore." Draco said with a look of bitter sweet victory.

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would have died if Draco hadn't saved her? But, what had Draco done that was so final? He seemed convinced that he had taken care of him. "Malfoy please, what did you do?" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"He's dead. I killed him. You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe." Draco said and walked away.

Draco had killed him. He saved her, carried her to his home, provided her a bed to sleep in and slipped out and killed him in a rage of anger. Ginny didn't know what this meant. Surely the Draco Malfoy she knew would have either left her for dead or high fived Sandoval Foxley and joined in on the attack. But, all those years of deceit and cruelness were swept away with his recent actions. He had changed. He had become a caring and respectful gentleman.


	3. Emerald Baths and Showers of Gifts

Chapter three

Ginny walked back into the manor through the French doors unable to locate Draco. Feeling guilt for insulting him she thought it was best that she just leave. She walked up the stairs and grabbed her things. On her way down she noticed Draco's bedroom door was now closed and considered saying goodbye but thought they had said enough or too much to each other. She walked up to the front door and turned the lock and handle. It opened slightly then slammed quickly relocking. A low and scary voice said to her right. "Don't even think about it." An evil white haired looking man was addressing her in a full length portrait on the wall. He like all the other paintings, resembled Draco and wore emerald green robes.

Ginny pretended as if to not hear him, unlocked, and opened the door again only to have it slammed in her face. "You won't be able to leave." Draco said as he stood at the top of the stairs. He began to descend slowly with a look of disappointment on his face.

"How dare you! You can't just keep me here! I can leave if I want to!" Ginny said as she started to panic more as he got closer with every step. She began to tug and pull at he handle violently frightened that Draco was going to hurt her. Ginny's heart began to pound. There was no way out. Draco was going to attack her just like the man in Knock Turn Alley had. She turned around to face him. She was terrified and began to sob uncontrollably in her hands. Draco leaned forward and reached out as she froze, closed her eyes, and waited for him to hit her.

Ginny heard the lock click and the door opened. Draco had reached behind and opened the door for her. "If you would have let me finish…You won't be able to leave unless I escort you out. The house knows I don't want you to leave and therefore it will prevent you until I permit it." Draco said this calmly but then realized she had been truly frightened. He once again pulled her into his strong arms and held her tightly to his chest. "Shh. It's okay. I would never hurt you. You can trust me." Draco whispered and began stroking her long red hair.

"I thought you were going to attack me! I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. It just scared me feeling like I couldn't get away. Like last night." Ginny began to cry so loud that some of the house elves walked in and asked if they could be of assistance.

Draco was still holding Ginny close to him shooing the elves away. "Do you want to stay a little longer? We don't start school for another week. I'm sure your family must be worried though. I could send them an owl. Or would you prefer to go home?" Draco said with hope that she might stay.

"Oh my God! My parents are probably worried sick about me! They didn't know I snuck out last night to buy the book. Hopefully they think I just woke early to buy it." Ginny said worriedly.

"Well than, I will send them an owl to tell them that you're staying here?" Draco's words trailed off as he realized how ridiculous that would sound.

"NoMalfoy. My mum and dad may feel a little uncomfortable with their only daughter staying at Malfoy Manor. I just can't face them! I am so ashamed! How could I have been so stupid as to go to Diagon Alley so late? It's all my fault!" Ginny yelled and turned her back on Draco.

"It's not your fault. You were just excited about your book. If you thought even for a second you were in danger, you wouldn't have gone." Draco said as he turned her to him and looked in to her eyes. "You have no reason to be ashamed. He was a worthless predator that only took a mere inch of your innocence. You can't let him get away with more by putting yourself through this. If you continue to blame yourself than he wins and got all that he wanted. It wasn't your fault." Ginny looked down feeling shame again. Draco raised her head with his hand and softly kissed her on her forehead.

Ginny's legs felt like they were on fire. Sure she had been kissed on her forehead before but this was Draco Malfoy kissing her. The cruel Slytherin who thought her family was a bunch of blood traitors. Draco Malfoy who insulted her every chance he got. But, he wasn't being cruel or calling her a blood traitor, he was consoling her, hugging her, kissing her (even if it was only on her forehead).

"If it is truly okay with you Malfoy, I would like to stay a little longer. I will send an owl to my parents that I met up with Luna and will be staying at her house for a few days. Oh and I should probably send one to Luna as well….Just in case." Ginny said hoping he would agree.

"Excellent. Now you need to relax. I will draw you a bath and you are not permitted to get out for at least an hour. Do you understand?" Draco commanded forcefully as usual but with a smile.

"My my Mr. Malfoy. Quite bossy aren't we? Oh I suppose I'll comply seeing how I'm a prisoner in your home." Ginny said with a laugh. Although Draco was very domineering with her she actually loved it. She wanted him to take charge so she wouldn't have to think. If she did think, the attack would fill her head again.

"I will call you when it's ready. There is parchment and quills on the veranda. Summon Pablum when your letter is ready. She will then fetch one of our owls." Draco said and ran up the stairs two at a time. _Now that was boyish,_ she thought to herself.

Ginny walked out onto the veranda, sat at the table, and wrote a few lines of lies to her parents without an inch of guilt. She didn't want to tell them what had happened and put them through that. It would probably kill them. She called for Pablum who was there in an instant. Pablum took the two letters and bowed as she walked away. A tremendous weight was lifted off of Ginny's shoulders. Her family would know she was safe and she could try to begin the healing process.

"Are you ready to relax?" Draco said as he walked out.

"Yes I am!" Ginny yelled as she jumped up. Draco took her hand and led her up the stairs. This time they walked down a hallway in the opposite direction of her room. It was long and dark with only one door at the very end. Draco opened the door into what Ginny assumed to be another guest room.

"This is one of my mother's favorite rooms. It has the largest tub in the entire house." Draco said arrogantly.

"Yep. That's enough for me. I think I'll just stick with my shower." Ginny said backing out of the room. She knew very well that Narcissa Malfoy would perform the killing curse on Ginny if she found a 'blood traitor' like her in her room.Draco turned and hurried behind her.

"Now, now. You don't have to worry. Trust me. Come and see." Draco said in a playful manor tugging her into the bathroom. The bathroom was as large as the burrow. It was surrounded with silvery marble walls and tiles. There were green curtains spilling over the large windows and every fixture was silver. Draco had lit at least fifty green candles that bordered the sinks, window sills, and bath tub. Oh, the bath tub was the size of a small swimming pool with jets every where. The water was an emerald green and was covered in hundreds of red rose petals. The water was reeling Ginny closer to it.

"Malfoy, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say." Ginny couldn't wait to get in.

"Don't say anything. Just get in, relax, and clear your mind. I'll be back in an hour." Draco said as he closed the bathroom door behind her. Ginny smiled and undressed. She stepped in and immediately felt just right. The temperature was right, the aroma was right, and the feeling was just right. She wasn't sure if she could ever get out. Ginny began moving from jet to jet feeling and comparing the different strengths and motions of each one. She couldn't pin point one she liked the best. They were all so wonderful. She could barely recall the attack and could only think of Draco. He had changed so much but how or why? What had happened to him in these short months over the summer to make him into such a caring and considerate person? Ginny couldn't figure it out and after a short time in the emerald water, didn't care. He had changed and was helping her deal with a tragic event. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

"It's me, there's a robe on the sink if you're ready to come out." Draco said with a soft knock. Ginny awoke and got out of the bath tub wrapping herself in the white and silver robe. She opened the door where Draco stood smiling. "Now how do you feel?"

"Completely relaxed. Thank you." Ginny said very gratefully.

"I went out and got you a few things since you'll be staying a while. I hope you don't mind." Draco said with his smirk and his hands behind his back.

"Oh please! Like I would mind. No really, you didn't have to. But since you did, what did you get me?" Ginny said clapping her hands together and trying to look behind him.

"Well you're not too shy to accept gifts now are you?" Draco said in a teasing manner and trying not to let her see what he had.

"Oh stop! I didn't mean it like that." Ginny said embarrassed.

Draco pulled out two brown bags from behind his back and handed them to her. One was large and one was small. Ginny sat down on the bed being careful to cover herself properly with the robe. She pulled a pair of soft flannel green pants and a green thermal shirt. They were exactly like the ones she had worn the previous night but in her size. "What you're so selfish that I can't keep yours?" Ginny said laughing.

"Hey those are my favorite! I could tell you really liked them but they were too big for you. So I got you your own. Now were both happy aren't we? **(A/N- Okay, I know matching pajamas is a little corny but unfortunately that's exactly my personality so please excuse me and read on!)**

"Thank you Malfoy. That was sweet of you." Ginny said turning red. She dove back in the bag and pulled out a couple of outfits. There were a couple of pairs of Jeans one light blue and one dark. A few tank tops, cotton shirts, and socks. "I can't believe you did this. You're so generous and have quite a fashion sense. Now I'm worried!" Ginny teased eyeing him up and down.

"Don't get any ideas there Red!" Draco said in a defensive way. "One bag left."

Ginny pulled out a small black and green box from the bag that had the word Forbidden written across it. "What's this?…Forbidden?"

Draco cleared his throat and set next to her on the bed. He looked deep into her eyes and spoke in a serious and strong manner. "It's a reminder to us both to remember who we are and that our friendship is forbidden. I doubt we would get much applause if we walked through the great hall together announcing our new found friendship. It's best to keep it quiet. Mostly for your safety. My family would kill you the second they caught wind of this."

"I know they would. I've given it some thought and agree. So what's inside anyway?" Ginny said opening the black and green box. "OOOhhh perfume. Wow, it smells incredible."

"I thought it smelled like you. Every time you where this, it will remind us both of the time we shared here at my manor but will also remind us to never let anyone else know. There's also this inside." Draco pulled out a silver necklace with a snake and lion intertwined charm.

"Malfoy! This is so wonderful. Thank you." Ginny said and wrapped her arms around his neck. Realizing she was only wearing a robe, she thought it best to change and stood. "I'm going to get changed. We're not going anywhere are we?"

"Not unless you want to? I was thinking we could just lounge around and talk. I'm going to change into MY pajamas. Be back in a sec." Draco said and left the room.

Ginny went back into the bathroom and put on her new pajamas. They fit perfectly. She then dabbed a little of the perfume on her neck and wrists and put on the chain but hid it under her shirt. She didn't want to look too obviously excited about her gifts. Draco seemed to be taking forever so she walked into his room, grabbed a Quidditch magazine from his night stand, and lay on his bed. He walked out of his bathroom and saw her lying on his bed. _She's a Weasley Draco! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, get out. She's your new friend and has been through something terrible. Don't even think about it!_ Draco thought to himself. "Well you look comfortable! I'm not going to have to buy an exact replica of my bed in your size now am I?" Draco said as he jumped and landed next to her.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, do what you feel is right. Just kidding. Don't you dare. I was just waiting for you. Cool magazine." Ginny said continuing to read as she lay on her side and began twirling a piece of her long red hair through her fingers. Draco just stared at her and smiled as he also lay on his side facing her. She was beautiful and in his bed. His thoughts seemed to overcome him so he turned and lay on his back as to stop staring at her. He let out a big sigh. "Are you alright?" Ginny said leaning a little closer to him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking. Maybe we should get off the be- I mean get out of here." Draco was trying to not sound too obvious that he was fighting every urge not to pull her to him and kiss her.

"OH! But, I'm so comfy! Do we have to? I thought you wanted to talk anyway." Ginny said stretching out and yawning. As she did her shirt crept up a bit and exposed her belly button.

Draco looked at her stomach and jumped up in a hurry. "Okay! Yes. Let's talk shall we? So, who's your favorite Quidditch team?" Draco yelled as he started pacing the room.

"You're talking a bit loud don't you think. Are you sure you're alright?" Ginny said trying not to laugh.

"I'M FINE! I JUST THINK IT'S BEST THAT I UH WALK AROUND FOR A BIT YOU KNOW. KEEP THE BLOOD FLOWING!" Draco yelled as he was trying not to look at the gorgeous red head lying on his bed looking so inviting. Ginny finally caught on to what was happening and smiled while she stood.

"I think a walk is a good idea Draco." She said and scooped her arm around his as they walked out.


	4. Trusting him

**Thank you to all that reviewed. It inspired me to go on. It's a little late so forgive me for any mistakes.**

Chapter Four

Ginny and Draco walked out back onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The sun was starting to set and it was beginning to get a little chilly. Draco put his arm around Ginny when he saw her teeth chattering. "Let's start a fire and have some butterbeer shall we?" Ginny agreed and they walked over to a large sunken fire pit and sat in two cozy lounge chairs that were the usual Malfoy green with silver snakes. Draco started the fire with a red light that shot from his wand and lit the large pieces of wood from the pit. "I'll be back." Draco said and set off back to the house.

Ginny laid her head back and stared up at the stars. It had been so long since she had truly star gazed and was taken aback by the beauty in the sky. She could hear the rustling of the trees and the dripping water of the fountain. Draco returned shortly with butterbeer and blankets. He handed Ginny her mug and set his down on the ledge of a wall that surrounded them in the pit. The only visible light was that of the crackling fire and the stars. He unfolded a fluffy green and silver blanket and covered Ginny. They talked about everything from Quidditch, to the upcoming year, and the craziness of their forbidden friendship.

"I can just see Granger's face. 'I just knew this would happen! I read it in a book once that your personality's would eventually lead to a secret friendship." Draco said mocking Hermione and sipping his butter beer.

Ginny laughed but then reminded him "Malfoy, she is one of my best friends. You better lay off her this year. And not just her, everyone I know or things will get really weird."

Draco sat up quickly. "I can't lay off anyone. People will know something's up. I have…We have to go on like everything's the same. You have to hate me at school and I have to call you a filthy little blood traitor." Draco said with an evil grin. "Or maybe I'll just call you my naughty little Gryffindor."

"Malfoy!" Ginny got up and smacked him on the arm. "Now every time you say it I'm going to think you mean the other thing and how will I keep a straight face while hating you?" Ginny continued to smack him playfully as Draco blocked the blows with his hands over his head.

"Hey I'm just kidding! Quit it!" He yelled and pulled her on top of him and began to tickle her.

"Noooo sssstop! I can't ttttake it!" Ginny couldn't stop laughing. She was very ticklish and that fact that it was Draco Malfoy as the perpetrator, it made her giggle even more. Ginny began to wiggle her way free which caused them both to fall to the ground with Draco landing on top of her. He tried to break her fall before they landed but was only successful in grasping her hand and catching her head from hitting the ground instead.

The tickling and laughing stopped and they just stared at each other panting heavily. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Draco said with his hair falling into his face. He had no intention of moving. The fire flickered red and yellow flames which sent smoldering red smoke all around them. The crackling of the fire was the only noise they could hear.

"No. It's okay." Ginny whispered as she used her free hand to brush his soft blonde hair away from his face.

"Is it?" Draco said as he leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. Ginny felt her entire body turn warm in a split second and felt soft shocks in her lower back and thighs. Draco's heart was pounding and his lips began to tingle. He continued to kiss her and had no intention of stopping until she asked him to. Ginny didn't want him to stop kissing her. He was so gentle in how he kissed and held her. Soon the kissing became more passionate and Draco began squeezing the hand he held powerfully. Ginny knew he wanted more but it wasn't right. Not there. Not then. She slowly pulled away and began to stroke his hair which was continually falling back into his face.

Draco smiled and gave her another short kiss then stood and helped her up. She didn't know what to say or do and began to feel uncomfortable fiddling with her blanket. Draco on the other hand, felt like he could run a marathon (if they had existed in the wizarding world). He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around in circles. "I've been waiting to do that forever!" He said as he put her down slowly.

His wild behavior began to put Ginny at ease. "How long is forever?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Like I'm going to tell you! Long enough okay. Long enough." Draco said as he took her hand. "You tired?"

"A little. Why?" Ginny said as they walked inside the manor.

"We could go to my room and talk a bit?" Draco said heading towards the stairs.

"No I don't think we should. I'm not ready for that." Ginny said as the uncomfortable feeling returned and lowered her eyes to the ground. But, why should she wait? It's not like she had anything special to wait for anymore. Draco realized where her thoughts were headed and quickly turned her to him.

"When I said go to my room and talk, that's exactly what I meant. I know you're not like that." He said sincerely and raised her head to look at him. "You're saving that for someone special and I'm not about to try and take that from you. I can't promise that I won't kiss you again but I can promise that that's as far as it will go. You can trust me. So please, trust me."

Ginny felt a stream of giddiness with those words. Although she felt like damaged goods, Draco wouldn't hear of it. He insisted that what happened in Knock Turn Alley was over and she was still an innocent girl that was saving herself for the right time.

They entered his room and plopped down on the bed. Draco quickly put his arm around her waist and slid her closer snuggling his face into her neck. He started to stroke her long red hair as he stared into her gleaming green eyes. "By the way, you smell incredible. I'm sorry to say that the perfume isn't doing a very good job of reminding me that you're forbidden to me. It just makes me want to attack -uh kiss you…..Sorry." Draco wished he could have picked a better choice of words.

"It's okay. Maybe I shouldn't wear it then?" Ginny said grinning.

"No please wear it. I'll learn to control myself somehow." Draco said thinking about how hard that would be now that they had finally kissed. They continued to talk throughout the night until they fell asleep. Ginny awoke at around 3:00am realizing she was at the other side of the bed far away from him. She considered going to her room but decided against it remembering how he had asked her to trust him. She scooted towards him and nuzzled her body into his. He moaned softly then pulled her even closer wrapping his arms and legs around her. She felt so safe in his strong arms and it felt so right. She kissed his lips and he moaned again in agreement. They continued to kiss until they dozed off to sleep for the remainder of the night.

Ginny awoke to Draco staring at her and stroking her hair. "Good Morning. Hungry?"

But, before Ginny could answer, the front door opened and shut quickly. Draco leapt from his bed and peered out his bedroom door. "It's my mother. You've got to be kidding me! After a whole year she decides to return today!"

"Malfoy. What should I do?" Ginny whispered in fear.

"Don't worry. She probably won't recognize you. You're one of my new girlfriends okay? I'll do the talking." Draco whispered back quickly.

"What do you mean _one_ of your new girlfr-." Ginny shut her mouth as Narcissa walked into the room with a suspicious look on her face.

"Mum! You're finally home! How was your holiday?" Draco said sounding a little too excited to see her.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a holiday Draco. Who's this?" Narcissa said looking Ginny up and down with disgust.

"Oh….This is my uh. Uh." Draco just froze and didn't continue. Ginny waited only a second and stepped in front of him extending her hand.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Rose Parkinson. Draco's new girlfriend?" Ginny said uneasily and glanced over at Draco who was giving her a look of 'That's the best you could come up with?'. She returned a glare of 'That's better than you did!'

"Are you sure about that? You do realize my son has so many girls in and out of this room that it's hard for me to keep track of you all. You resemble someone I've seen before. Rose Parkinson did you say? Any relation to Pansy?" Narcissa said coldly attempting to put Ginny in her place.

"Yes. She's my cousin." Ginny said still stumbling over her words and looking at Draco for assistance.

Narcissa let a loud laugh and looked over at Draco. "Cousin! I wish you would choose your play toys a little more carefully dear. Try not to choose two from the same family in the future, it can be quite a mess to clean up. What's with the matching outfits anyway?"

"Oh she and I-" Draco stopped suddenly.

Narcissa raised her hand to refrain him from finishing and began to massage her temples. "You know what? I'd rather you not answer that please. I'm here to pick up a few things and will be off. Nice to have met you Rose now please excuse me." Narcissa left the room and walked down the hallway. A few moments later they heard Narcissa leave the manor.

Draco and Ginny let out a loud sigh in unison. "Rose Parkinson?" Draco whispered.

"What did you expect? I had to think quickly. You just froze and I'd rather not die today!" Ginny said and crossed her arms. She sat back down on his bed and began to mumble to herself. "One of my new girlfriends….my son has so many in and out of this room…Uh!….Two from the same family….You stupid git!" Ginny said and stormed out of the room.

"Wait! What's wrong?" Draco said as he ran after her. She tried to lock the door behind her but when he approached it, it unlocked for him and he opened the door.

"Oh this stupid house! Following your every command. You always get what you want Malfoy! I can't believe I turned into one of your play toys. How could I have been so stupid? I'm shocked that at least one of your many girlfriends hasn't stopped by to join in the festivities!" Ginny screamed.

"Me too." Draco said trying to joke realizing that she wasn't in a playful mood a bit too late. She slapped him across the face and stormed out again this time grabbing her things and wand. He followed her down the stairs. "Please let me explain. That was stupid of me to say. My mother was just trying to hurt you. I promise I haven't had girls in my room since last year." Ginny's jaw dropped.

"If this is your way of trying to make me feel better, it's not working!"

"No! I'm trying to be honest with you. I won't deny that what she said was true last year. But it's not anymore! Many things have changed about me and having several girlfriends is just one of them." Draco said hoping she wouldn't leave.

"Listen Malfoy, I've just realized what a mistake I've made. I think I should go. I will see you at school." Ginny said refusing to look him in the eye afraid he may be able to convince her to stay.

"But…I….Please stay?" Draco clasped his hands together begging her not to leave. Ginny didn't budge and simply stared at the door waiting for him to unlock it. With a great feeling of loss, Draco opened the door and escorted her out. "I'm not sure what I've done but I am truly sorry. See you at school." He leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed back only for a moment and then pushed him away. She began to cry and ran down the drive quickly apparating to the Burrow.


	5. Pansy's Pitfall

**_Okay, now I have to fess up! Yes, I read The Half Blood Prince! Yes I know that Snape killed Dumbledore and Draco was supposed to do it. Unfortunately, I can't come to terms with that! I had this whole other idea for this chapter to address those issues but I just can't admit that Dumbledore is dead and that Snape is truly evil! So, in my own Harry Potter world: Dumbledore was just faking so Draco and Snape are off the hook. They've all agreed to put it behind them and never discuss it again. I know that after reading my confession that some of you will leave me forever but I'm prepared to deal with that. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me then read on...LONG LIVE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! Hee hee!_**

Chapter Five

Ginny returned to the Burrow and was bombarded by her parent's skeptical questioning. After about an hour or so of discussion, they accepted her story about being with Luna and moved on. Ron however, was not convinced.

"You mean to tell me that you just happened to run into Luna at the crack of dawn in Diagon Alley and suddenly had the urge to spontaneously spend the night?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?" Ginny yelled defensively.

"Because Ginny, I ran into Luna that afternoon at The Three Broomsticks and she had asked why you hadn't sent her any owls lately. Now tell me where you were and who you were with!" Ron said with his face reddening.

"Oh….Did you tell Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked as her stomach turned.

"Of course not! When I read the letter you sent, I knew you were okay so I didn't want to worry them. But that's beside the point! Tell me where you were!" Ron yelled in anger since she had so easily distracted him.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Something came up and I had to think. I stayed at a friend's house and now I'm back. Ron, I am asking you to trust me and to leave it alone. Everything is fine now and you have nothing to worry about. Please don't ask me about it anymore. I'm begging you." Ginny said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked genuinely.

"Yes….I will be fine. Thank you." Ginny said and hugged her brother.

The next few days went by in a flash as Ginny slept most of the time. She had even asked her mum to shop for her school supplies without her this year. Ginny couldn't bear to go anywhere near Diagon Alley and she didn't want to risk running in to Draco. Before she knew it, she was back on platform 9 ¾ and kissing her parents goodbye. Ron and Ginny boarded Hogwarts Express and immediately spotted Harry and Hermione entering a compartment far up ahead.

"Oh good. They'll save us a seat." Ron said to Ginny as their trunks banged into the walls behind them.

"Yeah." Ginny barely replied in agreement. Ron looked back at her wondering what had happened to make her so tired and quiet the past week. He had promised not discuss it any further but it was troubling him terribly. As Ron was distracted pushing his trunk into the compartment, Ginny began to look around while she waited to go in.

Her eyes fell upon Draco standing two compartments down also waiting to push his trunk inside. He had his arms crossed looking impatiently at Goyle who was struggling with his own trunk. "Really Goyle, maybe if you didn't bring all the food you own it would fit." Draco said refusing to lend a hand. Ginny was afraid he might catch her looking at him so she pretended to be distracted with a button on her shirt. Just then, she felt his eyes on her begging her to look his way. She refused to look at him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him just standing there facing her direction and waiting for her to acknowledge him. She saw Goyle pull Draco's trunk in leaving him no reason to stand outside the compartment. It seemed like an eternity. "Come on Ron, hurry up!" Ginny whispered.

"Malfoy, what's going on?" Crabbe yelled. Ron looked over and saw Draco staring at Ginny.

"What are you staring at!" Ron yelled at Draco.

"Nothing that concerns you Weaslby." Draco said with a smirk.

"Than keep your eyes to yourself." Ron warned and pulled Ginny into the compartment.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"It looks like Malfoy's gone mental. He was just standing there staring at Ginny." Ron said shrugging it off as nothing.

"Maybe he was trying to perform a non-verbal spell on her or something." Harry said looking at Ron worriedly.

"You better be careful Gin. If Malfoy's after you for some reason, you need to have your guard up. You know he's famous for hexing people when their backs are turned." Hermione said with concern.

"That's a bunch of rubbish! He's just quick that's all. He doesn't have to think much before he casts, it just comes to him more naturally than others." Ginny said in utter shock of herself. Why would she defend Draco Malfoy to those three of all people? They all just stood there in silence waiting for Ginny to say she was kidding.

"Maybe you're the one who's gone mental! Maybe he did cast a non-verbal spell on you just now that causes you to worship him or something." Ron yelled looking at Ginny like she was crazy.

"Oh please Ron, I was only joking. That little ferret is as untrusting as they come." Ginny said quickly. Ron and Harry gave grins of satisfaction but Hermione wasn't convinced. She stared at Ginny for a few moments and then changed the subject with the intention of discussing it later.

The train ride went by quicker than usual and they were approaching the great hall before they knew it. For the first time, the doors were closed. "What's going on Professor?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall as the students began to group around the doors.

"Oh nothing to be worried about Ms. Granger. Professor Flitwick is just tidying up the place a bit. Peeves decided to create quite a mess just a few moments ago and we'd rather not allow the first years to see it. It may frighten them." Professor McGonagall replied loud enough so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself and walked away.

Ginny felt someone's eyes on her again and she turned around. Draco was standing directly behind her but was looking over her head as to not draw attention again. Crabbe and Goyle gave her dirty looks. Just then, someone covered Draco's eyes with their hands. "Guess Whooo?" It was Pansy Parkinson.

Draco shoved her hands away. "Find someone else to annoy will you?"

"How was your summer?" Pansy said pretending not to hear the insult.

"Seeing how I wasn't around you, I'd say it was smashing." Draco said rudely.

"Well um. Mine was good too." Pansy said as her voice began to crack. She should have just left him alone but due to her embarrassment around the other students, she continued hoping he'd change his tone with her. Every student was watching as if attending a tennis match as their heads jerked to the left and right following who ever was speaking.

"Great Pansy. Now my life is complete. I can go on living with the knowledge that you had a good summer." Draco replied loudly. Ginny couldn't help herself and snickered.

"Find that funny blood traitor?" Pansy said as she tapped Ginny's shoulder harshly.

Ginny turned to face Pansy quickly with a huge smile on her face. "Actually, I did. Thanks to you, this year has started off with a comical display of groveling for attention from a boy who doesn't even care you exist. That should hold me over until Christmas so I'll be sure to buy front row seats to your New Years performance."

Pansy's jaw dropped and Draco laughed which infuriated her even more. "How dare you speak to me like that!" Pansy screamed at her. Suddenly she regained her composure and smiled. "I think you're jealous! You want to be with Draco don't you? Well sorry Weasley but you're beneath him. "Draco tried to butt in hoping to break it up but Ginny beat him to it.

"Oh my gosh you're right! I do want him Pansy! I can't believe I never noticed it before! If I'm lucky, he can treat me the same way he does you. You know, cheating on me, calling me easy to his friends, pushing me away when I try to hold him. That sounds like love to me! You better be careful though, I'm not the only girl at Hogwarts who wants to get treated like a door mat." Ginny said still smiling widely. Draco was using all his strength not to burst out laughing and Pansy knew it.

"Why you grimy little…." Pansy raised her wand but before she could mutter a curse, Professor McGonagall walked over and the doors to the Great Hall opened. Hoping not to miss anything nobody moved.

"Ms. Parkinson! Lower your wand this instant. Come with me. The rest of you may take your seats." Professor McGonagall escorted Pansy in the opposite direction. The gossip began almost instantly as the students took their seats.

"Ginny!"

"That was splendid!"

"Remarkable!"

"Did you see Pansy's face?"

Ginny was getting pats on the back from everyone except the Slytherin's of course. She was quite amused with herself as well. Everyone settled down and watched the sorting of the first years. Dumbledore began his usual compelling speech as Ginny began to think of her two days spent with Draco. She looked over at him and realized he had been looking at her the whole time. She couldn't help but smile at him as she was still delighted with her performance outside the Great Hall. He smiled back a winked at her.

Neither of them noticed that Hermione was watching them. Hermione did a double take when he winked at Ginny. She thought that there was no possible way she had just witnessed that. Maybe he had been looking at someone else and Ginny as well. No, it was obvious. Everyone else had their heads turned towards Dumbledore who had just announced Draco and Hermione as Head Boy and Girl. She continued to watch Draco stare dreamily at Ginny while she blushed shyly.

After they were excused and began to head for their dormitories, Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm. "Ginny, can I speak with you?" Harry and Ron rolled their eyes sensing it was probably "girl talk" and proceeded without them.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Ginny asked with a yawn.

"I thought I saw something during Dumbledore's speech. I probably just imagined it but I have to ask." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Ginny said yawning again.

"I thought I saw Malfoy wink at you. And I thought I saw you smile back at him." Hermione said trying to read Ginny.

"You must be joking! Why would I smile at that evil little ferret anyway? He was probably winking at some poor unsuspecting first year." Ginny said very convincingly.

"Well, I just thought…" Hermione wasn't about to accuse one of her best friends of anything. "Never mind. I'm probably just tired. Let's go."

"I'll be up in a minute. You're going to think I'm crazy but I'm going to ask Snape if I can take Potions with the seventh years." Ginny said.

"You are crazy! Why would you go and do a thing like that?" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, Potions is my best subject and I'm constantly finished at least an hour before everyone else. I want a bit of a challenge you know?" Ginny said confidently.

"Well good luck with that. I'll see you upstairs." Hermione said with little belief that Snape would allow such a thing.

Ginny approached Snape who happened to be conversing with Draco. They both stopped and stared at her. "What is it Weasley?" Professor Snape said with impatience.

"I would like to discuss my intentions in Potions this year Professor…I'll wait until you're finished." Ginny said acknowledging Draco.

"Actually Professor, that was all. Good night." Draco said and walked towards the doors.

Professor Snape nodded and turned to Ginny and rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine what couldn't wait until tomorrow's lesson."

"That's just it Professor…" Ginny went on to explain how she felt she could handle seventh year potions and that sixth year potions wouldn't be challenging enough for her. After she was done pleading her case, she held her breath waiting to hear the worst.

"Well Miss Weasley, It's a shame I bore you so. I would be more than willing to allow you to fall face first in seventh year potions. By all means, attend with the seventh years if you dare. One more Weasley flunking out of Potions will matter little to me. Now, if you'll excuse me." Snape replied cruelly and swept out of the Great Hall.

Ginny sighed happily as another delightful thing had just occurred and she walked out of the Great Hall. As she turned the corner she bumped right into to Draco. "Took you long enough. I thought you were maybe telling him off too." He said replaying her conflict with Pansy in his head. "Did you know how beautiful you are when you're angry?" He took a step toward her and smelled the perfume he had given her.

Ginny pushed him away slightly. "Malfoy, I'm tired. It's been a long night. We shouldn't be speaking remember? We hate each other. Anyway, you shouldn't be wasting your time with me. You need to be stocking up on new girlfriends since Pansy may hold a slight grudge until tomorrow morning." Ginny said trying to create an argument.

"I wanted to know how you're doing. Are you alright? "Draco asked sincerely ignoring her obvious objective to fight.

"I'll be fine. I am still very grateful to you for taking me in. I'll never forget that. Regardless of your intentions, it helped me get through a tough time." Ginny said looking into his eyes and trying to show how appreciative she really was.

"What do you mean my intentions? I thought I made it very clear that I was more than privileged to share your company those two days. I still don't understand why you left so abruptly. My mother didn't tell you anything about me you didn't already know. You proved that much when you told off Pansy. I just don't understand why it bothered you all of the sudden." Draco said becoming agitated.

"You're right Malfoy. I did know all those things about you before but it didn't matter back then. I can't bare to be one of those girls you simply toss aside when you've had enough. It's almost like your mother brought me back to the reality of who you really are."

"I told you that I've changed! I don't know what else to do or say to make you believe it. You know what? I haven't done anything wrong. Don't believe me then! It will make hating each other that much easier." Draco was suddenly distracted with something behind him. "No, I won't take back that detention. Filthy muggle lover!" Draco said and stormed off. Ginny turned around in shock and saw him join Crabbe and Goyle who had obviously come looking for him. His insult didn't even bother her. They obviously couldn't be friends so why waste time being polite with one another. Ginny walked to her dormitory and went to sleep.


	6. Burning Tears

**A/N-Am I updating too fast? I just can't stop writing! I hope I didn't just jinx myself! Lot's of action in this one! I hope you like it!**

Chapter six

Ginny awoke the next morning with intense excitement for her upcoming potions class. She was finally going to learn something more complex than in her opinion, remedial potions. She walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Luna. "Ginny! I've been looking for you. I got your owl shortly after I spoke with Ron that day. There was just no way of covering up. I'm so sorry. Is everything okay?"

"It's okay Luna, Ron and I already discussed it." Ginny said reassuringly.

"No Ginny, I mean are you okay? You seemed so secretive in the letter. You were hiding something. Who were you actually with?" Luna said casting her large misty eyes upon Ginny.

"I'm fine. Something happ- I mean I just needed some time to be away from everyone to think about some things. I stayed with a friend that my family wouldn't approve of." Ginny said.

"Who?" Luna asked ignoring Ginny's attempt to be discreet.

"No one that matters now Luna. I have to go. See you!" Ginny said leaving abruptly.

She walked out of the Great Hall and began to head to potions class when someone hiding behind a statue tripped her in the corridor. Ginny fell on her hands and knees. Looking up, she could see Pansy standing over her with her arms crossed, smiling widely. "Looking for spare change Weasley?" Pansy said with satisfaction.

As Ginny stood she looked to see if anyone was around. Oddly, the corridor was empty. "Is that how you confront your enemies Parkinson? While hiding? Now that's brave. So, you've got my attention what are you going to do with it now?" Ginny asked daring her to escalate the situation.

Pansy's smile began to fade wondering why Ginny hadn't run away in the other direction. She pointed her wand at Ginny. "You don't have your trio of friends here to protect you poor girl. Are you prepared to face me alone?"

"Oh yes….No wands though Pansy." Ginny said tucking her's away and pulled her hair back quickly in a pony tail.

"Leave it to a muggle lover to settle it the muggle way. You have got to be kidding me right?" Pansy said gesturing for Ginny to raise her wand.

"Scared are you? Don't you want to show Malfoy how much you love being treated like one of his house elves? Come on Pansy, fight for him!" Ginny continued to egg her on.

"You're as laughable as your parents!" Pansy said in disgust. With that comment Ginny charged Pansy and punched her right in the nose breaking it. Pansy screamed as blood seeped from her nose and Ginny threw her to the ground punching every inch of her. Pansy some how got a hold of Ginny's arms and tossed her to the side and tried to get up and run. Ginny grabbed a hold of Pansy's almost fully extended leg and dragged her back down scratching and punching her face. They began to roll around elbowing, biting, and pulling each other's hair. The fight went on for at least five minutes as no one was there to stop it. Suddenly, Pansy screamed in Pain "OW! OW! Stop!" Ginny had just punched her clean in the nose again. Realizing that Pansy was giving up, Ginny let go of her and got up.

"Stay away from me Parkinson. You can keep your precious Drakiepoo….Not that he wants you." Ginny said as she spit blood from her lip onto the stone floor next to where Pansy was laying holding her broken nose and breathing heavily. Ginny went straight to the restroom to tidy herself up. She was surely late for potions so she didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself with the wounds of the fight. Her robes were a little torn and her lip was still bleeding but other than a few scratches, Pansy got the worst of it.

She could hear Professor Snape's voice carrying through the dungeons and becoming increasingly louder. The closer she got, the harder her heart pounded. She walked into the classroom and everyone turned to look at her. "Ah, Miss Weasley. You've decided to grace us with your presence. Class, Miss Weasley feels that sixth year potions is much too remedial for her to attend so she will be joining us for the remainder of the year. It appears that she also feels it is unnecessary for her to show up on time. Based on your disheveled appearance, I will assume you're not tardy due to grooming. Because of your arrogance, you have already disrupted our first lesson. If it would not be too tedious for you, I ask that you take your seat." He gestured in Draco's direction. Ginny ignored the gesture and sat next to Hermione who was wondering why her lip was bleeding. "Once again, Miss Weasley finds it unnecessary to follow simple directions. You wanted a challenge Miss Weasley, you've got it. You will be partnering with Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny cringed and walked over to Draco who was looking at her with a concerned look. She ignored it and sat down facing the board. Snape continued his lesson. Draco leaned over to her. "What happened to you? You look like you did that night. Are you alright?" He said whispering in her ear.

"I'm fine. Just got into a small scuffle that's all. No big deal." Ginny said trying to pay attention to Snape. Just then, Pansy walked in looking a mess. Her eyes and nose were swelling and she also had a bloody lip. Her clothes weren't torn but were dirty along with her hair. Her arms and legs were scraped and bleeding. Once again the entire class was staring.

"Miss Parkinson! You look like you've been attacked. You need to go to the hospital wing immediately." Snape demanded.

"I just left there sir. Madam Pomrfey's done all that she can. I'd rather not miss class." Pansy's jaw dropped when she saw Ginny sitting in her seat.

"Well if you insist, but you will be pairing with Miss Granger from now on. Miss Weasley has taken your place with Mr. Malfoy." Snape said in a more casual tone than he used with Ginny.

"But sir, I." Pansy looked as if she was going to lose it any minute. Snape said that Ginny had taken _her _place with Malfoy. This just didn't seem to be Pansy's day.

"Sit Miss Parkinson! No more interruptions!" Snape shouted. Pansy stormed over to the seat next to Hermione and plopped down. She crossed her arms, laid them on the desk, and dropped her head on them. Everyone seemed to snicker realizing why the two girls had been late. Snape finished his lecture and instructed them to begin brewing their potions.

"You didn't." Draco whispered to Ginny with a smile as they began to add ingredients to their cauldrons.

"Oh yes I did Malfoy and you'll be next if you don't leave me alone." Ginny whispered back and then glanced over at him. He had a grin from ear to ear and looked extremely impressed.

"Just didn't know you had it in you Weasley." Draco said with a chuckle. "Now I really don't want to get on your bad side."

"Don't forget that you're already there. If I have to, I will slaughter you like I did her." Ginny said unable to hide her smile.

"You promise?" Draco said excitedly and nudged her arm playfully. Ginny laughed and then caught sight of Hermione who was looking her way suspiciously.

"Malfoy…Stop. Hermione is watching." Ginny whispered through gritted teeth. "Wink at her or something to throw her off."

Draco looked her way, smiled, and winked very animatedly. Hermione gasped in disgust and looked away. "Hey, that was fun. Is that all I have to do to get under her skin? I thought you wanted me to be nice to your friends anyway."

"I did but now you can't. Hermione suspects something is going on between us and if Ron finds out he may try to kill us both." Ginny said half serious.

"Oh please. That's the last thing that will keep me up at night. Wait, why does Granger suspect something?" He began to stroke his chin and looked up in concentration. "Did she catch you staring at me again? Were you moaning my name in the middle of the night? Did she figure that you beat up Pansy to win me over?" Draco started laughing hysterically.

"You are such an arrogant slime. For your information, she caught _you_ winking at me in the Great Hall last night. You really need to get over yourself Malfoy. I think I'm becoming nauseated." Ginny said with a sigh and holding her stomach. The class went on and they exchanged several more flirtatious insults. Ginny didn't feel there would be a problem talking with him now as they were supposed to be partners anyway. Draco and Ginny were the first to finish the potion and sat observing the rest of the class. They looked over at Neville and Seamus whose potion was bubbling violently.

"Longbottom! You forgot to add the skrewtnive herb. Step back! Everyone step back!" Professor Snape yelled as the potion exploded sending the boiling hot substance in Ginny's direction. Draco quickly pulled her close to him and covered her body with his.

"AAAHHH!" Draco yelled and winced in pain as the boiling substance splashed on to the back of his robes. It began to smoke as it was burning straight through to his skin. The class was in shock for two reasons. Draco had just prevented Ginny from being hurt (a very un-slytherin thing to do) and he was being badly burned.

"Miss Weasley! Take him to the hospital wing immediately!" Snape shouted. Draco's eyes were filled with tears but refused to drop a single one as they left the classroom together. He had his fists clenched and demanded to walk without assistance to the hospital wing. Ginny didn't say a word knowing that he was using all his strength not to burst into tears from the pain.

They entered the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey immediately ordered him to lie on his stomach. "Help me remove his robes carefully dear." She whispered to Ginny handing her a pair of scissors. "We have to cut them away without touching the burns. Oh what a mess. It will get worse before it gets better."

Ginny began to cut away at Draco's charred robes from his back. He had both hands clutched tightly around the bars at the top of the bed. Every time they touched him, he shuddered and winced in pain as the potion was still burning his skin. "There there now Mr. Malfoy. Now that we've got your robes off I can apply a cream that will stop the burning. Please stay with him Miss Weasley I will be only a minute." Ginny began to stroke Draco's hair softly as he was now crying. He just couldn't hold it in any longer since his back was now fully exposed to the air, the pain was increasing.

"Shhh. You'll be okay. I'm here." Ginny said wiping his tears with a tissue. "Thank you for saving me again Malfoy." She didn't receive a response but didn't expect one either.

Madam Pomfrey returned with the cream and a worried look. "Miss Weasley, this is going to be rough on him. I understand if you want to leave."

"No! I mean…I want to be with him if it's alright?" Ginny said not meaning to raise her voice at Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course it is dear. Just don't let go of his hand no matter what he does or says." Madam Pomfrey said sternly. "Mr. Malfoy, I am going to apply a cream that will burn worse than the potion did at first but, you must trust me. The pain will desist soon after. Are you ready?"

"YYYesss." Draco moaned in pain. He released his hand from one of the bars and waved it around trying to locate Ginny. Ginny grabbed it interlacing their fingers and knelt down beside the bed so he could see her.

"I'm right here Malfoy. You're going to be fine." Ginny said as she softly pressed her forehead against his. Suddenly, he screamed in pain as Madam Pomfrey had begun applying the cream.

"NOOOO! Stop!" Draco cried and was violently squirming trying to escape the pain. He tried to release his hand from hers but she grabbed on tight and held their foreheads together.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly stood and took a deep breath. "The worst part is over. I will reapply this in about an hour. It won't hurt as bad as it just did." She walked away leaving Ginny holding him tight. Ginny softly kissed his forehead and continued stroking his hair. Draco's eyes were full of tears and he was whimpering. After about a minute he passed out due to shock and exhaustion. Relieved that he was now peacefully sleeping, Ginny began to cry quietly into her hands.

Ginny walked into Madam Pomfrey's office. "Will he be alright?"

"Oh of course he will dear. He just needs a lot of care for those burns. He should have actually reacted much worse to the first application. I will assume you played some role in that? Being brave for you was he?" Madam Pomfrey said as she smiled. Ginny was glad Draco hadn't heard that. She thought that he would say something about crying not being very brave. "I expect you can continue to help me keep him calm in further treatments?"

"Oh yes of course. I'd do anything for him-his recovery." Ginny said and then blushed.

"Well why don't you go down for a quick lunch and return to help me apply the second treatment." Madam Pomfrey had placed her arm around Ginny and escorted her out.

Ginny practically ran to the Great Hall and ate the quickest thing she could find. She ran back out before the seventh years had arrived avoiding any questions from anyone, namely Hermione. She ran back to the hospital wing to find Draco still asleep. She knelt down beside him again and held his hand. It was an odd feeling for Ginny to be trying to take care of him. Since that terrible night in Knock Turn Alley, he had always been taking care of her.

He began to stir and whispered something barely audible that sounded like "Gny."

Ginny gasped as her heart began to pound. It seemed about a million butterflies were flying happily in her stomach and her legs began to tingle. He said her name. He had never said her name until now. "I-I'm here Draco. I'm here." Ginny said trying not to sound too overjoyed as he was in excruciating pain.

And then he said it again much more clearly following a deep sigh of relief. "Ginny."

Madam Pomfrey walked over with the cream again and instructed Ginny as she had before. "Don't let go no matter what he does or says."

"Urrrggghh!" Draco yelled which was an improvement from the screaming he had done before. He didn't try to squirm away this time. He just squeezed Ginny's hand tighter than she could bare but she still did not let go. When Madam Pomfrey was finished again, Draco whimpered softly then relaxed slightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are doing wonderful. I will reapply this in two hours. Miss Weasley, will you return then?" Madam Pomfrey asked assuming she was leaving and headed to her office.

"Of course. I will be here." Ginny said as she stroked Draco's hair again. He didn't fall asleep this time. He was staring at her with a look of exhaustion on his face. "Draco, this probably isn't the time but, thank you. I wish it was me that got burned. This is just terrible seeing you go through this for me….Uh, because of me."

Draco took a deep breath, winced, and whispered to her. "I just couldn't bear to see you being hurt again." With that, he passed out again. Ginny wanted to stay in hopes that he would whisper her name again but she knew she had to attend the remaining classes for the day. With much hesitation, she left Draco sleeping and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.


	7. No post today

**A/N-This chapter is a little shorter and mellow than the others. It's purpose is to introduce a character that you will be seeing later and to show that the reality of Draco's life will begin to take over. Don't give up on me! I've got lots to put in the next chapters! I will update again soon.**

Chapter 7

Ginny hurried back to the hospital wing as soon as Defense Against the Dark Arts was over. She walked in and noticed the curtain was pulled around Draco's bed. "I knew you were just moody. But don't worry. I'll take good care of you. To think you tripped and fell over that filthy muggle lover and got burned. It's all her fault you know! Oh, but she'll be sorry. She won't even know what hit her." Pansy said nasally. The swelling in her nose obviously hadn't improved yet.

Ginny heard Draco sigh loudly and based on his gentle tone, she could tell he was in desperate need of another treatment. "Listen Pansy….The last thing you need is to get beat up again by a sixth year. Don't touch her. Stay away from her and me." He whispered.

"Excuse me? Beat up? You're obviously so badly burned that you're hallucinating! And what do you mean stay away from her? Are you trying to protect her or something?" Pansy said in an accusatory tone.

"Why would I protect a Weasley? I just want to put this behind me. Stay away from her or you will deal with me Pansy." Draco said barely raising his voice.

"I think I'll send an owl to your mother…..Maybe she can talk some sense into you!" Pansy said in desperation.

"Damnit Pansy! It's over! Move on! I don't want you!" Draco yelled and knocked over a glass of water on the table next to him.

Pansy regained her composure and softly spoke. "I can see your upset by the pain right now so we'll talk later. We'll just forget we had this conversation won't we?" Ginny heard her kiss him somewhere on the face and turn her way. Ginny quickly moved to the other side of the curtain and watched Pansy walk out of the hospital wing.

Ginny wasn't sure if she should go in or not. "Ginny? Is that you?" Draco asked softly.

Ginny opened the curtain and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How did you know it was me?" She said a little amused that he knew it was her.

"I smelt something forbidden." Draco said with a smile. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. She's just out of her mind for me and I don't know what to do about it." He reached for her hand. "I don't know what I've been thinking lately. I could really create a problem for you. I will stay away from you unless were in Potions. Okay?"

"Right. This isn't about Pansy is it? I can handle her you know." Ginny said a little offended.

"Well, she usually does what she says. I wouldn't be surprised if she was up in her room right now sending my mum an owl. That will be a big problem." Draco whispered. The pain was really getting to him now. Before Ginny could respond, Madam Pomfrey appeared with the cream. Ginny stood up and tried to move out of her way but Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am quite confident that you can bear the short pain the cream produces without Miss Weasley at your side. I am going to have her apply it as I have to tend to some third years who apparently met the wrong end of one of Hagrid's pets. I will be at the other side of the wing if you need me." Madam Pomfrey said as she placed the cream in Ginny's hand and cupped it with her own hands. "Just soft gentle strokes on all of the burns. You'll know when you've applied enough." Madam Pomfrey walked away and headed to the other side of the wing.

Ginny sat back down on the bed. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes. It's getting easier each time and as soon as the pain stops, I'm numb. Go ahead." Draco said gripping the two bars in front of him. Ginny squeezed some of the cream on to her hand and realized it was blue with what appeared to be flecks of gold in it. For the first time she saw the burns close up. There were three huge sections of his back that were red and raw. One on each shoulder blade and one on his lower back. Ginny noticed the outline of each was a dark purple and resembled how the potion splashed onto his back. They looked so painful and she was sure they would scar him for life. She began to rub the sections of his shoulder blades that were affected and then his lower back. Ginny could tell that he was using all his strength to not wince, whimper, or breathe. He was stiff and his knuckles were turning white against the bars of the bed. The cream began to bubble where it had been applied and immediately crusted solid over the burns. Draco suddenly relaxed and let out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Draco. Why are you so worried about the letter Pansy will send to you mum?" Ginny said now softly stoking his muscular arm.

"Because. My mum will surely mention meeting Rose Parkinson, you and then the truth will be out." Draco said and then with the release of the pain he was able to think more clearly. He shot up out of the bed startling Ginny. "Oh my God! She's going to kill you. I have to go." Madam Pomfrey saw him leaving and yelled for him to get back in bed. "I'm sorry I can't stay. I'm feeling much better though. Thank you." He said and walked out.

"What's gotten into him? He's not healed yet. If he doesn't finish his treatments, those scars will be with him forever." Madam Pomfrey said angrily making his bed.

"I apologize. He said it was something of a personal matter. I wish there was something I could do." Ginny said not knowing what else to say.

"Actually dear. There is. I will give you the cream and you can simply apply it in four hours, then eight, then sixteen and that will be it. No more pain, no more scars. Mr. Malfoy seems to be more relaxed around you anyway." Madam Pomfrey said handing her the cream once again and escorting her out of the hospital wing.

Ginny didn't know where to go now. She wasn't ready to face her friends and explain what happened in Potions class nor was she going to attempt to find the Slytherin common room. She began to walk aimlessly down the corridors and stepped outside onto the grounds. There was a slight wind and the air was crisp. She walked past Hagrid's cabin and stopped at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. She just stood there facing the forest with her arms crossed as the wind blew her hair onto her right shoulder. Ginny was listening to the leaves of the trees moving in the wind when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

Ginny quickly jerked around in fright and to her surprise she saw Cormac McgLaggen standing in front of her. "Cormac what are you doing here? Didn't you graduate last year?" Ginny realized that he looked even larger and intimidating since she last saw him. His broad shoulders and wiry hair made him look like a giant troll.

"I've returned to assist Madam Hooch in her flying class and Quidditch duties. Sort of a consultant you know. Dumbledore thought we may need another referee for the games seeing how serious it is here. And of course he called upon me." Cormac said proudly hitting his chest. Ginny wasn't exactly sure why Dumbledore would have asked him of all people to assist Madam Hooch. He caused nothing but trouble when he had a go at keeper last year.

"Well it's nice to see you Cormac." Ginny said politely.

"It is isn't it? I understand you will be playing chaser again. Let me know if you want private lessons. I'm really good at it…Actually, I'm good at all the positions. I just don't like to tell people that you know." Cormac said pompously.

"RRRight. Well I should go. See you on the pitch." Ginny said and headed back to the castle.

Finally, Draco came upon Pansy in the Slytherin common room. She was at one of the tables writing a letter. "Um Pansy." Draco said in the most even tone he could conjure.

Pansy's hand shot into the air. "Shhh. I'm concentrating. Almost finished." Pansy said with a foul sound in her voice. "There, that should do it." She said as she reviewed the letter. "Did you need something Draco? I really need to get this letter out straight away."

"About that letter. I uh was hoping you wouldn't send it." Draco said trying to think of a plan, any plan as he sat down next to her.

"But why? I really think your mum ought to know what I think has been going on." She said eyeing him.

"What do you think has been going on?" Draco said not wanting to offer any information.

"Well…I think you've fallen for a poor little muggle lover. She seems to have you under some kind of spell or something. But don't worry Draco, I'm sure your mum and I can think of a way to bring you back to reality. Now if you'll excuse me." Pansy said as she stood.

Draco stood also and grabbed her arm. "Don't. You'll ruin it!"

"Ruin what exactly?" Pansy said yanking her arm away.

"The uh…..Surprise!" Draco said with a smile formulating a magnificent plan. "You'll ruin the surprise and I just know my mum will tell you if you send her an owl. She's just too excited to wait any longer."

"What surprise?" Pansy said with interest.

"Oh well. I guess I have to tell you now. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. Become more serious you know. I was just trying to throw you off a bit with the Weasley girl so that when I asked you, you would be surprised. You can't possibly think I enjoy being her new partner! But, now it's ruined so I guess it didn't work out. Oh well. I'm going up to my room." Draco said thinking he and Ginny were off the hook. Now Pansy grabbed his arm.

"Wait. You didn't ruin it. I just get carried away sometimes." She began to stroke his arm with her hand making him realize he still wasn't wearing a shirt. "Don't say it didn't work out….I can be patient! Really I can. Let's start over and pretend this never happened." Pansy said ripping up the letter.

"You're right. We should start over. I'm tired from everything that happened today so I'm going to take a nap." Draco said slowly sliding his arm away from her hand that was now gripping him tightly and the other brushing up against his leg.

"You want some company?" Pansy said taking a step towards him.

"No, I'll be down in a little while." Draco said as he ran up the stairs into his private room.


	8. Luminary

**A/N-That last chapter was just way too boring for me so I had to try to make it up to you and myself! **

Chapter Eight

Draco walked into his private dormitory, laid on his bed, and began to wonder what to do next. He knew that he and Ginny could never really be friends…At least not out in the open. He also knew that he couldn't take much more of Pansy and her obsession with him. His magnificent plan didn't seem too magnificent at the moment. She couldn't possibly think she was worthy of marrying him! Draco snorted with that thought. Then he realized that he was going to be in pain very soon and should probably go back to the hospital wing for another treatment. He walked downstairs with such caution as to not make any sounds that would alert Pansy of his presence. He poked his head out into the common room and saw her sitting on a couch facing the fire unaware that he was there. She was talking to Millicent Bullstrode about her undying love for Draco and didn't notice him creeping towards the door behind her. "He's just the type that needs to feel like he's in control you know? When he says those hurtful things, it's just his way of letting me know that he loves me deeply." At that comment, Draco silently made a vomiting gesture as he quietly turned the knob to the door. Before he stepped out he heard her last absurd words. "I probably should just take Narcissa's advice and 'accidentally' get pregnant so that we put an end to all this rubbish. He's a Malfoy and I'm a Parkinson. Our bloodlines are so precious it would be ridiculous for us not to join families. Yes, I think I'll do it as soon as I get the chance. But, it has been a while…I'm not sure what he's waiting for. I'll have to persuade him some how." The girls roared with laughter as Draco slipped out undetected.

He couldn't believe his ears. Pansy? Trick him into to getting her pregnant? His mum had suggested it? "Women!" Draco said as he headed in the opposite direction of the hospital wing and walked outside. He just needed to think, to breathe, and to find Ginny whom he was pleasantly surprised was walking right towards him. He noticed someone familiar following close behind her.

"Draco, thank goodness. I didn't know how I was supposed to find the Slytherin common room...Or what the heck to do once I did find it? I have the cream for your burns." Ginny stopped suddenly realizing the odd look on his face as if he was trying to tell her something. She had no idea Cormac had followed her back towards the castle.

"Why would you need to find the Slytherin common room? You're a Gryffindor!" Cormac said as he was standing right behind her.

"Mind your own business McLaggen! What are you doing here anyway? Got held back did you? I didn't think they let you repeat at Hogwarts!" Draco yelled infuriated that Cormac would even attempt to question Ginny.

"For your information Malfoy, you will be seeing a lot of me. I am assisting Madam Hooch with her flying class and Quidditch. I will also be a referee at the matches so don't try any of those stunts you did last year. So, seeing as I am equivalent to Professor status, I would appreciate if you would address me as Mr. McLaggen or sir. Whichever you prefer." Cormac said with utter satisfaction at Malfoy's shocked expression.

"I'll show you what I prefer-" Draco said through clenched teeth and charged towards Cormac. Ginny jumped in front of Draco and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to push him backward.

"We're just partners for potions. We need this cream for class. That's all. See you later." Ginny said while struggling to restrain Draco.

"Right well, let me know if Malfoy gives you any trouble Ginny. I'll take care of you." Cormac said with immense pleasure as he had upset Draco even further with his final comment. Draco was trying to move Ginny out of the way so he could get at McLaggen but havingsix brothers, she new how to at least hold him back. Cormac turned and headed toward the Quidditch pitch completely satisfied with himself as he had talked to Ginny and upset Malfoy all in five minutes.

Once Ginny knew Cormac was gone, she pulled Draco's face down to hers with her hand speaking softly. "Stop Draco. He's gone. Why are you so upset?"

"Why am I-Because Ginny! How dare he speak to you as if you need protecting from me! What would make him presume that he has the right to speak to you at all?"

"What in the heck are you talking about Draco? Of course he thinks he needs to protect me from you! You're Draco Malfoy, thePrince of Slytherin and I'm Ginny Weasley, the Poor Gryffindor! Have you forgotten how terrible you have been to my family and me all these years? Don't you realize how odd it looks to people if we carry a normal conversation? We shouldn't be talking right now even!" Ginny was becoming distracted as Draco was staring at her smiling. He loved the way she looked when she was angry. "I think Pansy's right….You have lost your mind!" Ginny said unable to now hide her smile. "You are so thick!"

Draco put his arm around her and began to imitate Cormac's deep pompous voice. "For your information Weasley, you will be seeing a lot of me. I will be assisting you in potions so don't try and concoct any of those love potions to put on me like I know you want to. So, seeing as I am equivalent to royal status, I would prefer if you would address me asPrince of Slytherin orPrince Draco. Whichever you prefer."

"AAAHHH! You slime!" Ginny laughed and smacked him on his chest. She then joined in the imitation of Cormac. "Right well, let me know if Pansy gives you any trouble. I'll take care of you." She roared with laughter alone. Draco stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's reminds me…I have a problem." Draco said nervously.

"Just say the word and she'll be hit with the Bat-Bogey hex so fast-"

"I know that hex! You cast it on me fifth year! You're evil Weasley!" Draco said pretending to be frightened.

"Only when I'm around you Malfoy!" Ginny said flirtatiously. "So what's your problem?"

"Well. To throw Pansy off, I told her that she would have ruined the surprise by writing to my mum. Now she thinks I want to marry her or something. Ugh!" Draco said as he spit on the ground. "And I overheard her telling that cow Millicent that she was going to take my mum's advice and trick me into getting her pregnant!"

"Well that is a problem. I guess you will just have to be careful when you guys are together. I assume they sell some kind of contraception potions in Hogsmeade" Ginny said quietly.

"Why would I need to buy that?" Draco said in shock.

"Well, unless you want to take the chance of her getting pregnant." Ginny said feeling very uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Take the chance? What makes you think I would put myself in that situation? She disgusts me! I must have been crazy to ever be with her. You can just chalk that up as one of my many mistakes! All this talk about Pansy is making me nauseous. I need to sit down." Draco said clutching his stomach and turning a shade of green.

"Draco, you don't look so good. Here sit, sit." Ginny said guiding him to a bench near by. Draco began taking long deep breaths.

"I didn't realize I hated her that much. I'm seriously about to vomit." He said and placed his head in his hands.

"I don't think it's Pansy. I think the pain is starting to come back and you should still be in the hospital wing resting. Let's get you there. Can you walk?" Ginny said in a concerned voice.

"No. I'm fine. I'd rather go up to my dormitory. Will you come?" Draco said still with his head in his hands and breathing slowly.

"I shouldn't but, you will need another treatment soon so…..Okay. But how am I going to get in there? I'd rather not meet all the Slytherins in their common room." Ginny said.

"Wait! I have a secret passage to my dormitory! The Head Boy showed me last year. I can't believe I forgot about it! Okay, there's an entrance to the secret passage near the kitchens. Let's go." Draco said, regained some strength, grabbed Ginny's hand, and led her back to the castle.

Ginny began to whisper. "Draco. Draco. My hand. Let go. Those first years are staring."

"Oh! Right. That's right Weasley! We're going straight into the dungeons where I will punish you! You should think next time you do something that's forbidden! What are you looking at? You can be next if you want?" Draco yelled at the first years who screamed and scattered. He couldn't help but smile at his clever comment about punishing her in the dungeons.

"You are such a jerk Malfoy! They probably believe you." Ginny said laughing.

"Well we wouldn't want to be dishonest to innocent first years now would we? We should go to the dungeons so I can punish you properly! OW!" Draco said and ducked as Ginny whacked him again, this time in the arm. They laughed and continued to make flirtatious comments as they entered the castle and headed for the secret passage near the kitchens.

They approached the door to the kitchens and turned to the right where there was a portrait of the sky that resembled the current conditions just like the ceiling in the Great Hall. "Luminary." Draco whispered and the portrait swung open. He held Ginny's hand as he led her through the dark passage. Left, right, then left again and they stepped through a portrait in his dormitory. Ginny looked around at his luxurious dormitory. He had a king size bed in the center of the room with silky green sheets and a black velvet comforter. His one large window that overlooked the Pitch was on the wall straight across from the bed. He had a dark wood desk that was placed to the left of the bed. There was also an enormous fireplace and his own private bathroom to the right of the bed.

"My goodness! I hope I get Head Girl next year! This is just wonderful." Ginny said sliding her hand across the desk and chair.

"If you ever need a quiet place to study, you can come here. No one will bother you. Just remember how we got here." Draco said as he sat on the bed.

"Thanks! I just might take you up on that. Now let's get to that treatment. If I remember what Madam Pomfrey said, you only have three left. After this one, I will reapply it in eight hours, then sixteen. That will take us well into five o'clock tomorrow evening! Thank goodness you remembered this passage. I don't know how else I'd be able to get in here unnoticed." Ginny said. She removed the cream from her pocket and sat next to Draco.

He removed his shirt and lay on his stomach. Ginny was having a difficult time not noticing his arms. They were so defined and muscular. She just sat there staring at him. "Is everything alright?" Draco whispered but didn't move. Ginny coughed nervously.

"Oh yes. I uh was just making sure you were relaxed. Are you ready? Do you want to hold on to anything?" Ginny said and looked around the room. He obviously didn't have bars on his bed like the hospital wing. Ginny grabbed a pillow to hand to him. He turned his entire body around, grabbed the pillow, placed it on her lap, and laid his head on it with a happy moan.

"I'm ready now." He said with his eyes closed and he was smiling. Ginny didn't know what to say. She was suddenly extremely warm and butterflies danced in her stomach.

"Okay. Here we go." Ginny began to apply the cream to his shoulders and he immediately tightened his grip around the pillow and buried his face in it. His muscular arms that she stared at earlier were now flexed on her lap. She stopped again just to stare. Suddenly she caught herself and then began to apply the cream to his lower back as he tensed up again this time squirming his legs around a bit on the bed. Here he was in excruciating pain and all she could think about was where he was laying and how wonderful his arms looked in her lap. "Okay. I'm done. Are you alright?" She asked as she placed her hand on his head.

He lifted his head out of the pillow and looked into her eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you."

For about two long minutes, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled as she stroked his soft hair. Draco thought to himself _'Kiss_ _her you idiot!_ _No, I can't. If this goes any further, we run the risk of getting caught. There's no limit to what Mum would do to her given the chance. But, God she smells so good.'_

As if Ginny read every single one of his thoughts she suddenly spoke. "We can't. I should go. I'll be back at one o'clock. I'll try not to wake you if I can. Maybe the next one will be a lot less painful. See you then." Ginny said as she headed for the portrait. She left his dormitory and headed down the passage back towards the kitchens. Draco put his face back into the pillow and breathed in her sweet scent.


	9. Understanding

Chapter 9

Ginny left the passage and hurried to the Gryffindor common room formulating any story to explain her where abouts to her friends. "Lion's den." She said and the fat lady portrait swung open. Before she even had a chance to scan the common room, she was grabbed by Hermione and dragged upstairs to her private dormitory. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny said in her most innocent voice.

"Where have you been all day?" Hermione said with suspicion.

"In class of course." Ginny said.

"Yes I know. But what happened after you took Malfoy to the hospital wing? Is he alright?" Hermione asked then suddenly wondered why she cared.

"He's going to be fine. I stayed just to make sure he was okay you know. It was terrible what happened to him. It should have been me." Ginny said carefully holding back tears.

"It would have been you if he hadn't…" Hermione couldn't finish her thoughts. It was just impossible that Malfoy would do anything remotely close to saving someone.

"Saved me Hermione. He saved me. Don't ask me why, but he did. So I stayed a little while so I could thank him." Ginny whispered.

"Well what did he say? Why did he do it?" Hermione asked covering her mouth with her hand.

"He was in too much pain to talk about it really. He simply accepted my thanks and I left." Ginny replied calmly and was surprised to see Hermione laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"Oh! Nothing about Malfoy! What happened to him is just terrible. It's just….You should have seen Ron and Harry's faces when it all happened. No one knew what to think. Pansy said he tripped over you trying to get out of the way. But from what we saw, he deliberately covered your body with his. Harry said it was probably just a reaction since Pansy usually sat next to him. But Ron, he saw it and knows he saved you and it's eating him alive! He doesn't know what to do about it! He's been talking about it all day and is trying to concoct some other circumstances that would have caused him to do it. He's simply beside himself! It's rather amusing if you ask me." Hermione said wiping the small tears in the corners of her eyes that appeared while she was laughing.

"Well Ron has always believed that everything happens for a reason and he just probably can't think of what reason Dr-Malfoy would have to save me." Ginny said as she headed for the stairs.

"Ginny is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?" Hermione said softly.

"Actually there is. I'm starving! Let's go eat." With that the girls walked downstairs and bumped into Ron and Harry.

"Hey Gin. Crazy day huh?' Harry said.

"Yes it has been." Ginny said pretending not to know exactly what he was referring to. She looked over at Ron who was studying her carefully. As they began to leave the common room and walk towards the Great Hall, Ginny walked next to Ron. "What's up?"

Ron was barely whispering. "Oh. Nothing, I just. Well ever since potions class I've been going a bit crazy. I don't understand what happened. Let me rephrase that. I understand what happened. I just don't know why it happened the way it did. Malfoy has really gone mental hasn't he?"

"No he hasn't. I just think he was trying to you know save me from getting burned." Ginny said and then winced waiting for his reply.

"I know. That's what it looked like. But that's not Malfoy's way and you know it. Why would he risk his neck for a Weasley? It just doesn't add up. He reacted so quickly as if it was his duty or something. It's exactly what I would have done if I was sitting next to you. That's what is so bizarre. Why would he protect someone he hates?" Ron said scratching his head as he approached the Great Hall doors.

"Well maybe Harry's right. Maybe he forgot Pansy wasn't sitting next to him and just did it out of habit." Ginny said assuming Harry's conclusion was more reasonable to Ron.

"No it can't be. Any guy will tell you that Malfoy doesn't care about her. That much is obvious. Anyway, I'm positive he wouldn't have protected her if she was sitting there. You should have seen it from my angle. He saw the potion coming and looked right at you then threw himself over you. He knew exactly who he was protecting Ginny and he didn't hesitate. I'm just glad-never mind. Now I'm going mental!" Ron said as Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

They sat together as usual in the Great Hall and began eating. Ron didn't have much of an appetite as his mind was clouded with what he saw in potions. He kept shifting from side to side in deep thought. Ron was sitting directly across from Ginny who had her back to the Slytherin table. Ginny and Hermione were in deep conversation about the summer. Ron scanned the Slytherin table and found Malfoy sitting quietly and playing with his food. Ginny got up to ask Luna who was only a few feet away to join them. Ron saw something that confused him even more. Draco watched Ginny stand, walk over to Luna, and carry a short conversation. The girls whispered and giggled about something which made Draco smile and chuckle. Draco just loved to see Ginny laugh. He continued to watch her walk back to Hermione with Luna. Draco felt someone watching him and shifted his gaze over to Ron, staring at him with his mouth wide open in disbelief. Draco quickly blinked, rubbed his eyes and began to stare at his plate. Normally he would have flipped Weasley off and yelled some profanity across the Great Hall but he had been caught eyeing his sister. Draco didn't know what would have been appropriate for that. He hoped that Ron had only saw him looking at Ginny briefly but he realized that wasn't true as Ron had walked over and was standing over him. Draco looked up at Ron who had his fists clenched and appeared to be battling with the words he was about to say. The entire Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were silent and watching.

"Can I help you Weasley?" Draco said in a direct but even tone.

Ron extended his hand and through clenched teeth he spoke. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister from getting burned. It doesn't matter why you did it because you did. And I just wanted to say thank you." Draco shook his hand in shock.

"You're welcome Weasley. Anytime." Draco said forgetting that everyone was watching. Ron was astonished with Malfoy's polite response.

"Yeah well. Hopefully it won't happen again." Ron said as he turned.

"You might want to discuss that with Longbottom!" Draco laughed along with Ron.

Ron walked back to his seat sighed deeply and began shoveling food into his mouth like normal. After a few moments of silence, everyone else continued on with their feast and conversations. "Ron! That was so thoughtful! I would never have expected you to do that." Hermione said with a grin from ear to ear just like Ginny.

"I would have never expected Malfoy to save her either but he did. I just had to get that off my chest otherwise I would have owed him something you know. Now we're square right?" He asked Hermione.

"Well not exactly. All you did was properly thank him. That was the right thing to do but that doesn't make you even. He saved something of yours that was precious and now you need to save something of his that's precious." Hermione said smartly.

"Malfoy see something as precious? What his money?" Ron said and snorted.

"I'm sure there must be something. Don't worry, it will come to you and when it does-." Hermione said with delight.

"You know Hermione, a simple yes you're square would have sufficed. Instead I get some absurd quest to find out what's precious to Malfoy and save it! You've cracked up you have!" Ron said with frustration. Hermione giggled under her hand because she knew that it would kill Ron not to do exactly that.

As things began to wind down in the Great Hall, most of the students retreated back to their dormitories. Draco and Hermione gave the prefects instructions on their rounds without even acknowledging each others presence. When the prefects left, the only people that remained were a few teachers, Draco, and Hermione. There was an uncomfortable silence between them so Hermione spoke quickly. "Ron isn't the only one that's grateful to you Malfoy. Harry and I are as well."

"Potter? Yeah right. He's probably livid that it wasn't him saving her this time." Draco shot back out of habit at Hermione.

Ignoring the rudeness, she continued. "Actually, he figured you just did it forgetting it wasn't Pansy sitting next to you."

"Like I would risk my neck for Parkinson!" Draco said in disgust.

"So you would for Ginny?" Hermione said excitedly.

"No! I uh….Why do you care anyway Granger?" Draco said hoping his angry voice would scare her away.

Realizing she was getting under his skin she spoke innocently. "Well, it's just that I've noticed how nice you've been to Ginny and I just wondered why."

"Well she's my partner for potions isn't she? I have to talk to her or we wouldn't be able to do the work in class now would we?" Draco said trying to avoid her question.

"I see. So tell me something Malfoy. How is it that we've been speaking for about five minutes and you haven't referred to me as 'mud blood' once?" Hermione said smiling evilly.

"Because I….Things are just different now. No need for childish name calling anymore. I still despise you Granger. Don't forget that!" Draco said without looking her in the eye. Hermione couldn't contain herself and began to laugh. "What's so funny Granger? Have you gone mad?"

Hermione covered her mouth and pointed at him. She whispered. "You've changed Malfoy and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'm just tricking you into believing that so you'll trust me. Never trust a Malfoy! Never." Draco said and felt a tap on his shoulder.

Cormac McLaggen was standing right behind him. "Now we all know we could never trust a Malfoy. Surely you know that. Is he bothering you Hermione?"

"No Cormac. I'm fine." Hermione said still smiling at Draco and barely acknowledging Cormac's presence.

"You know something Mclaggen? I'm getting sick and tired of you popping up out of no where. What do you want?" Draco said and got directly in his face.

"Oh nothing in particular. I just want to make sure you are not harassing my beautiful Gryffindor girls." Cormac said arrogantly.

"Your Gryffindor girls!" Hermione snapped. "I'll have you know that not one of the Gryffindor's would accept any of your protection! Don't forget how inappropriate you got with me last Christmas under the mistletoe. We Gryffindor girls need protection from you!" Hermione slapped him across the face and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco laughed in his face and ran after Hermione.

"Granger wait! I don't know what that was about but I hope I get to see it again. You Gryffindor girls are feisty! Anyway, I wanted you to know that I saved Gi-Weasley and that was that. Don't read any further into it as much as you love to do that. Please?" Draco said flabbergasted that he was asking Hermione Granger for a favor.

"Of course. I think I understand. Good night." Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room that was almost deserted and went to bed. Ginny lay awake waiting to make her journey back through the secret passage at one o'clock.

Once Draco made it to his room he changed into nothing but green silk pajama pants and lay on his stomach. He was determined to wait up for her but the pain was returning and he began to feel drowsy. He fought sleep for only a few minutes, and then gave in. Ginny walked out of the Gryffindor common room wearing the green flannel pajamas Draco had given her and headed for the secret passage.

Draco was sick of lying on his stomach and rolled slightly to his side. Suddenly he felt someone laying next to him and trying to undo the string of his pants. He was startled at the thought that Ginny would be so forward but when he breathed in, he didn't smell her sweet smell. Instead he smelled Pansy's perfume that always made him sick. "Pansy! What the hell are you doing in here? Get off me!"

"Oh go on Draco. You know you want me. Just lay back." Pansy said struggling to get his pants off.

"You have got to be kidding! Wait how did you get in here? My door was charmed." Draco said sitting upright.

"I didn't use your door." Pansy said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Draco shoved her face away with his hand. "What do you mean you didn't-how do you know about the secret passage into this room?"

"Oh. Well I uh, um." Pansy was stuck. How would she explain it?

"You went and shagged the Head Boy last year when I cut you off didn't you? You're disgusting. Get out!" Draco yelled as he pushed her off the bed.

"Wait! Let me explain. It wasn't like that! He would just listen to me when I needed someone to talk to. About you! We only did it a few times or so." Pansy said still on the floor. "It didn't mean anything!"

"No Parkinson, you didn't mean anything! To him or to me! You know what? That letter you were going to send to my mum. Go ahead and send it. Just don't forget to include the portion where you were unfaithful to me. You know that no one is unfaithful to a Malfoy Pansy. You know what she'll do to you when she finds out? I wonder which unforgivable curse she'll use. Maybe all of them since she will be so distraught at the fact that her only son was cheated on by you!" Draco yelled with satisfaction. "Maybe I'll just tell her myself seeing how upset I am. I should really get it off my chest."

Pansy began to cry and plead as if she would die at that very moment. "No! No! Please Draco don't tell her! She'll kill me! I don't want to die! I'll do anything you ask!"

"Anything?" Draco smiled

"Anything." Pansy whimpered and began to sob.

"Then here it is. I want you leave me alone. Forever. Pretend I don't even exist. Can you do that Pansy?" Draco raised his voice to ensure she was listening.

"Yes. I'll do it! I'll never speak to you again. Just don't tell her!" Pansy cried a little while longer and then left his room through the door this time. Draco threw himself on his bed and hollered in victory. Just then, Ginny walked through the portrait hole to find him smiling with satisfaction and laying on his side.

"You sure look happy." Ginny said shyly noticing his untied pajama pants.

Draco looked down and quickly tied them. "Sorry about that. Nice jamies."

"Oh thanks. Some guy gave them to me." She laughed.

"Ah, some guy. Do you like him?"

"Ummmm. Yes. He's nice."

"Only nice? You're not attracted to him?"

"No not really. His arms are too big for my liking." She laughed again.

Draco crossed his arms slightly flexing them. "So you've noticed his arms have you? What else have you noticed?"

"Oh nothing really. But, he does seem to enjoy time alone with himself. I caught him smiling one time with his pants untied." With that he scoffed and threw her on the bed playfully.

"If you must know, I had a visitor shortly before you arrived. It appears Ms. Parkinson has a problem with being faithful and is now in debt to me forever." Draco said happily.

Ginny sat up and looked back down at the string to his pants. "What did you make her do?"

"Ewww! No, not that. I can't say she wasn't trying though. Anyway, she has promised to pretend I don't exist and that's that. Now I'm in a lot of pain nurse so if you don't mind, please tend to your patient. Ginny laughed and pulled out the cream. "Shall I assume my favorite position nurse?" Draco said smiling and grabbing a pillow.

"Well, if you must." Ginny said pretending not to be excited that he would be laying his head in her lap again. Draco laid the pillow down on her lap gently and swiped away any creases. He laid his head down slowly and did his usual happy moan. This time though, instead of holding on to the pillow, he gently grasped the outside of her thighs with each hand moaning happily again. Ginny gasped in shock but then focused on the task at hand.

"I'm ready." He said trying to hide a laugh.

Ginny began to apply the cream to his shoulder blades and he quickly tightened his grip causing her to gasp again. She then applied it to his lower back and he began to squirm slightly tightening his grip so much that she yelped.

"Oh I'm sorry." Draco said squinting up at her in pain.

"It's okay. Just shocked me is all." Ginny said blushing as he was staring into her eyes again. This time Draco snapped out of it before she did and released his grip on her thighs. "Thanks. We should probably get to bed."

"Yes you're right. I'll meet you back here at five o'clock tomorrow uh today? Oh so what was that handshake about in the Great Hall anyway?" Ginny said with interest.

"Just an understanding between men you know. You wouldn't understand. I bet he thinks he has to make it up to me though." Draco said arrogantly.

"Well does he?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not! " He laughed. "I didn't do it for him….I did it for you." Draco said timidly.

"Well than what do I owe you?" Ginny said blushing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just promise me that when this whole mess with the good and bad gets cleared up that we can remain friends but out in the open. No more of this forbidden nonsense." Draco said unable to look her in the eye.

"Are we friends now?" Ginny said as she turned his head down to look at hers.

"Yes Ginny." He scooped her up into his arms and squeezed her tight. He kissed her forehead and breathed her in. "Good night."

"Good night." She said and traveled back to her dormitory and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Coming Forward

**A/N- You guys are awesome! I got 13 reviews for last chapter! That's the most so far! Thanks and keep em' coming. Sorry but this chapter is a little long.**

Chapter 10

Ginny walked into potions class with heavy eyes. Yesterday was merely too eventful for her to really sleep well. She sat next to Draco, propped her elbows on the desk and rested her head on her hands. "Long night Weasley?" Draco said with sarcasm.

"I was up late actually. Helping out a friend." Ginny said with a yawn.

"Hmm. I hope he's worth it Red." Draco smiled and placed his hands behind his head leaning back in his chair.

"He is. It's just that I think he's spending too much time alone and enjoying it if you know what I mean." Ginny smiled evilly.

"Enough with that already! I told you what happened." Draco said throwing his hands in the air.

"I know you did. It's just that I like to see you get embarrassed. It doesn't happen that often." Ginny replied.

The trio walked in and waved to Ginny who waved back. Ron glanced over at Draco and nodded. Draco nodded back and then faced the chalk board. Pansy walked in and sat next to Hermione quietly. Snape walked out of his office and pointed his wand at the chalk board which now indicated that they would be conjuring the Draught of Peace. "You should have this potion completed at the end of class. Please begin."

Draco began to collect the powdered moonstone and syrup of hellebore as Ginny ignited the fire beneath the cauldron. The entire class worked quietly with the exception of Hermione and Pansy who worked in complete silence. How they finished their potion properly with no communication was a mystery.

"Please leave the flasks at my desk and be on your way." Snape said and walked back into his office.

"See you later." Ginny whispered to Draco and joined her friends on their way to lunch.

The Great Hall was practically full when they arrived. After they finished their lunch, the post arrived. Ron and Ginny received a letter from their mother announcing that Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child in June and that Percy had sent a short letter offering his congratulations. Hermione received her usual Daily Prophet and began to read it. "Oh thank goodness!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"They found the body of that Knock Turn Rapist. Now we don't have to be so frightened shopping at Diagon Alley anymore." Hermione said sounding relieved. Ginny spit out her pumpkin juice in Ron's face.

"Thanks Gin. But I swear I had already taken a shower today. What's with you? You look really pale." Ron said wiping his face with a napkin. Ginny turned around and looked at Draco who was also reading his copy of the Daily Prophet looking concerned.

"Oh I just. I think I ate too much or something." Ginny said turning back around to answer Ron's question.

Hermione continued. "Well, it says here that they think he was attacking another woman and someone probably caught him in the act and killed him for it."

"How in the heck would they know all that already?" Ron asked looking interested.

"Let's just say they put the evidence together and based it on his condition. They say that whoever killed him did it the muggle way and not Avada Kedavra. They're asking anyone with information to come forward. They're concerned about the woman he may have assaulted." Hermione said frowning.

"Why are they concerned about her?" Ginny said grasping the table, looking at her plate, and trying not vomit.

"Why wouldn't they Ginny? He was a vicious creature that would kill his victims as soon as he was finished with them. If she's not dead, she's probably hurt badly. Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione said noticing that Ginny was turning greener and greener as each moment went by.

"I need to go lay down." Ginny stood and began to see spots. Everything went fuzzy and she fainted. Ron caught her just before she hit the back of her head on the table. Draco rose quickly and rushed over to her lying on the ground with her head in Ron's lap.

"Is she alright?" Draco bent over and asked. Just then, her eyes fluttered open. Several people had created a circle around her and were staring down at her.

"I'm going to be sick." Ginny said quietly and put her hand over her mouth. Hermione handed her a bowl from the table. Ginny vomited in it as Ron held her hair back with a disgusted look on his face. At this sight, everyone walked away except for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco.

"Bloody hell Ginny! You did eat too much! Uh!" Ron said gagging. Harry laughed as Hermione swatted him on the head.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." Hermione shouted at Ron.

"No there's nothing wrong with me. I feel a lot better. I must have eaten something bad but it's out of my system now. I just want to go lay down." Ginny said as Harry and Hermione helped her up and escorted her out of the Great Hall. Ron was still gagging on the ground.

"Don't be such a wimp Weasley." Draco laughed.

"You didn't get front row seats to the barf fest now did you Malfoy? Why are you over here anyway?" Ron said standing up and brushing off his pants.

Draco hesitated and then smiled. "She's my potions partner. You didn't think I was going to let her get off and leave me with all the work did you? I know how sneaky your family is."

"Right. Like you'd do all the work alone. You would probably make some first year do it or threaten to hex them or something." Ron snapped back.

Draco scoffed and continued to smile. "Too true. Anyway, I should go. There are a couple of third years over there that I need to torment." Draco pointed in the direction of some Hufflepuff boys talking at their table. As he walked away, Ron watched him grab his books at the Slytherin table and head out the doors not even glancing at the Hufflepuff boys again.

Ron walked back to the common room and saw Harry and Hermione sitting on a couch in front of the fire. "I don't know Harry. Something's not right with her. I think seventh year potions might be too much pressure. She looks really stressed and tired and it's only the first week." Hermione said twirling her curly hair as she spoke.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Let's not talk about anymore please. I keep replaying it in my head. Let's get to class." Ron said rubbing his temples and trying not to gag again.

Ginny was lying on her bed trying to compose herself enough to get to her next class but she just couldn't get up. She hadn't thought about what happened to her in what she felt was a long time. Truly, it had only been a little over a week or so. She figured she could just sleep and the visions of that terrible night would go away but she kept tossing and turning unable to drift off. After a few hours, she got up and took a shower scrubbing herself over and over as if it had just happened again. She slipped into a pair of black sweats and a pink hooded sweatshirt and sat on her bed as she put her hair into pony tail.

Ginny needed to talk to someone about it or she was going to burst into tears or vomit again. She took a slow deep breath and headed down the stairs and into the common room that was empty. She sat by the fire for a few moments and then remembered that Draco would need a treatment in about an hour. She headed for the secret passage figuring she would wait in his room until he was done with class.

"Luminary." The portrait that was cloudy and gray swung open for her. She traveled down the passage. Left, right, and then left again. She entered his room that was slightly dark as the sun would be setting soon. The fire was lit and desk was scattered with parchment and books. Ginny eyed the bed that looked so inviting. She lay down and pulled the velvet comforter over her. She was so comfortable and warm. In less than a minute she dosed off into a deep sleep.

Draco walked into his now, dark room and set his books on the already cluttered desk. He walked over to the fire and warmed his hands for a while and thought about what he read in the Daily Prophet. After a few minutes, he headed for the bathroom to take a shower before dinner. As he walked by the bed, he noticed someone in it and jumped back a bit. Quickly recognizing the red hair shining in the fire light, he sighed heavily. He carefully sat on the bed, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Hoping not to wake her, he quietly got up and went to take a shower. When he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a pair of green sweats, he was happy to find her still sleeping peacefully.

He walked over to his desk and began completing his homework looking her way every so often. It had been two hours and he was almost done with his homework. Ginny awoke and rubbed her eyes trying to remember where she was. She sat up and noticed Draco sitting at the desk staring closely at his book. His hair was slicked back like she remembered how he used to do it when they were younger. She could see his arm flexing slightly as he was intently writing on a piece of parchment. He looked her way to check on her and smiled realizing that she was awake. "Hey sleeping beauty. Glad to see you're awake. Did you sleep well?" He said as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"Better than I have in a while. I'm sorry I came so early. I just wanted to sleep and couldn't relax in my bed." Ginny said yawning.

"Why are you so tired? And what happened in the Great Hall? Are you coming down with something?" Draco asked softly.

Ginny began to cry quietly. "I-just….haven't thought much about….it. And hearing Hermione talk about the story in the Daily Prophet…..freaked me out!"

"I didn't know you heard. Are you going to come forward and tell them what happened to you?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers down her pony tail.

"Of course not! Do you think I want anyone to know what happened?" Ginny yelled in disbelief.

"Ginny. You need to do what you feel comfortable with. Maybe coming forward will help you deal with it." Draco said shifting himself to face the fire.

"Draco. If I come forward….They will know what you've done." Ginny said trying to make him look at her.

"I know. I just don't want to be in the way of you getting through this. If talking to someone about it would help than I want you to do it. Don't worry about what will happen to me. I'm prepared to handle it." Draco said still averting her eyes.

"Listen to me. The reason I am even breathing and able to try to get through it is because of you." Ginny pulled his face towards hers. "And I am talking to someone about it….You. I will never come forward if it means losing the one person who rescued me from being killed that night. There's a reason you were there to save me Draco and to forget that would be ridiculous and against what us Weasley's believe in."

"If that's how you feel Ginny then you need to talk to me. I can't imagine that keeping this bottled up inside is doing you much good. I'm ready whenever you are." Draco said as he wiped away one of her tears.

"All I can think of right now is food and lots of it." Ginny laughed as he smiled. Then she remembered his treatment. "Draco! You let me sleep too long. You must be in so much pain. Hurry get on the bed!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Draco said saluting her and jumping on the bed. "Although I must say…You don't appear to be the aggressive type but, what do I care?"

Ginny smacked him in the head with a pillow. Draco realized that the pillow fell on the floor so he tossed the rest of the pillows onto the floor as well. Ginny looked confused. "What are you doing?"

Draco smiled wickedly. "I'm just removing any more ammo you might try and throw my way." He sounded so innocent.

"Well that was clever seeing how you will need one of those for your treatment." Ginny said thinking she had got him on that one.

"Oh gosh. You're right. Oh well I can improvise." He said as he laid his head in her lap.

Ginny felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She was sure he could feel her uneven breathing and see her blushing. But, he didn't care. He was holding her thighs tightly waiting for her to begin. "Excuse me nurse? I don't mean to be pushy but I could sure use some of that stuff on my back. Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Ginny whispered and held her breath as she began to rub the cream on his shoulders. He didn't move or squirm this time seeing how this was his final treatment and the pain was subsiding. When she reached to his lower back and started to rub it in he fidgeted slightly and groaned. "Okay. That's it. No more pain. No more scars. I'm guessing you will be completely healed by morning." Ginny shifted slightly to get up but he didn't move his head off of her. He began rubbing her thighs softly and squeezed her hips gently causing Ginny to gasp. One of his hands traveled up slowly to her arm and stroked it gently then trailed down to her hand. He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Ginny was sure she would catch fire at any moment as he was making her want him passionately. "Draco." Ginny whispered.

"Yes." He whispered back kissing her hand again more strongly. She didn't respond so he looked up at her. "You hungry?" Draco kissed her hand one more time and started to get up slowly onto his hands and knees. His face trailed up close to hers and he stopped inches away from her lips and stared. "Let's go to the kitchens and get something to eat and bring it back up here." With that he slowly pulled away with a smile of satisfaction.

"Ugh." Ginny crossed her arms.

"What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" Draco said trying to hide his smile as he put on a black sweat shirt.

"Of course but. Oh never mind. Let's go." Ginny said annoyed with what had just happened. Draco chuckled and led her out into the dark passage.

Trying to lighten the mood, Draco thought he'd talk about food. "I'm going to make a humongous sandwich with loads of everything on it."

"What tease…I'm sorry, Draco?" Ginny said obnoxiously.

"As I told you before, you can address me as Prince Draco." He said arrogantly and Ginny smacked him in the arm. "Be careful. My big arms might hurt you Weasley."

"You are such a pig!" She said and pushed him against the wall. Draco laughed and grabbed her hands as she was trying to playfully swat at him. He pushed her arms down to her sides and then behind her back clasping them together with only one hand.

"Now that I've got you under control. I need to tell you something." He said in a more serious tone. Since the passage way was pitch black, Ginny had no choice but to wait for him to speak. She felt him move closer and heard his breathing in her ear. He brought his free hand to her cheek and then outlined her lips with his thumb. Suddenly she felt his lips gently touch hers as he freed her hands. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Her legs were on fire and felt as if they would buckle at any moment. As if he read her thoughts he lifted her slightly off the ground with one hand leaving the other to bring her hand down to his chest and held it tightly. He began to pull away after a few minutes but Ginny wouldn't hear of it. No, they had waited long enough. She pushed against him and kissed him more passionately letting her hands wander over his arms, chest, and back.

Draco moaned and trembled slightly at her touch grabbing her hands that were now softly stroking his thighs. "Ginny. Ginny. You should probably stop that."

"What's the matterPrince Draco? Can't stand losing at your own game?" Ginny said as she gently nipped his bottom lip. She stepped back and headed for the portrait hole leaving Draco leaning against the wall shaking his head.

After a few moments taken to calm down, Draco followed Ginny to the kitchens. When they walked in, they were immediately greeted by several little house elves eager to serve them. They prepared plates of roast beef, peppermint humbugs, and boiled potatoes for Draco and Ginny. They washed it down with Cherry syrup and soda.

"I won't eat for a week." Ginny said rubbing her stomach.

"Me either. It was nice to eat in peace for a change. The Great Hall is always so loud and crowded. We should do this more often. Then we could carry on a normal conversation." Draco said leaning back in his chair that was now supported by the wall behind him.

"I agree. Draco, would you really have let me come forward to the ministry with what happened that night? Knowing that you would get sent to Azkaban in a second?" Ginny asked propping her chin on her hands.

"Of course. What happened to you that night is much worse than a life in Azkaban for me. I made the decision to dispose of him that night he attacked you knowing the consequences. I am still confident I made the right decision. Do you want to speak to the ministry?" Draco asked tracing circles on the table with his finger.

"No. I don't need to speak with the ministry about it. I've got you to talk to and that's enough. Someday I might tell Hermione but not for a long time. Draco, I'm sure this is the last thing you want to talk about but, what did you do to him?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Why would you even want to know that?" Draco shouted in surprise.

Ginny whispered hoarsely. "I guess it's just that now that I know you, I can't even imagine you hurting anyone. I'm also confused of why you didn't just use Avada Kedavra….Why did you do it the muggle way?"

Draco began to speak in a tone that resembled discussing an exciting Quidditch match. His eyes locked on hers as he leaned forward with a grin. "I'm not sure we should be talking about this but…..Well, once I discovered it was you that night I couldn't contain my anger. I had to confront him. When I approached him in the alley he was still unable to move and exposed. I lifted my wand ready to speak the unforgivable curse but I couldn't do it. I couldn't strike him as he was unable to defend himself. So I lifted the spell and he quickly got up and raised his wand at me. I charged towards him and got hold of it. I threw it to the ground and began to choke him. After a while, he pulled my hands away and tried to swing at me. I tripped him and threw him to the ground. I got on top of him and began punching him in the face over and over. He pleaded with me to stop. I kept punching him until he stopped begging for his life and was gone. I couldn't stop because I kept seeing him on top of you….hurting you. When I knew he was dead I went back to the manor and fell asleep." Draco finished panting heavily as if it had just happened.

Ginny was wide eyed and she appeared to be suffering from lock-jaw. She couldn't speak. What she had expected him to say, she didn't really know. She definitely didn't expect to hear it as though she had missed the Quidditch match of the century.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Draco said reaching over gently grasping her hand. She pulled her hand away from his and covered her eyes.

"Please don't ever tell me that story again. It's over and it never happened….Okay!" She shouted with anger.

"Alright. Never again, I promise." Draco whispered attempting to grasp her hand again that was still covering her eyes. She jerked her whole body away from him. "Ginny. Ginny. Why are you acting as if you didn't know this already?"

She finally removed her hands from her eyes and looked straight at him. "I did know that you killed him Draco! But I didn't know you could release so much rage and anger at one person. How could you take someone else's life like that? With so much pain?" Ginny said as her eyes filled with tears.

Draco shifted furiously in his chair and set his hands out on the table in front of him. "Maybe you forgot who I am Ginny? I wasn't raised to show people pity OR mercy. You hurt someone I care for….You die and that's all there is to it." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair again waiting for her response.

"But! I thought you changed! You must know that there is a better way to handle things." Ginny yelled.

"I have changed Ginny. I no longer value the lies I was raised with. The craving for power. The desire to dominate above all others even if it meant harming those around you. The need for material things. I can live without them all except for one. Those that I cherish are the most valuable belongings in the world. If someone tries to harm them, they die…with pain. I can't change the fact that I believe in that. I honestly think that it is the one and only worthy thing my father taught me." Draco paused again waiting for her reaction.

Ginny took a long deep breath and spoke quietly. "I don't understand because I was raised differently. I will accept it for now realizing that it is the one thing you hold true."

"Thank you. I'm not saying that I will always be so harsh over time. It's just hard for me to think otherwise right now especially knowing that he's still hurting you in death." Draco said and once again reached for her hand.

Realizing that this whole conversation was about his strong feelings for her and the things he would do for her she gave in and grasped his hand. She could never really be with someone she viewed as a killer and that is exactly how she saw him now. Draco had brutally murdered someone because of her, for her, what did it matter? He did it with no remorse only anger. He had been raised in a household that promoted fear, brutality, power, and hate. She had been raised in a household of love, affection, honesty, and respect. She could never change to see things his way but she knew he had the potential to change his views to hers.


	11. Square Up

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Life happened. I hope you enjoy this one! Short, but loads of action for ya! Thanks for reviewing, do it again!**

Chapter Eleven

The next few weeks flew by. Pansy had kept her end of the bargain and pretended that Draco didn't even exist. Potions class had become quite amusing since Ginny and Draco always seemed to finish first and used the time to talk quietly not letting on to anyone that they were friends. They hadn't been alone since the night they discussed what Draco had done. Most people had forgotten the burn incident and Hogwarts had returned to its normal routine. The first Quidditch match was scheduled in three days with Gryffindor playing Slytherin. "How am I supposed to find the snitch while keeping an eye on you?" Draco said twirling his pencil between his fingers.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be busy scoring goals on your Keeper. Hang on, I think you should keep an eye on me. You never know when something evil could pop up." Ginny grinned innocently.

"You should have been in Slytherin! Look at you trying to distract me so your precious Potter can catch the snitch. Don't think for a minute that you can outsmart a Malfoy. I'm on to you Weasley!" Draco said with a harsh whisper. Ginny laughed loudly causing the entire class to look her way.

"Oh…Sorry. He's just funny looking you know?" She said pointing at Draco. He turned red and slowly pressed down on her foot with his. "Well that's not very sportsman like is it Mr. Malfoy? I may just have to send a bludger your way."

"Just try is Weasley. We'll see who's still flying once I catch the snitch." Draco said playfully smashing her foot.

Over the next three days, Ginny and Draco exchanged harsh and competitive insults towards each other and their houses during potions. The day of the match, Saturday was dark, cold, and wet. The entire Gryffindor team wore extra thick thermals under their uniforms and charmed their goggles to immediately wipe away any drops of rain or debris. They walked out on the Quidditch pitch together from their changing rooms immediately hearing the roar of the thunder and saw the flashes of lightning. Harry stopped to address his team. "Well we could have asked for better conditions but most of you have played in this weather before and did an excellent job I might add. Let's use it to our advantage! Focus on your task. Block out everything else. Stay in position and remember who we're playing. Slytherin has no problem with cheating or knocking you off your broom so stay alert!" Harry continued as Ginny looked over at the other side of the pitch where Draco was also addressing his team. Harry finished and the team walked towards Madam Hooch and began their warm-up.

Ginny was grabbed on the arm by Cormac who appeared right behind her. "Ginny. I just wanted to wish you good luck today. Not that you'll need it of course." Cormac said raising an eyebrow at her and still holding her arm.

"What does that mean exactly? Couldn't everyone do with a little luck Cormac?" Ginny said impatiently trying to remove her arm from his grasp.

"Let's just say that Slytherin plays dirty and I intend to call every little thing on them. Just play hard Ginny. Gryffindor will win." Cormac said pulling her closer.

"We don't need your help Cormac! We can do it on our own so just call this match fair!" Ginny yelled still unable to remove her arm from his grip. He began to stroke her hair slowly.

"Sweet, sweet Ginny. You have so much spirit and fire in you. We should set up some private flying lessons don't you think?" Cormac said gripping her arm tighter.

"Why so you can show her your broom?" Draco's cold and threatening voice carried over the clap of the thunder.

"Malfoy! You always seem to be around at the wrong time. Shouldn't you be warming up your team?" Cormac replied but looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.

"They're warming up alright. I came over to see what was holding up the other referee. It appears Weasley has already committed some kind of foul has she?" Draco said now stepping closely to Cormac.

Cormac sighed and looked Draco's way. "Why would you say that Malfoy?"

"Because of the way you're restraining her. She must have done something terrible to receive such a punishment as to be that close to you." Draco said and grabbed Cormac's arm forcefully removing it from Ginny's. "C'mon Weasley. Let's get this match started so I can win already." They walked over to join their teams in silence leaving Cormac standing there confused and his fists clenched.

Madam Hooch released the bludgers, quaffle, and then the snitch. The teams kicked off from the ground and determinedly took their positions. Harry was scanning the pitch for the snitch when he felt Malfoy fly up from underneath him. "What was that about Malfoy?" Harry said without looking at him.

"What? Oh! You mean the little conversation between Weasley and Cormac? I think he was offering to fix the game for her!" Draco said looking everywhere for the snitch.

"WHAT? Fix the game? We don't need his help! We can win this game without him!" Harry said angrily.

"You sure about that Potter? Seems to me that you lot are going to need all the help you can get!" Draco yelled and brought his hand to his ear. "Yep. That would be another goal we've scored on your precious keeper. God, he's really quite wonderful! I'm so glad you've never considered replacing him. We really appreciate his help! Ah! Another one! That makes it fifty to twenty!" Draco said with a smirk as a bright stream of lightning flashed behind him.

Harry was fuming mad. "You go on ahead with your insults Malfoy! I'm going to catch the snitch and shut you up for good!" Harry swooped down out of sight and Draco continued to scan the pitch. It was now pouring rain and thundering every ten seconds. Neither the crowd, nor the players could see much and relied on the announcer's commentary to discover the progress of the match.

Draco noticed one of his beaters, Graham Pritchard following Ginny around the pitch. Graham was continually trying to knock Ginny off her broom with a bludger every few minutes but had been unsuccessful. Draco plunged down towards the Graham and began shouting profanity at him for going after a girl. Harry happened to be flying by and heard the whole thing. "Listen Pritchard! Weasley's off limits! If I see you go anywhere near her I will make you wish you never joined my team! Now get back in the game!" Draco shouted. Pritchard shook his head in confusion and then flew off scoping out another target.

Draco heard the announcer shout Slytherin ahead ninety to forty. He needed to find the snitch and end the game but couldn't see it anywhere. He kept seeing Ginny's red hair fly by attempting to put the quaffle through Slytherin's goal hoop. Cormac flew up in front of him just as a bludger flew past Draco's ear. "Having trouble Malfoy? Can't find the snitch anywhere can you? Maybe if you were actually looking for it, you would spot it or did you think Ginny was the snitch?"

"Shove off McLaggen! Actually, feel free to get in my way so I will have an excuse to send you plummeting to the ground." Draco said flying up to him so that the tip of his broom was touching Cormac's.

"You know. It's seems you and I have some sort of conflict we need to settle. Why don't we just do that now? Leave Ginny to me or else!" Cormac said threateningly as thunder roared around them. The wind was starting to make their brooms sway back and forth.

"Weasley doesn't want anything to do with you McLaggen!" Draco snapped.

"Oh really? Don't be so sure about that Malfoy. You should see the way she looks at me! I used to think she was innocent but I can tell she's not by the way she stares. It shouldn't be too difficult to break down that barrier of hers. I'll have her doing things to me that would make even you blush Malfoy!" Cormac said with an egotistical smile.

With that, Draco grabbed the front of Cormac's broom and pulled it close enough to grab a hold of his referee shirt. In mid air, Draco began punching him in the face immediately breaking his nose and then his jaw. Finally able to comprehend what had just happened, Cormac grabbed Draco's shirt and punched him clean in his right eye sending Malfoy back a bit. The crowd in the stands gasped and screamed while they watched the fight get more brutal in between each flash of lightning. Draco shot forward on his broom with so much speed that when he made contact with Cormac, it sent him crashing into one of the stands. They both had a hold of each other's shirts and were punching each other violently. Their faces and fists were filled with blood. Madam Hooch, Harry, and Ginny flew up and attempted to pull them apart unsuccessfully. Draco was inflicting quite a bit of pain on Cormac which caused him to breakaway from his grasp and fly away closer to the ground. Draco was following fast and closely behind him. Draco jumped off his own broom and onto Cormac's. "What are you doing you lunatic? Get off!" Cormac yelled as he tried to shove Draco off the back. Draco grabbed Cormac's shoulders and threw them both to the ground.

They hit the ground with a loud thud which temporarily separated them. Cormac attempted to crawl away but Draco pulled him back and jumped on top of him resuming his punches to Cormac's face. Cormac was able to knee Draco in the back of the head which sent Draco forward and off Cormac. Cormac tried to jump on top of Draco but they began to roll around on the ground kneeing and punching each other.

Finally, Dumbledore was on the pitch and yelled. "Stupify!" His incantation was followed by a loud clap of thunder.

Draco and Cormac lay still along with the entire school that was in shock. Dumbledore removed the spell and the boys began panting heavily on their backs. "What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded. "McLaggen! I demand you explain what provoked this madness!"

"I'm not sure sir! He just attacked me up there!" Cormac said throwing his hands up while taking deep breaths.

"You Liar! You know damn well you deserved it! You know what you said!" Draco shot back trying to control his heavy breathing.

"Mr. Malfoy! Explain yourself! What did he say to deserve such violence?" Dumbledore ordered.

Draco just lay there. He was now welcoming the heavy breathing using that as excuse not to respond. Both Quidditch teams had now landed and were watching. Ginny was confused and terrified at Draco's actions.

Dumbledore turned to Cormac. "McLaggen! What did you say to upset Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'd rather not say sir!" Cormac said uncomfortably noticing that everyone was watching.

"Mr. Malfoy. Are you going to explain why you attacked someone whom is the equivalent to Professor status?" Dumbledore asked in a more even tone.

Draco knew what that meant. He could be expelled for attacking someone of his status. He knew that his reasoning would not only confuse everyone including Dumbledore but most importantly, it would put Ginny in harms way. If word got out that Draco defended a Weasley, his family would surely kill her for it.

"I have nothing to say sir." Malfoy whispered and Cormac beamed.

"As I said professor! He just attacked me. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see Madam Pomfrey." Cormac said as he arrogantly walked to the castle.

"Mr. Malfoy, please report to my office immediately. We will discuss your future at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said sounding disappointed and followed him to the castle.

Ginny stood on the pitch dumbfounded along with her team and the rest of the school.

**A/N-Please review! I would love to hear from those of you that have been following the story but haven't told me what you think. Good or Bad! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Dumbledore's Knowledge

**A/N-12 reviews! That's the most so far. And what a great number since this is Chapter 12. I loved hearing from my vocal regulars and my silent regulars! I even picked up some new readers along the way! Thank you!**

Chapter 12

"Bloody hell! What was that about?" Ron said to Harry as they were changing out of their Quidditch uniforms.

"I don't know. I did notice that just before the game, they exchanged words. You were there Ginny. What happened?" Harry said as he buttoned his shirt.

"Oh well…Um. Cormac was telling me that we were going to win and that he was going to call every foul on Slytherin." Ginny said uncomfortably.

"Well than why was Malfoy there?" Harry said in confusion.

"I really don't care to talk about it okay?" Ginny said sounding annoyed with the thought of Cormac holding her close.

"Spill it Ginny! What happened?" Ron yelled as he leaned against her locker.

"Fine! Cormac was….He was….He was acting like a prat. He was holding my arm and preventing me from warming up with you lot…..So Dr-Malfoy made him let go of me and then the match started. That's it!" Ginny said nervously.

"What do you mean McLaggen was holding your arm? What else did he do to you? I'll kill him I will!" Ron said as he punched the locker next to Ginny's.

"Ron stop. It's over. Nothing happened." Ginny said stroking his shoulder.

"Nothing happened? How dare he think he has the right to touch you! He better hope he's in the hospital wing for a while because I'll pick up where Malfoy left off!" Ron said and was now pacing and clenching his fists.

Harry was scratching his head in confusion. "Hang on. That still doesn't explain where Malfoy fits in to all this. Why would he care if McLaggen was talking to you? Why would he make him let go of you?" Harry was getting very suspicious.

"Listen Harry. Malfoy and I are potions partners which has made it extremely hard for him to be nasty to me. I'd say he's given up on it all together. He was just doing what either of you would have done." Ginny said knowing she had said too much.

Ron stopped pacing and sat down on the bench. Harry was staring at Ginny in amazement and then began to speak slowly and sternly. "The Malfoy I know doesn't give a damn about you. Whatever this little game he's playing with you is, it's dangerous. You need to be careful."

"God Harry! You sound just like Ron! Isn't it possible for someone to change? Maybe Malfoy has more important things on his mind than to continue this childish rivalry!" Ginny said and sat next to Ron who was thinking intently.

"I'm not sure what's going on but, either of you could be right. Malfoy could be changing or he could be trying to make us trust him for some unknown reason." Ron said as he stroked his chin.

Harry snorted and threw his hands up into the air. "You have got to be kidding me! Ron, it's obvious! Malfoy is up to something and that something is directly related to Ginny. We need to keep an eye on him for her sake."

Ginny laughed which confused both boys. "You guys are hilarious! Here I have the Glory of Gryffindor trying to protect me from my harmless potions partner. You've both cracked you have!"

At this, Ron stood and yelled in anger. "Cracked have we? You just referred to Malfoy as harmless! Did you just see what he did to McLaggen? I'll admit he seems to always be there for you at the right time but that's not enough to convince me that he's not after you himself Ginny! Snap out of it! It's Draco Malfoy! You need to have your guard up."

Harry smiled and slapped Ron on the shoulder. "I thought I had lost you there for a minute mate. Glad to see you've come to your senses."

"You know, I just can't listen to this anymore. You are both paranoid about something so stupid. Just leave me alone." Ginny walked out of the changing area and headed toward the castle as reality set in. Right now, Draco would be talking to Dumbledore. He could already be expelled. Ginny replayed the visions of him fighting Cormac and she became nauseous. She sat on the same bench Draco had a while back and breathed deeply. She thought about the anger she saw in Draco's face as he was punching Cormac. She recalled how she attempted to pull them apart with Harry and Madam Hooch but Draco was strong and wouldn't let up. He had been determined to hurt McLaggen but why? What had been said that would cause him to react so violently?

Draco was sitting across from Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore sat quietly with a look of calm curiosity. They had been sitting there in silence for at least fifteen minutes. Draco couldn't bare it any longer. "Professor? Am I to be expelled?"

"Mr. Malfoy, what I witnessed on the pitch was utter hatred and anger. Can you explain that?" Dumbledore said now sitting up in his chair.

"I told you sir. It was something he said. I don't want to repeat it." Draco said and gripped the arms of the chair tightly turning his knuckles white. Just the thought of what McLaggen said was making his anger return.

Dumbledore noticed this at once. "Mr. Malfoy, I have no other option than to assume that Mr. McLaggen insulted you or someone you care about. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Is there any hope for you to learn to handle your anger in a more constructive manner?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Draco was completely confused. Why hadn't he simply expelled him yet? Why was he dragging it on? "Sir, with all due respect…..I don't think so. I've never been one for thinking things through. I just react. When I get that angry there's no telling what I will do. McLaggen's just lucky you came along." Draco said with an evil grin.

"Oh I don't doubt that." Dumbledore whispered acknowledging the fact that McLaggen had been lucky. "What concerns me Draco is you do think things through…You just seem to do it much quicker than others and choose violence over vengeance. I am a firm believer in standing up for what you believe in and protecting those that you care for. But I also believe in retaliating in a positive way."

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand." Draco said frowning.

"Whatever Mr. McLaggen said upset you enough to react in a rage of anger. Not only did he insult you or someone you care about but due to your reaction, he may also have the pleasure of seeing you expelled. If it had been me, I would have simply smiled and defeated Gryffindor severely. I think we both would agree that he still holds a grudge about his lack of Quidditch play time while he attended Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled again and Draco nodded.

"Sir, I understand everything you just said but I have to be honest. I was raised differently." Draco was about to reiterate the speech he had given to Ginny but Dumbledore raised his hand and cut him off.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am perfectly aware of your upbringing and it is no excuse. You know the difference between right and wrong. You know that there is justice in the Wizarding world if you seek it out properly. No bad deed should go unpunished however, that does not give you the right to carry out the punishment yourself. People of authority should be trusted to handle things such as this in a fair and proper manner." Dumbledore said in a direct tone.

Malfoy stood from his chair and began to yell. "But sir! I can't just go running to you or someone from the ministry every time someone ticks me off! That's ridiculous. Don't you think a man should handle his problems on his own? That's what makes him a man after all doesn't it?"

"Spoken like a true Malfoy." Dumbledore said calmly as he gestured for Draco to sit back down. Draco complied with much regret. "You are a powerful wizard Mr. Malfoy and only you can decide which route you are going to take in life. If you choose to exclude your self from friends and the assistance they can provide than you will truly be alone and will need to rely on yourself. But, that won't make you a man. What defines you as a man is much different than what you were taught. When you can be depended on and rely on others for strength. When you protect and provide for those you love. When you allow things to be handled by authority and not your bare hands. When you can walk away with respect from others and not fear. That Draco, that is what makes you a man."

"I'm not…I can't sir. You are asking me to restrain myself. I've never done that before. Any impulse I have, I follow it." Draco said running a hand through his hair.

"Then can you explain why you protected Miss Weasley from being burned that day? Can you explain why you protected a member of a family you have continually despised? Wasn't your first impulse to let her be burned?" That thought made Draco cringe. "Why did you run to her aide that day she fainted in the Great Hall? Were you simply trying to add to her strain by being there? Did you insult her as she lay on the ground?" Draco shifted in his seat and took a deep breath. These comments were making his hands sweat and his eyes burn. "What about today Mr. Malfoy? Why did it bother you so that Mr. McLaggen was holding Miss Weasley's arm? Were you upset that someone other than you was making her feel uncomfortable?" Dumbledore stood and walked to the front of his desk and sat on it and clasped his hands. He was only two feet from Draco. "From your look of discomfort I should say the answer to all those questions is no. You have been restraining yourself since you set foot off the train this year. You are not prepared to let on that you, Mr. Malfoy may have fallen for someone that is forbidden to you."

"How…What? What makes you think that?" Draco yelled in shock and looked away.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is little that happens at this school that I am unaware of. I won't pretend to know everything about how this came to be but I will say that your judgment has been poor. You have risked not only your future in Hogwarts but your future in the wizarding world." Dumbledore paused at this to ensure Draco understood that he was aware of the incident in Knock Turn Alley.

"How did you know?" Draco said returning his eyes to Dumbledore.

"I watch over all of my students. I know when they are in need of assistance and just like McLaggen was lucky to have myself today, Miss Weasely was lucky to have you then. I think I've made it quite clear that I completely disagree with your actions but what's done is done. You need to move forward and change how you react to things you dislike. If you are even considering any kind of future with Miss Weasley, your current decisions will not suffice." Dumbledore paused again.

Draco was floored. _A future with Ginny?_ They barely knew each other. Draco just couldn't simply change standing up for himself and those he cared for. But then he remembered something Dumbledore had said earlier. "Sir, you said that protecting and providing for those you care for is part of being a man. Isn't that what I've been doing?" Draco was pleased with himself and sat back comfortably in the chair smiling.

"Are you acknowledging the fact that you care for Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore returned the smile and awaited his response with his arms now crossed.

Draco frowned and sat forward in his chair. He hadn't really thought about it all this time. How did he feel for Ginny? He obviously cared for her since every time she was in harms way he turned into a monster. Draco spoke quietly. "I don't really know Professor. I know that nothing can ever come of whatever is going on because if my mother ever found out, she would do something horrible. I can't put Gin-her in that situation anymore. I should put an end to this before she gets hurt. Sir, am I to be expelled?" Draco questioned once more.

Dumbledore stood and began pacing the room. "Mr. Malfoy, what you have done is not only an embarrassment to the school but will cause many parents to demand action. I'm afraid my only choice is to suspend you from the next two matches. You will write Mr. McLaggen a formal apology that will also state that you will be assisting him in his duties with the Gryffindor team. This means you will need to attend their practices along with your own and offer any assistance they may need." Draco began to protest but without the need from Dumbledore to raise a hand, he silenced himself. He realized that anything was better than being expelled. He then comprehended what Dumbledore had just said. He was insisting that Draco attend all Gryffindor practices and help out. Was there something about McLaggen that Dumbledore didn't trust? Was he asking Draco to watch over Ginny? Didn't he realize how upset Potter and Weasley would be about it?

"Thank you sir. I understand." Draco said as he stood.

"Mr. Malfoy, if Mr. McLaggen chooses to insult Miss Weasley again, you have my permission to walk away with respect." Dumbledore said forcefully and then smiled.

Draco smiled back acknowledging that this was his last chance. He needed to change the way he handled things or he would definitely be expelled. Dumbledore's mercy would only go so far compared to how many parents would take action if something happened again. Draco exited Dumbledore's office and headed for the Slytherin common room.


	13. Restraint

**A/N-I'm sorry! I couldn't stop writing so here's #13. I only received one review but hey, I only posted it two hours ago so I'm still looking good! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 13

Later that night at dinner, Ron and Harry couldn't help but notice that both Ginny and Malfoy were missing. Ron's ears were red with fury. "As soon as I see either one, I 'm going to put a stop to this. Too think that I thanked him and shook his hand."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Put a stop to what exactly Ronald? Your acting quite childish you know. Harry, talk some sense into him."

Harry sipped his pumpkin juice than replied in the same condescending tone Hermione had taken with Ron. "Hermione, don't you find it odd that Malfoy's been there to save the day for Ginny more than once? Doesn't it bother you that he's been so concerned for her welfare?"

"Oh Harry not you too! You and Ron aren't satisfied unless you are after someone. And what do you mean about him being concerned for Ginny? Have you forgotten what he put himself through the day he got burned? Have you forgotten what would have happened to Ginny if he hadn't saved her? Really! Is it impossible for someone to change?" Hermione said.

Ron and Harry spoke in unison. "Change?"

Ron continued. "What about today Hermione?Haven't younoticed that McLaggen hasn't returned from the hospital wing yet? You know you may be right about Malfoy changing. Instead of him relying on Crabbe or Goyle to pound on someone he does it himself. Now he's even more dangerous."

"You two have seriously lost your minds. Malfoy isn't after Ginny. At least not in the way you think he is." Hermione whispered.

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice. "What do you mean not in the way we think? You can't possibly think he cares for Ginny? This is Draco Malfoy were talking about!"

Hermione shook her head. "All I'm saying is that you needn't worry about Ginny's welfare. She can take care of herself and if something horrible comes along she's got us and she's got him." With that, Hermione stood and left the Great Hall. Ron and Harry continued their conversation and were convinced that Ginny and Hermione had both gone mental.

Ginny approached the painting that was now dark, rainy, and full of lightning. "Luminary." She whispered and entered the dark passage. She stepped out of the painting and scanned the room. Draco was lying on his bed with a hand massaging his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Ginny said startling him.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Come in. I was just thinking." Draco said as he pat the bed gesturing for her to sit next to him.

Ginny crossed the room and sat beside him. "Draco, what happened today? Have you been expelled?" The thought of that made Ginny's eyes fill with tears. "Because if your not here with me, I just don't know what I'll do!"

Draco sat up and embraced the now sobbing Ginny. She took a few deep breaths and calmed back down. He stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I haven't been expelled. Dumbledore was quite understanding if you ask me. I have to miss the next two matches, write an apology to McLaggen, and assist in Gryffindor practices."

Ginny gasped. "How is that going to work? Dumbledore knows our teams have a terrible rivalry! That's not very fair to us. You'll learn all of our plays."

Draco raised his hand as if taking an oath. "I promise I will only be there to help and I won't pay any attention to your plays. You can trust me Red." Draco said as he kissed her forehead again.

"Ron and Harry are going to have a terrible time with this. They already think that you're out to get me or something!" Ginny said lying back on the bed.

"Well I am you know." Draco smirked and laid his head next to hers. "If I were them, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Who knows what an evil Slytherin would do to such a beautiful red head." He slid her close to him and wrapped his arms and legs around her breathing her in. "God you smell good!"

"Well that's your fault you know. I only wear it for you." Ginny said as Draco stroked her hair. She began to absentmindedly, twirl the necklace he gave her in her fingers. He looked down and noticed it.

"I wondered if you ever wore that. I almost forgot about it." Draco said taking it into his hand and looked closely at it.

"I haven't taken it off since the day you gave it to me. It's sort of a reminder that I always seem to have you watching over me…..Draco, we need to talk about what happened today." Ginny said seriously.

Draco moaned and turned to his side. "Do we have to? I mean right now?"

"Yes right now. What happened in the air? Why did you attack Cormac?" Ginny said sitting up.

Draco sighed and sat up as well leaning against the head board. He propped his arms on his knees. "It was about you. McLaggen said he thought you used to be innocent but now he can tell you're not by the way you stare." Ginny scoffed. Draco continued. "He said it would be easy to break down your barrier and make you do things that would make me blush."

Ginny jumped from the bed and began to pace. "That slimly little prat! How dare he say that! I wouldn't touch him if my life depended on it! The way I stare? Maybe I'm staring because I'm trying to figure out what the hell he is! The next time I see him I'm going blacken both of his eyes and kick him in his-"

"Ginny!" Malfoy hollered and chuckled. "You should see yourself right now. You remind me of….Me. That can't be good. Calm down. I think he might back off you for a little while. At least until his jaw and nose heal." Ginny joined in his laughter and sat beside him again. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're supposed to be the good and rational one between us. We'll be doomed if your temper gets as bad as mine. By the way, Dumbledore knows."

Ginny shot her head up. "Knows what?"

"Everything basically. He even knows about that night. Don't ask me how because he wouldn't say." Draco said grabbing her hand.

"But, but. Is he going to turn you in?" Ginny said worriedly.

"Of course not. That's not Dumbledore's way. He's knows about us too." Draco said turning her face to his.

"What about us?" Ginny smiled.

Draco pulled her to him and kissed her. Ginny's legs were tingling as she felt his strong arms hold her tightly. He began to caress her thigh and then squeezed her hip receiving the same gasp she had given previously. He smiled and continued to kiss her. He moved on top of her and she stroked his hair as he kissed her neck. Suddenly he sat up panting heavily. "I'm sorry. You should probably go."

"What? Are you kicking me out Malfoy?" Ginny said unable to hide her laugh as she was trying to pull him back on top of her.

Draco gently lay on top of her and nuzzled her neck. "It's just that…Well I don't want to get this all confused. I'm not sure what we're doing together and I don't want to hurt you."

Ginny began to kiss his neck which made him moan softly and move against her. "You're right….I should go." She gently pushed him off and sat up. He laid there face down on the bed. "Draco? Are you alright?"

She heard a muffle into the bed that sounded like "Yes." Ginny laughed again. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Another muffle that sounded like "Nothing."

Ginny grabbed his shoulders and rolled him over and saw that he was smiling but trying to avoid looking at her. He was obviously aroused and was trying to restrain himself. She looked down at him and then climbed on top of him. "Oh God, don't do that! You're pure evil Weasley!" Draco yelled.

"Do what? I'm just trying to make sure you're okay." Ginny said innocently.

"I'm not okay and I'm going to have a heart attack unless you get off me!" Draco shouted as he looked away and covered his face with his hands. Once again Ginny laughed and leaned down trying to kiss him. He wouldn't let her remove his hands from his face. "I'm warning you Weasley! You better back away why you still have a chance." He said through his hands.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, are you refusing to kiss me? Talk about not wanting to hurt me! I don't know how I will go on!" With that Draco grabbed her sides and began tickling her. Ginny jumped off of him and fell on the floor laughing. Draco leaned over the bed and grabbed her foot as she was trying to get away from him. He was laughing now too and had her cornered between the desk and the bed.

"I warned you Weasley. You should have left when you had the chance. Now you will pay for what you've done." Draco said as he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and resumed kissing her lips and neck. Ginny's insides felt as if they were on fire. His tongue was teasing her and she thought she may lose her mind. And then suddenly again, Draco stopped and quickly got off of her. He stood and walked towards the bathroom. "Please don't leave. I'll be out in a minute."

Ginny heard the water turn on and realized he must be taking a cold shower. She laughed thinking that she would do well with one herself right now. Draco had no intention of going any further with her. It was obvious that he respected her and was simply having a little difficulty since he had never had to restrain himself with any girl. He had never cared enough for anyone to wait for something to be special. Did he even know what something special felt like? He thought about these things as the cold water calmed him mentally and physically.

Realizing that he had only grabbed a towel, he poked his head out of the bathroom and quickly walked over to his dresser. Ginny sat up and smiled. "Well that's not fair is it? I'm not parading around here all wet in nothing but a towel. Talk about evil!" Ginny said and lay back down. Draco walked over to the bed and sat.

"Listen Ginny, I'm not about to take this any further until we really talk about what's going on." Draco said seriously.

"What's going on is you are about to lose your towel!" Ginny yelled as she tugged at it trying to remove it. Draco quickly stood catching the towel before it fell to the ground. Ginny was thankful of that. What would she have done if it had fallen to the floor? She knew she wasn't ready to go any further and was thankful that Draco was insistent to not let her. But his commitment to hold her off was making her want him even more. She was really confused.

"You amaze me sometimes." Draco said and chuckled. Ginny sighed and beat him to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"You're not the only one who needs to cool off! I'll take that!" Ginny yelled as she swiped the towel away from his body and slammed the door. She was laughing hysterically at the thought of him standing in his room naked and dumbfounded. She started the cold water and slowly got undressed. She stepped into the shower and immediately placed her head under the stream of cold water. All she could think about was him, his body, the way he kissed, and the way he touched her. She sat on the floor of the shower and let the water spray on top of her.

What was going on between them? Ginny had never felt so strongly about anyone before. All she wanted was to be with him and have him hold her. As terrible as it was to see Draco attacking Cormac, she couldn't help but be turned on by his consistent heroism. He was always there to defend and protect her. She knew he would never hurt her. But why? Why had he changed? How could he possibly care for a Weasley knowing that their families have had a rivalry for years? Were Ron and Harry right? Was he just trying to make her trust him? She was startled by a knock at the door and it opened.

"Ginny? Are you okay? You've been in here forever. I've left some clothes for you on the sink." Draco said as he stood in the doorway looking at the floor.

Ginny had a sudden flashback of the time she spent at Malfoy Manor. He was so caring and thoughtful then too. "I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'll be right out." She heard him close the door and she turned off the water. She dried herself with his towel and then put on the clothes he left for her. It was a pair of black sweats and black shirt. She wrapped his towel around her wet hair.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him on the floor. He had started a fire. He was wearing his set of green flannel pants but no shirt. Draco looked at her and smiled. "So what were you thinking about? How you were going to tease me again?"

"Tease you? I was only trying to kiss you." Ginny said innocently.

"Right! While you were on top of me. I swear you're going to put me in St. Mungo's for sure! The things you do to me Red." Draco said as he pulled her over to him. He turned her back to him so she could lean on his chest. Ginny brought her hand to his neck and began to stroke it.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm having trouble with this too you know. You have quite an effect on me as well. It's so strange though. We hated each other last year. What changed? I know it wasn't me. Why are you so nice to me?" Ginny said now rubbing his neck.

"I've changed and that's all I can tell you. I hope you can accept it. Remember when we first kissed at the Manor? I told you I had been waiting to do that forever and I meant it. I told you that when I found out it was you that I had saved in Knock Turn Alley I practically went crazy. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I have changed my beliefs. But what hasn't changed is how I feel about you." Draco said and Ginny turned around to face him.

"What?" Ginny said in shock. She remembered all those things but didn't pay much attention to them. He did say he had been waiting to kiss her forever. How could she have forgotten that?

Draco began to blush and backed away from her. "I think that's enough of that talk tonight. You want to get something to eat in the kitchens?"

"Ummm. Yes of course. I'm starving actually." Draco put on a sweatshirt and led her towards the painting. Suddenly Ginny grabbed him and pushed him against it. She quickly pressed her lips against his forcefully. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground. Ginny was the one moaning this time and squeezed his hips towards hers. Realizing that she didn't want to tease him again (that would be just too cruel), she pulled away and let him lead her through the dark passage. Draco stopped and placed her in front of him. His chest against her back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and walked behind her following the same rhythm as her feet. Ginny could feel him squeezing her shoulders and softly kissing her hair as they walked.

They stepped out into the kitchens and were greeted with loads of food and drinks from the eager little house-elves. They continued to talk about what had happened on the pitch but didn't dare speak of their feelings again.


	14. The Confrontation

**A/N-WOW! I gotlike 22 of reviews. I guess you guys liked it! This one's kind of long. Sorry! I'm on a roll here! **

Chapter 14

Ginny and Draco stayed in the kitchens talking until three in the morning. They walked back to his dormitory and continued to talk on the bed about nothing in particular. Ginny finally dozed off as he held her close and stroked her hair. Draco whispered something that made her wake up. "What did you say?" Ginny asked while yawning.

"Oh nothing. Good night." Draco smiled, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Ginny awoke at seven o'clock frantically. She quickly removed Draco's clothes and put her own back on. Draco awoke to her cursing her blouse as she was having trouble buttoning it. "Are you okay?" Draco whispered and rubbed his eyes.

"No of course not! Everyone in my dormitory will know I didn't sleep there last night and it will only be a matter of time before Ron finds out! What should I do? What if he asks me?" Ginny's voice started to crack.

Draco slid off the bed and grabbed her hand. "It's simple. Just tell him you were shagging thePrince of Slytherin all night."

Ginny laughed but then shoved him away. "Draco! It's not funny. I need to think of something to say. What would have kept me out all night?"

Draco scratched his head as he thought. "Just tell him you were on the pitch practicing and then fell asleep in the changing room while taking a break."

"That's wonderful!" Ginny said as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face. "I've been saying that I need to work on my accuracy! You're so smart. I'll see you later." Ginny quickly disappeared behind the painting.

Not having anyone to answer to, Draco plopped on the bed and went to sleep. It was Sunday and he had nothing planned for the day. At about eleven o'clock there was a knock at the door. He opened it and to his dismay it was Pansy. "What in the hell do you want Parkinson?"

"Oh please! Don't flatter yourself Draco. I'm simply delivering an owl so get over yourself. I've moved on already." Pansy said hoping to get a rise out him.

Draco snatched the parchment out of her hand. "I bet that took all of ten seconds didn't it? Good luck to the bloke you're shagging now. I hope he can handle a stalker." He slammed the door in her face and sat at his desk opening the parchment.

Mr. Malfoy,

I have informed Mr. Potter of your assignment to assist the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Please attend their practice today at one o'clock. I await your notification that you have sent your apology to Mr. McLaggen.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

P.S.-Please ensure Miss Weasley returns to her dormitory at a more reasonable hour next time.

Blood began to rise into Draco's head. The thought that Dumbledore knew he had kept Ginny out all night utterly embarrassed him. "What doesn't that man know?" Draco said to himself as he chuckled. He took a quick shower and headed for the Great Hall for a quick lunch. He immediately spotted Ginny talking to Hermione and Luna. He scanned the table for Harry who he found to be thinking hard about something. Ron was stuffing his face as usual and spitting food as he said something to Hermione. Draco looked back over at Harry who looked agitated about something. Of course Draco knew what it was. He would be upset as well if Harry was instructed to assist in the Slytherin practices.

Draco thought it best to wait until he saw the Gryffindor team leave the Great Hall before heading to the pitch. If there was going to be a conflict, he preferred to settle it on the pitch and not in front of the entire school again. As Draco walked out onto the grounds he felt a gentle wind blow through his hair. He walked slowly trying to give Harry enough time to inform his team about their upcoming visitor. Unfortunately he arrived too soon.

Ron caught sight of him and walked towards him. "We've got the pitch today Malfoy."

"I know you do Weasley. I'm not here by choice. Dumbledore has sent me to assist in your practices as part of my punishment for injuring McLaggen. I see he hasn't made it out of the hospital wing yet. Too bad for him. Where's Potter?" Draco said scanning the pitch.

"You can't be serious! Dumbledore has gone mental!" Ron yelled and walked over to the rest of the team to inform them. Draco finally spotted Harry at the far end of the pitch laughing with Ginny. He walked towards them trying to pretend Ginny wasn't there.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry sighed deeply. "I was only informed about your assignment this morning so I'm not sure what you're going to be doing yet. Why don't you observe from the stands and then we can debrief after practice."

Draco nodded and walked toward the closest stands. He climbed to the top and walked down the stairs noticing Hermione sitting alone. She turned his way. "Malfoy? What are you doing here? Spying for the next match are you?" Hermione said in an accusatory tone. Draco explained how Dumbledore had assigned this to him and she blushed. "Oh. Sorry about that. Would you like some?" Hermione offered him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Draco eyed her suspiciously as he sat down next to her reclining back and resting his elbows on the stands behind her. Hermione laughed. "Oh come off it Malfoy! I haven't poisoned them. I wasn't prepared to meet you up here."

Draco laughed and grabbed a handful from her. The practice began and Hermione started in on her questions. "You know I've read a few books on Quidditch but there's still something I don't understand. How can you call a foul on someone when there allowed to smash a bludger at your head?"

Draco laughed and gave her the quickest response possible as he was watching Ginny fly around. Hermione continued the conversation knowing that Draco wasn't really in the mood to talk. "So, are you going to critique them? How are you planning to help? Don't you think this will give you a leg up on our team?"

"Good God you ask a lot of questions Granger! Look, Potter asked me to observe and that's what I'm trying to do. Look at him." Draco said as he pointed in Harry's direction. "His strategy is flawless. He knows exactly when to dive for the snitch and when to bluff the other seeker out. His only problem is he is too concerned with what's going on with the rest of his team. He needs to block out everything else and find the snitch." Draco said as he tossed a few more beans into his mouth.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. He gave her a confused look and yelled. "What Granger?"

"I've never heard you say anything nice about Harry before. It's just a bit shocking." Hermione replied innocently.

"Nice? I wasn't saying anything nice! I just stated a simple fact. It doesn't matter how much someone hates Potter. The fact is he is a skilled seeker. That's all." Draco realized that she wasn't convinced so he thought it best to move on.

"Now look at your precious Weasley. I don't think he even has a strategy. He just gets lucky sometimes. He needs to hold his position until the moment the quaffle comes his way. Then he can defend the hoop properly. He's trying to read the chaser and guesses which way they are going to shoot. Most of the time, he's wrong. He's just too anxious which is causing him to let numerous quaffles through." Draco grabbed another handful of beans from her hand.

"So how is Ginny's strategy?" Hermione said with a large grin.

"Oh, the other Weasley? Um, she's alright I guess. Never really watched her you know." Draco said now looking everywhere but in her direction. It was a down right lie. He lost count of how many times he had watched Ginny play. He loved to see her on a broom and shoot quaffles at the hoop. He could watch her for days.

Hermione was very pleased to see him now fidgeting and staring at the beans in his hand. "So you've never watched her play? That's too bad because she needs a lot of work. I've been told that she's not a very good chaser."

Draco sat up quickly. "Are you out of your mind Granger? She's the best chaser in the school. She knows exactly when to shoot and when not to. Her instincts are incredible. She can sense a bludger coming her way in a second. I don't think any chaser in Hogwart's history has scored as many goals as her. She doesn't need any work! Her strategy and form are perfect. Who told you she isn't a very good chaser?"

Hermione smiled again. "Goodness! That's a lot of information about a player you've never really watched before. Silly me. Maybe they said she was good and I'm just confused."

"I'll say you are." Draco said as he reclined back again.

Hermione was unable to hold it in any longer and spoke so quickly with a mouthful of beans it was barely audible. "Yolkhr!"

Draco choked on one of the beans and grabbed at his throat. Hermione hit him on the back trying to help. He continued to cough and then squinted up at her. "I don't know what I thought you just said but….Just forget about it."

Hermione smiled with satisfaction and reclined back as well. They continued to watch the practice as Hermione asked questions about the game. She never had anyone to watch with her before and was delighted at his willingness to explain some of the rules. He spoke to her respectfully and after a while didn't seem to mind all the questions. He had never had someone, even Ginny make him talk so much. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. As the practice began to wear down, Draco and Hermione walked down the stairs to meet with the team.

Ron saw them walking together, talking and just about fell off his broom. He flew to Hermione's side and tugged at her robes gesturing for her to follow him. Draco knew that Ron was jealous and that made him laugh inside. Harry began to address the team. "That was a great practice and you guys gave it your all. I'm sure you've noticed that we had Malfoy observing the practice. He has been instructed by Professor Dumbledore to assist us for the remainder of the year as we see fit." With the exception of Ginny and Ron, the rest of the team sighed and gasped. "That's enough! Dumbledore makes the rules around here and we are going to follow them! Malfoy and I will discuss our weaknesses in which we will address at the next practice in two days. That's it. See you in the Great Hall."

Ron and Hermione walked back to the castle with the rest of the Gryffindor team. Ginny and Draco helped Harry secure the balls and put away the equipment. Harry stretched and turned towards Malfoy. "Well, what did you think Malfoy?"

"The only weakness I saw was in your keeper. He needs a lot of work. But, I've told you that before…..In so many words." Draco reiterated all the things he had mentioned to Hermione but then trailed off not wanting to sound too arrogant.

Harry smiled. "Yeah I know. As uncomfortable as that will be, maybe we can focus on it next practice. I'll be the chaser and you could be keeper. We'll show him how we think it should go."

"You know he'll have a problem with it but I'm here to help so I'll do it. Just keep him under control. I'm trying to prevent missing any more matches you know." Draco said honestly.

Ginny spoke up suddenly. "Oh he'll get over it. You've just got to know how to talk to him. Ron doesn't like when people beat around the bush. He likes to be told things directly. I'm sure you of all people know how to do that don't you Malfoy?"

Harry wasn't sure if she was insulting him or flirting with him. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with the way Ginny and Draco were smiling at each other and thought it best to leave. "Um right. So like I said practice is this Tuesday at seven o'clock. See you then." Harry walked quickly back to the castle leaving Ginny and Draco behind. For some reason he felt that she wouldn't be in harm's way while with Draco which completely contradicted his feelings from the day before.

Ginny and Draco walked back to the castle together slowly. Draco offered her his robes and then agreed with her that people may notice the Slytherin crest to be a bit odd on a Gryffindor. "You looked great out there you know. Well at least from what I could see."

Ginny stopped and looked up at him. "What does that mean?"

Draco smiled and held her hand. "Well if it wasn't for Granger and all her silly questions needing answers at that very moment I might have been able to watch a little more."

Ginny laughed in agreement. "Hermione does like her questions. So you sat with her and just talked?"

Draco's smiled faded and he stepped back a bit letting go of her hand. "Don't tell me you're jealous too!"

Ginny let out a loud chuckle. "You're joking right? Hermione wouldn't touch you with a ten foot wand! You haven't given me any reason not to trust you Draco, so no I am not jealous. What I meant was, you sat up in the stands with Hermione Granger and discussed Quidditch? Like normal people? You didn't insult her even once?"

Draco looked up at the black sky. "I don't think I made one cruel remark to her come to think of it. Not that she gave me the chance. That girl can talk and she had me talking like there was no tomorrow." He grabbed her hand again which made her feel warm everywhere.

"That is wonderful! But wait. Who else was jealous?" Ginny wondered.

"Are you telling me you didn't see your brother's face as I walked onto the pitch with her? He just about fell off his broom. I had a hard time not laughing at him." Draco said with a smirk.

"Ron's just Ron. Even though he won't admit it, he cares deeply for Hermione. He is very protective over the people he cares for." Ginny said as she got up on her tippy toes to run a hand through his hair.

"So am I if you haven't noticed." Draco said now acting jealous.

"How could I not notice? If anyone breaths the same air as me you break their nose. You're quite frightening at times." Ginny said honestly.

"The last thing I want is for you to fear me. I'm really going to work on being calmer. If not, Dumbledore will expel me. Just be patient. It's a lot for someone to change so drastically. It will definitely take some time." Draco said as he put his arm around her and then quickly removed it forgetting himself. "I'll see you later." He said as they both entered the great hall walking to their respective tables.

Ron eyed Ginny suspiciously as she sat down next to Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes as he had just heard an earful from Ron about leaving them alone on the pitch. Hermione was determined to get things out in the open if it killed her. "So, I watched your practice with Malfoy and he had nothing but nice things to say about everyone. Especially you Ginny."

Ron dropped his fork onto his plate and glared at Hermione. "What did he say exactly?" Ron asked as he picked up his fork and squeezed it hard.

"Well let me think….He said so much I just hope I can remember it all. Something about her being the highest scoring chaser in Hogwart's history. Her form and strategy is perfect, her instincts are incredible, she can sense a bludger any second, and so on." Hermione said nonchalantly. Ginny blushed and turned around to look at him.

Draco saw her and the trio staring at him and he automatically looked behind him. Ginny and Hermione were smiling. Harry looked confused and Ron looked like he was about to vomit. Draco couldn't ignore Ginny and Hermione's smiling any longer and chuckled wondering why they were all staring at him. For some reason, it didn't make him uncomfortable. He just wished he knew what they were talking about. Ginny turned back around with a look of satisfaction on her face and began to eat quickly. Hermione also turned around and looked at Ron.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione said in that familiar condescending tone.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on but I'm going to get to the bottom of it right now." Ron stood and gestured for Draco to follow him. Draco also stood and without any thought walked out of the Great Hall behind Ron. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sat in shock.

Hermione broke the silence. "Don't you think we should follow Harry? Just to be sure they don't fight?"

Harry stood and walked towards the door with the girls following closely behind him.

They could hear Ron's voice bellowing in the corridor. He was an inch from Draco's face. "I don't know what your planning Malfoy but I'm on to you."

They heard Draco scoff. "On to me? What do you think I'm trying to do exactly?" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny crept a little closer and peered over the banister of the staircase now able to see the confrontation.

"I have no idea but if it involves Ginny and you harm her in any way so help me!" Ron suddenly stopped and Draco interrupted.

"I'm not planning anything other than to get on with my life. If you must know, that may involve your sister. It's not necessary for you to know how but she and I have got to know each other and are friends. That's it! That's the big mystery. We just didn't want to tell anyone because we knew they would react just like you are right now." Draco said and waited for a response.

Ron stepped back, began pacing and yelling. "What do you mean you are friends? Have you forgotten all the years our families have hated each other? You expect me to believe you've just turned over a new leaf? I know that no one can trust a Malfoy! I'm not as gullible as Ginny!"

Draco looked enraged at that comment and stepped closer to Ron. He spoke in a dangerously evil tone. "Because she's your sister, I'll let that slide. She's not gullible. Far from it actually. Your sister is probably one of the most intelligent witches I know. Next to Granger of course."

Ron was having a hard time showing his confusion. "Don't you dare bring Hermione into this."

"Listen Weasley. I know you're just trying to protect her from me but you don't have to. She's not in any danger….Well not exactly." Draco said with hesitation.

"What is that supposed to mean. Is she or isn't she?" Ron demanded and throwing his arms into the air.

"Well the other reason we have kept our friendship secret is because if anyone in my family, namely my mother found out they would probably kill her. And then I'd have to kill them and it would just be this unending battle that I really don't want to get into you know?" Draco said casually.

"So let me get this straight. You and Ginny are only friends. You have no intention of taking it further? Do you really expect me to believe that?" Ron asked.

"I'd rather not discuss that with you. She and I haven't really talked about it much." Draco said calmly.

Ron began to massage his temples. "When have you found all this time to become friends anyway?"

"Uh…She should probably…You know I told you that it wasn't necessary for you to know that. If she wants to tell you that's her choice. It's not my place to say." Draco said cautiously.

Ron sighed deeply and gave in. "Well obviously it will continue whether I like it or not. If you hurt her Malfoy….I'll kill you."

Draco smiled and extended his hand. "You have my permission Weasley." Ron shook it and walked away shaking his head. Draco called after him. "Oh Weasley do me a favor. Make sure you never discuss this in Parkinson's presence. She would love to send my mother an owl about it you know?"

Ron didn't turn around but waved his hand in acknowledgement. He headed for the Gryffindor common room and flung himself on the couch.

Harry and Hermione turned towards Ginny as soon as they saw Draco head for the Dungeons. Harry spoke first. "What is going on Ginny? How did this all come about?"

"Why didn't you just tell me? Of course I figured it out on my own but it would have been much easier if you had just told me." Hermione said smiling. "Okay now spill it. When did this start?"

Ginny thought back to that night and her eyes filled with tears. "I can't talk about it. Not yet anyway. Please understand."

Hermione nodded but Harry did not. He gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Ginny, what happened that was so bad to make you cry? You haven't been the same this year. Something happened to make you change. If it's Malfoy, than your friendship with him is already off to a bad start. You need to confide in someone."

Ginny wiped away a tear from her cheek and whispered. "I already have confided in someone….Draco. Please don't make talk about it now Harry. I'm not ready. But, please believe me when I say that Draco has been nothing but a gentleman towards me and he had nothing to do with what happened. He was just there at the right time to save me."

Harry tightened his grip on her. "So something did happen Ginny? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. And I promise I will tell you both. But, I don't think I will tell Ron because I know he can't handle it." Ginny felt Hermione remove Harry's hands from her shoulders. She had been so unusually quiet, Ginny almost forgot she was there.

"Ginny don't worry. You can tell us when you're ready. But please be careful. Malfoy said that if his family finds out they would kill you. You need to be smart about this and keep it quiet. Who knows how many spies they have in the school?" Hermione said as she hugged her gently. "We're here for you whenever you need us. Let's get to bed."

Ginny and Harry nodded in agreement and headed for the common room. The three of them walked through the portrait finding Ron on the couch staring into the fire. Harry and Hermione swapped looks and went to their separate dormitory leaving the Weasley's alone to hash it out.


	15. Absentminded

**A/N-YOU REVIEWERS ARE JUST TOO GOOD TO ME! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS! I CAN'T STOP WRITING!**

Chapter 15

The Gryffindor common room was empty with the exception of Ron and Ginny. He immediately knew she was there but refused to look her way. Ginny took a deep breath, walked behind the couch, and sat down next to her disappointed, older brother. They sat in silence for a while simply watching the flames dance in the grate. The fire was the only light left in the common room. Ginny took another deep breath and broke the silence. "Ron, what are you thinking about?"

Ron sighed and answered quietly still refusing to look at her. "I'm wondering when we began keeping secrets from each other. I'm wondering when you began trusting Malfoy's discretion more than my own. I'm trying to figure out what happened to my little sister that was so terrible that she would turn to Draco Malfoy for friendship."

Those words made Ginny's stomach drop. She had always trusted Ron with her secrets. She had always considered him her favorite brother and best friend. Ginny could sense that he wasn't angry but truly hurt. She swallowed hard and whispered. "Ron, I trust you more than anyone else I know. I'm so sorry I've kept this a secret from you but I was sure that you would go after him once you found out. Just like you did tonight. To be honest though, you reacted a lot calmer than I thought you would."

"Calmer? I wasn't calm Ginny. I confronted him tonight because I was certain he was trying to manipulate you into trusting him. The reason why I gave in was because I could tell he had already succeeded in making you believe that he could be trusted. There's no reason to argue with him if I know you are already convinced." Ron said as he leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

"I don't understand. Are you saying that you accept the fact that we are friends?" Ginny said hopefully.

Ron scoffed and shifted on the couch. "That's not even close to what I'm saying. It's a known fact that if you forbid someone from anything, they'll run straight to it. I'm not stupid you know. Go ahead Ginny, have a friendship with him. Just remember who he is and what he has done in the past. I'll be keeping a close eye on the both of you."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. "Oh Ron, you won't be sorry! He really has changed!"

Ron laughed. "Right, and I'm you know who!" He got up and walked to the stairs leaving Ginny alone by the fire. She didn't know how to feel about her conversation with Ron. He was hurt and concerned. She wasn't sure if he was nervous about the friendship or because he could tell there was more behind it. As oblivious as Ron was to his adoration for Hermione, he was definitely sensing something to be wary of with Ginny and Draco.

Ginny realized that as uncomfortable as she felt about it all, she did have to admit that progress had been made. She could also feel that a heavy weight was now lifted off her shoulders since the forbidden friendship was now out in the open with the trio.

Before Ginny knew it, she was on her way back down to the pitch for their next practice. She was surprised to see Harry and Draco already warming up as keeper and chaser. They were tossing the quaffle back and forth in silence. Based on their appearance, Ginny assumed that this warm-up had been going on for a while along with the silence. She was certain that both Harry and Draco knew she was there but were determined to focus on the warm-up. Ginny began to stretch as she saw Ron approaching the pitch.

Ron stood next to her and looked up at Harry and Draco. "How long have they been going at it?"

Ginny smiled. "I'd reckon at least an hour. Draco's dripping sweat." Ron cringed at her addressing him as Draco. Not wanting to continue the conversation, he jumped on his broom and joined the warm-up in the air. Eventually the rest of the Gryffindor team showed and began running drills.

Draco landed to get drink of water as Harry explained how they were going to demonstrate to Ron different ways to stop the quaffle. Ron's ears turned red and he shook his head. "Great he's after my sister and my position."

Harry got agitated at this comment and flew over to Ron. "Listen Ron, you're a great keeper but nobody's perfect. What's wrong with changing your strategy a bit to see what results you get? We have no control over Malfoy attending our practices so let's try to make the best of it."

Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "I'm sorry mate. I'm just upset about this whole thing. Let's give him a work out."

Harry smiled and pat Ron on the shoulder. "Now that's more like it. Malfoy! Let's try it again!" Harry hollered but got no response. Draco was staring at two people walking onto the pitch with his mouth open.

Harry squinted and was able to make them out. It was Cormac McLaggen and Pansy Parkinson. Harry laughed and looked over at Ron. "Now that's a couple if I've ever saw one." Ron and Harry landed next to Draco.

Cormac stopped in front of Draco bearing a bandaged nose and his arm in a sling. Draco smirked and spoke wickedly. "Enjoy your stay at the hospital wing McLaggen?"

"I did actually. Madam Pomfrey sure does fuss over her favorite students. But, all good things must come to an end." Cormac said throwing his shoulders back.

"Not necessarily. I could extend your stay if you like?" Draco replied rubbing his hands together. Just then, he saw Ginny land behind McLaggen looking worried. Draco realized that he was fully prepared to go at it again but remembered what he had discussed with Professor Dumbledore. Trying to change the subject, he switched his comments to Pansy. "What are you doing here Parkinson?"

Pansy glared and grabbed a hold of Cormac's good arm. "If you must know, I'm here to watch Cormac."

Draco chuckled. "Watch him what exactly? Polish their brooms?" With that comment, Harry grabbed Draco's arm to prevent another row.

"Come on Malfoy. Let's show Ron what we practiced." Harry said as Draco looked down in shock at Harry's hand. Was Harry trying to prevent him from getting in to trouble or was he just trying to get the practice back on track?

Draco replied suddenly. "Right. Let's do it." Draco kicked off from the ground and shot up followed by Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Cormac and Pansy walked to the other side of the pitch where Cormac began to look over some equipment.

Harry and Draco demonstrated the plays while Ron and Ginny watched. After about fifteen minutes Harry suggested that Ron take Draco's place as keeper. As Harry and Ron tossed the quaffle back and forth, Draco and Ginny began to talk.

Draco looked over at Ginny. "Did you and your brother have it out yet?"

Ginny chuckled. "Oh yes. He's not happy but he'll be okay. It could have turned out a lot worse."

Draco suddenly flew away and yelled. "Let's work on your accuracy shall we?"

Ginny followed and began throwing the quaffle his way attempting to score. After about an hour, Ginny saw Cormac and Pansy walking back up to the castle together and the Gryffindor team was on the ground debriefing. She and Draco landed and listened in as Harry addressed them panting heavily. While Harry spoke, Ginny felt Draco walk behind her as he began to stroke the small of her back. She started to blush heavily and couldn't wipe the smile from her face. He then moved his hand lower and pinched her causing her to squeal loudly. The whole team looked her way as Ginny was rubbing her bum. "Sorry! I got a cramp."

Everyone looked back over at Harry who didn't seem distracted by it in the least. Ron however was fuming. He was watching Draco and Ginny exchange smiles. He then saw Ginny mouth the word 'stop' to Draco as she elbowed him in the side. He returned the elbow into her shoulder which made her gasp and rub it while giving him the death stare. Draco laughed silently and shook his head. They both noticed that Ron was watching and stepped away from each other quickly. Ron gave Ginny a disapproving look and returned his attention to Harry. Once the debrief had ended the entire team headed for the castle leaving Ginny and Draco trailing slowly behind them. As Harry and Ron walked side by side, Harry was telling him how wonderful he thought the drills went. "Hufflepuff won't know what hit them! You stopped the quaffle almost every time!" Harry said with excitement but it was diminished when he realized that Ron wasn't listening. Ron continued to look back at Ginny and Draco wondering what was taking them so long.

Ron sighed heavily as he turned around again. "Oh come on! They didn't work half as hard as we did! What's taking them so long?"

Harry looked back as well. "You know Ron. This may be one of those times that you need to just let things be. Ginny knows what she's doing."

"And what exactly is she doing Harry? Look, I know you grew up hating the only thing you had close to a brother so you wouldn't understand." Ron said cruelly.

Harry stopped quickly and stared at Ron in anger. "Just because I didn't know what it felt like to have siblings that cared for each other until I met your family doesn't mean I don't care for Ginny too."

Ron dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't of said that."

"You're right….You shouldn't of but you did. If you want to go on making yourself crazy about this stupid friendship than go ahead. I'm going to trust Ginny's instincts and get on with my life." Harry said coldly and walked up to the castle alone leaving Ron standing there ashamed.

Draco and Ginny walked up to Ron wondering why he was just standing there. Ginny put her arm on his. "Ron what happened? Is Harry upset about something?"

Ron shoved her arm away and darted up the stairs. "Just get to the common room Ginny. It's getting late."

Ginny looked over at Draco in embarrassment. "Well, I guess I am a bit tired."

Draco smiled and looked around. "Me too. Goodnight." He said as he kissed her softly. Ginny blushed and ran up the stairs to the castle. Draco chuckled to himself and then headed for the dungeons.

A few weeks went by with little incident. Draco continued to attend every Gryffindor Quidditch practice doing different things Harry had assigned. No one on the team said more than a few words to him including Harry. Draco didn't seem to mind much and appeared to prefer it that way. One thing that every one could count on at every practice was Pansy fawning over Cormac. She seemed to always kiss him if Draco looked their way. To her dismay, Draco wasn't affected by it in the least.

There was however a few uncomfortable moments when Ron would catch Ginny and Draco running drills together and having the time of their lives. Ron would usually run into a goal post while watching them which turned to be quite embarrassing for him. Since Harry was still quite upset at Ron he would constantly shout for Ron to pay attention and get his head back in practice. Draco and Cormac steered clear of each other trying to avoid too many exchanges of insults.

On a cold Monday morning, Ginny sleepily walked into potions and sat next to Draco. Snape eyed her in disgust. "I apologize for waking you Miss Weasley. Maybe you should really consider catching up on your beauty sleep." That comment made Pansy burst out laughing as Snape walked into his office out of sight.

Hermione became enraged and yelled. "Oh please Pansy! Based on your repulsive sight, I'd say you've never received one minute of beauty sleep your entire life."

Ron and Harry both joined in the laughter of the rest of the class. Pansy turned red and yelled back. "Don't go making insults at me mud blood! I'll hex you back to the dumpster you were born in."

Hermione jumped up to charge at Pansy but Ron grabbed her just in time and lifted her off the ground to move her away. "Come on Hermione. Calm down. Don't forget you're Head Girl."

Ron gently put her down and Hermione blushed slightly. "Thank you Ron and you're right. My studies don't warrant time for detention. As for you Pansy, keep your heckles to yourself or I'll just have to squeeze in time for a detention."

Snape walked back out completely oblivious to what had just happened. Draco and Ginny looked at each other and laughed silently. As the lesson appeared on the board, everyone began to conjure their potions. Draco looked over at Ginny who was barely awake. "Are you sleepwalking today Red?"

Ginny smiled with her eyes closed. "I guess you could say that. You know how much studying I've been doing lately. I just really need a good night's sleep. But, I have to say that I'm thankful to have your dormitory to study in. The common room is so noisy lately."

Draco nodded in agreement and began adding some ingredients. Ginny had been studying in Draco's room every night for the past three weeks. She was definitely getting top marks for her homework and wondered how well she would be doing without his quiet room to use. She and Draco had only exchanged a few small kisses in that time even though they had plenty of opportunity to do more. She was grateful that he was able to put both their studies first before anything else because had he tried to distract her, she would have definitely given in. They spent most of the nights sharing his desk and sitting side by side. When they would study potions, she would read aloud to him as he would rub the small of her back.

Ginny shook her head back and forth trying to make herself more alert. "Draco, I think I'm going to go straight to bed after the feast tonight."

As Draco stirred the cauldron, he laughed. "That sounds like a good idea. Maybe that will mean you'll actually do something in this class tomorrow. I'm getting tired of doing everything around here."

Ginny laughed and smacked his arm playfully. Ron looked their way wondering what could possibly be so funny about today's potion. Ginny realized that what Draco said was partially true lately so she took the ladle from his hand flirtatiously. Draco smiled and sat back. Forgetting they were in potions and not in his dormitory studying, Draco slowly swung his arm around the back of her chair. He began to twirl her long red hair between his fingers and rubbed her back gently. Ginny reached for the final ingredient and caught Ron's gaze. She wondered why he was staring so strangely at her as if trying to tell her something secretly. Suddenly she realized what Draco was doing….In class. Ginny quickly sat back smashing Draco's hand into the chair.

Draco yelled out. "Ouch! What was that for?" He began to shake his throbbing hand.

Ginny scowled at him and gestured in Pansy's direction whom had also looked their way due to the outburst. Ginny whispered through gritted teeth. "You're being a little to friendly there friend."

Draco looked at Pansy and Ron and suddenly realized. "Oh….I didn't even realize I was doing that. Sorry." Draco shrugged and then rubbed his hand looking at Ginny exaggerating how much pain he was in. "You could have just said something. You didn't have to go and break my hand. I was just about ready to play seeker again and now look what you've done." He began to smile evilly. "You may have to play nurse for me again. Do you have any of that cream left?"

Ginny laughed and blushed since he hadn't really flirted with her since that night at the pitch. His comments made her stomach leap. "We'll have to see Mr. Malfoy."

Ron eventually looked away in revulsion. He didn't have anyone to vent to since he and Harry were barely speaking and Hermione appeared to have formed her own Ginny/Draco fan club. Anytime Ron wanted to point out something he thought they were doing wrong Hermione would raise her hand to silence him saying that it was wonderful.


	16. Foolish Games

**A/N-Don't jump to conclusions in this chapter. Sometimes Draco and Ginny are too stubborn for their own good!**

Chapter 16

The Holidays were narrowly approaching. Ginny had begun to juggle studying, Quidditch, and sleep quite well. She would still study in Draco's dormitory but sadly it was without him a majority of the time. The Slytherin Quidditch team had suffered harshly due to Draco's suspension and were practicing almost every day of the week to correct their weaknesses. Draco was now the one suffering from sleep deprivation along with physical fatigue. He would visit the prefect's bathroom after every practice and soak his sore muscles with the hope of being able to walk without pain the next day.

It was early December and extremely cold. Ginny was going over her transfiguration notes for the third time in Draco's dormitory. She looked at the clock not realizing it was only nine o'clock. It felt much later since she had been studying since dinner. She knew Draco wouldn't be back for at least another hour so she decided to pack up her books left on the desk and go back to the Gryffindor common room. As she grabbed the last bit of parchment and stuffed it into her book bag she sighed deeply missing him. It had been so long since he held her. Even longer since they had kissed.

She softly stroked his Defense against the Dark Arts books and then grabbed one his robes that was hanging on the chair she had been sitting on. Ginny brought the collar of the robe to her face and breathed him in. She loved his scent and immediately felt at ease. It wasn't Draco, but it was close enough for now. She placed the robe back on the chair, slowly turned around and bumped right into him. She hadn't heard him come in. Draco had been directly behind her….Watching her. He was staring at Ginny like never before. He was still wearing his dirty Quidditch uniform with streaks of dirt across his face. His eyes were filled with fire, penetrating hers as he was panting heavily. He was eyeing her as if she were a small defenseless animal that he was going to attack at any moment.

Being startled by him she whispered. "I-I didn't hear you come in….How long have you been standing there?"

Draco didn't answer but looked her up in down with a smirk. Ginny became a little agitated that he did not reply. "Well if you're too tired to talk, I'll see you in potions tomorrow." She flung her book bag around her shoulder and attempted to walk around him. Draco stepped in front of her blocking her exit. He was still smirking and was standing dangerously close. Ginny sighed and tried to hide the small amount of fear that was creeping into her stomach. "Listen, I'm tired so I should really be going….Good night."

Once again she tried to walk the other way and he blocked her exit again. Draco began to smile with satisfaction and licked his lips. "You're not going anywhere tonight." He said evilly.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the ground. "Listen Malfoy! I don't know what's come over you but get out of my way!" She pushed him back hard and he grabbed her by her shoulders still bearing the same evil smile. Ginny began to shake her arms free as he tightened his grip and pressed his lips against hers. A burst of warm tingles shot through her lips and traveled quickly down to her stomach extinguishing that flicker of fear she had felt earlier. Draco scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed. Their lips didn't part for even a moment as he quickly removed the Quidditch robe that in his eyes had become completely unnecessary.

Draco lay on top of her bearing most of his weight on his elbows. Ginny was running her fingers through his hair severely as she panted heavily between kisses. What had come over him? He had never been so aggressive with her and appeared to want her terribly. Ginny felt his hand trailing slowly down as he continued to kiss her. As bad as she wanted him, she knew she wasn't ready. She softly spoke into his ear as she brought his hand back up. "Draco….Draco."

He pretended not to hear her and moved his hand to her blouse. He kissed her even more forcefully apparently trying to distract her as he unbuttoned each button quickly. Realizing what he was up to, Ginny quickly grabbed a hold of her blouse and said his name again louder. "Draco. I know you can hear me."

Draco moaned playfully and began to move against her now kissing her neck and squeezing her hands strongly. This made it very difficult for Ginny as she was enjoying his harsh thrust against her and the gentle tickle his tongue was performing on her neck. She could tell he was smiling but feeling frustrated at the same time. She swallowed hard and spoke again softly trying to hide her grin. "What has come over you?"

He was still unwilling to stop kissing her and spoke in between. "I've just missed being with you. I couldn't think about anything else at practice. I couldn't locate the snitch even once tonight. You're the only thing on my mind."

Ginny grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. She spoke harshly. "I'm the only thing on your mind or this is the only thing on your mind?…Malfoy?"

Draco smiled and gently stoked her hair. "My, my. You don't like being pursued do you? You want me to be the one who thinks rationally all the time don't you? Did it bother you that I lost control tonight?"

Ginny gave a confused look and thought about his questions. It was true that Draco was usually the one being teased and responsible for keeping his cool. Ginny loved to push him just far enough and then bid him goodnight. She turned her head and replied. "I've just never seen you so aggressive before….Well at least with me."

Draco chuckled and turned her head back to face his. "For your information, I didn't lose control and knew exactly what I was doing and when to stop. I truly had a terrible practice since I was thinking of you the entire time. I left early hoping to catch you. When I saw you with your back turned I realized how much I have missed holding you. But, when you turned around looking startled and so innocent, I just had to pounce on you hoping to transfer some frustration back to you!"

Ginny gasped and elbowed him in his chest causing him to fall to his side. "You're evil Malfoy! What if I wouldn't have tried to stop you?"

Draco rubbed his chest and looked surprised at the harsh blow he had just received. He spoke slowly and with difficulty. "Of course you were going to stop me Ginny. I know you. I would never let it go too far even if you didn't try to stop me."

Ginny sat up and rubbed the area of his chest she had elbowed. She felt guilty for hitting him so hard but then realized what he had said. He would control the situation no matter what. He would always be there to rescue her even from herself. He was the almighty one with enough restraint for the both of them. He believed he knew her so well…Even though he did, Ginny would never admit it to him. She began to realize the power he had given her. If he was strong enough to control the progress of their romance she was going to push him to the limit. Ginny wasn't pleased with his thoughts of superiority over her and wanted to teach him a lesson while enjoying herself along the way. She smiled evilly and then kissed him passionately.

She felt him quiver as she circled her fingers under his shirt on his stomach. She kissed his neck and spoke softly into his ear. "I'm sorry Draco. I should have trusted that you would know when to stop. What was I thinking?"

Draco leaned back against the pillow a bit giving her a baffled look. He didn't trust her tone but kissed her again. "It's alright. We all have our moments." Ginny smiled realizing she had barely fooled him.

They cuddled by his fire for a few minutes and then Draco suddenly stood. "You know, I thought I was going to be able to avoid it tonight but I just can't. I really need to use the tub in the prefect's bathroom. Do you want to come along?"

Ginny was feeling tired but wanted to be with him just a little longer so she agreed. Draco grabbed his robe and a towel as he led her out of the portrait hole. They entered the bathroom and Draco laid out the towel for Ginny to sit on before going into the changing area. Ginny was staring at the mermaid on the wall when her eyes caught Draco stepping into the large tub of hot spinning water.

She had almost forgotten how well defined his chest and arms were. He was wearing a pair of black trunks that had a silver snake that went from one side to the other. Once his feet hit the water he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Ginny leaned forward and rested her head on her hands as she stretched out her legs behind her on the towel. She watched him slowly creep into the water as small goose bumps appeared on his chest and arms.

Once he was completely submerged from the neck down, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You'll have to bring your suit next time. It's no fun without you in here."

Ginny grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her and kissed him again. She could hear the jets splashing water around him and felt the heat rising to her face. She wasn't supposed to be the one getting excited. She was on a mission to prove that although he was a powerful wizard, he was still a human with weaknesses. Ginny was just hoping that she was one of those weaknesses. Realizing that she was softly moaning as they kissed she pushed his head down to her neck. He hesitated then slowly raised his torso up just enough to continue. She gripped his head tightly and began to moan louder in his ear. Draco gently pulled away and sat back down in the water eyeing her suspiciously.

Draco was very aware of her frustration with him since he had stopped and thought it best to talk about Quidditch. "You know my team has really lost their spark. Losing two games in a row has really got them down." He wiped away some drops of water that had shot up onto his face as he awaited her response. Ginny was giving him a look of desire and ignored his comments. If she was going to prove that she also had control she had to do something drastic. Formulating an evil plan, she grinned and chuckled.

She slowly stood slipping off her robe and stepping out of her shoes. She brought her left foot onto to her right and slid off her sock then repeating on the other foot. Draco sat frozen with his mouth dropped unable to look anywhere other than at her. Noticing his shock she smiled and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the ground revealing her small white shorts. Draco must have lost his footing in the water as the back of his head hit the side of the tub and became partially submerged under water. Ginny slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Every time she finished with a button, Draco would look up at her wondering if she would continue. When he saw her reach for the next one he returned his eyes to her shirt. Ginny slipped it off carefully. She was now wearing only a yellow tank top and white shorts.

Draco was unable to move or say anything. His mouth was still wide open and partially submerged. He had to continually spit out water that had entered quickly from the spinning jets. He watched Ginny grip the railing and slowly step into the tub. Small goose bumps now appeared all over her skin as the water was extremely hot. She sat on the step next to him and was completely immersed like him from the neck down. She smiled innocently as if her stripping and entering the water had been on the night's agenda. She dipped her head back to soak her hair and began to stroke her head moaning quietly. Ginny was acting as if she didn't notice him sitting there in complete shock which drove Draco insane.

Draco couldn't contain himself any longer and suddenly regained the strength to move. He flung himself on to Ginny and pressed her up against the side of the tub. He began kissing her even more forcefully than in his dormitory. He gripped her hips and slammed her against him continuously. Draco grabbed her hair and tilted her head back to kiss her neck softly biting her.

Ginny brought his head back to her face as he leaned in quickly to kiss her again. She pulled away and he tried again. After she pulled away a second time he looked at her puzzled. She slowly leaned in and kissed him tenderly refusing his attempts to escalate back to the aggressive kissing she had just stopped.

She was driving him crazy. Draco was panting like an animal as Ginny gently wrapped her legs around his waist but stopping him every time he tried to move against her. He was perplexed as to why she was preventing him and tried to influence her with his tongue on her neck. Pretending to give in, Ginny removed her hand that was pushing him away and allowed him to resume his thrusts.

Ginny's face was getting splashed left and right from the jets so she gently pushed him back to his side of the step. Draco still panting, but heavier than before sat back and licked his lips tasting her and wanting more. Ginny wasn't getting any relief from wiping the water off her face with her wet hands so she turned her back on Draco and leaned out of the water towards the towel. She brought the towel to her face and pat it dry. Only her knees down were in the water and the rest of her was wet with steam trailing off of it.

Draco gasped which caused her to turn around realizing his hands were over his face. It was working….Ginny was calm, collected, and in control. She sat back down, this time on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Draco? What's wrong?" She could feel him beneath the water now and realized why his hands were over his face trying to prevent him from looking at her. She smiled and did a little victory dance not realizing she was still on top of him. He thought she was acknowledging him being aroused and took it as an invitation to continue.

Draco picked her up out of the water with her legs wrapped around his waist and moved her back against the side of the tub. He was kissing her with the same tenderness she was giving him earlier. His hands began to wander over and under her tank top. He clutched one of her straps in his fingers and squeezed it tightly as he moaned her name "Ginny." He moved against her but extremely slow this time. She could feel him thrusting harder each time but not any faster.

Ginny's heart began to pound and a lump formed in her throat as his hands began to wander a little further down. He slowly rubbed his finger around her belly button and slipped it around the elastic of her shorts. She felt him ease her shorts down less than an inch as he waited for her to stop him. When she didn't, he moved them down again a full inch this time. He paused and looked at her almost squinting in confusion.

Why wasn't she stopping him? He then pulled her shorts down to her thighs and paused again. Ginny's stomach was twisting and turning as she saw her shorts float by and get sucked down by a jet. Draco stared at her spinning shorts for a while and then looked her way. He leaned into kiss her but did not allow his body to touch hers. He backed away and began to remove his own shorts. This caused Ginny to suck in air and water simultaneously choking and coughing. Draco smiled and watched his shorts float in the same direction as hers had. The two pairs of shorts met at one of the jets and began spinning together in and under the water. Ginny caught her breath and watched him slowly approach her. He leaned in again and stared into her eyes still not allowing his body to touch hers.

He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Are you okay with this?"

Ginny didn't reply as she didn't know how she had gotten herself in so deep. She was only trying to tease him and prove that she could control herself as easy as him. But now, she wasn't so sure she wasn't okay with this. She trusted Draco and couldn't help but admit how much she wanted him at that very moment. All that was left was for her to say 'okay'.

"Ginny….Ginny. I'm going to take that as a no." Draco whispered as he reached for their shorts. He handed her hers and then began to put on his own with a look of sadness.

Ginny felt terrible. How could she let it get to this point and let him down? Draco stepped out of the tub and held out his hand to help her out. He wiped his face with the towel and then wrapped it around her. "Ginny I'm sorry."

Ginny was shivering from the change in temperature and sudden charge of passion that left her body in disappointment. She looked at him in shock. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'd rather not say but, I just shouldn't have let it go that far. I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely guilty.

Ginny opened her arms and wrapped the towel around them both. "Draco! You have nothing to be sorry about! I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who thought she could prove that you have weaknesses. I wanted to be in control for once. I teased you and then let you down. I'm so embarrassed." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Draco lifted her head to face him. "Ginny, I knew what you were trying to do after that little dance you did and called your bluff. I was just trying to win your little game there. I still have that competitive thing that hasn't changed but now I realize that it could havecome between us. What if you would have said you were okay with it? My plan was to reveal that I had won at that point but then how would that have made you feel?"

Ginny realized what he was trying to say. He had no intention of allowing them to actually make love. He just wanted to win her game even if it took them as far as it did. Ginny was now trying to remember when the game had stopped for her and when she was truly considering that this had been the right time. Her head began to pound as the real Draco Malfoy had revealed himself again. She knew he would never try to hurt her but sometimes it just happened.

Draco realized all the things she must be thinking about and pleaded with her. "Ginny. Please don't be angry. I wasn't thinking clearly! I promise I wouldn't have let it go any further. You have to believe me. Please say you believe me Ginny."

"I do believe you Draco. I truly do it's just…I feel so foolish. What happens if I am ready to go further with you someday Draco? How will we know it's real and not someone calling the other's bluff?"

Draco smiled and kissed her. "We'll just know Ginny. But don't worry about it. I don't see it happening for a long time…Especially after I made such an ass out of myself tonight."

Ginny laughed and was grateful that he felt silly about the whole thing too. Draco went and got his things and led her out of the bathroom. He walked behind her closely with his arms around her shoulders and whispered into her ear. "It's a shame we're both hard headed about things. That could get us into a lot of trouble."

Ginny smiled and tightened her grip around him. She decided that there was no need to play silly games with him or prove she had control of herself. If they did, it may result in someone making a huge mistake just to prove a point. She didn't need to control herself around him anymore. Ginny knew that Draco would wait until she was truly ready and her heart would tell when she was.


	17. Eternal Friends

Chapter 17

Things had continued on their normal routine at Hogwarts as the Christmas holiday approached. Gryffindor was winning every Quidditch match and was being closely followed by Slytherin. The students were studying less and focusing on Hogsmeade trips more. Everyone seemed to be going home for the holidays. Everyone except Harry. Ron walked into the boy's dormitory and found Harry sitting on his bed with all of his things as they were the day before. Ron was puzzled and walked over to him. "Why aren't you packed yet?"

Harry looked up in surprise. "What do you mean? What exactly should I be packed for?" He said it so casually that Ron's insides twisted.

"Aren't you coming to the burrow Mate?" Ron said pretending not to remember their fight.

Harry didn't look at Ron and sighed heavily. "No…I just figured I'd stay and focus on my studying. I've fallen behind in Transfiguration."

"Have you gone mad? Studying! Look Harry….I'm sorry about what I said a while back. I didn't mean it. To be honest, the burrow would never be the same without you. I didn't actually enjoy the holidays until you became a part of our family really. Besides, my mum will kill me if I don't bring you for her to fawn all over! What I'm trying to say is….I won't have any fun without my best mate. Now what do you say?" Ron said in shock with himself for being so honest.

Harry smiled and shook Ron's hand. "Wouldn't want to ruin your holiday now would I? Help me pack will you?" Ron handed Harry a pile of clothes as they packed up his trunk.

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Hermione was helping Ginny pack. "Ginny I want you to know that I'm here for you anytime you need me. Whenever you are ready to discuss what happened." Hermione said as she placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny smiled. "I know Hermione. Maybe we'll talk over the holiday. You're coming for Christmas right?"

"Oh of course! My parents will be skiing again and I'm just not up for it this year. I'd rather just relax." Hermione said as she handed Ginny the last pile of clothes.

"I know what you mean. I haven't had one trip to Hogsmeade this term since I've been studying so much. I think I'll sleep the whole way home." Ginny said yawning as she elevated her trunk which followed her and Hermione out of the portrait hole. Ginny walked with the trio down to Hogwarts Express and piled in. They found an empty compartment and flung themselves down on the seats. Ron had immediately fallen asleep when the train started its journey. He began to snore loudly and when the train took a sharp turn his head landed in Hermione's lap startling her.

Hermione attempted to lift his head but Ron was dead weight. "Oh my. He's not what you'd call a light sleeper is he? I guess I can prop my book on his nose if necessary."

Ginny and Harry laughed as they saw Hermione take a book from her bag and rest it on Ron's chin. Ginny had no intention of reading as she had a lot of sleep to catch up on so she propped her arm against the window and lay her head on it. Harry looked over and smiled. "You can rest your head on my shoulder if you like but my lap's off limits." Harry said while pointing at Ron and Hermione.

Ginny laughed along with him and Hermione. "Alright….But don't get any ideas. You're the one that dumped me remember? I simply refuse to open that can of worms again."

Harry smiled at her again and nodded. "Don't worry, I know better. I'm just lucky that I'm still welcome at the burrow after all that." He said as he put an arm around Ginny and she shifted to lie on her side.

"You know what's funny about that Harry? If given the chance, I think they'd choose you over me. My mum still asks what I did wrong to make you break up with me." Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione sat up and laughed causing Ron to stir. "Ginny! That can't be true…Well with the twin's maybe. But not the rest of your family. They know that Harry's too complicated for words."

Ginny turned her gaze on Hermione completely ignoring Harry's presence now to continue the teasing. "I know and that's what I said. I told them that Harry has this tremendous battle to win and he doesn't want some silly girl getting in the way of his eternal glory. I've explained that he's gone mental but my mum still adores him. Maybe she's gone mental too."

Harry sat up and yelled causing Ron to fall on the floor in surprise. "Why are you girls talking about me like I'm not here? I'm not the one who's gone mental, you have!" Ginny and Hermione began laughing hysterically.

Ginny stroked Harry's shoulder and wiped away a tear as Ron half asleep, repositioned his head on Hermione's lap as if it was the natural thing to do. "Oh Harry, we were just picking on you. I'm sorry! You just make it so easy. Don't be mad." Ginny said as she snuggled close to him.

Harry tightened his grip around her acknowledging her apology. "Alright but, you don't need to talk about me getting any ideas. I know who you've got your eye on now so I've taken on the brother role so that I can protect you."

Ron sat up quickly causing Hermione's book to fall to the floor. "What? Who's she got her eye on?"

Ginny sighed. "No one Ron. Go back to sleep….In Hermione's lap." She and Hermione giggled.

Ron began to lie back down and then realized what she said. "Wait a second. How did I? Sorry Hermione, I didn't even realize." Ron said as he laid his head against the window.

Hermione poked him in the shoulder with her book. "It's alright Ron really. If you're comfortable, I'm comfortable. Besides, your chin was making the perfect prop for my book."

Ron blushed and then looked over at Harry and Ginny. "Well I guess if it's helping you read it would be alright. Just poke me if I snore." Ron said as he slowly laid his head back with a grin.

Hermione began to blush as well as they stared at each other for a quick moment. Hermione returned her focus to her book and Ron drifted back off to sleep still maintaining his grin but now snoring. Harry and Ginny looked at each other acknowledging the subtle but exciting break through between Ron and Hermione. Ginny soon after fell asleep against Harry's shoulder.

About an hour later, Draco was walking by their compartment on his way to the bathroom. He glanced to the right and saw Ron drooling slightly and Hermione reading. He glanced to the left and saw Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder as he looked out the window. He noticed Harry was softly stroking her shoulder with his hand and resting his chin on her head.

Draco didn't become enraged, just confused. He wanted to go in but was actually able to restrain himself. For some reason he wasn't jealous of Harry. He knew they had briefly dated the year before and had obviously remained friends. He was definitely going to ask Ginny about it but now wasn't the time. Draco felt someone staring at him and looked to his right again noticing Hermione staring at him with a concerned look.

Not knowing what to do he simply nodded and winked at her causing Hermione to smile and nod back. Draco turned and continued his walk to the bathroom wondering why he was always getting caught by Granger at the wrong times.

As the train pulled into the station Ron awoke and rubbed the small amount of drool from the side of his mouth. "Oh…Sorry." He said to Hermione noticing a small amount of drool on her pants.

Hermione laughed quietly. "It's alright Ron. You always drool over me."

Ron smiled and didn't deny it. Ginny and Harry were beside themselves with the sudden change in them both. The four of them were met by Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and headed back for the burrow.

During breakfast the next morning, Mrs. Weasley wanted to know who wanted to go to Diagon Alley. Everyone wanted to go except for Ginny. "Ginny dear, you skipped the trip during the summer as well. Why don't you want to go?" Mrs. Weasley said as she stroked Ginny's hair.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Oh I'm just lazy mum. I'll go this time. I can sleep when we get back." She said trying to distract her brother's who all seemed to look at her at that moment.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Wonderful. Everyone be ready to leave in an hour or so? Hermione is going to meet us at your shop boys." The twins groaned in agreement.

When they apparated to Diagon Alley, Ginny felt as if it was the quickest trip of her life. How did they get there so soon? She was desperately hoping that they would stay on the opposite side of the street and avoid the entrance to Knock Turn Alley but to her disappointment, they were headed right for it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were leading the large group chatting about Christmas plans while Ginny followed closely behind them. Fred, George, and Ron were directly behind her commenting on the new signage in front of Gambol and Japes Wizarding joke shop.

Fred pointed at the purple sparkling lights that were flashing "Sale of the Season" and "Everything at all time low prices". Fred laughed. "Look George! They'll do anything to try and show us up. Too bad it won't work. Our products are just better."

George scoffed. "Yeah. You'd think they would just invent some new exploding wands that cause your hands to turn pink or something." Fred looked at George quickly and removed a piece of parchment and quill and jotted something down.

Fred smiled. "Good one. That's exactly what we'll do."

Ron laughed as he looked into every shop they passed. As they walked closer to the entrance of Knock Turn Alley, Ginny's strides became shorter and slower. Ron tried to nudge her along. "Let's go Gin. Fred and George need to open their shop."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks right in front of the entrance. She couldn't move and was barely breathing. That was where it happened, where her innocence was stolen, where she almost died. She could feel the air leading towards the entrance as chilly and moist. It was dark even in the afternoon and was just reaping evil. Something other than what happened there was alarming her but also drawing her to it. She was terrified of what could be down there but was frightfully curious.

Fred and George walked around her continuing on to their shop. "Meet you guys inside."

Ron put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and noticed she was crying. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and sighed heavily. "Oh nothing. I got something stuck in my eye." Giving the entrance one more look, she headed towards her brother's joke shop with Ron trailing behind suspiciously. He wondered what could possibly make her cry in the middle of the day. He also became angry as this was one of the many things she would probably keep secret from him.

They entered the shop that already had lines of people outside. Fred and George were nothing but successful and had more money than they knew how to handle. Ginny squeezed in and walked down the least crowded aisle to try and spot Hermione. She felt someone walk up from behind and place their hands over her eyes. She smiled as she immediately knew it was Draco by his touch.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

Draco became a bit alarmed by her affection and looked around. He slowly removed her arms and before he could even speak a word, George and Fred were almost on top of him.

Fred was as red as a tomato. "What in hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

George had his fists clenched but turned his attention to Ginny. "Do you want to explain what you're doing hugging him?"

Ginny's stomach dropped to the floor. What was she thinking? The truth was, she hadn't thought about it. She was just so excited to see Draco that she lost control and forgot where she was. Ginny was desperate for words as she knew Fred and George would pounce on Draco at any moment. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice from behind.

Hermione pushed the twins away from Draco. "I'm assuming no one has told you how Draco saved Ginny from being badly burned in potions?"

Fred and George looked at each other puzzled. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked up with Ron and Harry. Hermione sighed and continued. "For your information, Ginny and Draco were assigned as partners in potions. Neville was being Neville and turned his potion into some terrible substance that exploded and shot Ginny's way. Draco saw that she was about to be burned and threw himself over her subjecting himself to tremendous pain. Since then, they have been friends and that's that."

Fred and George waved there hands gesturing for more and looked as if they were waiting for the punch line. Mr. Weasley smiled with a shocked expression. Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears and she pulled Draco into a bear hug. "To think you saved our baby from getting burned! No one told us! How can we ever thank you?"

Mrs. Weasley let him go as Draco was very pale. "It was nothing really. Ginny's already thanked me."

The sound of Draco Malfoy saying their little sister's name made the twin's jump back animatedly. Mrs. Weasley managed to smack them both in the back of their heads. She smiled and shrugged. "Well…I wonder why this is the first I'm hearing of this. Surely you would have written me Ron."

Ron shrugged with a look of disgust. "I guess it slipped my mind." Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment knowing perfectly well that he spent quite a lot of time thinking about that specific event. Ron spoke again noticing Hermione's expression. "Look, he saved her and now they're friends. Big deal. Can we go now?"

Mrs. Weasley threw her shoulders back and addressed Draco politely. "How are you spending your Christmas?"

Draco turned down his eyebrows in confusion. "I uh will be spending it at the manor."

"You'll be having a proper Christmas dinner party then?" Mrs. Weasley said ignoring Ginny's eyes of bewilderment.

"Not exactly no. It's going to be nice and quiet at the manor this year. My mum will be in Paris you see and I'm looking forward to relaxing alone-"

"Rubbish! I won't hear of it. You will attend our gathering as Ginny's guest tomorrow, say 1:00?" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at Mr. Weasley who nodded in agreement.

Draco looked at Ginny who simply shrugged in amazement. Fred and George were beside themselves as Ron looked green. Harry and Hermione were both smiling widely.

Draco breathed in deeply and bowed slightly. "Mrs. Weasley, I would be honored. See you all tomorrow. Bye Ginny." He turned quickly heading for the exit. He shook his head when he walked out realizing that almost the entire Weasley family knew of his friendship with Ginny.


	18. The Burrow's Acceptance

**A/N-YOU GUYS ARE FLIPPIN AWESOME! ALL THOSE REVIEWS, PRIVATE MESSAGES, AND WELL WISHES ARE ROCKIN! I'M SO SPOILED. DON'T STOP! I LOVE IT! _On a more serious note_: I was waiting to post this chapter because I've revised it like ten times! It's one of the most shocking and important chapters so I was really trying to make it flow...I'm still not happy with it but have hit a road block with ideas. I hope I catch you by surprise and that you enjoy it. _Fluff finatics_-Be patient...It's coming soon. _On a more depressing note: _I hate to say it but I think I have a virus in my computer. It takes me forever to get on to this site now! I can't seem to toggle between the documents and reviews at all now which is horrible! I love to respond to each and every review but I can't! This will be the first chapter without it! I will try to get it fixed over the holiday because I love the inside jokes I share with all of you! I would still love to know what you think I just won't be able to respond for a little while. Please understand how important and special each and every comment you make is! Gosh I'm a drama queen huh? Love ya!**

Chapter 18

The next morning, Ginny awoke to Hermione sifting through her trunk. "Oh I'm sorry to wake you Ginny. I just can't seem to find the camera I packed and the last thing I want to miss is Draco Malfoy attending the Weasley's Christmas dinner."

Ginny chuckled as she rubbed her eyes. "I know….This is insane but maybe it's just meant to be this way. I wonder what my brother's are going to do to him." Hermione shrugged and smiled.

"You know Ginny. They might surprise you…..And then again, they might not." Hermione said as she burst out laughing. "Come on. Your mum says breakfast is ready." Hermione waited as Ginny got ready and the girls went down together.

Mrs. Weasley was running around the kitchen frantic. "Where have you been? I need help with the Ham and potatoes. Hurry up and eat your breakfast girls." She said as she was basting the Turkey. Ginny sat in disbelief knowing that Draco Malfoy would soon be eating Christmas dinner at her house.

The morning passed by quickly and Ginny barely got permission from her mum to go and freshen up at noon. Ginny carefully picked out an outfit that was respectable but would hopefully turn Draco's head. She chose a fitted green sweater and a long flowing black skirt. Her sweater wasn't too low cut but did reveal the necklace he gave her. She quickly brushed her hair and dabbed a small amount of her perfume on her neck and wrists. When she looked at the clock it was 1:15 so she hurried downstairs to find that Draco had apparently just arrived and was shaking her father's hand. Ginny saw Draco extend a hand to Mrs. Weasley but she ignored it and hugged him again.

Mrs. Weasley released him and pointed her finger his way. "Now I won't have any of that. Now that I know that you were so wonderful to protect my Ginny, it will be nothing but hugs from now on. Do you understand?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. "I understand Mrs. Weasley." Ginny walked down a few more steps and caught a glimpse of Ron, Harry, and the twins sitting in the living room. Ron looked sickened and the twins looked appalled. Harry however stood to greet him.

They shook hands as Harry beckoned him to the sofa. "Malfoy, you remember the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Harry joked as the last time Fred and George spoke to Draco was after a terrible fight in a fifth year match. Draco laughed and sat in one of the chairs next to Harry nodding to the Weasley boys who groaned back.

Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny standing on the stairs. "Oh Ginny! You look beautiful. Your friend is here."

Just then Draco noticed her and stood. He was wearing a dark gray button down shirt and black slacks. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out against his usual choice of dark colors. He smiled at Ginny in a way that expressed to her that he was fond of her outfit. Knowing everyone was watching, he slowly sat back down but now in an empty sofa so Ginny could join him. Ginny sat closely next to him and then looked over at Fred and George who seemed to be putting things together. They seemed to realize that there was more behind the friendship and decided to bite their tongues for the time being. Ron however wasn't able to control himself.

He gasped and quickly left the room as if something foul had just been released in the air. Mrs. Weasley gestured to ignore him and announced that dinner would be served soon. Hermione had just walked in and noticed Ron's abrupt exit and followed him. Draco turned to Ginny to hopefully break some of the uncomfortable silence. "So your mum prepares everything herself….No house-elves to assist her?"

Ginny laughed along with Fred and George who were listening. "Are you kidding? Even if we had house-elves my mum would still want to do it herself. Well come to think of it, I am her house-elf." Fred and George snickered in agreement.

Draco was amazed by this. "So you know how to cook?"

Ginny looked at him as if he was crazy. "Uh. Yeah! Cook, clean, sew, fix things. You name it, I've done it."

Draco was still stunned by this all even though he knew that the majority of wizards did things for themselves. "So does it bother you to always have to do things yourself?"

Ginny eyed him with an offended look. "Does it bother you that you don't know how to do anything yourself?" Fred and George snorted at that comment with satisfaction and left the room remembering that their little sister could take care of herself.

Draco simply smiled and whispered. "It bothers me that I never knew you were so independent. I like that you don't need to rely on anyone. You can take care of yourself."

"Well having a large family, you kind of learn how to take care of everyone. I'm just used to chaos and prefer it that way." Ginny said wondering if he knew what she meant.

"I grew up with everything quiet, well-mannered, and organized. I didn't think there was any other way to be. This should be an interesting night." Draco said as he gently touched her knee and then noticed her necklace. "By the way, you look stunning." He softly grasped her necklace and then stood helping her up. "I'm dying to try your mum's cooking so let's go eat."

They walked into dining area together and sat next to Hermione and Harry. Ron was directly across from them and seemed to tense up when they sat. Once dinner was served Ginny wondered why Draco was so quiet. When she looked over she saw him getting seconds and his cheeks full of stuffing. He was obviously very fond of her mum's cooking and wasn't interested in talking. Everyone else was in their own conversations except for Ron who was just picking at his food. Ginny reached for the gravy at the same moment as Draco and their hands touched. Ginny blushed as Draco motioned for her to take it. Ginny whispered. "Oh no, there's only a little left so you go ahead. I can have my mum's gravy anytime."

Draco eyed his plate. "I tell you what. If you let me have the gravy, I'll share the last of the stuffing with you."

Ginny smiled as she thought that she couldn't possibly bare any more stuffing. "You promise?"

Draco smiled back. "You know you can trust me."

With that Ron scoffed and pushed his chair back loudly. "I can't sit here and watch this! You can trust him…Right!" Ron stormed into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley turned red and laughed. "You'll have to excuse him Draco. He's just-"

Ginny stood and interrupted her. "He's just what? A stupid git? An overprotective troll? I've had enough of this!" She stormed into the kitchen after him and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone at the table was now staring at Draco as they listened in on the fight.

"You know what Ron? I've had enough of your dirty looks and comments about Draco! From this moment on you need to just accept the fact that he is my friend and that's that. Did you forget what he did for me that day? Why don't you trust him?" Ginny yelled.

Ron became infuriated and yelled back. "Why don't I trust him? Ginny! I have Draco bloody Malfoy at my Christmas dinner! The same bloke who has tormented every member of our family since I can remember! The same boy who has death eater parents and you want me to trust him? Sorry Ginny, I know that everyone thinks that that stupid performance in potions should be enough evidence to show he's changed but I'm not buying it! He has an alternative motive and I'm going to find out what it is!"

Ginny screamed even louder as everyone was uncomfortably silent in the dining area and still listening to the fight. Draco kept shifting in his seat with an embarrassed grin across his face as he rested his chin on his hands. "Fine Ron! You want to know why you should trust him? I'll tell you but you won't be able to handle it! One night last summer, I snuck out to buy a book and something terrible happened! I was attacked by the Knock Turn rapist Ron! He would have killed me if Draco hadn't come along and saved me!"

Ron went pale white and grasped the kitchen counter. Everyone in the dining area gasped and Mrs. Weasley grabbed her chest as Ron spoke quickly. "Did he, did he?"

Ginny spat it out so angrily as if hoping the words would hurt him. "Yes Ron! He raped me! And he would have killed me if Draco hadn't come along and saved me! Draco brought me back to his manor and he took care of me! Once he found out who I was, he went back to Knock Turn Alley and killed him with his bare hands! His bare hands Ron! Who would do something like that unless they truly cared? Ever since that day, Draco has done nothing but protect me!"

Ron was breathing heavily and turned his back to Ginny. "I don't…..I don't know what to say Ginny." His voice was cracking and his shoulders were trembling

She lowered her voice slightly realizing Ron's condition. "Just say you'll accept him Ron. He's not here for any other reason than that he is my friend. He cares for me Ron. He really does." Ginny put her arms around Ron as he spun around. He was sobbing. "Ron don't. I'm fine now."

Ron hugged her with such strength she thought she may pop. "Ginny, if anyone ever tries to hurt you….I-I should have been there."

Ginny whispered into his ear. "But Draco was there Ron and that's why I'm okay. Please accept him."

Ron nodded and wiped his eyes. "Of course. I understand now." Just then the Weasley's burst through the door and embraced Ginny.

Fred and George were yelling. "Why didn't you tell us? How could you not report this?"

Mrs. Weasley pushed them all away and spoke between sobs as Fred and George were taking their aggression out on a various walls and cabinets. Hermione was crying and Harry was red and shaking his head.

"My dear baby! What did he do to you?" Mrs. Weasley said and pulled Ginny in for a tight squeeze as she gasped for breath.

"I'm fine mum. Draco took care of him." Ginny managed to say as she was being smothered. Everyone one was silent, angry, and heartbroken for Ginny. Fred and George looked as if they were ready for war, breathing heavily, and pacing.

Mrs. Weasley stroked Ginny's hair and then smiled. "Of course he did." She said as she grabbed Draco's arm as he walked in behind everyone. "Draco, we will be in your debt forever. You saved our baby girl's life! I can't even imagine her going through something like that! You're a hero! Now enough of this friends rubbish. What's really going on?"

Mrs. Weasley eyed them both which caused everyone to look at them suspiciously. Ginny and Draco put on their most innocent faces and spoke in unison. "We're just friends."

Mrs. Weasley paused and then waved it off as a discussion for another time. Mr. Weasley shook Draco's hand as his voice cracked in anger. "Draco, you've obviously proven to be looking out for Ginny's best interest so I thank you for saving her."

Fred and George followed their father's actions completely convinced that he had in fact changed. "He's lucky you got to him first mate." Fred said.

"We would have used all types of torturous curses on him. I hope he was in a lot of pain while he was dying." George immediately followed. Draco nodded acknowledging the comment but not confirming it.

Ron extended his hand and looked Draco in the eye. "I'll never doubt you again. You didn't just save her that day. You saved this whole family. Thank you." Draco acknowledged the numerous thank you's and sighed heavily as he and Ginny were now left in the kitchen alone. They didn't know what to say to Ginny. Her brother's were infuriated and her parents brokenhearted.

He put an arm around her as she looked very pale. "I can't believe I just did that. I had only intended on telling Harry and Hermione. Now everyone knows. Oh my God! Now everyone knows. Draco what if the ministry finds out?"

Draco smiled. "You would be worth a life in Azkaban. What ever will be will be." He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Unless it slips somehow, I seriously doubt your family would be the ones to turn me in."

Ginny laughed in agreement. "You know Draco, something happened in Diagon Alley today. Something I wanted to talk to you about…..But not now. Maybe we'll get to be alone sometime later. Come on. It's time for dessert." They walked back into the dining area again and sat back down as everyone smiled falsely and stared. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing in between bites as Mr.Weasley was rubbing her back. She was obviously pleased with Draco but was now realizing what really happened to Ginny. Fred and George were quickly finishing they're dessert and stood.

Fred tapped Draco on the shoulder. "We're going outside. You want to come along?" Draco looked at them suspiciously and then wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Alright then. But, I'm warning you. Any jokes on me and I'll have to show you my evil side." Draco said sarcastically and everyone actually laughed. Ginny was in shock but curious about what her brother's might have up their sleeves. Draco followed them out as the rest of the family finished their dessert. Once they were finished Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went outside to locate Draco and the twins. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in a stoned silence imagining the terrible things that Ginny had gone through.

As Ron and Harry stepped out onto the porch first they were both bombarded with numerous snowballs coming from a distance. They could hear loud laughter and hooting coming from behind a shed. Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled as they scooped of as much snow as possible to retaliate. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly. Haven't we grown too old for this?" She said arrogantly and was suddenly smacked in the face by one of the snowballs that Draco had thrown.

He realized who he hit and then laughed so hard he could barely speak. "Sorry Granger! I was aiming for Potter. Keep your head up!"

Hermione scoffed and grabbed a handful of snow. "How thick do you think I am Malfoy? I've seen you play Quidditch! You were aiming for me! You'll be sorry!" She yelled as she ran towards him with the snowball. Draco saw her heading straight towards him and took off quickly and hid behind a tree. Fred and George started throwing snow balls at her as she dropped hers and began screaming. "Help! Stop them!" She dropped to her knees and covered her head with her arms.

Ron ran to her aide and threw several snowballs at them to allow her escape. "Run Hermione! Faster!" Ron laughed as she continuously tripped and fell on her way back to the house. He retreated to where he and Harry had taken refuge behind a stack of wheel barrels. Ginny, still standing on the porch as she knew better than to take on her brothers in a snowball fight soaked in the scene. Draco Malfoy was teamed up with Fred and George against Ron and Harry. How could this have come about? She swore she must be dreaming.

Hermione finally made her way back to the porch and was panting heavily. "Those boys are so ridiculous! How can anyone find this fun? I'm freezing!" She sat on a swing next to Ginny. "What are you smiling about?"

Ginny looked at Hermione as small tears formed in her eyes. "Hermione, I'm just really happy. I can't explain it. Draco is here having a snowball fight with my family and they are truly accepting him."

Hermione whispered as she too started to cry. "Ginny what happened to you was terrible and I'm sorry it had to come out the way it did today. That must have been really painful for you."

Ginny wiped away a tear and smiled again. "You know what Hermione? I'm glad it happened that way. Now I don't have any more secrets to keep inside. Of course what happened has taken its toll on me but I can honestly say that Draco is the reason I have been able to heal. He has been so wonderful to me."

Hermione sat up and sighed nervously. "Ginny, are you sure you don't have any more secrets your keeping?"

Ginny quickly looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Hermione smiled and rubbed Ginny's arm. "Well I just couldn't help but notice how you and Draco look at each other. He seems to be very interested in you. I always seem to catch him staring, winking, or touching you as if there's more than a friendship behind it."

Ginny looked down and blushed. "Well, I guess it'd be alright to tell just you. We do care for each other Hermione and we spend time together whenever we can. I'm rather fond of him. He's very good at making me feel special."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Have you kissed him Ginny?"

Ginny burst out laughing. "Yes of course I have. He's good at that too."

Hermione placed her hands on her cheeks. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is wonderful Ginny!" Hermione hugged her.

Ginny placed her finger to her mouth. "Shh. No one else needs to know right now. If Ron found out he'd probably go into cardiac arrest." The girls laughed and continued to watch the snowball fight that Ron and Harry were losing disgracefully.

Fred, George, and Draco were now on the other side of the barrels and closing in fast. Ron began to plead for help. "Ginny! Get over here and help us! Hermione! You owe me one!"

The girls laughed and ran over to Ron and Harry and joined in the fight which caused the others to retreat a bit. Ginny got Draco square in the face from close range and he stood in shock. "So that's how it is huh? We'll just see about that!" He said as he took off after her. Ginny turned and ran towards a group of trees off into the distance. Draco yelled after her as the others laughed at the sight. "You're only making this harder on yourself Red! Don't get too far or your brothers won't be there to save you!"

He tackled her from behind and they fell hard onto the snow laughing hysterically. Ginny tried to push him off but lacked any energy. "Get off you!" Draco took off his gloves and began to tickle her with his cold hands. "AHHH! Stop it! I can't take it!" Draco suddenly stopped and looked at her with adoring eyes. They were surrounded by blankets of snow and the sky was a pale blue. The trees and fences were covered in icicles and seemed suspended in time. Ginny could see the white smoke Draco's heavy panting was creating along with hers.

"You're beautiful you know." He leaned in and kissed her behind the trees. Ginny felt a warm sensation run through her. "I've been dying to kiss you since I arrived."

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back passionately. They heard Fred and George calling for them as they had won the battle. Draco helped her up and they trekked back to the house temporarily hand in hand. The rest of the afternoon was spent by the fire as they drank butter beer and told stories about the recent Quidditch matches. Ginny was hoping her mum would ask Draco to stay for Christmas morning and continued to hint things to her.

It was amazing to see the change in demeanor in Ron, Fred, and George. It was like Draco had become an old family friend. Ron challenged Draco to a game of chess which eventually resulted in a tournament that Harry, Fred, and George joined in. Draco seemed to suddenly fit right in as if he had been friends with her brothers for ages.

After an hour in the final match between Ron and Draco, Ron yelled. "Check Mate! Whew! How does it feel to lose to a Weasley, Malfoy?"

Draco smiled realizing he had just been defeated. "Not as bad as it will feel to you when Slytherin slaughters Gryffindor next term." Harry and the twins booed his comment.

Ron laughed. "I've got an idea. Why don't we have a go outside right now? Three on three with Ginny?"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Don't even think about it Ronald! It's snowing outside. Draco, why don't you room with Harry and Ron and then have an early morning match? The weather will be much nicer and Bill and Charlie will be here to join in."

Ginny shot up so quickly in excitement that she rolled off the couch onto the floor. Draco noticed her reaction and chuckled through his words. "If I'm not imposing…..That's sound lovely Mrs. Weasley."

"It's settled then. Well goodnight all. We're going to bed." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went upstairs to sleep. The room was uncomfortably silent for only a moment before Fred spoke.

"She must be mad if she thinks we won't go out after she told us not to! I don't care hold old we are. You're never too old to defy your parents right George?" Fred said.

George grinned and clapped his hands together. "Right. So three on three then?"

Harry spoke first. "Maybe we should wait until the morning. I'm a little sore from earlier."

Ginny followed quickly. "Yeah and I'm just too tired. Kind of a rough day you know?"

Fred and George spoke at once. "Alright tomorrow then." The last thing they wanted was to push Ginny after the emotional day she had. "So what else can we get into?" The twins smiled evilly.


	19. Open minds

**A/N-I can't believe it! My computer's fixed! The company that fixed it said there was over a hundred viruses or something. I hope I didn't lose too many readers with my long absence! Well here it is. Thanks to all of you who sent me private messages and reviews. It was terrible not to be able to respond. I should be able to now in the future.**

Chapter 19

The twins left the room in silence as they walked up the stairs whispering to each other.

Hermione sighed deeply. "What could they possibly be up to? Haven't we all had enough excitement for one day?"

Ron sat down next to her. "I'll tell you one thing Hermione, I've never had more fun watching you scream for help."

Hemione sat up quickly. "What on earth are you talking about Ronald?"

Ron smiled sweetly and put his hand on her shoulder. "I only meant that it was nice coming to your rescue for a change…..You always seem to have it all figured out but you didn't see that ambush coming did you?" Harry and Ginny laughed and Draco listened with interest.

Hermione smiled back at Ron shyly. "I didn't scream that loud did I?" Ron shook his head reassuringly. Fred and George walked back down stairs. Fred was carrying something that was covered with a black velvet cloth.

George was rubbing his hands together mischievously. "Anyone for a game of Memories and Thoughts of Truth and Secrecy?"

Draco shifted nervously in his seat which went unnoticed by everyone but Ginny. Harry looked extremely interested. "What's under there? I've never heard of this game before."

Fred placed what he was carrying on the coffee table and they all surrounded it. He removed the velvet cloth which revealed a transparent cauldron containing a smoky potion that was changing colors at a rapid rate. Fred eyed everyone in the room and then spoke quietly. "This game was deemed forbidden by the ministry ages ago. It will reveal the most intimate memories and thoughts of even the most powerful wizard. It will penetrate your mind and expose things you didn't even know about yourself. Now for obvious reasons we are going to have one protective charm option for any memories or thoughts that are too intimate." Fred eyed Ron with a raised eyebrow. Ron shrugged in confusion. "Ron what you do in your room is your business." They all laughed including Ron once he finally understood the joke. Fred continued. "There is a portion of this game that will allow you to pair off and speak to your partner purely through your minds. In this case we will have a trio which will work fine."

Hermione scoffed. "Do you mean to tell me that this has been available to the ministry this whole time and no one thought to use it?"

As Fred opened his mouth to reply George placed his hand on his shoulder. He silently gestured his desire to respond. "Hermione….Sweet Hermione. The ministry does have one of their own and I would wager uses it quite frequently. There were only two created. All I can reveal is that we paid a hefty price for it but I'd venture to say we've already got our money's worth out of it. Now who is going to participate?"

Ron and Harry spoke up simultaneously. "I'm in."

Hermione sighed in disgust. "Oh why not. This could be interesting."

Ginny looked over at Draco who was rubbing his hands together deep in thought. He sat up quickly. "I'm in."

Ginny whispered nervously. "Me too."

Fred and George smiled and took out their wands as the others followed suit. Fred raised his voice slightly. "Now in order for this to begin we must all place the tip of our wands into the cauldron. Then remove it and bring the tip to the middle of your forehead. Hold it there for seven seconds. At that time you will be an obligated participant. Wands ready? Begin." As if it was rehearsed, all seven of them simultaneously followed Fred's instructions word for word. Once completed, they began looking around at each other wondering what to do next.

Hemione spoke arrogantly. "Well Fred I bet you can't read what I'm thinking right now can you?" Ron and Harry laughed loudly.

Fred chuckled. "That was only the initial entrance into the game Hermione. Now as you can see the potion in the cauldron is spinning and reading each of us. It will soon pair us up accordingly."

"Based on what?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Based on…..I'm not sure exactly. Maybe on compatibility or maybe at random. I guess we'll see won't we." Fred replied.

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Great! We've all just handed our minds over to some evil cauldron! It's probably going to put us under the imperius curse and make us kill Harry or something."

"Hey!" Harry said as he laughed.

Ron spoke nervously. "Don't be so paranoid Hermione. Fred and George wouldn't expose us to something evil. Where did you get this anyway?"

George quickly replied. "Knock Turn Alley."

Everyone roared in anger. Ginny stood and stormed out of the room. "I can't believe you would do this. After what you found out tonight."

Fred and George began to explain to those remaining that they believed it to be harmless but intriguing. Ginny stood in the kitchen alone facing the window with her arms crossed. She suddenly heard Draco's voice. "_Well, we've already started it. Might as well finish."_

Ginny sighed but didn't turn around to face him. She began to think. "_Don't you realize that they will find out everything about us?" _As she opened her mouth to reply to Draco's comment she suddenly heard his voice again.

"_Maybe they won't find out. Maybe it won't come up?" _Ginny turned around quickly as her heart began to pound. Draco wasn't behind her. "_Ginny, please come back in here. Before Granger attacks your brothers."_

Ginny took a deep breath with the realization that the cauldron had paired her with Draco and they could now read each other's thoughts. Ginny stepped back into the living room and found Harry laughing hysterically with the twins and Ron and Hermione blushing. "Is everything okay?"

Harry wiped away a tear. "Oh yeah. Everything's fine. Your older brother's are a bit twisted. I'm not sure why I was paired with them."

Ron placed his head in his hands as Hermione was trying to hide a smile. Ginny could tell by the way Hermione was stroking his arm that she was obviously speaking to him through her mind. "_Ron don't worry. I won't repeat it. I think you look nice tonight too. I didn't know you liked my hair."_

Ron turned dark red and replied. "_I was just trying to clear my thoughts and you happened to flip your hair like you always do. I just…Oh God Hermione get out of my head and don't look at me!"_ Ron turned his body away from her as the others laughed with curiosity.

"_Sit next to me." _Draco thought as he pat the cushion next to him.

Ginny sat and looked into his eyes. "_This could be dangerous on so many levels Draco. Only someone evil could have created this."_

Draco smiled. "_I agree but let's enjoy it. This is probably the closest you could get to someone." _

Fred looked around the room and held up his hand. "Now the first question should be a harmless one. Let's all look into the cauldron as it's about to reveal it. There's no need to answer it yourself. The cauldron will answer it for you accurately. Clear your mind so that your partner won't be able to guess it's you. After the answer is revealed, anyone can try and guess who it belongs to. If you guess correctly, you're protected from the next question. If the answer belongs to you and no one guesses, you're protected from the next question…..Everyone understand?"

They all nodded in agreement. The potion was spinning violently. Suddenly, bright green words formed in the potion._** What is your**_ _**dream**_? Hermione scoffed and Ron smirked. The words disappeared and new ones formed ._**Auror**._

Hermione laughed and yelled. "Harry!"

Harry smiled and watched as the potion let off a small burst of fireworks. More words began to form. _**What is your secret**_? Ginny read the answer to herself and gasped. _**Draco Malfoy**_. Ron read it aloud. "Draco Malfoy? What is that supposed to mean? That's not a secret anymore. Fred, I think your cauldron's a bit dodgy."

Fred shrugged and replied. "Does that question belong to Ginny?" An enormous amount of Green smoke circled Fred. He began waving it off with his hands. "Well I guess someone else has a secret about Malfoy. Oh well, it only gives us one chance. Whoever it belonged to is protected by the next one." Everyone looked at Draco who was appearing rather uncomfortable.

"_Ginny. What do you suppose that was about? That should have been your question. Who else would have me as their secret?" _Draco thought.

"_I don't know but this game is dangerous Draco. I can feel it." _Ginny replied.

**_What is your fear_**? **_Spiders._**

"Ron!" Harry yelled as the fireworks exploded over the cauldron. Ron blushed as Fred and George laughed.

**_Who have you betrayed_**? _**Family.**_

"I don't like this at all." Hermione said nervously.

Fred chuckled. "It's probably George and I. If my Mum found out she'd kill us for sure." George nodded in agreement. Suddenly the green smoke circled Fred again. "Oh, I guess not."

_**You love a traitor**_. Hermione sat up quickly. "That's not a question! Who loves a traitor?" Hermione asked Fred and George. **_The_** _**traitor will die**_.

Harry stood and whispered. "Fred, George. Put it away. This is dangerous." Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement. Ron sat looking extremely bewildered.

Draco looked fascinated. "Where did you get this exactly?"

George swallowed harshly. "Borgin and Burkes." Fred looked at him quickly.

Draco stood. "I agree with Potter. This is dangerous. Can we end it now or do we have to finish?"

Just then more words formed in the cauldron. _**What is your worst fear**_?

They all took a deep breath as the new words formed again. **_Killing your Father_**.

Hermione began to cry. "This is just horrible! No one answer that! How do we end this? Fred….George! Draco?" She looked around as everyone was silent and shocked as they watched more fireworks shoot out of the cauldron. "But no one answered it! That's impossible!"

Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "It read someone's mind. We've got to finish it."

Hermione sniffled. "But how?" Ginny sat down next to her and held her hand as she too was terrified. Ron began to pace the room behind his brothers. Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione and stared into the cauldron. **_Where can I find you_**?

They all gasped in fear of the answer. Hermione stood quickly spilling some of the potion onto the floor. Draco looked at her in shock and whispered. "What have you done?" Suddenly the potion started quickly flashing what appeared to be different memories that they couldn't make out. It slowed slightly on one memory and they all leaned in again to watch.

They were all immediately aware that they were looking at the Burrow. There was a young boy crying next to the shed trying to fix a broom that had been broken in half. Hermione whimpered as she heard Fred's voice from inside the cauldron. "Come off it Ron! You're never going to fix it. Mum said that we can't afford another so you'll just have to wait." The young Ron tried to straighten up and wipe away his tears. The next voice was from his oldest brother Bill who had knelt down beside Ron. "I know you were fond of it Ron. I'll tell you what. My first paycheck at Gringott's is yours. How does that sound?" The young Ron shook his head and replied. "No Bill. It's alright. I was spending too much time on it anyway. I'm going to Hogwarts next year and need to focus on my studies. Thanks though." Just then, fireworks shot up and the potion in the cauldron went black.

Ron was pink and sweaty. Hermione stood and stroked his arm. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. (At least not verbally) Harry broke the silence. "I hate to ignore the obviously uncomfortable memory but did the cauldron get the answer it was looking for?"

**A/N-What did you think? Review please and thank you!**


	20. The battle is coming

Chapter 20

Ginny gasped as they all stopped any movement. Harry asked again. "Do you think it got the answer it was looking for? Does it know we're at the Burrow?"

Fred and George who had been terribly quiet finally spoke. "Yes. I'm afraid so." Fred now continued. "It doesn't make sense though. It's only ever asked us silly questions and showed funny memories. We just gave you that dramatic intro for fun like the man who sold it to us did."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well Fred, I have a feeling that this thing had no reason to ask either of you any of these questions."

Hermione interrupted. "Of course! It's probably a harmless game for those whom it has no interest. But look who we have playing Fred. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Two very powerful and important wizards. If something dark is behind this game, it probably has a fascination with both of them."

George stood and looked out the window. Ginny walked over to him. "George what is it?"

He sighed deeply. "It hasn't asked any further questions Ginny. Now I'm not trying to scare anyone but we really may have revealed our location to something terrible. It may be on its way right now."

Ron pulled out his wand and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Well I'm not going down without a fight. Dumbledore has several protective charms all over Hogwarts. If we split up we can place some all around the Burrow."

Harry walked over to him. "Good thinking Ron. Let's move." Fred and George immediately headed for the front door and stepped outside with their wands ready. The others followed suite and split up. Hermione and Ron cast the Oppugno charm on some Gnomes and Garden tools so that they would attack any unwanted visitors. Ginny and Draco cast the anti-intruder charms all over the house while Harry and the Twins cast the concealment charm on the grounds. They all met up by the shed they had witnessed the young Ron crying next to.

Draco couldn't help but feel sad and guilty for witnessing Ron's memory. Ron never knew what it felt like to have enough money to replace things. Hermione must have been thinking the same as she was rubbing his back as Ron stared at the shed. Ron realized everyone was replaying the memory and started to pace. "You know it was a blessing that broom broke. It was really old and unreliable." Hermione nodded in agreement and smiled at him.

Ginny was holding on the Draco's sleeve as she was truly frightened. "_Draco….I'm scared."_

"_I know you are Ginny. Don't worry though. Any wizard would be crazy to take us all on." _Draco replied in his mind as he looked up at the clear and starry sky. The moon was shining extremely bright and there were several crickets chirping all around them. Just then they all heard a large crashing sound which resembled a large tree plummeting to the ground. Hermione and Ginny jumped while the five young men turned quickly and raised their wands toward the sound.

Harry looked over at Hermione and Ginny. "Get in the house and lock the door. Don't come out no matter what you hear." Harry had never taken such a commanding voice with either of them before.

Hermione and Ginny protested. "Absolutely not!" Once again they heard a loud crack as if something was struggling in the trees. Draco advanced towards the sound closely followed by the others.

Draco looked over at Harry. "What do you say Potter?"

Harry didn't look over but answered sternly. "I'll approach with the twins head on. You and Ron advance from the back."

"Excellent. Ginny….Granger. Please go inside." Draco said politely. Ginny began to protest but Draco raised his hand which silenced her. "If anything happens, we need you both capable to alert the ministry. I'd also like you to see what that game is up to….Please Ginny." Ginny and Hermione turned and stomped towards the house feeling insulted and underestimated.

Ron looked over at Draco with a smile. "I've never seen Ginny take orders from anyone. That was tremendous." Fred and George laughed along with Harry.

Draco smiled back. "Well I didn't want either of them in harms way if we can help it. You understand Weasley."

Suddenly they heard another sound of a struggle in the trees and they separated per Harry's instructions. Draco and Ron walked around the large grouping of trees that the sound had appeared and headed in from the back. They could hear two men arguing but their words were muffled. Harry and the twins could see the shadows of two figures and advanced rather quickly with their wands raised. Once they reached the two men, they all cast different jinxes and spells which were easily repelled off. One of the men grabbed Ron and put him in a head lock. "Is that how you welcome your brothers for Christmas?" Bill said as he rubbed Ron's head rather harshly.

Fred started laughing. "What are you two doing out here? What was with all that racket?"

Charlie raised both hands in the air. "Well Fred let me think….You wouldn't know how to properly cast a concealment charm would you?"

Fred shrugged and pointed to George and Harry. Harry chuckled. "We were a little pressed for time. They don't quite teach that one at Hogwarts do they?"

"Not really no. Good try though. We were extremely confused when we apparated here. I ended up in a tree. Actually it's the one Ron just tripped over. Bill fell over it too and got stuck in some branches. So what's going on? Why were you casting out here?"

George replied with shame. "We uh sort of played a game that got a little uh….."

Fred stepped in. "It got a little more serious than before and we uh….."

Ron tried to help. "It was supposed to be fun but it started acting mental and…."

Harry began to mumble as well. "You see it sort of knows where to find us now and…."

Bill and Charlie noticed Draco smirking. "Anything to add Malfoy? How about starting with how you ended up at the Burrow taking on evil games with my family." Bill said in a sarcastic way. Harry couldn't help but grin as Bill had automatically included him as part of the family without even thinking twice.

"Well um….Bill is it? I befriended your sister at school and your mum was kind enough to invite me over for Christmas and well I think they covered the rest." Draco said as they all laughed. They headed towards the house as Ron gave Bill and Charlie a step by step account of what happened with the game.

Bill stopped on the front porch. "Wait, where did you get this Fred?" Fred told him as Bill and Charlie exchanged looks of concern. "Where's Ginny and Hermione?"

Draco and Ron looked at each other quickly and burst through the door. They all ran into the living room and found Ginny and Hermione drinking tea near the fire. Ginny was twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers as Hermione was reading a book. Ginny looked up and ran towards Bill and Charlie. "Mum said you wouldn't be here until morning! How are you?" Ginny said as she hugged them both.

Bill answered while he eyed the cauldron. "We're fine. Thought we'd just come a little early. And I'm glad we did."

Ron walked over to Hermione who barely looked up from her book. "You don't seem too worried."

"No reason to be. We knew you'd be alright." Hermione said casually.

"How did you know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione pointed at the game. "It told us."

Harry, Ron, and the twins yelled simultaneously. "What? How? What did it say exactly?"

Ginny responded arrogantly. "It said something about the battle was coming but not tonight…..that it wasn't necessary to take you all on at once." Draco immediately looked over at Ginny. He had just communicated something to that affect through their minds previously. "Hermione and I think that it's just repeating what we're thinking and making it sound dark and evil. We don't think that there's anything behind it other than our fears and thoughts."

Charlie sat down in front of it examining the contents with his wand. "Well whatever it is, it looks like the game has ended. Fred and George, you should really throw it out."

Fred looked up in shock. "You're joking right? Do you even know how much we paid for it?"

Bill replied with little patience. "That's your problem. Next time think before you make such a large purchase. Now get rid of it or I will!" Fred and George stood and took the cauldron back upstairs mumbling to themselves. Draco was impressed with how quickly Fred and George followed their brother's commands. He remembered that the last thing the Weasley twins did was follow anyone's rules. Draco wondered how he would react to having any siblings. Bill looked over at Ginny and stroked her long hair. "What's the matter Ginny? You look different. Are you eating enough?"

Ginny yawned. "I'm fine….Wait are you saying I look bad?"

Bill laughed. "Of course not! You're just as pretty as before it's just that…..Nevermind you look great." Bill looked over at Charlie nervously.

"Of course you do. Bill's just tired. In fact I think we're all tired. Let's hit the sack shall we? We can have an early Quidditch match in the morning." Charlie said while stretching. They all agreed and headed up stairs. Harry walked in to Ron's room and plopped down on a cot immediately falling asleep.

Ron looked over at Hermione as she was walking into Ginny's room. "Goodnight Hermione." Hermione looked back and smiled.

"_Goodnight." _She thought to herself. Ron smiled back acknowledging that he could still read her thoughts and walked into his room.

Draco looked at Ginny who was still yawning. "Where's the bathroom?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh just right there. Do you need anything?"

Draco smiled back and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did you feel like helping me with something?"

Ginny blushed and then thought. "_Would you lower your voice? Don't forget you're being watched closely by Ron."_

Draco nodded and thought. "_Is this low enough? Besides, the only thing Ron is watching closely is Hermione's backside."_

Suddenly Ron whispered in a threatening tone. "Goodnight Ginny."

Ginny smacked Draco in the arm. "_Just behave yourself. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight." _Draco entered Ron's room and immediately spotted what was to be his cot. He noticed Harry snoring off into the corner and Ron lying on his bed unable to hide his grin. "What's so funny Weasley?"

Ron rolled over and propped his head on his hand. "Oh I'm just tormenting Hermione while she's trying to sleep. I keep asking her questions about books she read and it's really getting under her skin. I expect to hear her cursing my name at any moment."

Draco laughed. "I wonder why it's still working if the game's over."

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. It'll probably wear off by tomorrow morning so I'm going to enjoy it while I can. I think I'll ask her to recite Hogwats, a History for me. She seems to always throw that book in my face anytime I don't know something about the school."

Draco sat down on his cot and covered his face with his hands. "_Ginny? Are you asleep yet?"_

"_How can I be with Hermione tossing and turning? I think Ron's having a bit of fun with her. What's the matter?" _Ginny thought.

"_Oh nothing…Well I feel a little awkward sleeping in the same room as your brother and Potter. I never saw this coming." _Draco thought as he shifted in his bed. "_I wish I was in your room with you."_

"_Me too. Goodnight Draco." _Ginny sighed deeply and dosed off to sleep.

Draco lay on the cot seeing Ron giggle every now and then. He and Hermione were obviously enjoying the mind reading. Well at least Ron was. Suddenly Hermione burst through the door with a large pillow and began beating Ron in the head with it. "Leave me alone and let me sleep!" Her hair was a mess and her eyes half open. Ron was laughing but suddenly stopped noticing her pajamas. She was wearing a tight pink tank top and pink fuzzy Capri's. Ron's mouth was wide open. Draco noticed the uncomfortable silence and cleared his throat loudly.

Hermione looked his way. "Oh I'm so sorry! It's just that _Ronald _has decided that because he can't sleep neither should I! Now listen here Ron. If you really want to know Hogwarts fourth Headmaster's favorite spell I'll tell you in the morning. Now go to sleep before I get angry!" She turned on her heel and slammed Ginny's door without even realizing Ron was fawning over her pajamas.

Ron's eyes followed her the entire way. Draco laughed. "I wonder what happens when she gets angry."

Ron looked his way with a serious face. "It's horrible. Trust me you don't want to see it."

"Actually I think I have. If you remember correctly, she's aimed her anger at me many times. I have the scars to prove it." Draco said rubbing his nose. They both laughed and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N-Not much action. This was just another transitional chapter...Sorry! So the majority of reviewers were freaked out by the last chapter. Didn't mean to scare you guys! I can't believe how many of you have been with me from the start! I was sure that long gap was going to lose you forever but it didn't. Thank you for reading as usual. Question: How are you guys liking the Ron and Hermione progress. I'm a big fan of them together...How about you?**


	21. The Interrogation

Chapter 21

The next morning Draco awoke first and went down stairs. He wasn't sure if he should just wait upstairs for the others to wake or not. He felt so uncomfortable and guilty walking around the Weasley house. He felt somewhat like an intruder on their Christmas Holiday. Draco thought these things as he approached the kitchen. He heard Bill addressing his father in a serious tone. "So I told them to get rid of it. I'm going to check and see if that actually happened."

"Well Bill thank you for telling us. I'm sure your Mother will destroy it if she finds it." Mr. Weasley replied.

Bill cleared his throat. "There's something else Dad. Has anyone noticed how pale and fragile Ginny looks? Charlie and I both noticed it last night. Did something happen at school? She looks as she did her first year at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley began sobbing at the kitchen sink. "Well Bill It wouldn't be right for us not to tell you but yes. Something terrible happened to Ginny over the summer and well I assume that's why she isn't looking her best at the moment. It was quite traumatic. We only just found out about it last night." Mrs. Weasley began to tell Bill and Charlie the events that unfolded over the last few months. "And if it hadn't been for Draco, she wouldn't be here today. He seems to always be there to save her."

Charlie's voice had tremendous anger in it. "He's lucky Malfoy got to him first. Bill and I would have-"

"Yes, yes I know. What matters is that Draco was there and saved her life. Not a word of this must be repeated. The ministry has been searching for the one who killed him and I'll be damned if I'm going to see Draco sent to Azkaban." Mrs. Weasley dried her tears and poured coffee for Bill and Charlie.

Bill shoved a biscuit in his mouth and began talking just as Ron always did with a mouth full. "So they're just friends are they?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Well that's all they've admitted. I can't say I don't blame them though. I can't imagine the torture poor Draco would have to go through with his family if they found out about it. He's such a charming and sweet boy. It's a shame really."

Draco felt guilty once again now that he had eavesdropped on their conversation. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged him. "Good morning dear. Did you sleep well? Oh of course you didn't. Sorry about the cot. We make do with what we can. Have a seat and I'll get your breakfast." She led Draco over to a chair next to Mr. Weasley and across from Bill and Charlie. Draco smiled and they nodded back.

Mr. Weasley studied Draco carefully. "So, Ron tells me you've been assisting in the Gryffindor Quidditch practices. That must be a strain on your studies along with the Slytherin practices."

Draco sipped the coffee Mrs. Weasley had just poured. "Yes sir. Actually I have Ginny to thank for keeping up with my studies. She's my partner in potions and I'm afraid to say better than I. We study often together. I've never had a study partner before. I'm just disappointed I didn't discover how beneficial it was until my seventh year."

"Indeed." Mr. Weasley said as he leaned forward looking at Bill and Charlie. "And how do the other students take to your friendship with her?"

Mrs. Weasley dropped some silverware on the floor as she was startled by the question. Draco looked over at Bill and Charlie and then back at Mr. Weasley. "Well actually sir. No one knows except for everyone here. I don't want to cause any trouble for Ginny. My family wouldn't like it much." Draco wasn't sure why the words were coming out of his mouth. He had no intention of lying to the Weasley's but he didn't want them to know everything either. He just felt so at ease talking to Mr. Weasley and had the sudden urge to tell him every dark secret he had.

"I see. So after you graduate what are your plans?" Mr. Weasley asked politely. Mrs. Weasley gave Draco an encouraging smile.

"I don't really know sir. No one's ever asked me that before." Draco said feeling quite ignorant. How could he not have any idea of what to do with his life after graduation?

"Well what do you like? What are your hobbies?" Mr. Weasley asked as if there was nothing wrong with Draco's answer.

"To be honest sir, until this summer, my favorite thing was tormenting Potter….And your son….And I guess Granger too. I was always trying to find some way to get into trouble or see how far I could push someone…..I...None of that interests me anymore. I m sure my Mother has plans for me. My parents always have." Draco said with discomfort in his voice. He had never lived his own life. He had always been told how to act, what and who to hate.

"Interesting. So are you going to carry out whatever plans your parents have for you?"

Mr. Weasley asked so casually as if asking Draco to pass the salt.

Draco shifted in his chair as Bill and Charlie both waited for his response. "I'm afraid I haven't spoken with my Father for a very long time sir. My Mother doesn't say much at all anymore. My parents and I believe in different things now. I don't know what that means other than I can't carry on the legacy of the Malfoy's like they planned. What they were raising me to believe is rubbish in my opinion even though it backs up on me now and again. Ginny's trying to help me work on that." Draco couldn't help but smile thinking about her.

Bill and Charlie smiled at his last comment realizing just as easily as the twins did that Ginny was strong and could handle him. Mr. Weasley slapped Draco on the back affectionately. "Glad to hear it son. But I must tell you to not underestimate the wizards today. They might like to see two rivaling families brought together by friendship."

"Sort of a Romeo and Juliet story isn't it Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley nodded as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Yeah but in that one they both end up dead Mum. Why don't you pick another romantic story?" Charlie said as he poked fun at his mother.

Mrs. Weasley waived it off. "Oh you know what I mean. Isn't it difficult to have a secret study partner? How or where do you?" She suddenly stopped not wanting to hear the answer. "More eggs Bill?"

Draco chuckled and felt the need to explain. "There's sort of a girl at school who would love to tell my mother that I've befriended a Wea-uh Gryffindor ma'am."

"Ah Miss Parkinson is it? Such a full-figured girl isn't she?" Mrs. Weasley said trying to sound innocent.

Draco burst out laughing along with Bill and Charlie. "You could say that ma'am. She's a little upset with me and has threatened to send an owl to my Mother."

"And what would your Mother say about your friendship with our Daughter?" Mrs. Weasley said curiously.

"Well….Um. She probably wouldn't say anything. She would try…..I'd rather not say ma'am. No matter what I would never let it happen." Draco replied realizing he had said too much as the room went silent.

"What would she try Malfoy?" Charlie asked loudly.

Draco put down his fork and breathed in heavily. "Let's just say that she'd try to get rid of her-but I'm well aware what she's capable of and I'm ready. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley trust me she's never out of my sight."

"What about when you're on the pitch? Who's watching her then? And at night? You can't always be there at the right time Malfoy. Someday your luck will run out. When it does, where will that leave Ginny?" Bill said in a deafening tone.

Draco remained calm since he had been challenged by his Father like this many times before. "I know my name doesn't actually qualify me for the most trusted award but that's all I can offer you along with my commitment to her safety. Besides, Potter keeps a close eye on her along with Wea-your son. Parkinson's not the most graceful person so I'm sure I'd know of her intentions if she found anything out. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, I'm ready to fight for her even if it's against my family. She's my only true friend and I won't lose her."

Mrs. Weasley started to sob again. Bill stood and wrapped his arm around her. "You know were not going to have him over anymore if you keep this up Mum." Mr. Weasley laughed and slapped Draco on the back again. "Well Malfoy, you've got yourself in quite a little predicament haven't you? Don't hesitate to contact Charlie or myself if you need help."

"Thanks. I'll consider that Bill." Draco sighed in relief realizing his interrogation with the Weasley's was over. He felt confident that he passed but was utterly confused as to why he would spill so much information and details about himself. Suddenly he realized something and spoke up. "Um I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell her other brothers or Potter about our little chat. You know the parts where I kind of babbled and such."

"You mean about how you feel?" Charlie said with a grin.

"Well yes actually. Wouldn't want them to use it against me on the pitch or something you know." Draco said nervously.

Charlie laughed. "Look if we haven't announced Ron's feelings for Hermione, we sure won't boast about yours. If we can trust you, you can trust us."

"Excellent." Draco said as Ron practically crawled up to the kitchen table.

"What's excellent?" Ron asked as he almost laid his head in a plate of eggs his Mum brought to him.

"Nothing. Why are you so tired?" Charlie asked.

"Hrmny." Ron whispered as he fell asleep at the table with his head on his hands. Harry walked in, laughed at the sight of Ron, and sat next to Bill. He obviously knew why Ron was so tired.

Just then Ginny and Hermione walked in. "Good Morning!" Hermione said brightly. "I hope everyone slept well. Oh dear! I guess Ronald didn't get much sleep now did he? I can't imagine why." Ginny giggled behind her hands.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and pulled his head up by his hair. "Ron…..Ron! You should go back upstairs. It's just terrible that you didn't sleep well. What happened?" Hermione said evilly.

Ron sat up with a defeated look and whispered. "Oh I'm just not fully awake yet. I slept quite well until about **four** in the morning. The oddest thing happened." He looked over at Hermione with annoyance. "I kept reciting all these different books. I tell you I could conjure up the grandest orchestra right now if I needed to. I could transfigure myself into a lamp post or a bed. A very large and soft bed with lots of pillows and a fluffy blank…." Ron trailed off back to sleep.

Hermione laughed and stood. "Come on Ron, I'll take you back upstairs. Now I feel guilty." Ron stood with his eyes closed and followed her out of the kitchen with both hands clenching the back of her shirt. Everyone in the kitchen laughed at poor Ron and the effects Hermione had on him. Harry and Ginny explained how Hermione had paid him back for his little game and awoke him with her mind early that morning.

"Well I hope this mind reading thing wears off soon. It could turn out to be quite a nuisance if you ask me." Mrs. Weasley said as she laughed.

Hermione led Ron up the stairs and opened his door. Ron crawled into his bed silently. Hermione sighed as she covered him. "Oh Ron why do you have to taunt me so. I'm sorry I woke you." She said as knelt beside his bed.

Ron turned on his side and smiled slightly. "It's alright Hermione. I'm sure I'll figure some way to get you back. After I rest of course."

Hermione laughed and started to get up but he put his arm out to stop her. "Don't go yet."

"Okay, why not?" She said in her usual tone.

"Because, I was hoping you could uh help me with my transfiguration homework." Ron couldn't think of anything else to say as he looked around the room. His heart was pounding and his stomach jumping. He had Hermione alone in his room and didn't know what to do about it.

"You mean do it for you!" Hermione yelled. Ron shook his head in confusion.

"No I, well maybe you could just, um….Can't we just?" He couldn't complete a sentence to save his life.

"What Ron? Maybe we could what? No I won't do your homework for you! What you want me to clean this pigsty of a room for you is that it? The only time you ever talk to me is when you need something. Well that's it! I'm tired of being your friend of convenience." Hermione headed for the door as Ron struggled with his blanket and kicked it to the ground.

"Hermione wait! Don't go please?" Ron tripped over a shoe and went head first into her stomach sending them both to the ground.

Hermione gasped as he had knocked the wind out of her. Ron grabbed her hands and helped her up and over to his bed. She was holding her side and panting heavily. "Ron….You are the clumsiest person I have ever met."

Ron sat next to her and hung his head in shame. He spoke in nothing more than a whisper. "I know it. I'm sorry. I just wanted you to stay for a while that's all. I really don't need any help with my homework. I've actually finished it already."

Hermione moved a little closer to him and whispered also. "Well why didn't you just say that silly?"

Ron continued to whisper with his head down. "I'm not as good at telling people what I want like you are. I wish I could just say what's on my mind."

Hermione smiled and ran her hands through his hair which made him smile. "Well why don't you say what you're feeling right now. You can tell me." Her lips were dangerously close to his ear as she whispered even softer. "Just tell me what you want right now Ron."

Hermione saw goose bumps form on Ron's arms. He looked into her eyes which weren't more than a few inches from his face. "I uh….I should get some sleep. Bill and Charlie will want a Quidditch match later." Ron laid back and Hermione covered him again. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead which put him in complete shock.

"Alright Ron. When you need to talk I'm here to listen. Believe it or not, I'm a great listener. Why are you smiling? I am you know! Just ask Ginny or Harry. They talk and I listen all the time. Why just the other day Ginny and I-" Hermione noticed Ron laughing.

"Hermione I'm sure you're a great listener when you want to be but I'm tired. I don't have the energy for you to tell me about all the times you've been a great listener." He received a smack on the head for that one as Hermione left his room. He turned on his side and touched his forehead where Hermione had kissed him. In anyone else's eyes they would have thought that Ron had blown a perfectly good moment. But in Hermione's eyes, this was progress.

Back in the kitchen Draco looked over at Ginny who began assisting her Mum. "_Good morning beautiful."_

Ginny turned and smiled shyly. "_Good morning. I'm glad to see you felt comfortable coming down here by yourself. Did they give you the third degree?"_

"_Oh just a bit. It's alright though, I didn't mind. Your family cares for you so that makes it easy on me." _Draco pretended to be interested in his food and not look at her. He wasn't sure if anyone could tell they were speaking through their minds.

"_How does that make it easy on you?" _Ginny began to wash the dishes with her back to him.

"_Well I just told them how much I care for you and that they can trust me."_ Hearing Draco's response made Ginny drop a dish and break it. She tried to quickly scoop it up and cut her hand deeply.

"Ouch!" She brought her bloody hand out of the sink and everyone jumped to her aide.

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and healed the cut immediately. "Alright there dear? You're a little jumpy this morning aren't you? Maybe you should go lay back down for a while."

"I think you're right Mum. Can Draco come with me? We need to study potions anyway." Ginny asked daringly.

"Just keep your door open." Bill said quickly as Mrs. Weasley smacked him in the arm.

"That's quite alright dear. Go study." Mrs. Weasley said and gave Draco an odd look that he interpreted as trust.

They walked up the stairs and entered her room. Draco walked around curiously. "Very nice. You do realize I've already finished my potions homework don't you?"

"Yes. I finished mine too." Ginny said as she sat on her bed.

"Well than why are we up here?" Draco said pretending not to notice where she was sitting.

"Oh come off it! I'm not going to shag you in my parents house. I just wanted to be alone with you for a while. That's all." Ginny said as she stood and closed her door.

"You should really open that. Your Mum is beginning to trust me and I don't want to ruin-" Ginny silenced him with a kiss. He kissed her back and hugged her.

"Ginny really. I don't feel comfortable with your parents down stairs." Draco said trying to swat her wandering hands away.

"Don't forget Ron in the next room." She said as she kissed him again. Just then Hermione walked in with Harry behind her.

Harry was looking down and missed everything. Hermione however laughed loudly. "Oh sorry, Harry and I were going to go outside for a bit. Do you want to come along?"

"Yes! Splendid idea Granger! Of course we want to go outside! Right Ginny?" Draco sounded too guilty for words. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure let's go." Ginny said as her and Hermione giggled their way down the stairs.

"You alright Malfoy? You looked sort of flushed." Harry said realizing what had probably happened.

"Uh know uh. I mean yes I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here." Draco said pulling at his shirt.

"Yeah. Ginny will do that to a bloke. Come on let's go." Harry said with satisfaction in seeing Malfoy squirm with guilt. Draco walked down the stairs behind Harry shaking his head. Ginny was sure to get him to serious trouble some day.


	22. Catching On

Chapter 22

When Ron finally awoke from his nap he walked down stairs finding everyone getting ready to play Quidditch. He grabbed his broom and walked outside. "Sorry I slept so long."

Bill and Charlie waived him over as they were splitting up the teams. Bill was counting up the players. "Okay we'll do four on four. I'll take Fred, Ron, and Malfoy. George, Harry, and Ginny you're with Charlie. Oh unless Hermione wants to play?"

Ron burst out laughing and everyone looked his way. Hemione's jaw dropped in embarrassment and she crossed her arms. Ron shrugged and whispered to Draco. "What? She hates Quidditch. Doesn't understand a thing about it. You'd think with a brain like hers she could get the sport but she just doesn't."

Draco leaned in and whispered back. "Actually Weasley, she understands it quite well now. I explained some of the rules to her at one of your practices and I think she gets it more than we do."

Ron was completely thrown by this. "Well I don't know why she didn't just ask me. I could have explained it to her."

Draco chuckled. "Right Weasley. Just as soon as you finished laughing at her."

Ron was about to respond when Bill released the quaffle. He flew into the air to find Draco. He wasn't about to let him have the last word. He spotted Draco flying near Ginny. "Hey Malfoy! I want to talk to you!"

"Not now Weasley! Watch out!" Draco yelled as Ron ducked just in time to avoid the bludger George had just sent his way.

Ron flew up next to him. "Look, I just don't know why she would go to you instead of me or Harry. It doesn't make any sense."

"Look Weasley, she didn't go to me. I was just there as she was talking away. I realized that no matter what, she was going to keep asking questions until she heard everything she needed. After I answered a few times she was satisfied and actually backed off to let me do the talking. She actually seemed to enjoy being able to listen for a change. Are you telling me you haven't figured her out yet? That was probably the fourth time I'd talked to her and it was obvious." Draco said as he scanned the air for the snitch.

"What was obvious?" Ron asked throwing his hand in the air in frustration.

"If I have to spell it out for you than never mind. It's not my place. Ask Potter." Draco said and dove down quickly.

"Yeah you're a lot of help!" Ron yelled after him. He looked over at Hermione who was watching Bill and Charlie elbow each other with a smile on her face. Ron shrugged realizing that he would probably never understand her.

The game was beginning to wind down as the sun was setting. Draco suddenly spotted the snitch flying behind Hermione. Draco quickly turned around and flew straight at it. Harry was busy trying to get Fred to stop jinxing him and didn't even notice.

Hermione screamed and covered her head as Draco flew closely over her and caught the snitch. He suddenly lost his grip on his broom and fell to the ground. Hermione stood and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Draco looked up and was laughing. "I'm fine. You should have seen your face!"

"Oh rubbish! I thought you were going to crash into me." Hermione snapped back.

Ron landed and looking extremely jealous. "Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione looked his way angrily. "Oh you've stopped laughing at me have you?"

"I wasn't laughing. I just didn't think you'd be interested in playing is all." Ron said quietly.

"Well I'm not but it was nice to be asked for a change. Ginny, I'm going to go pack my things." Hermione said and headed inside.

Ron looked around as everyone was staring at him. He shook his head and hopped back on his broom. He flew around the burrow as the others headed inside. Hermione apparated home shortly before Draco.

Mrs. Weasley prepared Draco a package of food to take home. "Now I'm sure you don't need this but you seemed to really enjoy the food and-"

"Oh I did Mrs. Weasley. This will hold me over until I get back to school. Thank you." Draco said truthfully grateful for the hearty package she had prepared for him. She hugged him tightly and Mr. Weasley shook his hand. Draco had a sudden strange but delightful feeling as he said goodbye to them. They made him feel as if they really enjoyed his visit and that they wanted him to return very soon.

Bill and Charlie also shook his hand and complimented his Quidditch skills. Fred and George asked him to stop by their joke shop to stock up for school. Harry and Ron walked him outside along with Ginny. The boys shook hands and bid him goodbye leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Draco watched them walk back to the house. "Well this was quite a holiday." He said pulling Ginny in for a quick hug.

Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "I'm sorry you had to sleep on a cot."

Draco laughed loudly. "Hey I forgot about that. It wasn't that bad actually. I've never known what it feels like to have brothers but now I do. Your brother can snore louder than a troll. And Harry tosses and turns all night. I'd hate to sleep in their dormitory all year. But, I had a great time."

Ginny looked up at him in surprise. "You did?"

"Of course I did! Your parents are wonderful and your brother's are insane. I had the time of my life Ginny. I could get used to this." Draco said shocking even himself.

"Well I hope you do. Thank you for coming." Ginny said on the verge of tears.

Draco hugged her again. "What's the matter? I thought we were having a good moment."

"We were that's just it. I've never been so happy." Ginny said and had a sudden urge to refrain from saying anything else. He was looking into her eyes and suddenly closed his mind not wanting her to read his thoughts.

"Ginny I should go. I um want to get packed for school and-" Draco felt her fingers touch his lips as she smiled.

"I know Draco…..Me too." Ginny turned and walked inside leaving Draco alone and confused. Was she agreeing that she also needed to pack or was she agreeing on something else? These thoughts made Draco's head fuzzy as he apparated home.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry were walking down the train looking for Hermione when they spotted her exiting the restroom. "Oh hello! I've got us a compartment just over there. Follow me." Hermione said as they walked towards an empty compartment. Just then, Crabbe and Goyle turned the corner followed by Draco.

Crabbe cracked his knuckles menacingly at Harry and Ron. Harry tried to hide his smile as he witnessed Draco making funny gestures behind his two cronies. Goyle looked back wondering what was so funny and Draco shrugged it off. Realizing that Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him to act he sighed heavily and stepped in front of them. "What seems to be the hold up boys? Ah! Potter and Weasley. I hope you two rested over the holidays. Not that it will help you beat us on the pitch."

Ron smiled and laughed. "Don't forget that you've lost quite a few matches this year Malfoy. I wouldn't want to see you voted the least valuable player."

"Nah we'll save that award for your sister." Crabbe said and then coughed nervously at his own response.

"Say that again Crabbe." Ron said loudly and charged him. Draco and Harry began to restrain Ron.

Ron struggled to free himself as Draco laughed. "Alright alright Weasley calm down. Crabbe doesn't speak much but when he does he goes for the throat. Now Granger and I will have to give you both detentions if we don't break it up right now."

Ron composed himself and smiled at Crabbe. "I dare you to say another word about her again."

Crabbe opened his mouth but caught sight at Draco who was shaking his head and giving a disapproving look. "I wouldn't if I were you Crabbe. Let it go." Draco waived his hand as if shooing him away.

"What?" Crabbe said in disbelief. Was Malfoy actually telling him to walk away? He stomped hard as he walked quickly with Goyle following closely behind him. Draco bowed slightly and winked at Ginny as he walked away slowly being in no hurry to catch up.

Hermione shook her head as they entered the compartment. "It's odd to see Malfoy acting decent in this environment. At the Burrow it seemed natural but here it's just awkward." Hermione scratched her chin as she thought. "Ginny. You might want to tell him to not act so abnormal around his friends. They may catch on."

Ron scoffed. "Crabbe and Goyle couldn't catch on to a barrel full of cupcakes! No one will notice. He's been laying low all year hasn't he? No one's said anything yet have they?"

Harry nodded in agreement. "True but I think Hermione's right. People may think it's a bit odd that Draco has stopped tormenting us. Especially you Hermione. He hasn't called you one filthy name all year. Someone's bound to notice."

"You're right Harry. Ginny, tell Draco to call me a mud blood in potions or better yet the Great Hall. Oh and he hasn't called Ron a blood traitor in a long time." Hermione said in a casual way.

Ginny sat up and looked towards the compartment door. "Tell him yourself."

They all looked her way and saw Draco entering their compartment. Hermione jumped up. "Malfoy what are you doing in here? Get out before someone sees you!"

Draco held his finger to his lips. "Shh. I've told them that I was instructed to discuss some upcoming events with you. Actually that is why I'm here. I just received word from my Mother that a cousin of mine, a cousin I haven't seen in years is coming to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year. She was going to Durmstrang but her parents had a difference of opinion with the Headmaster there. She'll be arriving tonight during the feast."

Harry and Ron simply shrugged at the unnecessary information as Hermione and Ginny looked worried. Ginny shifted in her seat. "Which side is she on?"

The trio was impressed with such a direct question and awaited his response. Draco leaned against the door and crossed his arms. "Well like I said, I haven't seen her in years but I don't doubt that she'll be sorted into Slytherin. She was always a sneaky little thing. If you want to know which side she's on I really couldn't tell you."

Ron spoke immediately. "I can. She's from Durmstrang and related to you. I'll give you one guess."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side as Harry looked intrigued. "So could she be a spy? For your Mother or for Voldemort?"

Draco pondered the question and sighed. "Anything's possible at this point. But she's very independent. Not much for following rules other than her own. This may just be an odd coincidence or she could be here to find out what I'm up to. Keeping your guard up wouldn't be a bad idea. Anyhow, I thought I would let you know. I better get back." Draco winked at Ginny and left their compartment.

Harry sighed loudly. "That's all we need at Hogwarts. Another Malfoy to deal with. At least it will keep things interesting." The others chuckled at Harry's comment and they started guessing how ugly Draco's cousin probably was.

Ginny didn't feel much like sitting so she left the compartment to take a short walk up the train. She walked passed Draco's compartment and he immediately looked up and smiled as she walked by. Crabbe noticed and shook his head. "What's going on with the blood traitor Malfoy?"

Draco gave Crabbe an evil smirk. "Oh please. Don't even attempt to act intelligent Crabbe. It will confuse people."

"I just meant that…." Crabbe was terrified to finish.

"Great Crabbe, while you consider what to say next I'm going to use the restroom. Don't hurt yourself." Draco got up and left the compartment to look for Ginny. He saw her walking up ahead and jogged to catch up. "Where are you going?"

Ginny was smiling widely. "Oh I don't know….I was hoping you could help me find my way."

Draco put his hand out in front of her and led her into to the empty prefect compartment. He locked the door behind them and pulled down the shades. He immediately pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "I'm going to get caught Ginny. I'm having a hard time pretending to hate you….I can't even pretend to hate your brother anymore. We made need to stop seeing each other."

Ginny pushed him down on the seat and sat on top of him. "I know what you mean. We should really stop studying together."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her again. "You're right we should." He said as he slid his hands under her shirt and began to rub her back softly. He smiled as he felt several goose bumps form up and down her back.

"And no more of this kissing stuff. If we are going to see each other we should keep it civilized." Ginny said as she began to kiss his neck.

Draco grabbed her hips and squeezed hard trying to control the urges he was having. "You're absolutely right. We've got to control ourselves."

"Yes! Keep our distance!" Just then Ginny burst out laughing along with Draco. "It's impossible."

Draco breathed her in. "I know. All I do is think about you."

"Really?" Ginny whispered in amazement. Draco moved some of her hair out of her face and kissed her again. Just as he was about to reply they heard someone trying to get in. Ginny got up slowly and hid in a closet.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door. "Oh what do you want Parkinson?"

Pansy bore a look of utter satisfaction and looked behind Draco. "Oh nothing, I just thought I'd say hello. Are you alone in there?"

"Of course I am! I was trying to sleep. What, do you think I was shagging Granger or something?" Draco said unconvincingly.

"No. I know better than that. Draco, I've been thinking." Pansy giggled and circled her fingers on his chest and then tried to move her hand lower.

Draco pushed her hand away quickly. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that? You might hurt someone or better yet, yourself."

Pansy scoffed and ignored his comment. "Like I said, I've been thinking….You know about us and I was wondering if you wanted me to stop by your dormitory tonight. You know for old time's sake."

"You know Pansy, if the thought of you didn't make me vomit I'd consider it. But I'd rather perform the Cruciatus curse on myself before I ever spend time with you again. I just think I'd enjoy it more you know?" With that Pansy turned on her heel and trudged away.

Draco closed the door and sighed in relief. "You can come out now." Ginny stepped out of the closet and fixed her hair. Draco just smiled at her as he lifted the shades.

Ginny began to feel nervous at the thought of anyone walking by and seeing them alone in the same compartment. "I should go."

"I know. I'll see you later." Draco said as he lay down on the seat.

Ginny walked back to the compartment and found the trio fast asleep. Ginny sat down next to Ron and leaned against him while she looked out the window. She began to think about Draco and how much she wished he was holding her. Suddenly she was startled by his voice.

"_Ginny…Ginny."_

"_What is it Draco?" _She could feel the tension in his thoughts.

"_I was hoping you could still hear me. It's nothing really I was just checking." _Draco said obviously holding something back.

"_Okay. I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you in the Great Hall." _Ginny thought not having the energy to ask what was really on his mind.

"_See you." _With that, they both dosed off to sleep thinking nothing other than each other.

**A/N-There's a new character to be introduced in the next chapter...Can any of you guess what her purpose will be? I can't wait to hear what you think of her.**


	23. Stumbling

Chapter 23

The students filled the Great Hall and were chatting loudly about their Christmas Holiday. There was a mixture of excitement and sadness in the air now that school was back in session. As the feast began Ginny looked over at Draco who was talking to some of his Quidditch players. She could tell he was going over strategy by the movements of his hands and the expression on his face. His player's eyes were glued onto him as they were listening intently. Ginny loved to watch him address his team in such a commanding way. Draco must have felt her watching him because he stopped speaking suddenly and looked directly at her. His entire team turned their heads to see what he was looking at and realized it was Ginny. Before anyone could put it together, the doors of the Great Hall opened and slammed shut loudly.

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped and stared at the new girl who was walking quickly towards the staff table. Dumbledore stood and waived the girl over. It was obvious that she was Draco's cousin. Anyone could have known it. She bore the same soft blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was short and petite but walked with even more confidence than Draco. Her hair was long, straight, and reached her waist. In Ginny's opinion, she was rather pretty. Harry leaned back behind Ron to get a better look at her and fell off the bench onto his back. Ron grabbed his arm and helped him back up as a few Gryffindor's laughed at him.

Dumbledore door beckoned her over to where he was standing next to the stool that held the sorting hat. "If I could have your attention for a moment. I would like to introduce our newest seventh year student transferring from Durmstrang, Emmery Malfoy." The entire Great Hall erupted in whispers as many looked over at Draco who ignored the attention and smiled at his cousin. She smiled back confidently and winked at him. "Miss Malfoy if you would please have a seat, you will be sorted into your house." Dumbledore then leaned in and whispered into her ear. "And yet I daresay I have a hunch of where you will be sorted."

Emery laughed silently and sat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered and clapped loudly as Emmery walked to their table. Draco stood and offered her his seat after kissing her on the cheek. He towered over her but still there resemblance was intriguing. Ginny had never seen Draco treat anyone other than herself with so much respect. Seeing him interact with Emmery pleased her very much.

As the Great Hall emptied, Hermione excused herself to go introduce herself to Emmery. Ron began to protest. "What do you want to go meet her for Hermione? She'll just call you something terrible."

"Because I'm Head Girl Ronald and it's the proper thing to do. And it's not fair to judge her so quickly. You haven't even spoken a word to her yet." Hermione snapped.

"Yet? What do you mean yet?" Ron began to lower his voice. "One Malfoy is more than enough for my lifetime."

"Rubbish! Goodnight." Hermione said as she headed for the Slytherin table. Draco noticed her coming and stood.

"Emmery, this is Hermione Granger, the Head Girl." Draco said politely but with an anxious tone.

"You mean the Big Hair Girl!" Pansy shrieked making the left over Slytherin's laugh.

Before Hermione could respond as she was shocked that Draco said her first name, Emmery spoke sternly. "So that would make you just the Big Girl would it not? I daresay your mouth is as big as your backside. " Pansy's jaw dropped as Draco laughed and the rest of the table giggled nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. I can't imagine the torture you must go through having Draco around trying to run things."

Hermione laughed. "He is quite a challenge but I just try to ignore him."

"Ha! Good luck with that. I've been trying to do that since birth and it doesn't seem to work. Anyhow, I am tired Draco. Could you show me to my dormitory?" Emmery said as she yawned.

"You think I would show you anywhere after that?……Alright fine. This way. I'll be back for our rounds in a bit Granger." Draco said as he and Emmery headed for the Slytherin dormitories.

Harry was also on his way out having just finished speaking to Dumbledore when he caught sight of them leaving. Harry tripped over his own foot and ran into the wall barely missing Emmery. Draco chuckled. "Better watch yourself Potter. I wouldn't want you breaking a leg before our next match."

"Harry Potter? Forgive me but I pictured you much differently. I'm Emmery Malfoy." Emmery said as she grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. Harry just stared down at her with a shy grin across his face.

Draco cleared his throat. "Potter. Potter!"

Harry shook his head and began to stutter. "Um yyes I I am. Harry Potter, that's me."

Emmery laughed softly. "Well! I can see you've had just as long of a day as me Mr. Potter."

Harry spoke as if in a trance. "Yes…Long day….What? Oh yes, I am a bit tired. I um um hope you like Slyth-Hogwarts. Oh! And it's just Harry."

Draco gave a look of disgust at the both of them noticing some sort of attraction. Emmery began to bat her eyes and stepped closer standing on the tips of her toes. Harry could smell her wonderful scent. She whispered flirtatiously. "Well it was wonderful to meet you just Harry. You're much more charming than the people I know say you are."

Draco rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Come on Emmy. I've got to get back for my rounds some time this century."

Emmery smiled and walked quickly out of the Great Hall. Draco waived his hand over Harry's face. "Snap out of it Potter. She's my cousin remember?"

Harry suddenly blushed. "I know she is. I was just trying to be polite."

"Right Potter." Draco leaned in and whispered. "Just keep your guard up." Draco left the Great Hall after her. Harry stood there for a moment wondering what had just happened. He couldn't help but admit that she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever met next to Ginny and Hermione.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry smiling. "Do you need an escort to your dormitory Harry?"

"What? Oh no Professor. I just, well I don't know what's wrong with me to tell you the truth. The new girl uh, Draco's I mean Malfoy's cousin." Harry blushed again.

Dumbledore grinned widely. "Yes Harry. Emmery Malfoy."

The sound of her name made Harry's heart leap. "Yeah her. Is she part Veela Professor?"

"I'm afraid not Harry." Dumbledore said as he studied Harry's expression.

"Are you certain Professor?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I make it my business to know these things about my students Harry. If she were part Veela, you wouldn't have been the only one tripping over your feet." Dumbledore said in his usual gentle tone. Harry looked down in embarrassment. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. Sometimes we all get a glimpse of our future and stumble at the sight of it."

Harry had no clue what Dumbledore meant by that but pretended as if he did. "Of course. Um, goodnight Professor." Harry left the Great Hall and headed for Gryffindor tower.

Draco led Emmery into the Slytherin common room where everyone went silent as soon as she walked in. Emmery looked at Draco and smirked. "Well they're not the liveliest crowd are they?" She said loudly.

Draco laughed and beckoned her over to the girl's dormitory. He whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Be careful Emmy. You don't want to make enemies with all the Slytherin's do you?"

"It would make it interesting though wouldn't it?" Emmery said playfully and looked around the room.

Draco smiled at her and shook his head. "Suit yourself. You know you'd really get along with Granger. She's just as feisty as you are."

"I think you're right. Any Gryffindor who is brave enough to introduce themselves to a newly sorted Slytherin is okay in my book. And to do it front of that horribly large girl!" Emmery said pointing right at Pansy. Draco pulled her hand down quickly but Pansy heard what she said.

"Emmy please. You haven't changed a bit have you? You're always looking for trouble." Draco said trying not to laugh at the offended look on Pansy's face.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to behave myself. So tell me about Harry Potter. Do you know him well? Does he have a girlfriend?" Emmery said quickly.

"Are you serious? I know our parents haven't spoken in years but….Are you serious?" Draco said in disbelief that his cousin didn't know much about Harry's past.

"Well I know who he is and what he's done if that's what you mean. I know your parents absolutely hate him. But, my Father hasn't really kept in touch with things ever since your Father called him a blood traitor." Emmery cleared her throat nervously as Draco suddenly remembered why their Father's had stopped talking.

"I forgot about that. It was a long time ago wasn't it?" Draco said replaying the argument he had witnessed years before.

"Yes. I believe we were about ten. After we left your manor that night, well things changed drastically. Father dismissed all the house-elves and well I really shouldn't say anymore." Emmery said as she began to fidget.

"Why not?" Draco wondered.

"Because our Father's believe in different things Draco. Look, I don't want to talk about it. We were getting along so well." Emmery snapped and looked down the stairs.

"You're right we shouldn't talk about it. It doesn't matter anymore. Goodnight." Draco said and headed out of the Slytherin common room.

Draco met up with Hermione in the Great Hall. "You ready Granger?"

"Yes. Goodnight Professor." Hermione said to Professor McGonagall.

Draco and Hermione walked in silence for quite some time until Hermione couldn't bare it any longer. "You're cousin seems very nice."

"Ten minutes. I knew it." Draco said looking at his watch.

"You knew what?" Hermione yelled.

"How long you would go without speaking. It's quite a fun game and I'm getting rather good at my predictions. Maybe I could replace Trelawney." Draco said sarcastically.

Hermione smacked him on the arm as he flinched and laughed. Just then he saw Pansy heading straight for them with a look of fury. "You evil little mud blood! How dare you touch him!"

Pansy drew her wand but Draco stepped in front of Hermione to block her. "Lower your wand Parkinson. I can fight my own battles." Draco warned her coldly. Hermione stayed behind him in shock of his actions.

Pansy looked utterly confused and her voice began to crack. "But Draco! She touched you! A filthy mud blood! You can't let her get away with it!"

"I don't plan to Parkinson but what you need to do is turn around right now and go back to your dormitory." Draco said in a tone as if she was a small child.

"But, but I don't understand. Have you gone mad? Let me hex her for you Draco….Please?" Pansy begged.

Draco walked up to Pansy and stood only an inch from her face. He spoke in such a cold and cruel tone it gave Hermione the chills. "I'm only going to tell you this one last time Parkinson. We're through. I don't want to have anything to do with you. And you know I never did. Go find yourself another pure blood to annoy. If you even attempt to speak to me or interfere with my life again I will use that Dark Magic my Father raised me with on you." Pansy took a step back with a look of fright on her face. "That's right Parkinson you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Pansy was trembling and dared to speak again. "But Draco, you're a pure blood and and so am I. We're meant to be together. There's almost none left."

"The only thing pure about you Pansy is the evil blood in your veins. Everything else is foul and tainted. Why do you think there's almost none left anyway?" Draco said unable to stop himself. "The evil purebloods are a dying breed because no one cares what kind of blood is running through your veins anymore. Well no one that matters that is."

Pansy continued to step back and covered her mouth. "But Draco! Your parents…Everything you were raised to believe….To do! What are you saying?"

Hermione realized the danger he had just put himself in and stepped forward. "Ha! You're such an idiot Pansy! I placed him under the Imperius curse. I can't believe you fell for it! So much for your knowledge on Dark Magic."

"What? Draco?" Pansy stepped forward and looked at Draco who was looking at Hermione in confusion. He didn't know what to say as he wasn't sure Pansy even believed her. He threw his hands up and shrugged awkwardly. Pansy stood in confusion as Hermione tried to think of another plan.

"Obliviate!" Hermione yelled. Pansy suddenly looked over at Draco with a dazed look.

"Um…That's right Pansy thank you for telling us about the first years wandering the corridors. We'll take care of it." Draco said quickly. "Now run along to bed."

Pansy was stilled dazed and turned and walked away. Hermione sighed heavily. Draco leaned up against the wall and placed his hands on his knees. "I don't know why I said all that. I know better! This is getting really difficult. Thank you by the way."

Hermione smiled. "You're welcome. I almost blew it with the Imperius curse bit. That was a little far fetched if you ask me. But then I thought about just wiping her memory of what you said so I did. I do hope I made it strong enough for her to forget the whole conversation. I wonder if I should go find her and do it once more. Just in case. You never can be too careful, especially with a spell like that. No, I'm sure it's fine. What do you think?"

Draco chuckled. "I think you've done enough talking for tonight Granger. I'll finish the rounds by myself."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind. I'm not even tired really. Especially after that little incident. I-" Hermione noticed Draco smiling. "Oh, I'm doing it again aren't I?" Draco nodded. "Sorry! Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh, if you see Ginny let her know….Um just tell her I said goodnight will you?" Draco said quietly.

Hermione grinned widely. "Of course I will." She turned and headed for Gryffindor tower leaving Draco to mull over the nights events. Was his cousin worthy of his trust or was she just as manipulative and shrewd as he? After his rounds were complete he took the secret passage to his dormitory to avoid being seen. He lay on his bed and once again replayed the chilling night his Father argued with his Uncle which changed their family forever.


	24. Watching and Waiting

**A/N-Oh just a bit of fluff for y'all!**

Chapter 24

Hermione walked into the common room and was surprised to see Ginny and Harry talking by the fire. "Oh hello! You wouldn't believe what just happened!" Hermione proceeded to tell them about the encounter with Draco and Pansy.

Ginny was furious. "I don't know why that fat cow just doesn't leave him alone! He doesn't want her. He's too good for her." Harry and Hermione eyed Ginny with interest. Ginny covered he mouth in shock of how much she sounded like Draco just then.

Harry smiled. "So tell me Ginny, who is good enough for Malfoy?"

Ginny blushed and replied unconvincingly. "Oh well you know. Anyone but her I guess. It doesn't really matter what I think now does it?"

"Sure Ginny." Harry said and laid his head on the back of the sofa grinning evilly.

Ginny sat up and whispered to Hermione. "Did Draco say anything? You know about me?"

Hermione chuckled quietly. "He was going to but then he just resorted to asking me to tell you goodnight."

"Hmmm. Well I'm tired. I'll see you both in the morning." Ginny said with no intention of going to sleep. "Silly me! I left my cloak in the Great Hall. I'll just go and get it and then be off to bed."

Harry stood and laughed between each word. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you? It's awful late." Hermione laughed under her hands.

Ginny pretended not to notice their laughter and answered innocently. "Oh I don't want to trouble you. I'll be back shortly. Goodnight." Ginny walked out of the portrait hole and sighed deeply. She just had to see Draco. She missed him already.

Ginny was not too far from the secret passage way when she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her, following her, waiting for her. She stopped quickly and turned around with her wand raised. "Lumos." She moved her wand slowly back and forth throughout the darkness. She could only see a foot in front of her and stopped breathing each time she moved her wand in a different direction. Her ears were pounding with the evil silence that surrounded her. Someone was there watching her, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. She started breathing quickly and her palms were sweating. She swore she heard something move closer to her but couldn't locate where the sound came from. She only knew it came from the direction she had just walked past. Ginny felt the sudden urge to get into the portrait hole as her eyes began to water and her thoughts wander upon that terrible night. She started to walk backwards towards the kitchens keeping her wand raised at whatever was out there.

Suddenly she backed right into to someone and dropped her wand. Ginny screamed and dropped to the ground with her hands over her head unable to move. Then she heard it. It was the most soothing and wonderful sound. "Are you alright?" Draco said as he knelt down beside her placing his hand on her head.

Ginny looked up into his face that was illuminated by his own wand. "Oh Draco! Thank Goodness!" She wrapped her arms around him as he helped her stand.

"Ginny what's wrong? What are you doing out so late? You look terrified." Draco said as Ginny suddenly looked behind her. Whatever was there just a moment ago was now gone.

"We need to get to your dormitory….Quickly please." Ginny said as Draco led her into the portrait hole. She didn't speak a word as they walked in the darkness. She felt so safe with him walking behind her and was almost completely calmed down now. She stepped into his room and sat in front of the fire.

Draco wrapped a blanket around her and began to rub her arms. "Now can you tell me what you were doing? Or what happened at least."

Ginny's eyes began to water again. "I was just going to say goodnight when I suddenly felt someone watching me in the corridor where you found me. I would put my life on it Draco. Someone was there. Someone who wanted to harm me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't just hear me coming from the kitchens? Maybe you got turned around in the darkness."

"No I'm sure of it. I've walked these halls for years. I know that whatever it was was standing right in front of me….Waiting or watching. I don't know why but you have to believe me. Thank goodness you came along." Ginny said and snuggled close to him.

"That seems to be the trend lately doesn't it." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"What do you mean? The trend." Ginny said sounding offended.

"Well don't you think it's a bit odd that I'm always around you when you're in harms way? It's like all these weird coincidences are directly related to the both of us. If someone's following you, I'm some how right there to save you. Don't get me wrong, I love being your hero Ginny." He smiled at her flirtatiously. "But I don't want to be the reason for you getting hurt. It's just making me wonder."

"Wonder what? And how do you know that someone's not following you and I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time? Why would anyone care about me?" Ginny said rather curiously.

"Why wouldn't they? I do." Draco said and kissed her lips softly. Ginny's toes began to tingle with the mixture of passion from his kiss and the heat from the fire. She pressed against his chest so that he laid back on the floor. She crawled on top of him as he embraced her powerfully. It had been so long since he held her like this.

Draco got up and laid out her blanket in front of the fire as they snuggled closely side by side. He stared into her eyes as he softly kissed her hand. He whispered into her ear. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I hate it when were apart."

Ginny's heart leapt as she smiled. "I've never felt more close to you than I do right now. I don't ever want the sun to rise because then I will have to leave you again."

Draco laughed and sat up. "Well I can give you many things Ginny but time is not one of them. So let's just enjoy what we have right now." Draco said as he pulled her hips closer to him. He slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked her back like he always did. Ginny kissed his neck which caused him to moan. "Ginny." Ginny could tell he was becoming aroused as he began to press against her. She didn't want to tease him so she started kissing him more softly and tried to grab his hands that were beginning to creep slowly up her skirt. Draco pretended not to notice her hands and rubbed her bare thighs gently while kissing her passionately. He outlined her panties with his fingers. Back and forth….Up and down. Slowly and gently.

Ginny breathed in quickly as she was unable to move. She didn't want him to stop and didn't have the ability to tell him. He moved his hands up and unbuttoned her shirt slowly. He took each hand and pulled open her shirt revealing her pink and white bra. Draco couldn't help but smile as he looked her up and down. Ginny felt dizzy but at ease at the same time. He was staring deeply into her eyes and now outlining her bra with his fingers.

Suddenly a flash of lightning and a loud crack of thunder filled the room and triggered a loud scream out of Ginny. Draco hugged her tightly and helped her up leading her to the window. They peered out and observed very dark clouds coming towards the castle as heavy rain began to fall. Draco scoffed at the sight. "And we have a match tomorrow. How do you like that?"

Ginny felt cold and looked down at her unbuttoned shirt. She crossed her arms and looked at Draco who was smiling at her. "What?" She asked as she started buttoning her shirt.

"Don't please. Well you can if you want to." Draco said with a look of disappointment. Ginny stopped and walked back over to the fire. Draco followed and put his arm around her. "You drive me mad Ginny."

Ginny looked at him feeling terrible. "I'm sorry! I know you've never had to wait this long to be with a girl. Oh you must think I'm so stupid! I'm not sure what I'm waiting for exactly."

"Whoa! Where's all this coming from? Maybe I took it a little too far tonight but I know we're not there yet. And you're waiting for the right time and person Ginny. But since you mentioned it, no I haven't had to wait this long before. To tell you the truth I don't know if I've ever had to wait at all." Draco said matter of factly.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Well I'm sorry you've finally learned what it feels like to be delayed."

Malfoy through his hands up trying to calm her down. "You've got it all wrong Ginny. The girls I used to be with were trash. They didn't care about themselves so neither did I. I know I was still wrong to do anything with them but I can't change the past. Hang on. How do you know you're delaying me? Maybe I'm not ready to plunge into the sack with you just yet."

Ginny laughed loudly and wiped a small tear out of her eye. "I know I know. It just bothers me that this is all so new to me and you, you probably have mastered everything about it. But for your information, you didn't take it too far tonight. I wanted you to go even further but….Oh never mind. Can I stay here tonight Draco?"

"Of course. You can stay here anytime. But why?" Draco said as he was intrigued.

"Because I want to be held by you all night. Like at your manor, like you've done before. It just makes me feel so protected and well…Safe." Ginny was shocked by her own brave honesty as was Draco.

He swooped her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He cuddled up behind her as she lay feeling safe and secure….And a little too aware that he was still aroused. Ginny giggled under her hand as he sat up and turned her to him wondering what was so funny. She shrugged at him but then looked downward and he realized. "Oh sorry about that. Got a mind of it's own sometimes." Ginny laughed again louder this time. "I'm not sure what you're laughing at little Weasley. It's your fault you know. Now go to sleep before it gets out of control will you?" Ginny nodded in agreement and rolled back over. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not but she was prodded harshly on her back as Draco snuggled up to her again with a large grin acrossed his face.

The next morning Ginny awoke to the sound of the rain beating down on the castle. The lightning and thunder was striking more frequently and extremely louder than the night before. She turned over and watched Draco sleeping peacefully next to her. She began to stroke his hair as her thoughts wandered about all the wonderful time they had spent together. She couldn't help but admit that she was head over heels for him. She loved the way he looked at her, the way he treated her, and the way he made her feel. She leaned over and kissed his lips. Draco opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Oh just perfectly thanks to you. I don't want to go to class today." Ginny said hoping she could convince him to not go either.

"Oh no you don't! We both need to go Ginny. Don't you think people will notice that were both coincidentally not in potions? Parkinson would notice immediately the stupid wench." Draco said sternly. "And I wanted to be there for Emmy's first day. Not that she needs me really. She _really_ got the independent Malfoy gene if you ask me."

Ginny sat up and fixed her hair. "You're right you should be there. I may as well go too. Seeing how it wouldn't be any fun in your bed without you."

Draco smirked and pulled her closely whispering evilly. "If you think this is fun. Just wait."

Ginny's stomach dropped as she giggled. "Just wait for what? You're the one that said you're not ready to plunge into the sack with me!" Ginny imitated his evil whisper. "Well here I am Draco. Take me now if you want to."

Draco's whole demeanor changed. He appeared to be battling with his thoughts and bore a confused look upon his face. Ginny could tell that he was fighting every urge not to jump her bones at that very minute. For the first time ever, Draco was speechless and frozen. Ginny's usual guilt returned. "Oh Draco I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that."

Draco sighed deeply as if her speaking removed a spell he had been under. He continued to whisper but his voice was unsteady. "It's alright. It's just that I'm having a lot of trouble keeping my thoughts about you under control. I was kidding last night when I said that. I've been ready since that night at the manor….But you probably knew that."

Ginny smiled. "I did. It always seems to come to this doesn't it?" Draco nodded in agreement. "Well I can't keep doing that. It's not fair to you Draco. No more mixed signals. You'll know when I'm ready okay?"

He nodded again and then kissed her. "I want to take you somewhere. Can we go this weekend?"

"Of course. Where are we going?" Ginny wondered.

"Oh just to do a bit of shopping. I didn't get time to get anyone anything for Christmas so I thought we could do it together. I'm not too good at picking things out so you could help me." Draco said as he played with her hair.

"Alright, I'll uh let you know." Ginny said uncomfortably. She didn't have any money to go shopping and didn't know how to tell him. "I should get back to my dormitory. I'll see you in potions."

Draco stood feeling awkward and walked her to the portrait hole. "Okay….Have I said something?"

Ginny hugged him quickly. "Oh no it's not you! I'm just um. It's nothing really. See you later." She walked through his portrait hole as he stood there in confusion.


	25. Change of Heart?

Chapter 25

Ginny quickly showered and met the trio in the Great Hall. Ron was stuffing his face like usual and spitting as he talked. "Hermione? Are you going to the library during our break?"

Hermione wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Of course I am….Why?" She said curiously.

"Oh well, being our last year and all I thought I'd try to boost my grades a bit by studying more. Might look good on my application to the ministry." Ron said trying to sound casual.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "It's a bit late to take school seriously don't you think?" Ron shrugged. "I guess you can come along if you like. But I'm warning you! Any funny business and I'll kick you out myself. Do you understand?"

Ron smiled sweetly. "I understand." He became quite pleased with himself as if he had been wanting to ask her that all morning.

Harry was barely eating and was continuously looking over at the Slytherin table. He couldn't seem to locate Emmery and wondered where she was. Suddenly he noticed her walking into the Great Hall towards them. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail which revealed just how beautiful her face was. Of course Harry had already noticed but Ron choked on his pumpkin juice when he looked up at her. "Good morning!" She said brightly. "I understand our first class is potions. Do you mind if I walk with you? I haven't the slightest clue where it is."

Hermione smiled and gestured for her to sit which placed her in between Ron and Harry. Emmery smiled politely and Ron who appeared to have lock jaw and then turned her gaze at Harry. "Good morning just Harry." She giggled.

Harry smiled. "What? Oh right. Harry's fine."

"Okay…Harry." She said shyly as her voice made Harry's stomach leap. "And you can call me Emmy like Draco does."

"Okay….Emmy." Harry just stared into her big blue eyes as the others giggled silently. They could tell there was an instant connection between Harry and Emmery and enjoyed to watch them interact. Ginny noticed Draco walking towards their table nervously.

"Eh em. Excuse me Emmy?" Draco whispered. He still kept his powerful composure but had a look of concern.

"Yes Draco." She said still not removing her gaze from Harry.

Draco lowered his voice even more. "I'm not sure how they do things at Durmstrang but you can't just go and sit at another house's table."

"Who says I can't?" Emmery switched her eyes on Draco.

"Well no one exactly. But the whole school is looking at you right now and if-" Emmery interrupted him quickly.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to cause trouble for any of you…Especially you Harry." Emmery said and smiled at him again which caused him to blush.

"Potter can take care of himself. I'm worried about you." Draco said honestly.

"I'm sure he can." Emmery said sweetly as she stood. "I guess you can walk me to Potions then?" She said addressing Draco.

"We can all go." Hermione said as she stood quickly hoping to keep her and Harry close. "We were just leaving." Everyone stood but Harry's foot got caught on the bench and he fell backward into Draco who caught him.

"Dang it Potter! Watch where you're going will you?" Draco said trying to sound annoyed as everyone continued to look.

Emmery stepped in front of Draco and intertwined her arm with Harry's. "Oh stop it Draco! I'll make sure he stays on two feet." She led the group out of the hall as Draco followed behind shaking his head. Ginny kept looking back at him and smiling as he eventually winked at her when no one was looking. Ron had yet to close his mouth and was thinking intently.

"You'll want to close your mouth Ronald…Before she notices how much you've been staring at her." Hermione said jealously.

Ron looked over and was utterly embarrassed. "I just didn't notice how pretty she was last night." Hermione began to turn red in anger. "I mean look at her and Harry. They look good together."

Hermione's look began to soften. "So you think they're made for each other do you?"

"Believe it or not….Yes. I was just shocked out how brave she was to just walk over to our table like that. She reminded me of you." Ron said honestly.

Hermione laughed loudly. She couldn't respond as a big lump formed in her throat. Ron continued. "She's almost as pretty as you are. Almost. Harry needs a girl like you…But not you exactly. Well I mean if you liked him I guess than it would be okay. But if you didn't than that would be wonderful too." Ron said trying to make sense of what he was trying so hard to tell her.

Hermione stopped him. "Thank you Ron. I think I understand what you're trying to say."

"Good because I don't know what the heck I'm talking about." Ron said now feeling silly at what came out. They filed into potions and sat waiting for Professor Snape. After a few minutes he walked out of his office and realized that he had a new student. He walked over to Emmery who was sitting in between Harry and Hermione's tables. "Miss Malfoy is it?"

Emmery stood and shook his hand as Professor Snape scowled. "Yes Professor."

Professor Snape looked between the two tables considering where to place her. He looked over at Harry and thought he may make his life harder by adding a Malfoy to his table. "You may partner with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. As I understand it, Durmstrang excels in their Potions curriculum. Maybe you could help these two get somewhere close to a passing grade."

"Absolutely sir." Emmery said and scooted as close to Harry as possible without sitting on his lap. Snape added the lesson on the board and left the room. Ginny and Draco pulled out their ingredients and looked over at Harry's table frequently.

Ginny sighed with pleasure. "Isn't it wonderful? See how they look at each other?"

Draco looked over with a concerned look again. "Isn't what wonderful?"

"Oh please Draco. You're beginning to sound like Ron." Ginny said sounding annoyed.

"You don't understand Ginny. She knows that she could be putting herself and Potter in danger. I haven't the slightest clue how her parents feel about him but if my Mother found out….You just don't understand. My family takes their reputation very seriously." Draco said as he stirred their cauldron.

"You keep telling me I don't understand but I do Draco. I know that if your family found out about either of us they'd come and kill us. You've made that clear many times. But you know what? Emmery has made me realize that it's important to go after what you want and not what others want for you. She's a Slytherin for goodness sake and she wants to be with the boy who lived. I highly respect her and we haven't even properly met yet." Ginny said smiling at Harry as he blushed.

"Well I can't exactly go introduce you as my girlfriend you know." Draco's tone was one Ginny hadn't heard from him since before they were friends. He attempted to change the subject back on Emmery. "I don't know if we can really trust her intentions. Aren't you worried that she may be after Harry for another reason?" Draco said sounding extremely frustrated.

Ginny laughed. "Well than it would just be the same old thing at Hogwarts wouldn't it? Harry's used to trusting people and then having them turn out bad. But, he keeps on living his life and trusting people doesn't he? He would have missed out on a lot of things had he not taken a chance on some. And that's exactly it Draco. Trust people until they give you a reason not to trust them. It's okay to keep your guard up but taking risks is what makes life interesting." Ginny said as she added the next ingredient.

Draco sighed deeply. "I guess I was just afraid of losing you. But since you're not really concerned-"

"If it's meant to be, you won't lose me." Ginny said sincerely. Draco looked at her casually and nodded to acknowledge her comment.

Ron sat back and watched Harry and Emmery with enjoyment. He hadn't seen Harry interested in anyone since Ginny. Emmery was quite good in potions which was a relief for the both of them since their grades were very close to failing. When potions was over they all walked out together as they had earlier. Pansy was eyeing Draco as he walked next to Ginny nervously. Ginny had never seen him so uncomfortable before. He continually looked over at Pansy and then at Ginny.

They walked into the Great Hall and Emmery stopped looking at the trio. "Well I guess I'll go sit at the Slytherin table. It's the proper thing to do since that's where I was sorted. Thank you for walking me to potions." She walked over to the Slytherin table with Draco and they sat off to the side alone.

Hermione looked over at Harry who was eating more than usual. "You're awfully hungry Harry. How is your new partner working out?"

Harry quickly swallowed his food and smiled widely. "I'm just really hungry I guess. Emmy's wonderful in potions. Ron and I didn't have to do much. That's always nice."

"Yes it is isn't it?" Hermione said with extreme satisfaction. Just the thought of Harry being interested in someone made her feel delighted. She then turned her gaze to Ginny who was staring at Draco as he drank his pumpkin juice and talked with Emmery. "Ginny. Do you think it's such a good idea for Draco to be walking with you?"

Ginny paused as she watched Pansy walk by him slowly. She looked over at Hermione who was waiting for a response. Ginny started to reply but then a loud explosion was let off at the Slytherin table close to where Draco was sitting. Most of the Slytherins jumped out of their seats. Ron looked over and laughed. "That was definitely one from Fred and George's shop. I'll send them an owl. They love to hear that they're still creating havoc at Hogwarts."

The others laughed and watched as the Slytherins sat back down. Draco and Emmery returned to their seats as well. Draco sipped his pumpkin juice and continued his conversation with Emmery. Ginny then proceeded to tell Hermione about the conversation she had with Draco in potions. Hermione looked terrified. "Ginny! You can't just go around showing off that you're friends. Narcissa Malfoy is just as dangerous as Lucius. And don't forget about Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Ugh! You sound just like him Hermione. Look, I've been through a lot in the past few years. I'm ready to handle it." Ginny said and then looked over at Ron looking a little pale.

"Look Ginny. Hermione's right. None of this showing off rubbish. Just keep it to yourself." Ron was going to continue but was distracted by something. Ginny looked over and noticed Draco staring in Pansy's direction with an unfocused look. Emmery waived her hand in front of his face but he didn't even notice. Draco stood and walked over to Pansy. He sat down next to her with an enormous smile.

Ginny's face began to burn as she watched him along with the trio. Draco put his arm around Pansy and held her hand. Hermione gasped. "What is he doing? He hates her."

Pansy was talking and Draco was listening intently as if nothing else in the world mattered. Pansy got up and Draco followed closely. Ginny's eyes began to water as she quickly dabbed them with her napkin hoping no one would notice. Draco and Pansy walked over to the doors and leaned against the wall talking. Draco pulled her close and put his arms around her waist. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She began to stand but Hermione stopped her. "Let me find out what's going on Ginny. Stay here." Ginny hopelessly slumped back into her seat and watched Hermione as she crossed the Great Hall. Hermione walked over to them and cleared her throat. Draco noticed but didn't seem to care. Pansy looked over at her with a very satisfied smile. "You need something mudblood?"

Hermione ignored the comment and addressed Draco. "Draco, I was just informed that we have an emergency meeting in Professor McGonagall's office."

Draco sighed deeply. "Not now Granger. Can't you see I'm busy?" Draco said softly as he stroked Pansy's back.

Hermione spoke sternly. "I can see that Draco but if I've been instructed to take you to McGonagall's office immediately."

Ginny's eyes were filled with tears but she refused to let any drop. She walked over to Draco who was playing with Pansy's slimy black hair the same way he always played with hers. Draco whispered to Pansy. "You are so wonderful. And your hair is beautiful. I'm so in love with you Pansy."

Ginny gasped and was about to rip them both to shreds when she felt Hermione place a hand on her shoulder. Draco whispered again. "I can't believe how much time we've spent apart. I'm sorry I've been wasting time with that girl. She's nothing compared to you. Let's go to my dormitory and be alone for a while. It's been so long for me Pansy. Let me show you how much I love you." Draco led her out of the hall and ignored Ginny's now gushing tears.

Hermione turned Ginny to look at her. "I'm so sorry Ginny. I really thought he cared for you. Did you have a fight or something?"

Ginny choked back her tears to answer. "No of course not. I mean he was so understanding about me wanting to wait until the right time. He did seem rather frustrated with me this morning. Maybe he just couldn't wait any longer. I can't believe this is actually happening. He did seem upset about something in potions."

Emmery walked up to the girls looking perplexed. "What was that all about? Are you okay?" She said looking concerned for Ginny.

Hermione began to rub her chin deep in thought. "Hang on. Was Pansy sitting near Draco just now?"

Ginny was utterly confused. "No, you saw him walk over to her and sit down."

"Wait. What's going on?" Emmery demanded.

Hermione sighed. "Well you see, Draco isn't usually very fond of Pansy. He did date her for a while but he hates her now. It's just a bit odd for him to suddenly be fawning all over her."

"He's a man isn't he? He's probably just interested in getting her in the sack. When he's done he'll go on hating her I'm sure." Emmery said still looking troubled by Ginny's tears. "Why are you crying?"

Ginny shook her head. "I uh just have something in my eye. I'm fine really."

Emmery dismissed Ginny's reply and looked at Hermione. "What do you think's going on?"

"Well….Oh she couldn't have! Was Pansy near Draco when that explosion went off?" Hermione said quickly.

Ginny started to answer but Emmery beat her to it. "She was close by. Why?"

"I think she may have slipped something into his drink. A love potion maybe?" Hermione said.

Ginny's heart leapt at the thought and then cringed at what could be going on at that very moment. "Oh my goodness. If that's true then I know why she did it!" Ginny said and took off out of the Great Hall closely followed by the other two.

She headed for the secret passage way but Emmery grabbed her shoulder to slow her down. "What are you planning to do?" Emmery asked as she panted heavily jogging next to Ginny.

"I'm going to stop them! Pansy's trying to trick Draco into getting her pregnant. His Mother put her up to it!" Ginny yelled and tried to regain her pace.

Emmery pulled hard on Ginny's shoulder and finally stopped her. "Look you can't just go bursting into the Slytherin common room! I'll go in and stop them."

Ginny eyed her suspiciously wondering if she may be in on it with Narcissa. She then remembered her little speech to Draco about trusting people and closed her eyes tightly. "Okay you go. But please hurry!"

Emmery took off into a sprint and headed for the dungeons. Ginny watched her until she was out of sight and then fell to the ground. She began to sob uncontrollably as Hermione hugged her tightly. "Shh. It's okay Ginny. Everything will be fine."

Ginny was crying so loud that her weeping was echoing through the corridor. She suddenly realized that she had fallen in the exact spot that she had the night before where Draco had found her. She thought of his handsome face illuminated by his wand and how wonderful his voice sounded when he found her.

Hermione tried to help her dry her face with her cloak and pulled her back up. "We shouldn't stay here Ginny. Let's go to the common room and sit for a while. Just until you calm down. Then we can go back down to the Great Hall and wait to hear from Emmery. Okay?" Ginny didn't want to leave but knew it was the best thing.

As they walked further and further away from the dungeons Ginny's stomach turned. Everytime she thought she was done crying, she would think of Draco and start all over again. When she and Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room they were pleasantly surprised to find it empty. They sat down in front of the fire and listened to the rain beating down on the castle.


	26. Pansy Victorious

**A/N-Whew! For the first time, I'm terrified to read your next reviews. I will respond to your previous ones via email.**

Chapter 26

Emmery finally reached the Slytherin common room and walked in panting heavily. She thought she may pass out from the mixture of exhaustion and adrenaline so she leaned over placing her hands on her knees as she attempted to catch her breath. She suddenly realized that she had no clue where Draco's private dormitory was. He had only shown her the way to her room. She looked quickly around the common room and noticed that there were several doors everywhere. She attempted to open a few with and without her wand but had no luck. She paced the room trying to think of anything. She noticed the two separate stairways for the boys and girls but had no clue if Draco's dormitory was that way. She saw a rather large girl sitting alone by the fire stroking her cat with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where Draco Malfoy's dormitory is?" Emmery received no answer but the girl's smile widened. "You know the Head Boy. He's much taller than me but with the same color hair and eyes. Oh don't pretend you don't know who he is! All the girls in this school adore him."

"I know who he is." The girl said as she began to reposition herself on the couch.

Emmery wasn't one for being put off so she became angry. "Look, I'm in a bit of a hurry so if you could just point me in the direction-"

"Why would I do that? He could be rather busy right now." The girl said with satisfaction.

"Well let's see. Because if you don't I'll show you how wonderful you'd look with boils all over your face. Oops! I guess you've already got them!" Emmery said pretending to look surprised.

"Why you snobby little-" The girl stopped and looked towards a door that Pansy was exiting. Pansy's face was flushed, her hair was a mess, and her sweater improperly buttoned.

Pansy looked over at her friend and Emmery giving a quick evil grin. "Come along Millicent. We've got some planning to do."

Emmery became infuriated at Pany's apparent victory. "What exactly are you planning Cow? If what I've heard is true, you slipped Draco a love potion and tried to trick him into getting you pregnant."

Pansy walked right up to Emmery and towered over her. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled down at her. "Oh I didn't try blood traitor. I succeeded. Your so called powerful cousin didn't see that one coming did he? How dare he think he can reject me! Well there wasn't a single shred of rejection in his room just now. He's probably still calling my name." Pansy pushed Emmery out of her way and Emmery turned to strike her but stopped suddenly. She had to extinguish her Malfoy temper and go to Draco.

She knocked softly on the door receiving no answer. She tried to open it but it was charmed. She waived her wand and opened the door. She walked in and found him sitting on his bed, head in his hands, wearing nothing but his black velvet comforter. She walked closer but at a snail's pace. He didn't seem to hear her or just didn't care that she was there.

Emmery and Draco hadn't been close for several years so knowing what to say to him at a time like this wasn't easy. She knelt down on the floor beside his bed and looked up at him. His eyes were watering and his lip quivering. She placed her hand on his leg and whispered. "Draco? Is there anything I can do?"

Draco was on the verge of crying uncontrollably but he held the tears in his eyes with all of his strength. He sat back and wiped his eyes harshly and sighed heavily. He spoke softly and carefully. "I don't know what just happened. I can't believe what just happened. I'm going to lose her. I can't believe it."

Emmery stood and sat on the bed next to him and stroked his back softly. "I'm not sure who you're talking about but I'm sure she will understand."

Draco shot a look at Emmery of disbelief. "No she won't! How could she possibly understand? You can't undo something like this! I've completely betrayed her."

Emmery nodded in agreement realizing that an argument wasn't what he needed right now. "Well you would know her best."

"I don't know what came over me! I was just talking to you and then suddenly all I could think about was Pansy! It was like all of the sudden I was in love with her and had to be with her at that very moment. Like she was the love of my life or something. Nothing else mattered. I was so drawn to her. She actually looked attractive to me! I must be completely losing my mind to even get near her! Especially since she's been trying-Oh my God!" Draco shot up quickly and began pacing the room mumbling loudly to himself. Emmery quickly shut her eyes trying to hand him his comforter.

After about a minute of holding the comforter and her eyes shut, she felt around on the floor for his clothes. She found shorts or boxers (she couldn't quite tell) and waived them around in the air hoping to get his attention. He absentmindedly took them out of her hands and put them on. He continued to pace the room as Emmery watched and searched for something to say. Suddenly Draco's mumbling transformed into something she could understand. "There must have been some reason for me to act that way! I don't love her! She's absolutely revolting! I'll admit I've been a little tired lately, and definitely frustrated but I would never do that to her. I promised I'd wait!"

Emmery finally realized that Draco had no clue what had really happened to him. "Draco! You'll want to sit down for this one."

He sat down next to her on the bed and returned to his normal position of his head in his hands. Emmery cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Alright. As soon as I tell you this you have to promise me that you will not confront Pansy until we work out a plan."

"What do you mean work out a plan? What aren't you telling me Emmy?" Draco demanded.

Emmery sighed again. "She slipped you a love potion Draco. Right after the explosion in the Great Hall."

Draco's faced turned beat red as he stood and punched the wall creating a large hole. He turned to Emmery and stared at her as his hand dripped blood on his carpet. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he was going to kill someone. He didn't speak. He just stared at her with his look of fury. Emmery cleared her throat again. "Now I don't want you to go after her Draco. There's a better way to handle things like this. I just need time to think." She said and began massaging her temples.

"Urrrgh!" Draco punched the wall again but with his other hand that also began to drip blood.

Emmery ignored his outburst and violent behavior as her thoughts raced. "Okay….I need to see Hermione Granger. She is waiting to hear from me anyway and-"

Draco shouted loudly. "Why is she waiting to hear from you? Does she know about this?"

Emmery had a look of surprise. "Yes Draco. Everyone saw you fawning over Pansy."

Draco began pacing again with his fists clenched which was causing the blood to flow freely out of his hands. He suddenly stopped and lowered his voice. "Did um…Ginny Weasley see?"

Suddenly it all became clear. Emmery understood why Ginny was trying to hide her tears and who Draco was afraid of losing. "Yes Draco. I'm afraid so and I'm not going to lie to you. She's just devastated about it. Ginny was on her way to stop you herself but I convinced her that she wouldn't want to be seen bursting into the common room. I told her and Hermione that I would try and stop it and let them know when I did."

Draco sat down again but at his desk this time. He stroked his hand over a piece of parchment that Ginny had completed earlier in the year. He brought the parchment to his nose and breathed it in. "I loved how she smelled. I loved her writing. I loved how neat she made me keep this desk. I loved-" He suddenly broke down uncontrollably.

Emmery walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She's not going to get away with this Draco. Let me handle it. Promise me you'll stay in your room until you hear from me?"

Draco looked out the window. "I'm uh supposed to have a Quidditch match tonight. But I don't care. I'm not going."

"No! That's perfect. Go to your match. I'll be there. But promise me you won't try and retaliate. Just pretend that nothing happened." Emmery said imploringly.

Draco sniffled and nodded in agreement. The once strong and powerfulPrince of Slytherin had been reduced to a deceived and helpless boy. Emmery brought him a towel to clean his hands and left him alone staring at the now blood smeared parchment.

Emmery stepped out of the common room and took a deep breath. She didn't know exactly where to meet the girls but thought to first look in the Great Hall. She found Hermione and Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table sitting in silence. Hermione noticed her coming towards them first and read the expression on Emmery's face immediately. Hermione looked over at Ginny who had just noticed Emmery and looked terrified. Emmery didn't say a word as she sat down across from them and folded her hands on the table.

Almost a full minute passed when a tear Ginny had been holding back slid down her cheek. She conjured enough courage to speak. "You didn't make it in time…Did you?"

Emmery looked at her seeming genuinely sorry. "I'm afraid not Ginny."

Ginny started to sob but not as loud as she had done near the kitchens. She had felt it deep down that it had already been too late when Emmery said she'd go alone. Ginny knew Pansy wouldn't dare waste any time. Ginny looked away and bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling. Hermione looked over at Ginny and held her hand. "I'm so sorry Ginny. But, it's not as if he meant it. He didn't know what he was doing."

Ginny half laughed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. You can't undo something like that."

Emmery raised an eyebrow realizing that Draco had spoken those exact words just a moment ago. It was obvious to her that Ginny and Draco were truly connected in some way. "Look Ginny, I'm just learning as I go here but it's obvious that you and Draco care deeply for each other. It amazes me that he would even think of caring for someone his Mother would destroy in a second. He obviously has no control of his heart. It belongs to you now."

Ginny wiped away a tear and spoke hoarsely. "Yes well. We could never move on from here. It would just be too awkward. He would have unmanageable guilt and I wouldn't be able to think of anything else."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she suddenly looked furious. "If I remember correctly. A certain someone dismissed something terrible that happened to you without even giving it a second thought. That certain someone helped you get through it. That certain someone tries to help you pretend like it never happened everyday!"

Ginny was in shock as Hermione had never taken a tone like that with her. "Look Hermione, Draco's life is about to change and I just know that he'll push me away thinking he's protecting me. He wouldn't let me help him through this even if I begged him to. He would look at it as a sign of weakness on his part if I helped him get through it. He'll look at our relationship as tarnished in some way by his own hands. Trust me. He won't want to be with me anymore."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Emmery sat up and spoke sternly. "Well then you're just not going to let him be that way. Draco would never be with a girl that couldn't take control. I know you can do it. If you want to be with him Ginny, go to him right now. Tell him you won't accept anything other than being together."

Ginny stood and cut her off. "I just can't. It's not what he would want. I know him." With that Ginny walked out of the Great Hall leaving Hermione and Emmery frustrated and confused.

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room and went straight to her dormitory. She laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She wasn't tired but just needed time to think. Would Draco actually ever want to speak to her again after what he had done with Pansy? Would she even be able to face him? What if Pansy did end up pregnant? Suddenly she heard his voice. "_Ginny….Ginny can you hear me?"_

Ginny rolled over, cleared her thoughts, and closed her mind.


	27. The Kiss

**A/N-Okay so you didn't quite lynch me but I can tell you're not happy. But, some of you had faith in me! I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

Chapter 27

Ginny sat up from her bed with an enormous feeling of guilt for not answering Draco. She didn't know why she didn't answer. She had no clue of what to say to him. "_Draco? Draco?"_

He didn't respond. Ginny had a sudden urge to see him right away so she rushed out of the common room and headed down to the secret passage. It was beginning to become dark as the barely visible sun was setting, so Ginny hurried through and stepped out of the portrait hole.

She looked around his room and found it to be cold, dark, and empty. Ginny looked over at his bed that was in complete disarray. Most of the pillows were on the floor and the green silk sheets were undone at one corner and bunched up in the next. His black velvet comforter lay on the floor along with some of Draco's clothes. She noticed his mattress was partially hanging off the box spring on one side. Ginny walked over to the bed and began to cry. Pansy was the last person in his bed. She was the reason his bed looked the way it did.

Ginny couldn't help as her thoughts raced of them (Draco and Pansy) together. She wondered if Draco had enjoyed himself, if he held her tightly afterward, if he had released the frustration that had been building since the night he saved Ginny. Then the thought of Draco creating a child with Pansy filled her head and made her dizzy. She walked over to sit at his desk not wanting to sit on the jumbled bed. She touched his books and found the bloody piece of parchment he had held earlier. The sight of the blood startled her and she quickly took out her wand. "Lumos." She said as she took a closer look at everything around the room.

She noticed the holes in the walls and blood all over the carpet. Ginny picked up a bloody towel from the floor and began to weep realizing that Draco must have done this after he came out of the effects of the potion. It was obvious that he became enraged after he was back to himself. It was apparent that he was worried about his relationship with Ginny. She realized that it didn't matter to her what had just happened. It wasn't his fault. She had to find him and tell him. But she didn't know where to find him. She looked around the room and noticed his broom and Quidditch robes were missing.

She had completely forgotten about the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ginny walked over to the window and saw several of the students walking to the pitch through the harsh rain and winds. Ginny dashed through the passage and took off out of the portrait hole in a run. She raced down to the pitch hoping to speak to him before the match began. Once she reached the field, she saw Madam Hooch release the quaffle. Ginny saw Draco hovering high overhead seemingly looking for the snitch.

She decided to climb up the stands with the Gryffindors and speak to him after the match. Her hair was sopping wet and her robes drenched as she didn't have time to bring an umbrella. She shoved her way into the front row in hopes that he would see her there supporting him. She caught sight of him floating nearby but he didn't appear to be looking at all for the snitch. It seemed like he was just waiting for the Hufflepuff seeker to catch it so the match would be over. Ginny had never seen such a look of defeat on anyone's face. He looked as if nothing in the world mattered. He looked lost and disoriented. Just then a bludger was sent his way and hit him right in the chest. He hunched over in pain but then regained his position looking sad. Another bludger came his way and barely missed his head. Draco saw it but didn't even try to duck. He didn't even flinch. Thunder and lightning struck all around him.

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer and took off down to the changing rooms. She grabbed one of the spare brooms and hopped on. She darted out of the changing rooms and flew up in the middle of the pitch. Madam Hooch blew her whistle at Ginny and yelled for her to get off the pitch. The entire school was roaring and booing at her for interfering with the game. The Hufflepuffs were especially angry as they were quite ahead in points.

Draco saw Ginny flying towards him and wiped his sopping hair back out of his shocked face. Ginny flew up to Draco as lightning struck nearby and the thunder rolled all around them. "Draco! Don't do this! It doesn't matter what happened!"

Draco spit away some rain drops that had fallen onto his mouth. "It does matter Ginny! Everything's ruined now! I've betrayed you! I should have been stronger than the potion! Things will never be the same between us!"

Ginny flew closer and ignored the items that were being thrown at her from the Slytherin stands. "Draco it wasn't your fault. You didn't betray me! It doesn't matter what comes of this as long as we're still together! We can put it behind us I just know we can."

"No Ginny, you deserve better than this. If we stay together it will be a lifetime of us looking over our shoulders. You deserve to be happy." Draco said sounding so sure of himself.

Ginny flew up next to him so that she was close enough to refrain from yelling. "I am happy Draco. But only when I'm with you. Don't throw away what we have because of her! If you do, she wins."

Draco stared at Ginny displaying a flicker of his confident self deep down inside him. He began to grin slightly as she continued. "I can't live without you Draco. You're the only thing in this world that matters to me." Suddenly Draco pulled her to him by her robes. He kissed her strongly like never before. She returned his kiss while the entire school went silent. The only sound was the heavily falling rain around them. It was as if time had frozen everyone's disapproving stares onto them. Suddenly the Slytherin students became furious and rowdy. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws continued the silent staring while the Gryffindors engaged in pointing and chattering away in disbelief.

Ron and Harry who were on the highest row remained silent. Ron's face was as red as a tomato and his mouth was muttering something under his breath. Harry looked over at Ron attempting to calm him down but Ron wouldn't hear of it. He bolted to the stairs with Harry following closely behind yelling words Ron did not care to hear. They reached the bottom of the pitch and looked up at Ginny and Draco still flying overhead. Ginny pulled away and looked around at the crowd. "Oh my. What have we done?" She said realizing they had just kissed in front of the entire school.

Draco looked extremely distraught. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have done it. But for you to come out here like this. To risk everything is just-" Draco was interrupted by Madam Hooch who ordered Ginny down and blew the whistle to resume the game.

Ginny landed and watched Draco take off quickly in search of the snitch. She began to smile as his entire demeanor changed back to normal. "Enjoying the game are you?" Ron said crossly behind her.

Ginny turned around to face him. "Ron, I know what you must be thinking but-"

"You know what I must be thinking? What about Narcissa Malfoy? What will she be thinking when she catches wind of this? We don't have time to discuss everything I think is wrong with this do we Ginny? No! We need to get you back to the Burrow. Back where you'll be safe." Ron said and placed his cloak around Ginny's soaking robes. He led her into the castle without speaking a word. Harry walked behind them slowly wondering if he was intruding or being supportive.

Ginny didn't protest. The reality of it all was setting in. Soon Narcissa Malfoy would know of their romance. Soon, Ginny's life would be in grave danger. They walked into the common room and dried their clothes. Ginny sat close to the fire with her teeth chattering. Harry sat down next to her and rubbed her arms hoping to subside her shivers. "You were brave out there you know. Brave to do that in front of the entire school. He must really mean a lot to you."

Ginny blushed as Ron looked at Harry as if he was an alien. "Well thank you Harry. I still can't believe I did it. Draco can't believe it either."

Ron scoffed as he paced the room. "I'll tell you what I believe! You've both gone mental you have! To do that, in front of everyone! The Slytherin's are probably already sending owls to their death eater parents. Speaking of owls, I should send one to Mum and Dad. To tell them you're coming home."

Ginny looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "No Ron! I won't go to the Burrow! I can't leave him. He needs me!"

"What do you mean he needs you? Why?" Ron said suspiciously. Ginny proceeded to tell Ron and Harry about Pansy's deception. Ron looked appalled. "Harry, remind me never and I mean never to drink from a glass that's been out of my sight. I could have made babies with Romilda Vane last year if it hadn't been for you!"

Harry smiled as he remembered Ron's brief encounter with a spiked box of chocolate cauldrons. "Listen Ron, I do think it's a good idea to send an owl to your parents so that they alert someone in the ministry to watch over anything suspicious with the Malfoy's. But, Ginny's right. She should stay and help Malfoy get through this. Hiding never saved anyone and you know it."

Ginny hugged Harry as Ron nodded in agreement. "Look, you are not to be out of my or Harry's sight until things cool down understand?"

"I understand. But what if I'm with Draco? I'll be safe with him." Ginny said and clasped her hands together.

Ron shrugged. "Oh alright. But be smart about things Ginny. Keep looking over your shoulder."

Ginny nodded but then shuddered at what Ron just said. Draco had just told her the same thing on the pitch. "Well I should really go and talk to him. Do you want to walk me to the kitchens?" Ron and Harry both looked at each other in confusion. "Oh he uh told me to meet him there after the match." Ron eyed her suspiciously but then unwillingly agreed.


	28. Lineage

Chapter 28

Ron and Harry walked Ginny down to the kitchens and looked around. Ron sighed impatiently. "Well where is he?"

Ginny looked over at him nervously. "I think we're a bit early. The match may not be over yet but it's alright. I'll wait here. I'm hungry anyway."

Ron gave her a surprised look. "We're not going to just leave you down here! You must be out of your bloody mind!"

Just then they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Draco walking towards them. Ron had a look of rage but Harry seemed delighted to see him. Harry gently punched Ron in the arm and gestured to change the face he was making. Ron regretfully complied clenching his teeth trying to imitate a smile. Draco was panting and soaking wet. He looked confused at what the three of them were doing by the kitchens. He looked over at Ginny who was fidgeting. "Is everything alright?"

Ginny was about to answer but Ron interrupted. "Oh everything's just bloody perfect. Ginny's going to be on the death eaters most wanted list so we've come down here to celebrate. Care to join us?" Ron said with utter sarcasm.

Draco looked over at Ron with a raised eyebrow. "Yes about what happened on the pitch earlier. I don't deny that it was irresponsible but it can't be undone now. I'm going to make arrangements immediately for Ginny's safety and-"

Ron interrupted with an offended tone. "Make arrangements? Who are you going to call upon? Your entire family are death eaters! Your friends are death eaters in training!"

Draco took a step closer to Ron staring at him dangerously. "Your sister is the only thing that matters in my life Weasley. I'm not about to let anyone hurt her. It's your choice on whether or not to stand with or against me."

Ron's face softened and he through his hands up. "So what's your plan?"

"That's what I was about to discuss with her. A lot has happened today and I need time alone with her. I'm sorry." He turned his gaze on Ginny. "With you."

Ginny smiled and looked over at Ron. "Please Ron. I'll be back in the common room before you know it."

Ron sighed heavily and walked away. Harry smiled uncomfortably at them. "Sorry. He's just a bit worried. You know where to find us if you need anything." He turned and hurried after Ron.

Draco and Ginny's eyes met as they stood in the empty corridor. Draco threw his shoulders back and cleared his throat. "Shall we?" Ginny nodded and he led her through the portrait hole. They walked into his dormitory and Draco immediately lit the fire which illuminated his room. They both glanced over at the bed that was in the same condition that Ginny had last seen it. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as Ginny noticed his bandaged hands.

"Oh Draco. Does it hurt?" Ginny said not having enough courage to touch him.

He shook his head. "No it doesn't hurt." He mumbled as he continued to look over at the bed. "Ginny. I hope you can forgive me. I don't know how you will but I hope you do."

She didn't look at him as tears were forming in her eyes. "There's nothing to forgive Draco. It wasn't your fault. Do you want me to fix up the bed?"

Draco shot her a look of surprise. "No of course not! I'll do it." He said as he began stripping off the sheets and pillow cases. He practically ripped them to shreds as he worked quickly. He scooped them up in a pile and threw them in the fire.

Ginny gasped. "Draco, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes Ginny, I did. I want to do everything in my power to wipe this memory out of our lives." Draco said as he pulled clean linens out of the closet. Ginny grabbed a few and started to help him in silence. Once the bed was moved back into its original position and made, Draco sat on it and looked up at Ginny. "Why didn't you answer me earlier Ginny?"

Ginny's stomach dropped. She knew exactly what he was talking about. He had said her name through his mind and she ignored it. "Oh Draco I'm so sorry!" Ginny yelled as she broke down in tears. "I just couldn't speak with you then. I had to think. I was being so selfish at a time when you really needed me. It was wrong and I'm sorry for it." She hid her face in her hands and cried in utter remorse.

Draco stood and walked over to her. He removed her hands from her face. "I understand. We won't discuss it again. But, we really need to talk about what lies ahead." Ginny nodded in agreement and sat down on the bed. "But not here." He said firmly. She looked up at him curiously. "I'm sorry, it's just that I really took a beating at the match tonight and I'd like to go to the prefect's bathroom to soak a bit. We can talk there." Ginny nodded again and followed him out of the portrait hole. They walked in the darkness close together. Draco grabbed her hand as they stepped out into the corridor.

Ginny looked over at him quickly with a look of concern as he smiled slightly. "No need to try and hide it anymore. At least I can hold your hand now proudly and not in secret. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand in agreement. She couldn't believe that she was walking down the corridor holding Draco Malfoy's hand. They passed a few Gryffindor's that stopped and stared. Luna Lovegood was walking alone behind them and looked over to see what they were staring at. She smiled at Ginny and Draco encouragingly and looked back at the Gryffindors. "What are you all staring at? Can't a Lion and a Snake walk together in peace?"

Draco let out a loud laugh as Ginny smiled at Luna who walked on. Ginny had never felt so many mixed emotions at once. She was nervous, excited, and terrified. Draco led her into the prefect's bathroom and stepped into the changing area. Ginny sat down on the edge as she had done the last time and waited for him. He came out wearing the same shorts as before and smiled at her. As he walked closer to her she noticed a welt the size of a bludger on his chest. He looked down at it as well and laughed. "I didn't really have my head in the game did I?" He stepped into the water and sighed deeply.

Ginny suddenly realized that she didn't even know who had won the match. She assumed Hufflepuff had since he hadn't mentioned it. Draco noticed her thinking and inquired. "What's on your mind Red?"

"Oh I was just wondering about the match." Ginny said not wanting to really talk about another bad thing that happened to him today.

"Well we won if that's what you're wondering." Draco said with a grin. Ginny smiled in shock. "I sort of got my second wind after you came out there. You recharged me or something because I caught the snitch moments after you left with your brothers…I mean your brother and Potter."

"It's okay, you can call Harry my brother. Goodness knows he's close enough to be." Ginny said quickly.

Draco looked at her and smiled. "You want to come in? I promise I'll behave myself."

Ginny smiled back and shook her head. "No, I don't have any shorts on underneath."

Draco raised his eyebrow evilly. "You don't have to be shy you know. You can trust me really. We'll just talk and I'll keep a respectful distance."

Ginny gasped but then threw all caution to the wind. She entered the changing area and took off everything except her bra and panties. She walked out nervously and stepped in thankful that Draco kept his eyes away from her. Once he knew she was in he looked over at her. She leaned her head back to wet her hair and returned his gaze. "So, what are we going to do?"

Draco sat up and looked serious. "Well, I'm sure my Mother will know everything by morning. She may not act immediately though since it will come as quite a shock. She may contact her so-called friends and ask for advice or she may just show up and even the score herself."

Ginny pondered on his last words. "What do you mean even the score?"

"Well there are many things I have not done that she has asked. She has known for some time that I am completely against what she and my Father believe in. I know she would never harm me which will direct all of her rage onto you. That's where it gets complicated." Ginny wondered again what he meant. "What I'm trying to say is….My Mother can be quite frightening when she wants to be."

Ginny interrupted. "I can handle frightening Draco. It's the part where she's going to try and kill me that I can't deal with."

"I know. Okay, this is what we're going to do. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. We're going to go there together. There are some things I need to pick up. Is that alright with you?" Draco said casually.

Ginny looked confused. "That's all you're going to tell me?"

Draco shot the same confused back at her. "What else do you need to know? I can protect you Ginny. Trust in that."

"I want to know what you're picking up. Don't you think it would be smart if I knew of this plan you have concocted?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked furious.

Draco scooted next to her and nudged her arm playfully. "Nothing can come between us Ginny. Not my Mother, not that slut Pansy, or the fear of what's to come. I won't let my Mother hurt you….." Ginny did not respond and continued to look angry. Draco gave in regretfully. "Alright if you must know, I'm going to get a few things for you. And! That's all I'm going to tell you."

Ginny smiled and relaxed her arms. "You don't have a plan do you?"

Draco sat up quickly. "What? Of course I do. It's a simple plan really."

Ginny laughed. "Right. I think I understand."

"What do you understand Ginny?" Draco said as he was beginning to look upset.

Ginny gave a serious look. "I understand that we have to face her Draco. Harry said it earlier to Ron. Hiding never saved anyone. I truly believe that and I'm ready to end this sneaking around game." Suddenly Ginny remembered that she had said Draco's name through her mind earlier and he hadn't responded. "Draco, you didn't answer me earlier when I said your name. Do you think we can still read each other's minds?"

Draco pulled her face close to his and kissed her softly. "_Like you, I didn't know what to say. I thought I had lost you forever."_

Ginny kissed him back passionately. "_I want you to know that whatever happens with Pansy, I'll support you. Even if it means you become the Father of her child. I know we can handle it."_

Draco looked shocked and spoke softly. "You'd actually accept that?"

Ginny smiled as she stroked his hair. "Of course I would. I adore everything about you and I could never refuse something that's a part of you. It doesn't matter how or why it was created. If it's yours, than it's mine."

Draco smiled as he thought about what happened earlier. "Parkinson knew about us before you flew on the pitch tonight."

Ginny wondered how. "How could she possibly know?"

Draco looked quite pleased with himself. "Well while we were you know, I guess I started coming out of the potion and started moaning your name. I just assumed I was with you I guess. So I started telling her how I felt about you."

Ginny was intrigued. "What did she do?"

Draco laughed. "Well I guess you could say she flipped out. She called me a blood traitor and all sorts of other things. She slapped me on the face quite a few times. I didn't react of course. I started to realize what was going on. It was so weird though. The entire time I was with her, I truly thought it was you even though I knew it was her. Never mind, I'm starting to confuse myself now." Ginny smiled and started to rub his chest softly.

Draco kissed her strongly and then looked downward at her undergarments and then himself. "We should probably get out. I'm liking you a little too much right now."

Ginny giggled and agreed. "You're right. Anything more would complicate things even further. I should get back anyway. Ron is so worried."

"I know. The look on his face just now was priceless. I could tell he wanted to hit me but couldn't bring himself to do it." Draco said as he walked into the changing area.

Ginny stopped and became a little defensive for Ron. "What exactly do you mean?"

Draco noticed the change in her tone. "I just meant that it would have brought him a lot of pleasure to sock me one. But I know why he didn't. He wouldn't do anything to upset or hurt you. He really cares about you Ginny and it's killing him to accept me. But he is."

Ginny smiled as she thought about Ron and all he had always done for her. He was continually looking out for her and making sure she was safe. All he wanted was for her to be happy and now that she was, he had to do something extremely difficult. Step aside and let another take his place as her protector. Draco noticed Ginny rubbing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He said as he stroked her arm.

"Yes. I just realized how wonderful Ron has been through all this. Not just Ron, everyone. My entire family, Harry, Hermione, and Luna. I'm just really lucky to have so many wonderful people in my life." Ginny said as she hugged him.

"Yes. And that's why everything is going to turn out fine. Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room." They left the prefects bathroom together hand in hand. They walked slowly down the corridor, enjoying every moment of their newly revealed relationship. Each time a student would stop and stare, Draco would pull her close and kiss her cheek. Ginny's emotions were racing. She felt so happy and fortunate to be with him.

When they reached the portrait hole to the common room, Draco gave her one final kiss goodnight. Ginny walked in and found Ron and Harry playing chess by the fire. Harry looked up and smiled as Ron looked up and sighed in relief. "You alright Ginny?" Ron said getting up and walking towards her.

Ginny flung her arms around him. "Oh Ron! You've always been such a wonderful brother! You've always looked out for me and taken such good care of me. I don't know if I've ever told you this but I love you!"

Ron gave Harry a look of bewilderment and Harry simply shrugged with a grin. "It's okay Ginny. I love you too. It's my job." He rubbed her back with an animated look of confusion.

Ginny looked over at Harry and jumped at him too. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "And you! You have always been there for me! Thank you Harry."

Harry pulled away slightly so he could have a good look at her face. "What's going on Ginny? Why do you need to tell us this all of the sudden?"

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "Draco and I just had such a nice talk which made me realize how lucky I am to have people like you in my life."

Ron shouted however not in anger, but in confusion. "You had a conversation like that with Malfoy? Uhhh why exactly? You're acting like your never going to see us again. Hang on, he's not going to sacrifice you to his Mother is he?" Ron said jokingly.

Ginny and Harry laughed. Hoping to lighten the mood even more, Harry continued. "Did he convince you that dying at the hands of another pure-blood was your destiny or something?"

Ron stopped laughing immediately and shot his gaze at Ginny. Ginny bit her lip trying to refrain from laughing along with Harry. "No it was nothing like that. Don't worry though, everything will be fine. I just know it."

Ron began to speak again but then stopped as he was trying to trust Ginny's instincts. He sat back down to resume the game of chess with Harry. Ginny watched as she thought of her family.

Draco was almost to the Slytherin common room when he caught sight of Pansy standing outside the entrance slightly hunched over. She was obviously waiting for him. She looked pale and sickly. Draco started to gag at the sight of her. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Don't you think you should be a little more polite to me after all you've done?"

Draco darted towards her but kept his hands to his sides. "What I've done? You're the one who has to drug people to get them to sleep with you! I don't care if you are pregnant Pansy, nothing between us will change!"

"Yes it will! You'll see. You will change your mind once the baby is born!" Pansy said coughing harshly. She began to rub her stomach with a painful look on her face. "I can almost feel it inside of me already."

Draco scoffed. "No Pansy, that would be one of your many demons trying to break free! Now get out of my way, I need to get some sleep." He said as he shoved her aside.

Just then Hermione and Emmery rushed up to them. Pansy looked at Hermione in disgust. "What do you want Mudblood?"

Hermione smiled proudly. "Ah yes, blood. It is an intriguing thing isn't it?" Emmery giggled behind her.

Pansy was curious. "What's so intriguing about it? Mine is pure and yours is dirty."

Hermione smiled again unaffected at Pansy's insult. "You're right that yours is pure and so is Draco's you know. His pure blood lineage goes back centuries….Doesn't it Draco?"

Draco nodded in agreement but stood silent wondering what Hermione had up her sleeve. Pansy became impatient and looked as if she was going to vomit. "I already knew that Mudblood. Everyone knows that!"

"You're right they do. The Malfoy's are a powerful family aren't they? They would do anything to protect the integrity and reputation of their bloodline wouldn't they?" Hermione said in a patronizing way.

Pansy shrugged. "Sure why not! But who cares?"

Hermione laughed loudly at her. "Emmery you say it. I just can't without cracking up."

Emmery bowed and took over. "As my dear friend Hermione was saying, my family took measures into their own hands centuries ago. They originally cast this to avert any half bloods or muggles but it has proven to work on other purebloods as well. They cast a curse over our bloodline that would prevent any Malfoy from producing offspring with someone that had deceived them. Such as oh I don't know, drugging them with a love potion!" Emmery said gleefully and waited for Pansy's response.

Pansy looked terrified. "You expect me to believe that rubbish?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well that's up to you Pansy. You can sit and wait for signs of a pregnancy that will never come for all we care. But, oh I almost forgot! This is the best part. Well not for you exactly but I surely enjoyed reading about it."

Emmery spoke up. "And me as well!" Pansy looked back and forth between the two girls and then at Draco who simply smiled and crossed his arms.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Once the deception has taken place you're health will begin to suffer. The revenge against you will be your own body causing sickness and suffering. The same sickness and suffering you would have passed on to Draco by getting pregnant. But don't worry, it won't kill you. You'll just have to live with it the rest of your life that's all. You can't cure revenge especially when it's self inflicted."

Pansy looked petrified. She didn't respond but began to cry and darted into the Slytherin common room. Draco was ecstatic as he hugged Emmery. He looked over at Hermione who was smiling and scooped her up and began hugging her as well. Hermione was shocked at his abrupt display of affection for her and wiggled nervously in his arms. Draco noticed and released his grip on her. "Sorry about that! I'm just so relieved! How did you find this out?" He asked excitedly.

Hermione looked shocked at his question. "Well I had read about it briefly somewhere first year, but I couldn't recall much of the details. So Emmery and I have been in the library for hours looking it up."

Emmery spoke suddenly. "Which reminds me! How did the match go?"

Draco looked at both of them in amazement. "You mean you don't know what happened at the match?" Hermione and Emmery looked at each other puzzled. "Well you're going to be sorry you missed it." Draco went on to tell them about the kiss in front of the entire school.

Emmery looked pleased but Hermione was concerned. "And what does this mean for Ginny? She'll be marked for death by your Mother won't she?"

Draco sighed. "I'm almost positive that she already is by now. But she and I will face it together. It's been a long day so goodnight." Draco kissed Emmery on the cheek and nodded to Hermione as he slipped into the common room. The girls said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways.


	29. Protective

**A/N-Forgive me for the long awaited update! No excuses! I hope you like it.**

Chapter 29

Ginny awoke on the morning of the Hogsmeade trip with such a conflicted feeling of emotions. She was nervous and terrified of being outside Hogwarts grounds with the knowledge of being marked for death. She took a long shower and then dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail and curled the ends into spirals. She gently dabbed her neck and wrists with the perfume that Draco had given her. For the first time ever, she pulled the necklace he had also given her out from under her top to display it proudly. She sighed deeply as feelings of confidence and conviction suddenly replaced her earlier anxiety. This had to be done. Ginny had to face Narcissa Malfoy and it was going to happen before long. Ginny had no clue as to how things were going to turn out. She felt confident that Draco could protect her and yet she still had some doubts as to what events facing his own Mother would reveal. The only thing that brought her peace was the knowledge that she was going to stand with him and fight for what made her happy.

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall alone as she was up rather early. She sat alone with her eyes on her toast as she thought of many different scenarios of how Narcissa may confront her. As she slowly chewed her eggs she reviewed many hexes and counter curses in her head. As the Great Hall quickly filled up, she was joined by the trio. Hermione was snipping at Ron about something as Harry gave Ginny an encouraging smile. Ron looked over at her noticing her preoccupied thoughts. "You look like your studying for an exam or something. Didn't sleep much huh?" Ron said as he shoved bacon in his mouth.

"Actually I slept quite well. I was just thinking about things to come. Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked casually.

Ron choked on his bacon and tried to respond but Hermione handed him his pumpkin juice and responded for him. "You're not actually considering it are you Ginny? After what just happened?"

Ginny shook her head. "No I'm not considering it….I'm going to go. And I'm going to go with Draco. He has a few things to pick up and I-" Ron began to cough heavily and finally cleared his throat.

"You have gone mental you have! You're going to put yourself out there as live bait! You should lay low and-" Ron was interrupted by Ginny's hand suddenly covering his mouth.

Ginny spoke in a Molly Weasley sort of way. "That's enough out of you Ron. I'm going with Draco and that's final. You're just going to have to trust us. If Narcissa Malfoy wants to kill me than I will face her. I'm not going to hide or run." Ron removed her hand over his mouth to yell back but Ginny wouldn't allow it and covered it again. "And! You are going to accept it. What ever will be, will be. If you would like to come along, you are all welcome but I refuse to sit back and let fear rule my life. If Draco and I are meant to be together than we will survive Narcissa Malfoy. I'm not going to lose him over this. He's all that matters to me." Ginny finally removed her hand from Ron's mouth as he sat shocked and silent.

Hermione shook her head in disagreement but also stayed silent which was quite a challenge. Harry was the only one who gained up enough courage to speak. "Ginny, I know I said hiding never saved anyone but I didn't mean you should go parading around and rubbing people's faces in it. If you go to Hogsmeade together it will seem as if you're asking for trouble. I know that's not what you are trying to do but perception is everything. Just be careful and stick close to Malfoy. We'll come along and keep an eye on you both." Ron looked over at Harry as if he had lost his mind but then nodded in agreement.

"Is this seat taken?" Draco said confidently as he sat next to Ginny. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a gentle hug. Draco looked over at Ron and Harry who had froze in their seats. "Thought I'd sit with you this morning seeing how my table is so boring." Ron gave a forced smile and began shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione peered around Draco and noticed his entire table whispering and sneering at him.

Harry quickly turned around as someone had just tapped him on the shoulder. His stomach leapt as Emmery bid him good morning. "May I sit here Harry?" She sat down next to him and began to eat. Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled as they shared a happy moment for Harry. Emmery softly dabbed her mouth with her napkin and rested her chin on her hand as she looked into Harry's eyes. "You're eyes are green! That's my favorite color you know?"

Harry chuckled slightly. "Well that would make sense seeing how you're in Slytherin."

Emmery nodded in agreement than raised an eyebrow. "Maybe those green eyes mean you should have been in Slytherin." Harry shrugged as he smiled but then thought back to the night he was sorted into Gryffindor. Emmery cleared her throat to focus his attention back on her. "I'm going to have my first trip to Hogsmeade today. Are you coming?" Harry nodded. "Oh that's wonderful! You can show me around then?" Emmery said hopefully.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who were beaming at him. "Um well I was going to go with them…" Emmery began to frown which made Harry want to pull her into his arms and shield her from any bad feelings. "But! We can all go together. I'll, I mean we'll take you to the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes." Harry blushed.

Emmery moved her face closer to his…If that was possible. "It all sounds wonderful Harry." Ron and Hermione gasped and smiled at how forward Emmery was. By the look on Harry's face, he was in a right state to kiss her at that very moment.

Thankfully Draco stood and interrupted the moment. "Shall we go then?" Ginny stood and interlaced her fingers with his. Harry stood and assisted Emmery in standing with a grin from ear to ear.

Ron bit his bottom lip trying to not burst out into laughter as he and Hermione trailed behind them. Hermione looked over at him and smacked him in the head. "Honestly Ron, its sweet how Harry looks at her."

Ron glanced at Hermione and shrugged as they headed out of the castle. "Yeah it's real sweet that Harry turns into mush every time he's near her. I can't imagine anyone having that kind of affect on someone. It's ridiculous how feelings can get in the way of your better judgment you know?"

Hermione shook her head in frustration. "That's exactly how I expected _you_ to view it."

Ron put his arm around Hermione playfully. "And that's why we're such good friends. You get me."

Hermione blushed at his touch and enjoyed the fifteen seconds it lasted. Ron began to feel uncomfortable and removed his arm when Draco looked back at them absentmindedly. They walked through the cold but clear morning with limited conversation. Hermione decided that Ron needed to brush up on his Hogwarts history knowledge as Harry and Emmery simply smiled back and forth at each other.

Draco had his arm around Ginny's waist and kissed her cheek frequently as they walked. Ginny was enjoying the affection he was showing her and was desperately trying to ignore it was happening in front of Ron and Harry. They reached a fork in the road where Hogsmeade began, in which several shops lead either which way. Draco looked around at the group wondering what their plans were. "What do you say Weasley? Meet up at the Three Broomsticks in two hours?"

Ron had no intention of leaving Ginny's side but was easily distracted by Hermione's obvious attempt to divert his attention to her. "Come on Ron! I wanted to get something at Scrivenshaft's Quill shop and I need someone strong enough to carry it." Hermione did a terrible impression of a helpless girl.

Ron looked intrigued as he raised an eyebrow at her. "The only thing they sell there are quills and ink pots. Surely you can carry one yourself Hermione."

Hermione fidgeted and bat her eyes animatedly. "Oh you know me. I'll probably buy a hundred and I really need you to help me carry them. Please Ron?" Hermione said as she slightly brushed his arm with her hand. She was quite disgusted with herself for being so fake, but then became delighted as her performance was victorious.

Ron sighed and extended his arm to her. "I'll see you in two hours. Be careful Ginny. Don't leave her alone for a second Malfoy." Ron said as he and Hermione headed down the road arm in arm.

Harry started kicking rocks on the ground with his hands in his pockets as Emmery swayed back and forth. She shrugged and grabbed his hand. "You were going to show me Honeydukes weren't you?"

Harry smiled and silently bid Draco and Ginny goodbye as Emmery practically dragged him down the road. Alone at last, Draco swept Ginny into a tight hug and kissed her deeply. Ginny kissed him back intensely which caused him to stumble back into Zonko's joke shop. They laughed and continued to kiss while Hogsmeade shoppers walked by. Some wizards and witches immediately recognized Draco and did a double take when they saw he was kissing a Weasley. Some pointed and stared as others simply walked by and whispered.

"Now that's what I call slumming it." A loud voice said close by. Draco whipped around and immediately recognized Goyle's voice. Crabbe and Goyle were walking by, laughing at Draco and Ginny. Draco raised his hands into the air and waived them over. Ginny gasped and tried to whisper to Draco but he just smiled evilly at her.

Crabbe and Goyle stopped quickly and swallowed hard. They exchanged looks at one another as they slowly approached Draco and Ginny. Crabbe was turning pale white and Goyle kept twitching his lips nervously. Draco looked them up and down with such a wicked smile that it even gave Ginny an anxious feeling.

"Excuse me Goyle but I didn't quite catch that? Could you repeat yourself?" Draco said in a commanding voice as he paced in front of them with his hands behind his back.

Goyle shifted back and forth as he glanced over at Crabbe for assistance who simply shrugged. "Well you see I….What I said was….I hope you two are happy together." Goyle said and hung his cowardly head. Crabbe shook his rather large head in disappointment.

Draco noticed and stopped right in front of him. "Do you have something to add Crabbe? Did you have something you wanted to say to me? Or maybe you wanted to say it to Ginny." Draco began to smile again and scoffed. "Exactly. Couldn't have said it better myself Crabbe. Now if you two are finished attempting to show off, then run along as we have some shopping to do."

And that's exactly what they did. Ginny was rather impressed at Crabbe and Goyle's speed considering their size. Draco noticed her expression and was curious. "What's that look for?"

Ginny smiled. "Well, I've just never seen them move so fast…Even for food! You must really be dangerous for them to run at that rate. I am sorry though. It must be really terrible to lose your two closest friends."

Draco gave an appalled look. "I thought you of all people would realize that losing Crabbe and Goyle is really no loss at all. I bet my IQ has increased tremendously due to the lack of interaction with them. Now let's get going." Draco led her to the end of the road and guided her into to Dervish and Banges. "Take a look around. I'm going to have a word with the owner." Draco walked to the back of the shop as Ginny began to gaze upon many intriguing items. She also took a glimpse of the price tags on a few items and gasped out how expensive they were.

Ginny saw Draco wave her over to the register so she walked to the back of the store to see what he had bought. The owner had already retreated to his office and Draco was leaning one arm on the counter with an intense look upon his face. He sighed deeply. "I'm sure you've heard of foe-glass." Ginny nodded. "Good. Well I've got you a pocket mirror that's made with it to keep with you at all times. If anyone that wants to harm you is near, their image will become sharper as they get closer."

For the first time, Ginny viewed Draco as being foolish. What a silly idea! Did he expect her to check the mirror every second of the day? She suddenly remembered he could read her thoughts and shut her mind. "Draco…..Do you really think this is going to be any help? Forgive me but I can't see how this is going to offer any protection."

Draco smiled and swept some of her hair off her shoulder. "I knew you'd think that. Ginny our greatest defense against my family is each other. You're family and friends looking out for you isn't hurting either. I know we'll have to face her but I want to be prepared and know when it's coming. Now don't be alarmed but I need you to look into the mirror to see where it stands right now. Go on."

Ginny's heart began to pound as she now viewed herself as foolish. Why was she getting so nervous all of the sudden? She took a deep breath and opened the pocket mirror. She gasped and fumbled it nervously. Draco placed his hands over hers as they were trembling and were threatening to drop it. Draco took the mirror from her quickly. "What is it? Did you see someone? Was it my mother? Ginny are you alright?"

Ginny caught her breath but placed her hand over her mouth in disbelief. "There were three figures Draco. A man and two women. What does that mean? Who are they?" Ginny's eyes filled with tears as he tried to console her.

Draco walked her out of the shop and found a bench for them to sit on. He offered her his handkerchief and softly stroked her hair. "Ginny. Nothing's changed. Our enemy or enemies are still the same. It's just more of a reality now. I didn't get this for you to add more fear to your life. I was just trying to give you a tool to keep your guard up. If it's too upsetting than let's get rid of it."

Ginny regained her composure as she shook her head. "No Draco. I can handle it. It's actually a very smart idea to know how close they are. I'll look at it as often as I can and if something becomes very clear you'll know."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes of hugging and Ginny drying her eyes, they walked down the road and visited various shops. Draco bought Ginny and each member of her family several new robes and a cloak at Gladrags Wizardwear. They seemed to be in that shop forever and had the owner practically dancing in the aisles because of how much money Draco spent. The owner had the packages sent to Ginny's dormitory at Hogwarts for free and even individually wrapped each one. Ginny was completely beside herself but anytime she would object to how much Draco was spending, he would playfully shush her.

They passed by what appeared to be a new Jewelry shop and Draco tried with all his might to drag Ginny in but she frantically protested. "Draco you've already done enough! Stop spoiling me! OOOhhhh! Look at that one!" Ginny said as they passed by. She pointed at a princess cut diamond ring as she yanked Draco away from the shop.

"How do you expect me to know what kind you like if you won't let me take a look?" Draco said trying to pull her back to the jewelry shop.

Ginny used all her force and pushed him into the Three Broomsticks. She was panting heavily as they found a table. "I don't expect you to know because it's not necessary Draco. I don't deserve even half of the things you've given me and I just can't accept anything more. Look at all the trouble I've caused you since the day you saved me. If anything, I should be buying you things…." Ginny pondered at her last comment and felt uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. Even if she had a little money she couldn't purchase anything worthwhile to show her gratitude for him.

Draco grabbed her chin and kissed her softly. "I don't want you to buy me things Ginny. I just want you to be with me. I'm going to have to apologize right now for all the things I'm going to give you because nothing you say will stop me. It's just one of my many faults."

Ginny blushed and kissed him strongly. "Just don't say I didn't object to all of this rubbish! Where is everyone? Oh wait! I see Ron and Hermione. Oh and Harry and Emmery are with them." Ginny said as she raised her hand in the air to get their attention. They saw her and walked over to the table and sat down. Ron was a scarlet red and Hermione's cheeks were a shade of pink. Ginny had the oddest feeling that something wonderful must have happened but realized it couldn't be true as Ron was frowning. "Ron is everything alright? You look upset."

Ron gritted his teeth and began peeling the label off his butterbeer bottle. "Everything's fine." Ginny scoffed and motioned for him to tell her the truth. Ron cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Alright then, I'll tell you if you want to know. The most wonderful thing just happened! We ran right into Viktor Krum!"

Hermione crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. Ginny and Harry giggled to themselves noticing Ron's obvious jealousy. "Oh and it gets better! He said how much he loved her last letter! He wanted to know why she hadn't responded with her answer of what day she'll be coming out to see him. Which reminds me Hermione….When are you going to give sweet Vicky a visit? Wouldn't want to keep that chap waiting now would you?"

Hermione's cheeks turned maroon as she tapped her foot more furiously and shook her head. "Well Ronald, if you would have let me explain….I have been keeping in touch with Viktor. He's very easy to talk to." Ron pushed hard away from the table.

He looked so hurtfully at Hermione. "I don't need to hear an explanation. Why should I care who you write…Or visit. I need some fresh air. Meet me outside when you guys are ready to go." Ron quickly stomped out leaving the others in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione's eyes began to tear slightly as Harry rubbed her arm.

Hermione took a deep breath. "He's so stupid! Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels?" Hermione whispered to Ginny and Emmery.

Draco looked out the window and stood suddenly. "It looks like he's trying. Come on Potter. We may have to rescue him."

Draco and Harry rushed out of the Three Broomsticks with the girls on their heels. They quickly caught sight of Ron and Viktor Krum standing not even an inch from each other. Ron had his fists clenched as did Viktor. What seemed to be Viktor's friends were two rather large wizards who reminded Ginny of Crabbe and Goyle. They weren't interfering but standing with their hands on their wands. Ron spoke in a deep but even tone. "Don't you ever refer to her that way again."

"Ze ver just hafing a laugh about Herm-own-ninny and me. She's vot you call it? Leading me out?" Viktor said as his friends laughed.

Ron scoffed. "You mean leading you on you Bulgarian Beast! And her name is Hermione! Not Herm-own-ninny! If you actually cared for her you'd learn how to say it properly! But _Hermione_ would never lead anyone on! She's not like that!"

Viktor became very upset at what Ron called him but then chose to entertain Ron's jealousy. "So how vould you know she's not like that? Are you her boyfriend or some sing? Has she come to visit you lately?"

Ron became enraged at Viktor's reference and pushed him harshly. Viktor was in shock at Ron's bravery as were his friends watching. "I said she's not like that and I would never take advantage of her! You don't know how special a girl like Hermione is! If I was ever lucky enough to be her boyfriend I would-" Ron suddenly stopped once he realized they were all watching him. He looked over at Hermione, gave Viktor another harsh push, and stomped up the road towards Hogwarts. Hermione walked up to Viktor and slapped him across the face.

Viktor stroked his cheek in confusion. "But Herm-own-ninny! I'm sorry!" Hermione quickly ran after Ron as the others followed and laughed amongst themselves.

Ron had reduced his speed and Hermione was only a foot behind him. She didn't increase her momentum though, realizing that she was actually speechless. The others stopped running and Harry began to inform Emmery of all the details of Viktor, Ron, and Hermione. Emmery listened intently and seemed to find everything Harry said amusing. Draco and Ginny walked side by side and endured another candid moment together as they walked back to the castle.


	30. Assistance

Chapter 30

Once they finally reached the castle Ron disappeared somewhere on their way to the Great Hall. Hermione sighed and and whispered to Ginny. "I think I'll let him cool off a bit. But we definitely need to talk about this. Did you hear what he said Ginny? If he was lucky enough to be my boyfriend? Uh! I'm going to rest and then study in the library. I'll see you later." Hermione headed for Gryffindor tower. Harry and Emmery were still smiling back and forth at each other.

Harry chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. "We're going to grab a bite to eat. Are you two coming?" He said to Draco and Ginny.

Ginny and Draco exchanged glances and shook their heads. Ginny faked a yawn. "I'm so tired. I think I'll take a nap and meet Hermione in the library later. We'll see you later." They went their separate ways. Ginny and Draco didn't discuss where they were going. They simply headed for the secret passage.

"Luminary." Draco said softly. They stepped out of the portrait hole and hung their coats over a chair. Draco started a fire and summoned up some snacks. "I had a wonderful day with you Ginny. Do you think your family will like the presents?"

Ginny was shocked at the question. "Do you have any clue as to when the last time any of us purchased new robes and cloaks?" Draco shrugged. "Years Draco. It's been a very long time but no. They will love them as much as they love you." A lump formed in Ginny's throat as Draco grinned happily.

"They love me huh?" Draco nudged her playfully as she blushed. They sat on his bed in silence for a few minutes. "It's good to know that they love me you know. You can't get enough of that I always say."

Ginny couldn't believe how casual he was being about such a serious thing. It was almost as if he was daring her to tell him how she felt. It didn't upset her though. It just surprised her that Draco Malfoy could be playful as he referred to love. She took a deep breath and decided to join in. "You're right. You can't get enough of people loving you. It makes you feel good."

Draco raised an eyebrow and spoke in a soft but deep voice. "Does it now? How does it really feel Ginny?"

Ginny didn't know why but she began to blush from her head to her toes. She felt a hot tingling sensation in her stomach. She couldn't look at him nor could she stop smiling widely. It was amazing to her that even the smallest flirtatious voice from him could send her swooning.

Draco smiled as he realized that he had made her blush. "Why are you blushing? It's just me Ginny." Ginny giggled nervously but did not answer. She wasn't interested in talking anymore. The only thing she wanted to do was kiss him. Draco continued to make flirtatious comments to her but she wasn't listening. She was entranced with the way his mouth moved when he spoke and how inviting his lips appeared. Draco realized what she was looking at and licked his lips slowly.

Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She pushed him down on the bed and kissed him as he laughed and rubbed her back. Ginny wanted him at that very moment. His simple flirting had awakened an unknown desire inside her. Sure she had always wanted to be with him but this time, she was determined that she was going to do it.

Draco was softly stroking her hair as they kissed when he swore he felt something but was sure he had imagined it. He continued to kiss her when he felt it again. Ginny's hand was slowly and almost barely caressing the outside of his pants. Draco slowed his kisses and tried to concentrate on what could not possibly be happening. It was almost as if she was trying to gain the courage to touch him but couldn't. He felt her hand creep slowly up his thigh but just before she reached him she would quickly move her hand back down to his knee. This went on for several minutes as Draco was enjoying feeling her internal battle with herself.

Finally, Draco realized that she needed a little assistance and grabbed her hand gently placing it on himself. He could almost feel the burning in her face as she suddenly kissed him hard while her hands seemed to find the courage to continue on their own. Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. She could feel Draco becoming very aroused as he softly moaned in her ear. She wasn't sure what to do next. She became nervous and wondered if he was going to remove his pants and expect her to continue.

Draco's breathing became heavier and he suddenly moved her hand away squeezing it affectionately. He removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Ginny lay on her back as Draco leaned over and kissed her softly. When he stopped, he looked down upon her with a smile. Ginny smiled awkwardly and looked away. She was somewhere between embarrassed and excited. Draco chuckled and nibbled her neck. He slowly moved his lips down and raised her shirt so that he could kiss her belly button. He sat her up slightly and raised her arms. He removed her shirt and bra. Ginny immediately got goosebumps and crossed her arms. Draco quickly but softly uncrossed them and kissed her neck again. "I'll keep you warm." He moved down again and softly kissed her breasts. Ginny gasped and ran her fingers through her hair.

Draco kissed her belly button again and looked at her with a smile. Ginny smiled back but once again, awkwardly. Draco unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them off. The only thing that remained was Ginny's green and black panites. Draco kissed her ankles and then her knees. He kissed her inner thighs and continued to look up at her ensuring she was still all right. He slowly slid his fingers up her hips and under the straps of her panties. He snapped them gently and almost playfully. Ginny knew he was asking for permission to remove them but she couldn't speak let alone move.

Draco waited patiently and kissed her inner thighs again but with more enthusiasm. He tugged at her panties a few more times with a raised eyebrow wondering if she was going to stop him. He realized that she needed assistance again so he simply removed her panties and began kissing her ankles, then knees, and inner thighs.

Ginny was about to jump out of her skin in anticipation. Then suddenly Draco brought his head lower and began kissing her softly in the place she had never been kissed before. Ginny had never had such a rush of warmth flow through her body. She had no idea that anyone could make her feel so good in such a physical way. She was sure that Draco was using some sort of forbidden magic on her. It was as if he knew exactly where and how it felt best. He seemed to be enjoying himself as well as he was moaning softly. Ginny was sure it had been going on forever when suddenly another rush of warmth flowed over her but this time it was much stronger and seemed to be the strongest where he was kissing her. She didn't want him to stop now. She grabbed his hair and began to moan loudly. Her head was spinning and her legs were trembling. Draco kissed her belly button and then her breasts again. Every kiss made Ginny flinch and giggle now.

Both their faces were flushed and they were both breathing heavily. Draco nuzzled into her neck as he gently stroked her breasts with the tips of his fingers. Ginny didn't know what to do now. Was he waiting for her to remove his pants and boxers? Surely he was still aroused and expected her to do something about it. Draco kissed her neck and then covered her with his comforter. He was smiling widely as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I'm starving. Do you want to go to the kitchens and grab a bite?"

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and then smiled as she thought of what had just happened. She had never experienced such pleasure ever in her life. "I'm not sure if I'm hungry. I um. Well I guess food-yes fffood would be good." She couldn't even speak properly.

Draco laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I um well I've never done that before and well I'm not sure what to do now." Ginny said feeling utterly embarrassed.

Draco stroked her hair gently. "You don't have to do anything that doesn't feel right Ginny. I'm not in any hurry to do more-"

Ginny interrupted. "But I do want to do more Draco. I'm ready. I just know I am."

Draco kissed her softly. "Then it will happen when it's supposed to." With that Draco handed her clothes to her and put on his shirt. "Do you want to go to the kitchens?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I want to stay here and just be together. Can we just hold each other all night?"

"Of course." Draco snuggled up to her and they spent the next hour lying side by side and staring into each other's eyes.


	31. Wasted Time

Chapter 31

Ginny didn't know how long they sat up and cuddled but she was suddenly awakened by the sun beaming through Draco's window. She kissed him softly and left him asleep in his dormitory. Ginny took a shower and met the trio down at breakfast. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of what happened the previous night with Draco. Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "Ginny. You seem to be in a wonderful mood today."

Ginny blushed. "Oh really? I guess I just had a good night's sleep is all."

Ron shot his glance towards her. "Why are you all red?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was thinking of taking a walk by the lake. Do you all want to join me?" She addressed the trio. Ron and Hermione were obviously still not speaking as they were acting as if the other didn't exist.

They all nodded in agreement and left the Great Hall. Draco and Emmery noticed them leaving and followed them outside. Draco slid his hands around her waist and kissed the back of her head as they walked. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed in disappointment of his presence. There were several students and professors walking along the lake including Cormac McLaggen.

Cormac noticed them and walked towards them. "Well, if it isn't the golden trio and the traitors."

Draco pushed Cormac immediately but Ginny and Hermione protested and stood in between them. Ron chuckled at the scene. "You should listen to the girls Malfoy or Dumbledore will expel you for sure this time. Why do you even care what a loser like him says anyway?"

Draco didn't respond but stared dangerously at Cormac. Cormac seemed to be waiting for Ron to speak as he now shifted his focus on him. "Loser Weasley? If anyone's losing around here it's you with your poor excuse for Quidditch play! If that's even what game you're trying to play out there. At times it looks like a game of cricket!"

Ron turned crimson. Hermione now pushed Cormac in anger. "Cormac you couldn't hold a candle to Ron's Quidditch skills and you know it! You didn't last a week when you had the chance! And now you're Madam Hooch's assistant? I guess what they say is true. Those who cannot do, teach!"

Cormac pulled Hermione close and whispered but loud enough for them all to hear. "I can show you one _thing_ I can _do _right now."

Ron gently shoved Hermione out of the way and punched Cormac clean in the nose. Everyone pulled him off and pushed Cormac away. They all walked quickly over to a small group of students and looked around wondering if anyone had seen anything. "Looks like no one noticed. What do you say Potter?" Draco said to Harry quietly.

Harry nodded. "Believe it or not, I think you're right."

Hermione was trying to calm Ron down as he was pushing her away. "Ron, it's okay. Thank you for doing that."

Ron gave her an evil glare. "What makes you think I did that for you? He had it coming to him didn't he? I just had a clean shot so I took it." Everyone went silent.

Hermione looked away as tears filled her eyes. Draco scoffed in disgust. "Look Weasley, I think we're all getting extremely tired of these games. Just get this over with!"

Ron looked over at Draco in shock. "What games? What do you know about anything Malfoy? Get what over with?"

Malfoy shook his head in frustration as everyone watched. "I know a lot more about you and her than you do! I know that every time she comes near you, you turn redder than your hair. I know that every time she walks away, you watch her. I know that as much as you try to hide it, you want to hear everything she has to say. And that's a whole lot to hear Weasley….No offense Granger." Hermione just smiled in shock at Draco as he continued. "I know that you can't stand the sight of any bloke other than Potter talking to her. I know that you don't have the courage to tell her that you're in love with her!"

Everyone gasped at this as Ron looked around at them trying to gesture how crazy Draco was sounding. Ron started to walk away when Draco stopped him. "Listen Weasley. That girl has done nothing but stand by your side and wait all these years to for you to drum up enough courage to tell her how you feel. There will come a day when she's going to give up on you so stop wasting time driving the rest of us crazy! Just tell her!"

Draco was staring Ron down with his hand on his chest preventing him from leaving and gesturing for him to look at Hermione. Ron looked around at the group who were waiting with bated breath for his response. Harry was giving Ron an encouraging smile while Hermione was speechless, embarrassed, and grinning.

Ron looked over at Hermione and took a long and deep breath. He walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands. He slowly leaned down and kissed her gently. Everyone was still silent, holding their breath, but smiling at the sight. Hermione suddenly flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Everyone finally let out a sigh and started giggling and whispering. "Finally" "How wonderful." "Took him long enough."

Harry laughed loudly and started shaking Draco's hand. "I couldn't have said it better myself Malfoy! Shall we leave them to it?" Draco nodded as the four of them trotted back to the castle leaving Ron and Hermione to enjoy their first kiss in private.

Ginny kept glancing back as she skipped. "My Mum is going to be so happy. I can't believe you said all that Draco! It was so romantic!"

Draco gave her a fake disgusted look. "It wasn't romantic Ginny. It was just the truth. I just couldn't bear to see Herm-Granger go through it any longer. I was about to tell her to give up on him myself. I think your brother's more stubborn than you…If that's possible." Ginny whacked him in the shoulder as they walked back into the Great Hall for Lunch.

Draco and Emmery sat with Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and were relieved that the latest buzz wasn't about them but about Ron and Hermione. They were almost finished with their meal when Ron and Hermione floated in hand and hand. They were both the same shade of crimson and bore permanent smiles. They sat down across from Ginny and Draco and didn't speak a word but began eating quickly. Ginny noticed them exchanging glances at each other and smiling flirtatiously. Ginny made a mental note to send an owl to her Mum after lunch to announce the wonderful news.

As the weeks went by, Ginny and Draco spent even more time together as did Ron and Hermione. It was at the Valentine's feast that Ron did something that even shocked himself. Professor Dumbledore had waived Ron over for a word. Ron walked over slowly as he wondered what he could possibly want. "Mr. Weasley, I have noticed that you and Miss Granger have finally discussed how much you care for one another. I just wanted you to know that I am pleased to see you two together and I have been told that you're now receiving top marks in all of your classes."

Ron blushed. "Yes sir. I guess that since it's all out in the open, I can concentrate on my studies."

Dumbledore laughed. "Indeed. I simply wish we could have gotten that out of the way your first year. I daresay you would be in much better shape now would you not?"

Ron laughed also. "Yes sir." He turned to walk away but then hesitated and looked back at Dumbledore. "Sir, do you think that it's too soon to know-well what I mean is….Is it too soon to start thinking about-or planning for the future?" Ron was beside himself at his question. He didn't even know what he meant.

Luckily, Dumbledore knew exactly what Ron was getting at and winked at him. "Mr. Weasley, I think you've wasted enough time already. You know what your heart is telling you and I would suggest listening to it. You were meant for each other. But, if you don't choose to listen to your heart then at least listen to your Mum. She knows you best." Dumbledore winked again as Ron clutched onto something in his pocket.

Ron took a deep breath and walked quickly towards Hermione. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. Many students were already watching him speaking to Dumbledore and had yet to look away. Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry wondering what was going on. Ginny and Harry simply shrugged not knowing anything.

Ron kissed her gently and whispered. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione gasped and kissed him back quickly. "I love you Ron." She was so delighted as he had never spoken those words to her before. She turned to sit back down but Ron gripped her by the hips and smiled at her. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching in silence. "What is it Ron?" She asked curiously.

Ron was staring at her with certainty and a smile. He suddenly got down on one knee as the entire Great Hall gasped and shrieked in excitement. Hermione put both hands over her mouth in shock. Ron chuckled and removed a small black box from his pocket. At that very moment Ginny had never seen Ron appear so in charge and confident in his life.

He opened the box and revealed a small diamond ring that Ginny recognized as her Mum's engagement ring. "Hermione, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I love everything about you and love who I am when I'm with you. Well at least now that it's all out in the open and I'm not acting like a cowardly prat that can't talk about how he feels…." Hermione giggled and Ron shook his head trying to get back on track. "Anyways, I don't want another moment to go by not knowing that we will be together forever. Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione shed one small tear and cried out. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you Ron!" They hugged and kissed as almost the entire school clapped and yelled words of approval. Ginny began to cry and ran to hug them both. Ron was bombarded with handshakes from many of the boys including Harry. When Draco extended his hand to him, Ron pulled him into an awkward hug and yelled over the roars of the Great Hall. "I wouldn't have ever done it if you hadn't made me! Thanks mate!"

Draco nodded in response and let Ron continue his handshakes to the other students. Another few weeks flew by as Hermione and Ginny began to plan the wedding in between classes. Ginny was dying to ask Hermione questions about the relationship and finally got her alone one Saturday afternoon. "Hermione? Ron is going to be your first right?"

Hermione spit out her pumpkin juice she was sipping in the common room. "What kind of question is that? Of course he will be! You know me Ginny!"

Ginny laughed. "I know, I know. It's just that well obviously I'm so inexperienced and I don't know what to do when the time comes with Draco."

Hemione sighed. "Ginny. You'll know exactly what to do because it will be the right time. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm sure Draco knows what he's doing."

Ginny laughed loudly. "You can say that again."

Hermione sat up quickly with her mouth opened widely. "What is that supposed to mean? Have you? How far have you?"

Ginny just smiled and quickly brought Hermione up to speed. Hermione sat back in shock with a grin. "Well Ginny. It sounds like you guys are going to be just fine. Don't worry about it though. It will happen when it's supposed to and you will know what to do. But….Can I be honest with you Ginny?"

Hermione was now whispering and looked rather nervous. Ginny nodded and leaned in closer. "Well it's just that Ron has been discussing how wonderful our honeymoon is going to be and I know it's because he thinks we are going to…well you know do it our wedding night and well…."

Ginny interrupted. "Hermione, it's kind of part of getting married you know. You can't just not do it. That wouldn't really be fair to Ron."

Hermione laughed loudly. "That's not what I meant. Ginny, I've always planned on waiting until my wedding night to have sex for the first time but now that Ron and I are finally together….Well I just don't think I can wait that long."

Ginny started laughing hysterically and eventually Hermione joined in. "It's just that, well I really love your brother and when we're alone….I don't know what it is. Maybe all those years of anticipation, but I just don't want to waste another minute putting it off. But I want him to think of me respectfully and if we do it now it may ruin it don't you think?"

Ginny stopped laughing suddenly. "Hermione, you are giving Ron way too much credit. He would be so wrapped up in what just happened that he wouldn't care whether or not it was before or after the wedding. Ugh! Let's change the subject." Ginny started to feel her stomach turn thinking of Ron that way. They laughed and went down to the Great Hall together and caught Ron, Harry, and Draco discussing an article in a Quidditch magazine.

Draco was looking at Ron in disbelief. "How could you possibly think that a broom like that could beat the one I have?" Draco said as he pointed to the newest broom in the magazine. "I don't care how new it is Weasley. Mine is simply much faster."

Ron laughed loudly. "You keep telling yourself that Malfoy. Just don't be surprised if you get out flown by the Ravenclaw seeker. He just got one and I saw him practicing on it this morning and know that it's faster than yours."

Hermione and Ginny interrupted their discussion with talk about the wedding. Ginny was acting as if it were her own. "You know Ron, the bridesmaids dresses are going to be a powder blue so you need to make sure the shop knows to make your dress robes to match."

Ron looked at her as if she had thrown him off the Quidditch team. "Why can't you tell them that? Isn't that a maid of honor type of job?" Ginny nodded happily. "And when did we decide on powder blue? I don't remember discussing that!" Ron said in a deep voice.

Hermione responded casually. "It's because I've known that the dresses were going to be powder blue since I was three. There was nothing to discuss. Oh and the flowers are going to be lilies. Isn't that wonderful?"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she were crazy. "Sure. Lilies are great." He looked over at Draco and Harry who shrugged happily as they had no intention of joining the conversation. "Look why don't you two just continue planning it and just tell me when and where to show up? Then I won't need to know any of this."

Hermione and Ginny laughed and broke off into discussing more details of the wedding. Draco eyed Ginny with satisfaction as he hadn't ever seen her so excited about anything. "You know Weasley, you're lucky they're inviting you at all. It seems like weddings were invented for girls anyways." Draco whispered.

Harry chuckled. "He's right you know. Hermione's been planning this day for years and she's not about to let you ruin it." Ron laughed in agreement and was thankful that she didn't want him to make any of the decisions. The remainder of the day was spent as usual for the group since the proposal. Hermione, Ginny, and Emmery talking about wedding plans and the boys talking about how lucky they were to be excluded. Harry, Ron, and Draco would often sneak off to the pitch for hours without even being missed by the girls.


	32. Love in the Making

**A/N-All I'm going to say is...Enjoy yourself...I know Ginny and Draco will!**

Chapter 32

Ginny kissed Draco gently and wished him good luck as he set off for the pitch. He didn't kiss her back which was a first. He was paler than usual and had a look of worry on his face. Ginny thought she better discuss it with him after the match and walked with Emmery and the trio to watch Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Ron and Hermione were whispering about something and kept looking back at Ginny. She was beginning to feel offended and cleared her throat quickly. "Something you want to share Ron?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but was slapped in the back of the head by Hermione. He rubbed where she hit him and shrugged. Hermione smiled sweetly. "Just ignore him Ginny. I'll tell you later." Ginny trusted Hermione more than anyone so she accepted the statement and decided to wait patiently.

Ravenclaw was ahead by ten points and Ginny could tell Draco was frustrated by the way he was flying. Ron was boasting about something to Harry and they both toppled over in laughter. Ginny became angered. "What is so funny you two?"

Just then Draco was slowly flying by looking for the snitch and Ron called out to him. "Hey Malfoy! How's the view from behind? I told you he would out fly you!" Draco looked over at Ron and Harry laughing at him. He smirked, made an obscene gesture, and flew away leaving Ron and Harry hysterical. "If he only would have listened! He has all the money in the world and keeps the same broom. I just don't get it." Ron said to Harry as he wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny smiled as she thought of Ron's comment. She decided to respond on Draco's behalf. "You know Ron, even Draco knows that money isn't everything. There are some things in the world that just grow on you and are worth keeping. He appreciates certain things and is very loyal to them."

Ron looked at her and surprisingly enough, knew the hidden meaning. Draco had proven to be decent and devoted to Ginny. Hermione smiled at Ron realizing that she wasn't going to have to spell it out for him. The Ravenclaw seeker caught the snitch just as it was inches from Draco's finger tips. When Madam Hooch called the game both teams returned to the changing rooms except for Draco. He flew directly towards the castle and stomped up the steps in a huff. Ginny excused herself from the group and hurried towards his dormitory.

She stepped out of the portrait hole and found him reading a crumpled piece of parchment that appeared it had been read several times already. Draco began removing his shirt slowly. She could tell he was in a lot of pain as the Ravenclaw seeker had taken him for quite a ride. He began tocrumble the parchment slowly in his hand and shut his eyes tightly. Not knowing how welcome she was in his room at that moment she whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

He looked her way quickly not realizing she had come in. "No I'm fine. I just wasn't in the mood to hear it from your brother and Potter at the moment. I thought I'd head to the prefect's bathroom before anyone else and soak a bit."

Ginny sighed and wondered about the parchment. She was about to ask but something told her to hold off. "You flew wonderfully you know. I just love to watch you fly."

Draco cut her off. "Nice sarcasm. You love it huh? You love to watch me lose!"

Ginny gasped. "Well no. I just meant that-"

Draco interrupted again but was now yelling. "You meant that you came up here to make me feel better about losing! Well I don't need that right now Ginny! I came up here to be alone but apparently that's impossible!"

For the first time ever, Draco made Ginny feel like Pansy. He was looking at her as if he wanted nothing more in the world for her to disappear. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she headed for the portrait hole. Draco called after her. "Don't you want to critique my strategy tonight? I'd love to hear about all the things I did wrong!"

Ginny stopped quickly and turned to look at him not bothering to hold back the tears. "What are you talking about? I've never once said anything negative about the way you fly! I don't know what's gotten into you Draco Malfoy but you better figure it out quickly." Ginny began to scream. "And if you even think that this is how you are going to treat me from now on you've gone mental….I AM NOT PANSY!"

Ginny stormed out of the portrait hole and stomped towards the exit. Suddenly she felt Draco's arms wrap around her. His voice was cracking and nothing more than a whisper. "I'm sorry Ginny. I'm so sorry. I-My-He's back."

Ginny turned around quickly to face him. She couldn't see his face of course in the dark passage. "Who's back you git? Voldemort?"

"No…..My Father…Some sort of technicality. But it's most likely that he simply paid Scrimgouer off. I just received word from him. He wants me to meet him in a few days. He's acting as if he doesn't know about us…As if nothing happened." Draco's voice was still cracking. For the first time, Ginny sensed fear in him.

Ginny sighed in relief. "So that's what all this rubbish is about! I thought we had reached the end there for a minute. Bloody hell you're a prat! Come on, let's get back to your dormitory."

They walked back in silence and sat down on the bed. Draco was tense and silent. Ginny ran her fingers through his hair. He finally spoke but with more certainty now. "I just couldn't bear to lose you Ginny. You're everything to me…..I love you Ginny."

Ginny jumped up and screamed. "I love you too!" Draco looked a bit of guard at her reaction. "Oh I'm sorry…It's just that I've been dying to hear you say that to me for ages. I uh…Can we change the subject? I feel stupid now."

Draco laughed silently and nodded. "I thought you knew how much I love you. I guess I should say it more huh?"

Ginny gasped. "Say it more? You never said it at all Draco!"

Draco playfully gestured for her to be quiet. "If you keep yelling at me like that I won't ever say it again. But seriously Ginny, I wasn't anticipating my Father's return. We should really discuss our options."

Ginny sighed happily and ignored his seriousness. "Draco, everything is going to be fine. Let's not think about it tonight. You can speak with Dumbledore in the morning. He'll know what to do." Draco nodded but by his look, Ginny could tell he was still thinking about it.

She started talking about her upcoming match and the final exams in potions. Draco was looking at her but not really listening. He was rubbing his hands nervously together and shifting back and forth. She became frustrated and began to kiss him deeply.

At first he kissed her with less passion than he could show a distant relative but was suddenly aroused as Ginny's hand slipped inside his pants. He was now kissing her strongly and began to remove her shirt and bra. He kissed her breasts and slowly removed her skirt. Ginny smiled at him as he took off her panties. He kissed her inner thighs softly and teased her with his tongue. Ginny gasped in anticipation and guided his head to her now favorite place to be kissed.

She was pulling at his hair as she felt the familiar warm sensation that sent shocks up and down her body. Draco smiled and began to lie next to her when Ginny quickly sat up and began removing his pants. Draco had a look of shock as his mouth was wide open and eyed her with interest. She pulled his warm body on top of her longing for him to be inside her. Draco supported himself on his forearms and ran his fingers through her hair. She whispered in his ear. "It's okay."

He whispered back as he looked into her eyes. "Is it?" He kissed her softly and she smiled. He slowly opened her legs with his own and looked at her again. "Are you sure Ginny?"

She smiled again. "I've never been more certain about anything in my life Draco."

Draco grinned and softly began to move into her. Ginny quickly grabbed at his shoulders hard and breathed heavily at the first few thrusts. She was very tense but wanted him to continue. Draco moaned as he more easily moved inside her. He grasped her hand strongly and kissed her cheek. Ginny began to move against him welcoming his thrusts more simply as she began to relax.

After a while, Ginny noticed the room was almost completely dark as the sun was setting. She was beginning to feel that familiar warm sensation as he was moving faster and deeper inside her. Draco's breathing became just as deep as hers as he softly moaned her name. She began breathing more rapidly now and felt as if the room was spinning. Draco propped himself up and looked down at her as he continued to move inside her. Ginny placed her hand over her own mouth as she moaned uncontrollably. Draco smiled but then too became overcome and moaned loudly not bothering to try and cover up. He had such a grip on her hand that Ginny thought it may break. When his thrusts finally ceased he lay on top of her breathing heavily and his entire body quivering like hers.

Ginny started to cry softly and held onto him for dear life. Draco whispered breathlessly. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No it's just that….Well that is exactly how I thought it was supposed to be. It was just wonderful." Ginny was overcome with emotion. Draco smiled and kissed her gently.

He whispered in her ear. "That is exactly how it will always be between us Ginny. I love you."

"I love you." She replied as they cuddled and stared into the fire. Ginny kept replaying it in her head as Draco looked at her lovingly. He felt so honored and privileged that she had finally trusted him enough to be so intimate with him. He had never made love to anyone in his life. Sex had always been nothing but an outlet for him to release his frustrations of life. He never cared much about who it was with but now, he couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else. Suddenly, his thoughts ran about all the possible ways he could lose her.

He began stroking her stomach with his fingertips and realized she had fallen asleep. He stared down at her sleeping so peacefully and wondered how he could possibly protect the woman he loved so much from all the evil that was to come. He was completely prepared to face his Mother. He was even prepared to face Voldemort. He wasn't however, prepared to face the man he had been trying so much to forget. How could his father even consider that Draco would agree to meet him? Did he honestly take Draco for a fool? Draco's thoughts raced on throughout the night until he finally fell into a restless sleep holding the woman he loved.

They awoke almost simultaneously as the sun peered through his window. Draco began to stretch and yelped in pain. Ginny sat up quickly and looked at him very concerned. "Are you alright?"

Draco smiled and kissed her. "Well after a match like that and well…A night like that, I should have gone and soaked for a bit. I think I'm paralyzed."

Ginny giggled in embarrassment as she blushed. "I'm sorry. You did mention the prefect's bathroom didn't you? Well it's still early and I doubt anyone's up yet. Let's get going."

Draco thought it was a bit daring to go together but he threw all caution to the wind and got his trunks. They walked into the bathroom hand in hand and changed. Ginny stepped in and sighed softly. She noticed something funny about Draco but thought it best to ignore it. Draco stepped in after her and moaned loudly. "Thank goodness! If I was any stiffer I-"

Ginny set off in a fit of laughter. Draco didn't understand what was so funny at first but then looked down at himself and chuckled. "Well it's the morning you know and well….Oh never mind. Nothing I say will fix that comment." He shook his head in defeat.

Ginny smiled evilly and then glided over straddling him. "Maybe you can't fix it….But I can."

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Great, I've created a monster."

Ginny laughed again as she removed his shorts and her bathing suit bottoms. She guided him inside her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grasped her thighs and pulled her against him slowly. They moved together and kissed passionately. Draco whispered into her ear. "I don't think I'll be able to walk after this thanks to you Weasley."

Ginny smiled and continued to move up and down in the water. As the momentum of his thrusts increased Ginny thought she would pass out with the mixture of passion and temperature of the water. After some time, they moaned together and Ginny lay limp on top of him. They kissed again as Ginny found her seat back on the steps and lay her head back. Draco did the same and tried to regain any functions or movement in his body.

When he was finally able to, Draco led them out of the water and they changed back into their clothes. They realized it was too late in the morning to be roaming the halls together so they parted ways and Ginny headed for the Gryffindor common room. It was just plain luck that she didn't seem to be noticed by anyone as she walked up the stairs to her thankfully empty dormitory. She threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow as she thought about what they had just done for the second time and that Draco had told her he loved her. She felt extremely fortunate to share such intimate moments with him. She began to think back on all those years that she hated that self-centered Slytherin. All those years he had tormented her and her family. She would have had the laugh of her life if someone had told her she would one day be in love with him, make love first the first time to him, the Prince of Slytherin.

Ginny was almost asleep. "_Ginny?"_

She suddenly smiled widely. Had he felt her thinking about him? "_Yes Draco?"_

"_I do love you Ginny. I just wanted you to know that. I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way."_

"_I had already forgotten about it Draco and I love you too. Are you going down to breakfast?" _Ginny thought as her stomach grumbled.

"_In just a bit yes. You?"_

"_I'm starving."_

"_Then I'll see you there."_


	33. Paronventio!

**A/N-Here it is folks! Some of you are going to be angry! Forgive me!**

Chapter 33

Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione and Ron who were eyeing her suspiciously. Ron was obviously looking for Draco and quickly whispered to Ginny. "Where did you go after the match last night?"

Ginny blushed and swallowed hard. "I went to check on Draco….He wasn't acting himself-Hang on. Hermione, you were supposed to tell me something yesterday. What was it?" Ginny said as she felt relief spill over her.

Hermione took a slow breath and leaned in closer to Ginny. "Well Ginny, it's just that… Well it's all over the Daily Profit. Lucius Malfoy was released from Azkaban and-"

Ginny laughed loudly. "Oh is that all? Draco told me after the match. His Father sent him an owl already."

The trio exchanged looks of surprise as Hermione whispered. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about it?"

Ginny shook her head casually. "Not really no. I suppose everyone's going to be after us eventually won't they? I'm sort of getting used to it." Ginny wasn't sure why she was so unconcerned but her thoughts were scattered at the moment. She noticed Draco coming and waived at him.

He sat down next to her and gave her a more passionate than normal kiss for the Great Hall. Ron and Harry quickly looked away pretending to be interested in their cereal. Hermione just smiled curiously at them and then changed the subject. She wasn't about to discuss the return of Lucius Malfoy with his own son. As the day went on, Draco found it extremely hard to keep his hands off Ginny in public.

Ginny was able to steal him away from the group later in the evening for a quick walk around the lake. "Did you decide how to handle your Father's return?"

Draco threw a rock into the pond. "Well I discussed it with Dumbledore after we left the prefect's bathroom this morning." Draco quickly shot her an evil smile.

Ginny tried hard to hide her smile. "And?"

"And he said to reply back stating that I can't meet him for at least a month. So that's what I did." Draco said nonchalantly.

Ginny scratched her head in confusion. "What happens in a month?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure but Dumbledore seems to have a plan so I'll trust what he says."

Ginny gasped. "Don't you think your Father will become upset or suspicious at that?"

Draco simply smiled at her. "He knows about us Ginny. I'm sure he'll play along for now. Dumbledore told me to write that there is too much pressure on me right now and meeting him would stir up more making my studies more difficult." Ginny didn't like it one bit but she highly respected Dumbledore. She knew that he would have his reasons for it and decided to let future events unfold under his terms.

The next month flew by without consequence. Ginny checked her foe-glass mirror three times a day and didn't notice anything different in the images. That of course was a relief but she still wondered about their identity. She was disappointed that she and Draco were unable to share any more intimate moments due to end of the year exams and Quidditch playoffs.

Ginny was in Draco's dormitory studying one night while he was at Quidditch practice and ran out of ink for her quill. She started searching through his desk frantically as she needed to use this quiet time to her advantage. She opened the bottom drawer and found a stack of blank parchment. She scooped up the stack and found a crumpled piece of parchment underneath. For some reason she knew exactly what it was. It was the letter Draco's Father had sent a month ago. It appeared to have been read even more times than when she had first caught a glimpse of it. She couldn't help herself. She had to read it.

She slowly opened it and read it with tremendous guilt for not asking Draco's permission.

_My son,_

_I have been released from Azkaban and returned home to the manor. I will be filing a formal complaint with the ministry due to my unjustifiable imprisonment. The Dark Lord is most pleased with recent events and I daresay you have nothing to fear. You have accomplished more than the Dark Lord thought you were capable of. I request your presence in KnockTurn Alley at 1:00am in three days to discuss further orders._

_Your Father_

Ginny read the letter over and over. She whispered to herself. "Further orders?" She suddenly became nauseous and ran for the bathroom. She vomited several times and was crying profusely. She didn't need to read the letter again. She had it memorized now. She returned it to its hiding place and positioned the stack of parchment on top of it. She tried to compose herself but then headed for the bathroom again to vomit. She was replaying each event over in her head. Had she missed something? Was she the part of a very vicious game set out by Voldemort? Had Draco been deceiving her the entire time? Had Ron been right about him all along?

Just then she felt someone stroking her back. It was him. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" Draco said in a concerned tone.

Ginny backed away from him and ran into the wall behind her. She couldn't speak between the tears and urges to vomit. She simply stared at him in anger and confusion. She was shivering as she tried to push her hair out of her face. Draco looked worriedly at her and moved towards her. He knelt down beside her and stroked her face. "Are you alright Ginny? You look terrified. Please say something."

Ginny became disgusted at his questions. He really did take her for a fool didn't he? She whispered in reply. "You've done well haven't you?"

Draco smiled and relaxed slightly at her response. "Not really no….I couldn't even spot the snitch tonight. I guess I'm a little preoccupied at the moment….There's a lot going on you know."

Ginny faked a smile. "Yes there is. Is there anything you want to tell me Draco?"

He studied her and shrugged. "Only that I've been wanting to hold you all day."

Ginny scoffed at his response. "Right." She stood on shaky legs and walked out of the bathroom. He followed her in confusion.

"Hang on. Did I miss something? I get in from practice to find you very sick and upset with me. I'm really confused." Draco said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"No Draco. You seem to be the one with everything figured out." Ginny snapped as she rubbed her stomach. The room began to spin so she lay down and shut her eyes.

Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "Will you tell me what's going on with you? Are you sick? Did you eat something bad? Tell me so I can help you! And you're talking crazy! I think I should bring you to Madam Pomfrey."

Ginny shook her head slowly and covered her mouth quickly. She darted to the bathroom and vomited again. Draco sighed loudly. "That's it! I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Draco demanded.

Ginny regained her composure quickly. "No! Don't you dare take me to the hospital wing! I just need to get out of here. Away from you!" Ginny passed out on his bathroom floor.

Draco shook his head in confusion and scooped her up into his arms carrying her out of his dormitory. He carried her out through the Slytherin common room as students yelled out obscenities at her. He headed for the hospital wing but was chastised as she momentarily awoke. "Draco Malfoy you prat! Take me to my dormitory! I'll be fine there."

He shrugged and regretfully complied. She was obviously furious with him and he didn't want to add to it by ignoring her wishes. He walked into the common room behind a first year and found the trio sitting by the fire. Ron shot up quickly and rushed over to her followed by Harry and Hermione. "What's going on? What's wrong with Ginny?" Ron said nervously.

Hermione snapped. "We need to take her to the hospital wing."

Ginny suddenly awoke and screamed. "No! Just take me to my room! I will not go to the hospital wing do you hear me?"

Draco gestured "Nice try" to Hermione as she gasped. "Look she doesn't want to go there but I've lost count as to how many times she threw up. She just wants to be here and wants nothing to do with me." Draco carefully handed her limp body to Ron. "Just carry her up to her room and take care of her. I haven't a clue what's wrong with her. Do any of you have any idea as to what I did wrong?"

The trio shrugged and looked at each other in shock. Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "We'll take care of her Draco. I'll try to find out what's going on. Come on Ron." Hermione and Ron walked up to Ginny's dormitory and laid her on the bed. Ginny curled up and passed out. Ron and Hermione decided to sit up in her room just in case she needed anything.

Harry offered Draco a butterbeer as they sat by the fire. Draco stared blankly and scoffed. "And I was upset that I had a bad practice."

Harry laughed nervously. "Why do you think she's upset?"

Draco gave a surprised look and shouted. "I haven't got a clue! I walked into my dormitory and found her sick in my bathroom! She's completely livid with me…." Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sat up. "I think I'm going to go Potter. I shouldn't be here anyway."

Harry stood and walked him out. "Uh Malfoy? If you happen to speak to Ron about this…You may want to leave out the part with her in your dormitory….He's a bit testy about all that right now."

Draco scoffed again. "Good looking out Potter." He walked back to his dormitory and slept restlessly.

Ginny awoke finding Ron and Hermione curled up together on the floor. She stepped into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She noticed how pale and sick she still looked and the thought of Draco deceiving her all this time made her stomach turn again. She took a quick shower and tried to dismiss her empty feelings of loneliness. Since she had thrown up everything in her stomach the day before she darted down to breakfast.

She peeked into the Great Hall and found no sign of Draco. She quickly sat and began eating very fast. For a moment she thought she could give Ron a run for his money on poor table manners seeing how starving she was. Once she was finished she dashed towards the exit and ran right into Draco. She fell on her bum and looked up at him with disgust. He smiled lovingly at her and extended his hand.

She refused to take it and got up without assistance. She gave him one last glare and headed for her dormitory to get her books. Draco called out to her only once and entered the Great Hall in confused defeat. He decided to eat at the Slytherin table as to not make the trio uncomfortable. Potions was difficult as Ginny wouldn't participate with Draco at all. She stubbornly prepared her own doxycide. When class was over, Ginny again dashed out heading for her next class. Draco decided to let her have her space and lay off until he could figure out what was with her.

Later that night Ginny was lying on the couch in the empty common room wondering why she was still so nauseous. Hermione came to check on her and sat down. "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny glanced over at her trying to smile. "I don't know Hermione. I just feel so sick."

Hermione sighed. "Well, can you tell me why you're so angry with Draco?"

Ginny shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "He's been lying Hermione….To us all." Hermione gasped as Ginny told her about the contents of the letter. The more and more Ginny talked about it, the more she realized how stupid she had been. "Hermione, I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. I have believed every word that evil prat has uttered to me since last summer. I allowed him to trick me into thinking I could trust him. I even had-" Ginny suddenly stopped not wanting to continue. She turned her gaze to the window trying not to look Hermione in the eye.

Hermione sat next to her and rubbed her back. "You even had what Ginny? It's okay, you can tell me."

Ginny took a deep breath and told Hermione that she and Draco had sex. Hermione's mouth dropped but suddenly turned into a soft smile. "Ginny, you did that because you love him….And he loves you."

Ginny shifted away from her. "Have you been listening to me Hermione? He's been taking orders from Voldemort. This was all a plan to-to….Well I don't know exactly why he's been doing this but it doesn't matter. It's over and whatever he was planning is ruined because I won't play into it."

Hermione nodded in a comforting way. "I'm not going to lie to you Ginny. I'm having a hard time believing that Draco is working for Voldemort but if that's what you think-"

Ginny covered her mouth again and darted up the stairs to her bathroom barely making it to the toilet in time. Hermione followed quickly behind her very concerned. She whispered as she held back Ginny's hair. "Ginny, did you and Draco use a contraception potion?"

Ginny began choking violently. She wiped her mouth and stared at Hermione with wide eyes. "Hermione! I-I-We-It didn't even cross my-Oh my God! Hermione, it just can't be possible!"

Ginny couldn't even speak properly. The thought had never occurred to her. She and Draco were so wrapped up in the moment that neither of them had even thought about it. Hermione spoke calmly. "It's alright Ginny. It's just that you're so sick and two willing pure-bloods together without a contraception potion….It just all makes sense."

"What do you mean two pure-bloods? What does that have to do with it?" Ginny was even more confused now.

"Well when I was reading up on Draco's lineage when Pansy pulled her little stunt, I also read that two _willing_ pure-bloods will almost always conceive when they have sex. It was some sort of spell cast hundreds of years ago to once again, continue the survival of pure-blood lines. Even basic contraception potions seldom work. It would have probably happened anyway. Only one very rare potion works and it's really hard to find. I would have said something but I had forgotten until just now." Hermione said with a look of shame across her face. "I feel as if this is all my fault Ginny. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in Ron I-"

Ginny shushed her. "It's not your fault Hermione. I was just stupid. But maybe I'm not pregnant. Maybe this news is just too much for me."

Hermione looked at her trying to hide the fact that she was certain Ginny was pregnant. "Well let's find out for sure. The boys are asleep so I'll get Harry's cloak and we can go to the library and find out how to tell if you're pregnant."

The girls headed out of the common room and towards the library. They turned a corner and found Draco walking ahead of them alone. He was doing his rounds and seemed to be extremely depressed. Hermione looked over at Ginny gesturing for her to speak to him but Ginny stubbornly shook her head. The girls turned another corner and entered the library. They seemed to be there for hours when Hermione squealed in victory. "Here we go. It says that, oh this can't be right. It's a simple incantation Ginny. Okay, are you ready?"

Ginny shook her head in fright. She didn't want to know yet. She wasn't ready for her entire life to change. She wasn't ready to handle this. Hermione quickly pulled her into a hug. "Ginny. No matter when we do this, the result will be the same. Don't put yourself through this any longer if you don't have to. Are you ready?" Ginny didn't respond but closed her eyes.

Hermione placed the tip of her wand on Ginny's stomach and whispered. "Paronventio."

Her wand sent off a golden stream of light that encircled Ginny's stomach. Hermione quickly reread the passage she had found. She closed the book and returned it to the shelf.

Ginny stared at her in shock. She was confused as to how Hermione could be so quiet. "Hermione, what is it? Am I pregnant?"

Hermione shrugged. "I didn't think you were ready to find out yet. Just let me know when you're ready."

Hermione walked towards the door and waited for Ginny to put the cloak on. Ginny whispered anxiously as they headed back for the common room. "Well? This isn't fair Hermione. My life could be changing as we speak. Why won't you tell me?"

Hermione kept her gaze forward and then stopped suddenly. Ginny glanced over and saw that Draco was heading right towards them. Hermione sighed. "I wanted to wait until now. Ginny, you are looking at the father of your child and he does love you."

Ginny burst into tears as Hermione tried frantically to prevent her from collapsing. Draco heard the noises but didn't know who it was of course. Suddenly, Pansy turned the corner coughing and hacking. She saw Draco and tried to smile. "I hear your Father's back. Is that why you weren't sitting with your new girlfriend today?"

Draco sneered at her. "Yes he's back Parkinson. What of it?"

Pansy shrugged. "Well now you'll be able to end this all won't you?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "What exactly am I ending?"

Pansy shouted desperately. "This game with that piece of trash! We all know that you have been using her to get close to Potter! I'm just surprised you didn't let any of us in on it. Especially me Draco! It's as if you want to be the only one to serve him and reap all the rewards. You could have put me to use Draco! I could have done something!"

Draco laughed silently. "Like what Parkinson? Cough on them? Do you really think I would let you in on anything? You do nothing but cause problems! You were a mistake from the beginning."

Pansy cried out. "I can still do something now! It's not too late! Tell me what to do Draco and I'll do it!"

Draco sighed heavily in frustration. "Look, you really want to help?"

Pansy nodded dramatically. "Yes Draco, please I'll do anything."

Draco leaned in and whispered something in Pansy's ear. Pansy smiled evilly and nodded again. "Of course. Thank you Draco. Thank you."

Pansy hurried off and turned the corner. Hermione stood with her mouth wide as Ginny whispered. "I told you."

Draco looked over into their direction wondering where the sound had come from. He leaned against the wall and placed his hands on his knees and seemed to be thinking about something. He stood straight, rubbed his hands over his face and walked on leaving Hermione and Ginny behind. The girls returned to their dormitory and Ginny swore Hermione to secrecy until she could figure out what to do next.

Ginny lay in her bed with her hand on her stomach. Her thoughts raced about all the ways she could do this on her own without the help of the man that had lied to her. She suddenly felt as if she could do nothing else but protect this child from its own father. She decided that she would leave Hogwarts forever and live in hiding. She wondered if she could live as a muggle in some far away land. She started to drift off into sleep and dreamed of running from several tiny dementors that were shaking rattles at her and crying like babies. She was suddenly tripped by Draco who laughed evilly at her then pulled Pansy in for a long kiss. She then gave birth to two babies that resembled Crabbe and Goyle but talked just like Ron and Harry. Crabbe who sounded like Ron spoke smartly. "I told you not to trust him. Now look where it's gotten you!" Goyle who sounded like Harry spoke rudely. "You should have never left me! I wouldn't have tripped you!"

Ginny suddenly awoke in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding. She practically laughed off the dream as it was a bit twisted. She found comfort in stroking her stomach and realizing that she was going to be a mother. It didn't matter to her how it happened. She was determined to do right by the child inside her…She just didn't yet know how.


	34. His Absence

**A/N-I talked about them studying for the end of the year exams in the last chapter which was really pre-mature. Sorry! Hopefully this chapter will put us back on track.**

Chapter 34

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling extremely tired as she had had terrible dreams all night. She sat up and immediately felt the nausea returning. Realizing that she had to make it to classes, she started breathing slowly and deeply trying to convince herself that she could beat morning sickness. After a few minutes and a small sip of ice cold water, she got up and took a shower. When she met the trio in the Great Hall, Hermione gave her an encouraging smile as she sat down next to her. Ginny looked over to find Draco speaking to Crabbe and Goyle about something that looked very important. She shook her head and reminded herself that her new priority was to protect her unborn child and not worry about what Draco was up to. She looked down at her food and realized how easy it would be for her to finish her and Ron's food in under a minute but thought it best to eat slowly as to not draw any attention.

Ron looked over at her with a frown. "You've got your appetite back I see. What was wrong with you the other day and why are you so mad at Malfoy all of the sudden?"

Ginny kept chewing her food as she hadn't even thought up a clever story to deliver to Ron and Harry. She swallowed hard and shrugged. "I think I ate something bad. Oh and I'm just getting tired of Draco I guess. It happens you know."

Ron shot her a look of surprise. "Do you mean to tell me that you went through all that rubbish to suddenly get tired of the bloke?"

Ginny shrugged again casually. "What do you care Ron? You never liked him anyway."

Ron began to respond but decided to hold his questions for a better time. As Ginny, Hermione, and Harry left the Great Hall, Ron stayed back to question Draco himself. When Draco got up to leave Ron walked over to him. "Malfoy."

Draco stopped and nodded. "Weasley."

Ron rubbed his chin and scowled in concentration. "Ginny's not acting herself lately….Any idea why?"

Draco shrugged sadly. "I was hoping you could tell me. I can't think of anything that I may have done to upset her. The least she could do is tell me….Is she feeling better?"

Ron nodded. "She's seems alright to me but there's just something different about her….Oh well, I'm sure it will all come up soon. See you on the pitch."

Just as Ron was about to walk away an owl delivered a letter to Draco. Just by habit, he waited with curiosity completely forgetting that they weren't really the best of friends. Draco didn't seem to mind until he opened the parchment. His face turned harsh and irritated. He looked Ron in the eye and spoke in a direct tone. "I'll see you around Weasley."

Ron watched as Draco stormed away. Emmery walked up to Ron smiling widely. "Hey Ron, have you seen Harry?"

Ron nodded and led her out of the Great Hall to look for Harry. When Ginny entered potions she thought it best to just tell Draco that she had had a change of heart and wanted to stop seeing him. She could hide the pregnancy long enough to make more efficient plans later. She waited for him to show but he never did. She looked over at Hermione who also noticed Draco's absence. Later that evening in the common room, Ginny was beginning to feel anxious about Draco not showing at lunch or dinner either.

She tried to bring his absence up indifferently to the trio. "Did any of you notice that Draco missed lunch and dinner today?"

Harry glanced up from the chess board. "You're right….Maybe he's got the same thing you had Ginny."

Ginny and Hermione shot looks at each other quickly. Ginny tried to respond casually. "Maybe your right. I've just never known him to miss a meal."

Ron looked up at her in frustration. "I thought you were tired of him and now you're wondering where he is? Ginny, it's not right to mess with a bloke like that…Even if it's a Malfoy. Besides, it's probably got something to do with that owl."

Ginny sat up quickly. "What owl?"

Ron yawned and stretched. "He received an owl after you left breakfast…Didn't I tell you?" Ginny shook her head frightfully. Ron shrugged. "Oh well, it seemed to really upset him."

Ginny started to shout. "Why did it upset him? Did he say anything else?"

Ron shook his head. "He just said he'll see me around. No big deal really."

Ginny looked over at Hermione who was desperately trying to believe that Draco was still innocent in all this. Ginny realized that she needed to speak with him immediately. She dashed out of the common room and ran towards the secret passage. She stepped out of the portrait hole to find a very dark and empty room. She immediately went to his desk and looked for any sign of the owl he had received. Since she couldn't find it there so she thought it best to check his trunk. He could have hid it in there hastily. Suddenly she realized how bare his room looked. Most of his clothes and personal items were gone including his trunk. Where could he have gone and why? She began to sob softly in confusion while she sat on his bed. Suddenly, his door opened and Draco walked in becoming startled at Ginny's presence. He grabbed at his chest. "You scared me Red."

She had the sudden urge to embrace him but fought it and wiped her eyes. Draco sighed and nodded. "That's right, I forgot you weren't speaking to me. Well, I'm going back to the manor for a while. Dumbledore's made arrangements for my studies to continue there and I-"

"You're going back?" Ginny shouted.

Draco looked at her as if going back to the manor was a natural thing. "Yes Ginny. I'm going back. There are some things I need to take care of and-"

"So it's true then….All of it. You never cared for me. You were just trying to get closer to Harry…For him." Ginny couldn't hold back her tears.

Draco stood with his mouth open in shock. "Look Red, I-I don't know where you heard that but-"

Ginny interrupted angrily. "What does that matter? It's true isn't it? All this time you've been working for him. Helping him get closer to Harry. And now you'll be his most faithful servant!"

Draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. He was studying her carefully with a smirk and seemed to be searching for the perfect words. "So you know then?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. Was he actually going to admit it? "Yes I know you prat! I know that you've been using me. I know that you've lied to me every moment that we've been together. And now you're going back to join them!"

Draco nodded and smiled. "Well since you've got it all figured out then I guess there's nothing more to say. I just need to be sure of something." He walked over to her and stood only inches from her face. He whispered softly. "Do you truly believe in your heart that I deceived you?"

Ginny's stomach turned at his question. She was determined not to show any weakness and threw her shoulders back. "Of course I do…You are a Malfoy aren't you?"

Draco walked towards the door as he grabbed his cloak and put it on. "You're right I am a Malfoy. And I was hoping to make you one someday too." He closed the door behind him leaving Ginny trembling and crying. What had he meant by that? He was working for Voldemort! Were his orders to take it as far as marriage? Ginny had never been more confused in her life. Was he just as caught up in this mess as she? She couldn't bare the uncertainty anymore as it was making her sick. She returned to the common room to find Hermione by the fire alone. Ginny told Hermione about everything he had said as she listened intently. Once Ginny was finished, Hermione pondered over everything. "We need to speak to Dumbledore."

Ginny responded with frustration. "Dumbledore? What would he know about this?"

Hermione sighed. "Everything Ginny. Why would he make arrangements for Draco to leave school if he knew he was going back to become a death eater? Why would he instruct Draco to wait an entire month to see his father? It's just a hunch but….I think Draco's actually working for Dumbledore."

"You know what Hermione? It doesn't matter. What does matter is the protection of my child. Regardless of which side he's on, he's not safe right now. I need to figure out what I'm going to do! How am I going to tell my parents?" Ginny began to shift nervously as she thought about them.

Hermione stared at her in disappointment but decided to support her best friend. They talked on through the night about Ginny's options and found it best to hide the pregnancy as long as possible.

The entire school noticed Draco's absence immediately and assumed he had been sent home to settle affairs with his Father. Ron and Harry didn't comment on it much since they knew Ginny wasn't seeing him any longer. Ginny began to bury herself deeply in her studies to distract herself and keep her thoughts on anything but Draco. Hermione continually encouraged her to speak to Dumbledore but Ginny refused.

After four months, Ginny's morning sickness subsided and she was lucky enough to not be showing yet. The summer break had begun and Ginny hadn't seen or heard of any sign of Draco. She didn't know how but she had conjured enough courage to forget how she had once felt about him and all the precious moments they had shared. All that mattered to her was protecting her unborn child.

It was on a trip to Diagon Alley with her Mum that she realized they were about to pass Knock Turn Alley. Ginny took a deep breath and walked slowly with her Mum as the feeling of terror returned as if it was just yesterday. Once again, she felt as if there was something more than that terrible night in there haunting her. Just as they were almost passed it, Draco turned the corner and bumped right into Ginny. Ginny's heart leapt at the sight of him. She suddenly realized how much she missed him holding her. Mrs. Weasley became startled at his current state. "Draco! How wonderful to see you! You look dreadful! We haven't seen you in ages. You must stop by soon so I can feed you properly!…What were you doing in there?"

Draco had dark circles under his eyes and looked much thinner than usual. He had a dazed look and spoke sternly. "Hello Mrs. Weasley…Ginny. I'm sorry I can't-" Draco suddenly looked behind him and ushered them both away from the entrance to Knock Turn Alley. "I um I'm in quite a rush so I'll see you around." Draco didn't even bother to look at Ginny which drove a knife through her heart. It was easy to forget about him when he wasn't around. As he walked away she felt a flutter in her stomach. It suddenly occurred to her that she had just felt the baby move for the first time. She began to sob as she watched him get farther and farther away.

"Ginny dear? Are you alright? Is everything with you and Draco alright?" Mrs. Weasley said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

Ginny wiped her eyes and shook her head. "No Mum, it's not alright. Draco and I haven't been together for months. I just miss him I guess."

Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort Ginny as they headed home. Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon in her room trying to come to terms with the fact that she wasn't going to be able to hide the pregnancy much longer. She lay on her bed and stroked her stomach hoping the baby would move again but it didn't. She rolled on her side and began to think of Draco and what he may be going through right now. Was he in danger? Was he truly working for Voldemort? If he wasn't than why was he in Knock Turn Alley? Ginny started thinking about that terrible night and how Draco had rescued her. She thought of their first kiss at the manor which made her smile. Just then, she felt the flutter in her stomach again.


	35. Lies and Deception

**A/N-I'm sorry to say that we're getting close to the end...I hope you stick with it until then! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 35

When Ginny's pregnancy hit six months she finally convinced herself that it was time to tell her family. Ron and Harry were preparing for work at the ministry and Hermione was considering becoming a professor at Hogwarts. On a very warm evening, the entire Weasley family was gathered for dinner at the burrow and Ginny thought it best to tell them all at once. Mr. Weasley was chatting with Bill and Fleur as Charlie and the twins were discussing the joke shop's latest product. Mrs. Weasley was discussing wedding plans with Ron and Hermione as Harry listened in with great boredom.

Ginny took a deep breath and stood. She began twirling her napkin and staring at her feet. "Mum and Dad" Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ginny. Her heart began to pound and a large lump formed in her throat almost strangling her. The silence made her stomach drop and her palms sweat but she breathed again and continued. "Um, I need to tell all of you something. As you all know by now, Draco and I have stopped seeing each other. It doesn't matter why but it doesn't have anything to do with what I'm about to tell you. Draco doesn't even know what I'm about to tell you." Ginny fidgeted with her hands causing the napkin to fall on the floor. Harry picked it up and handed it back to her with an encouraging smile. Ginny swallowed hard and whispered. "I'm six months pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley gasped as Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. Everyone else was silent and shocked. Ron however, was infuriated. He jumped up and screamed. "I told you not to trust him! I just knew something like this would happen! But no! All of you had to accept him. You just had to allow him and Ginny to see each other! And now look at her! Pregnant and alone!"

Ron stormed out of the house as Hermione ran after him. Harry cleared his throat and stood next to Ginny. "You're not alone Ginny. You have all of us here to support you." He hugged her tightly as Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

The twins got up and hugged her as well. "We're not happy about this Ginny." Fred said harshly.

"But we'll be there for you." George finished as they both walked out of the house fuming.

Mrs. Weasley was still seated and staring at Ginny while tears streamed out of her eyes. Mr. Weasley returned his glasses to his face and hugged her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Ginny. Everything will work out fine."

Mrs. Weasley interrupted and had an irritated tone to her voice. "Why haven't you told Draco?"

Ginny shrugged in shame. "I just can't Mum."

Mrs. Weasley's tone was now more angry. "And why not? He's the father! He has a right to know!"

Draco's rights had never even occurred to Ginny. She suddenly felt extremely selfish. But then she remembered why they stopped seeing each other. "Mum, he went back to the manor…To his father….To Voldemort! He's been working for him."

Mrs. Weasley burst out laughing as the tears continued to fall. "Rubbish! Why would you think that?"

Ginny was truly offended that her Mum would laugh at a time like this and it appeared she was actually feeling sorry for Draco. "Because Mum. He received an owl from his father that said Voldemort was happy with him and that Draco had accomplished more than Voldemort thought he was capable of. His father also asked him to meet him in Knock Turn Alley for further orders."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband gesturing for him to speak. "Arthur! Say something!"

Mr. Weasley just shook his head. "Ginny, you Mum and I don't think you fully understand how dangerous Draco's life is right now. He has to be very careful in the part he plays." Mr. Weasley looked over at Ginny's hurt expression. Did they know more about this than her? "Molly, we need to change the subject back to Ginny and our next grandchild. Ginny, what are your plans?"

Ginny shrugged again. "I had only gotten as far as telling you about it. I don't know what to do now. I can't possibly go back to Hogwarts like this can I?"

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. "I'll send Dumbledore an owl. He'll know what's best for your education. Ginny, I don't think we need to discuss your lack of better judgment. It appears you have been putting yourself through enough stress already. Just know that your Mum and I are here for you and there won't be any other discussion of this in a negative manner. This child is a blessing."

Ginny's heart leapt at that comment. She could barely believe that he was being so accepting. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny's stomach and smiled. "You're not showing one bit are you dear?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled. Mrs. Weasley sat next to her and put her hand on her stomach. "This child was meant to be born in this family. Everything will be fine. Why I remember when I was pregnant with the twins, I didn't show until the last couple of months. The doctor said it was as if they were doing some sort of disappearing magic inside me….Have you even been to a doctor yet Ginny?"

Ginny's stomach dropped again. "No Mum, I just didn't think. Can we go next week?"

"Of course dear. I'll make the appointment. We'll go shopping tomorrow and buy some new clothes that will be more comfortable for you."

Ginny smiled and then looked towards the door. "What should I say to the boys? They're just disgusted with me."

Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You leave them to me. They'll come around sooner than you think."

The next morning was an extremely odd one for Ginny. She awoke and immediately noticed a difference in her body. She noticed that her stomach was more round than before and she had trouble buttoning her pants. When she walked down stairs, her Mum noticed as well. "My goodness! It's as if the little dear was hiding until he knew it was safe to be seen."

"Or she?" Ginny corrected her mum.

"Yes, or she. However, boys do seem to dominate our family don't they. Let's get going dear. We'll be meeting everyone for lunch." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny found a couple of maternity outfits for Ginny which also enhanced her now bulging stomach. "You look absolutely adorable Ginny. You're really glowing."

Ginny decided to wear one of the new outfits since her pants seem to be cutting off her circulation. She chose the short pink maternity dress with white tights. After a few moments of wearing it she felt rather foolish. She was certain she resembled one of her dolls from her childhood but her Mum continued to boast about how adorable she looked in it. Diagon Alley seemed to be rather empty and quiet. The sky was overcast and the fog hadn't yet gone away. When Ginny and her Mum saw the rest of the Weasley's (Hermione and Harry included) across the street, they started to walk towards them.

Ginny was hoping they weren't going to have lunch near there as they were right next to the entrance of Knock Turn Alley. To her dismay and everyone else's absent minds, they chose a small café exactly there. Just as they were all about to enter, a flash of green light spilled out from the dark entrance and Ginny was suddenly sucked into Knock Turn Alley. Ginny's eyes fluttered open as she found herself lying on the ground surrounded by several death eaters. Ginny struggled to get to her feet and looked around for an escape. They all seemed to be laughing at her and just waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, she saw them. The crowd of death eaters split as Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy walked up. Ginny looked around again and noticed Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were also looking on. Narcissa Malfoy seemed to become nervous and started looking from Ginny to Lucius. Voldemort noticed immediately and spoke in a quiet but hair raising voice. "Something amusing Narcissa?"

Narcissa gave a jolt as if he had never addressed her before. Her lips were moving but no words. Lucius gestured for her to speak. She breathed slowly and whispered. "My Lord, it appears that she is…She may be…Paronventio!" Narcissa flicked her wand and the golden stream of light encircled Ginny's stomach again. Lucius seemed uninterested as did the others. Narcissa however was acting extremely uncomfortable.

Voldemort addressed Lucius with an irritated tone. "You will remind your wife that her observations are unnecessary. This has absolutely nothing to do with our agenda." He pointed to Ginny's stomach in disgust. "Crucio!" Ginny's dropped to the ground twitching and screaming. She was sure her body was going to explode in pain. It suddenly stopped and Ginny curled up into a ball sobbing. Voldemort was now speaking to his followers but Ginny wasn't listening. He must have been speaking for a while as Ginny began to regain a little strength in her legs. She looked around at the death eaters again who were watching Voldemort speak and pace the area.

Ginny began to panic and wondered if Draco was working for Voldemort, why wasn't he there? If he was working for Dumbledore, why wasn't he there? Voldemort looked intrigued with Ginny as he knelt down beside her. "I must say I am a little disappointed. Your hero has not yet arrived. Why must he always keep me waiting? Ah! Finally! And you seemed to have brought along some friends although you may want to rethink one of them."

Ginny quickly looked up from the ground and saw Harry walking towards her with a look fury. He was followed by Dumbledore, Ron, and Draco. Draco could barely see Ginny as she was surrounded by the death eaters. Voldemort bowed to them but the gesture was not returned. He looked over at Harry. "Please forgive me Harry, I do have some unfinished business with the young Malfoy." Voldemort smiled at Draco and bowed again. "I don't believe I have properly thanked you Draco. You're the reason this has all become possible."

Draco glared at Voldemort as Ron shot him a look of distrust. Voldemort continued. "I was so pleased to hear of that wonderful stunt you pulled off in here to win her heart. I on the other hand found it to be a little cruel….Making her have to experience that and all. And then killing the man you had paid to rape her! Ingenious!" Ginny gasped and covered her mouth trying not to be sick. It was true. He had never loved her. He had deceived her the entire time. Harry and Draco both shook their heads while smirking.

Ron tried to charge Draco but Dumbledore restrained him and whispered. "Now is not the time Ron. All will be revealed momentarily."

Voldemort became pleased with Ron's reaction and walked over to him. "Does that bother you young Weasley? You alone have been the one to see Draco for what he really is….One of us. His well thought out rescue was just the beginning. He has been deceiving you all knowing that Harry would protect the one girl he has always loved. Every wonderful thing he seemed to have accomplished was just a part of the plan. He has been completely devoted to bring you down Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley was just a bonus of the job….And as his Mother has brought to our attention, a rather pleasant one at that." A look of confusion came over Draco's face as he looked from his Mother to Ginny.

Dumbledore walked in front of them to face Voldemort. "Enough of these lies! We've heard enough. Let's get to what you're after. Here he is." Dumbledore pointed at Harry. "He's ready for you."

Voldemort shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Lies….These are not lies you old fool. The young Malfoy has truly been one of us from the start."

Draco yelled out in anger. "You only think I've been one of you!"

Lucius gave a look of fright. "Draco! How dare you address the Dark Lord in that manner. Stop playing this little game before you regret it."

Draco scoffed and approached his Father. "I haven't been a part of your kind for more than a year. Anything I have done has been against you."

Ron yelled from behind. "You liar! You paid someone to rape her!"

Draco turned around and shouted back with frustration. "That's a lie Weasley! I would never do anything to harm her! I've always loved her and I had nothing to do with it! Tell them I had nothing to do with it." Draco now yelled at Voldemort who smiled widely.

"Oh alright….If you must know, young Malfoy here was actually being tested that night without his knowledge. I saw her walking alone and let's just say it pays to have someone like Sandoval Foxley at your mercy. I wanted to see what Draco would do being in the presence of a terrible crime. I was sure he would live up to his Father's reputation and allow it to happen but he didn't. He saved her not even realizing who she was. I was certain he would cast her aside once he found out she was a blood traitor but instead, he fell for her." Lucius and the other death eaters shook their heads in disgust. "I tried on several occasions to dispose of her but Draco seemed to always be there at the ready. I finally realized how valuable she really was as bait for Potter and decided to call upon Draco for a favor…..He returned to us and delivered very beneficial information. Without which, none of you would be here today. Until now, he seemed to be fulfilling all of my requests. So tell me young Malfoy, we are all dying to know….which side do you truly belong to?"

Draco looked at Ginny and then at his Father. He turned his back and began to walk towards Ginny. Just then his Father raised his wand. "Crucio!" Ginny screamed out in pain as Draco turned around quickly and hit his father square in the chest. "Avada Kedavra!"

Narcissa screamed out and ran towards the now dead, Lucius Malfoy. "How could you? Draco! How could you? He's dead! You killed your Father!"

Draco looked down at her in disgust and shouted as he knelt down next to Ginny. "I love her! She's the only thing that matters to me!" Ron was utterly perplexed at Draco's actions.

Voldemort laughed loudly. "Excellent! And I thought I was only going to have the pleasure of killing Harry Potter today!" Voldemort raised his wand and Draco was suddenly flung backwards hitting the ground hard and knocking him unconscious.

Harry ran towards Voldemort with his wand raised. "Enough! You wanted me! You've got me!" Voldemort began casting terrible curses towards Harry but was unsuccessful at hitting him even once. Dumbledore and Ron were now battling several death eaters and had already knocked out many of them. Harry and Voldemort were casting back and forth but seemed to not be making any progress against each other. Draco came to and tried to get to Ginny but had to battle two death eaters one of which included his aunt Bellatrix. Draco survived them both and crawled towards Ginny as he saw his Mother fleeing the scene. Before speaking a word to Ginny, Draco noticed Harry struggling with Voldemort and ran to his aide.

Ron and Dumbledore were easily finishing off the last two death eaters and noticed the same. They too ran over and the four of them stood around Voldemort. He laughed again. "You think this is the end? We've only just begun. Even if you succeed today, you can never really be rid of me! Crucio!"

Draco yelled out in pain as Harry raised his wand and yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort dropped to the ground dead. Harry crashed to his knees panting heavily as Dumbledore knelt next to him.

Ron ran over to Ginny who was crying frightfully on the ground. He helped her stand on shaky knees as she looked around in fear. She had only heard the killing curse shortly after Draco's screams so she had no clue what really happened. Finally Draco regained his strength and stood as Ginny gasped in happiness. His face and hands were smeared with dirt and blood and he was gasping for air.

Ginny had been on the ground the entire time so Draco was completely unaware of her condition. Draco looked happily at her face and then his eyes traveled down to her stomach. His lip began to quiver as he scowled. He walked over slowly, staring at her with a look of shock and anger as he was completely unsure of what he was seeing. He dropped to his knees at her feet and began to sob. He cupped her stomach in his hands and leaned into kiss it. He buried his face in her stomach and tugged at her dress as he cried tears of happiness and anger towards her. He looked up at Ginny with tear filled eyes and whispered. "I love you Ginny. How could you not tell me?"

Ginny immediately realized that she had been the one that was guilty of deception. How could she hide his child from him? She shook her head in shame as she began to cry uncontrollably. He stood and embraced her strongly. He kissed her passionately and placed his hand on her stomach as a large smile formed on his face. Draco looked over at Ron and smiled again. "Sorry about that." Gesturing towards her stomach. Draco wasn't at all sorry, in fact he was beside himself at he the thought of Ginny carrying his child. However, he knew Ron must have been completely infuriated about it.

Ron laughed softly. "It's alright. It sounds like you two are going to be alright together. I'm just glad all this uncertainty is done with."

Harry and Dumbledore walked to them and looked Ginny over. Dumbledore spoke in a direct tone. "Draco, get her to the hospital at once. Harry and Ron, you will come with me to alert the others that it's over." They disapparated leaving Ginny and Draco alone.

Draco wanted to question Ginny at that very moment but thought it best to wait until after going to the hospital. They apparated together into St. Mungo's and after Draco slipped a nurse five hundred galleons, were admitted immediately.


	36. It Runs in the Family!

**A/N-I haven't explained everything that happened while Draco was gone yet...The answers are coming!**

Chapter 36

Draco and Ginny sat in the examination room in silence. Draco was sitting on a chair looking out the window as Ginny sat on the examination table in nothing but a gown they provided her. Ginny was exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than sleep forever. Her body ached and she felt as if she had been hit by a train. She was twisting her hands about and looking at Draco nervously. She wondered why he wouldn't look at her. Little did she know Draco was trying desperately to conceal his anger towards her. Now that they were both safe, he was able to think clearly about everything that had occurred over the past months. Just as Ginny was about to beg him to speak the healer walked in.

"My name is Monica and you must be Ginny. How are you feeling?" Ginny just shrugged and looked at the short young woman. She had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. "No need to be shy Ginny. And this must be the father?" Monica looked over at Draco and smiled.

Draco nodded politely and cleared his throat. "She's been through a lot and we're very concerned her health and the pregnancy."

Monica placed her hands on Ginny's stomach and shut her eyes. It seemed as if an eternity flew by until she spoke. "Lay back for me Ginny and we'll see how the babies are doing."

Ginny began to lay back but then sat up again quickly. "Babies?"

Monica looked from her to Draco in surprise. "Yes babies. Didn't you know you're having twins?"

Ginny shook her head in shock as she looked at Draco. He shot up and walked over to her with a grin from ear to ear. He squeezed her hands tightly with his. "Haven't you even seen a healer yet Ginny?"

"Well no! The only person who knew until yesterday was Hermione! I didn't know what I was going to do!" Ginny began crying as Monica tried to console her.

"Ginny, everything is going to be fine." She looked over at Draco since Ginny couldn't stop crying. "You say she's been through a lot? I can tell her body's doing everything it can right now to protect the babies. It was the Cruciatus curse wasn't it?" Draco nodded. "The babies will be fine. When she was cursed, she was able to cast a shielding charm around them which protected them completely from any of its effects. Unfortunately, it's going to take a toll on her for some time as she left herself with nothing. Now lay back Ginny."

Ginny took a deep breath and laid back feeling a little more hope that the babies were in fact fine. Suddenly they heard a ruckus outside the door and recognized Mrs. Weasley's voice. "That's my baby in there! Let me through!"

Draco laughed and kissed Ginny's hand. "I'll handle her…" Draco started to walk away and then turned around with a smile. "Ginny, can I tell her?"

Ginny's heart leapt. He didn't seem to hold any anger towards her and was completely distracted by the fact that he would soon have twins. "Of course Draco….I love you."

He walked back to her and kissing her softly. "I love you too Ginny."

He walked out of the room and found Mrs. Weasley practically wrestling with a hospital guard. She had gotten him into a head lock and shouted. "I have six boys you twit. You have picked a fight with the wrong Mother!"

Draco laughed loudly. "Mrs. Weasley, let him go! Ginny's fine."

Mrs. Weasley released the guard as he rubbed his neck. Draco pulled out fifty galleons and dropped it in his hand. "That will be all thank you." The guard looked at Draco in disgust but then the galleons. He got up, gave a look of irritation to Mrs. Weasley, and stomped away.

Mrs. Weasley ran to him and scolded him. "What's going on with her? Ron wouldn't tell me anything! What happened Draco? Is she alright? Why are you smiling? Say something!"

"I'm smiling because now I know where Ginny gets her energy from. My Father and Voldemort performed the Cruciatus curse on her. It will continue to affect her for some time but she is going to be alright." Mrs. Weasley started to fall back as Draco caught her.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh my dear baby! I will kill them!"

Draco rocked her back and forth. "You don't have to. They're gone Mrs. Weasley. They're both dead. Ginny and your grandchildren are safe now."

Mrs. Weasley snorted and looked up at him with his evil grin. "Grandchildren?"

Draco nodded happily. "Twins…I guess we have your blood line to thank for that."

Mrs. Weasley squealed in delight. "Can I go in and see her?"

Draco nodded again and led her into the room. Ginny was already dressed and talking with Monica. "Mum, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes dear, I'm so pleased! Do we know the sex yet?" Mrs. Weasley addressed Monica.

Monica smiled and looked over at Draco. "Well I do. Ginny wasn't sure if Draco wanted to know yet. I need to complete some paperwork so I'll leave you to discuss it." Monica left the three of them in the room.

Mrs. Weasley changed the subject quickly. "Ginny dear, Draco says the curse will affect you still…How do you feel?"

Ginny frowned. "Honestly Mum, I don't feel well at all. But the important thing is that the babies…I don't know how I'll get used to saying that. The important thing is that the babies are perfectly healthy." She stroked her stomach with a grin.

Mrs. Weasley seemed saddened by the comment. "Ginny, your health is just as important. We need to get you straight to the Burrow and I will get you back to normal."

"Mum I don't think food is the answer." Ginny chuckled.

Draco cleared his throat. "Your Mum's right Ginny. You getting your strength back is essential. She and I will see to it that you're completely taken care of."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at them both. "Shall we find out what the little dears are then?"

Draco looked pleadingly at Ginny who smiled in agreement. Monica walked back in with a smile on her face. "I can tell by the looks on your faces that you want to know?"

Ginny nodded excitedly. Monica reviewed her paperwork and actually seemed to enjoy watching their anticipation. "Your boys are due October 31st."

Mrs. Weasley screamed and clapped her hands together as Draco and Ginny hugged in happiness. Draco rubbed and kissed her stomach. He walked over to the window and wiped his eyes. "When can we take her home?"

Monica flipped through her papers again. "You can take her home immediately but I do want to see her back in a week. Ginny, your only responsibility is to rest. I do not want you doing anything other than eating and resting. I'm not confining you to your bed however the more you sit the better. Your body needs time to recuperate and prepare for the delivery. Twins are hard enough to deliver without all the added stress you've already been through. I want to be notified immediately if your health worsens even in the slightest. Any questions?…Good, the lady at the desk will check you out."

They all shook their heads and left the examination room. Ginny sat at the desk as the very plump old lady started stamping her paperwork. Mrs. Weasley walked into the gift shop. The old lady had Ginny initial and sign the very long bill. Ginny became extremely nervous knowing her parents couldn't afford to pay for it. Ginny looked behind her wondering where her Mum had gone. Draco wondered what she was staring at and took the bill out of her hands. He paid the lady and assisted Ginny out of her chair. "You're going to have to get past this Ginny. I'm going to be taking care of you and I don't want to see or hear you worrying about money again."

Ginny nodded nervously as they found Mrs. Weasley looking at baby clothes. "Oh Ginny! Look at these! Aren't they wonderful? I'm sorry! We need to get you back to the Burrow. Everyone is waiting for us."

They apparated outside the Burrow and were immediately bombarded with questions from everyone spilling out of the house frantically. Draco shouted. "Alright, alright! Ginny's home and she's okay. Let's get her inside and she can answer all of your questions."

They ushered Ginny in and she sat down on the couch. Her brother's and Harry were pacing the room as Hermione was shushing everyone. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sat on a couch across from her waiting patiently. Ron couldn't stand it any longer. "Well? Is the baby alright?"

Ginny nodded but then looked at Draco. "_You tell them."_ She thought.

He smiled and acknowledged her request. "The babies are perfectly healthy."

The entire room whispered. "Babies?"

Draco nodded proudly at them. "Yes, we only just found out that our twin boys are due on October 31st."

Everyone cheered and either hugged or shook hands around the room. Hermione cried in happiness at the news and seeing Ginny and Draco back together. Ron hugged her and Draco. "Congratulations Malfoy…I hope they're nothing like you."

Draco laughed. "I'm not so bad once you get to know me!"

Ron chuckled as he and Draco went to talk to his brother's who were already discussing whether or not the new twins would take after Fred and George. Harry walked up to Ginny and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you both. Now you can start to look forward and not over your shoulder anymore."

Ginny cried and hugged him again. "Thank you Harry. You've always been so good to me."

"It's because I love you Ginny." He kissed her on the cheek and joined the others in teasing Dracoabout his future sons.

George was practically in tears as he laughed loudly. "They'll probably set the sofa on fire just like we did Fred! Or they'll convince one of their servants to do it for them!"

Everyone laughed except for Mrs. Weasley. "First of all you two! That little stunt is nothing to be proud of! And I am going to do everything in my power to protect both of those little angels from the likes of you!"

Fred looked at his Mum as if she were crazy. "Angels? Have you forgotten who the Father is? There isn't a single innocent bone in Malfoy's body. Isn't that right?" Fred pointed at Draco who was trying to stop laughing out of respect for Mrs. Weasley.

"I think I've proven myself enough today. But honestly Mrs. Weasley, I can't deny that they've got mischievousness coming from both sides of the family." She began to protest but Draco interrupted her. "But, I know you'll make sure they're as sweet as can be."

Mrs. Weasley was flattered at the comment and announced she would be starting dinner. Mr. Weasley leaned in and whispered to Draco. "I've never seen anyone win as many arguments with my wife as you have. You fit perfectly into this family." Draco beamed as Mr. Weasley's slapped him on the back. Once again Draco had that familiar feeling that he could tell him anything. He truly cared about how Mr. Weasley felt about him. Draco looked at him as how a Father should be and made a mental note to try and be like him with his own children.

Ginny didn't feel like resting so she followed her Mum into the kitchen and watched her and Hermione prepare dinner. Every so often they heard loud laughter and yelling come from the men in the living room. After a while, Draco came in and sat next to Ginny. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny yawned and stretched. "I am a bit tired but I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything?" Draco tried to stand but Ginny stopped him.

"I'm fine Draco. Just go enjoy yourself." Ginny said lovingly.

"I am having a good time. This is what families are supposed to be like." Draco whispered but Mrs. Weasley and Hermione heard and smiled. Mr. Weasley walked in and sat next to him.

Mrs. Weasley brought him and Draco some tea. "Draco dear. I know it's so sudden with you just finding out today but what are your plans for the babies?"

Draco sipped his tea slowly and pondered the question. "Well Mrs. Weasley, it's really up to Ginny." He turned his gaze on Ginny. "I don't think the Manor is a very cheerful place for someone who is trying to get well. Would you like to stay here?"

Ginny sat back and thought as she crossed her arms. "I would like to stay but, Draco I have missed you so much. I couldn't bear to be apart from you anymore."

He shifted uncomfortably. Mrs. Weasley noticed and looked at her husband with daggers. "Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Draco, you are welcome to stay here with Ginny. I don't think you two could get into anymore trouble together with her current condition."

Draco laughed uncomfortably but acknowledged the comment. "I would be honored to stay here. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley walked over with her hands on her hips. "Now that, that's out of the way….What are your plans for the babies?"

Ginny looked annoyingly at her Mother. "Mum, he only just found out today. Give him some time to think-" Draco grasped her hand gently.

"I will sell the Manor so that we can find a place of our own." Draco said confidently. "We need a fresh start and that will be my first step in settling our assets. My Father had turned everything over to my name when he was sent to Azkaban so it won't be too difficult. I will of course need to add Ginny's name as well so that if anything were to happen to me, she and the boys would be taken care of." Ginny twitched at that comment which made him hold her hand even tighter. "Ginny, everything is going to be fine. It's just good to be prepared."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Exactly. And what have you decided to do for work?"

Draco once again felt ignorant as he did all those months ago when Mr. Weasley had first asked him that question. "I'm sorry sir but I still don't know. With Dumbledore's assistance I did graduate but I still haven't chosen my path yet. But don't worry sir! I have plenty of Mon-" Mr. Weasley raised his hand to silence him.

"That's none of our business Draco. I am convinced you can take care of Ginny _and_ the twins. I just wanted you to know that we're here to support not only her, but you as well."

Draco smiled at the feeling of having someone support him. Especially a father figure.

"Thank you sir." The evening continued to be a happy one. Ginny went upstairs to sleep right after dinner.

She awoke the next morning and looked around her room. She noticed a few of Draco's things and his trunk beside the wall. She started to get up but decided against in not having any energy. After only a few moments Ron opened the door carrying a few suit cases. He looked irritated at Ginny as he let them drop to the floor. "Your boyfriend has more clothes than any girl I've ever seen. Look at this! A trunk and six suit cases! Who needs all of this? Does he change his clothes after every meal?"

Ginny laughed softly. "Where is he?"

"Outside with Bill and Charlie trying to convince them that his broom is still faster than the new ones out right now. He's mental!" Ron pointed at the window where Ginny saw Draco and her brother's fly by. She was overcome with emotions and began to sob.

Ron rushed to her bed. "What is it Ginny? Are you in pain?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm just so happy Ron. This is exactly how I wanted things to turn out. Well not exactly how but, I did want him to be accepted by everyone. Including you Ron. I wanted him to be a part of our family."

Ron hugged his sister in confusion. "You're crying because you're happy? You're just like Mum! Anyhow, he is a part of the family Ginny. So enough of this happy tears rubbish. Can I get you anything?"

Ginny nodded and asked to be moved outside to watch. Ron set her up on a very soft lounge chair with a blanket and pillow. He hopped on his broom and joined the others. Draco looked her way and waived. "Your brother's seem to think my broom's a bit out dated! They've almost got me convinced to buy a new one!"

Ginny yelled back. "I'm starting to think they're right!" And just as she said that Harry flew by catching the snitch quickly. Draco smacked his broom in anger and joined in everyone else's laughter. Hermione walked out bringing Ginny some tea.

She felt Ginny's stomach and smiled. "I can't believe how things have turned out."

Ginny looked surprised. "Yes you can Hermione! And you're just tickled with yourself that you were once again right about everything."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Well I just had a hunch about him Ginny. He just looked at you with so much love. You can't fake things like that….Has he told you where he's been all these months?"

Ginny shrugged. "No, but probably spying for Dumbledore. Neither of us have brought it up yet. I'm sure we'll get it all out soon though. All that matters to me are these little guys and him. How we all got in this situation isn't important."

The girls watched them for hours and finally Draco flew down to check on her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm actually ready to go lie down." Ginny yawned.

"Your wish is my command." Draco scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside. He lay her down on the bed and began to change out of his clothes. Ginny giggled to herself thinking about Ron's comment. "You find something funny?"

Ginny tried to hide her smile. "Just something Ron said earlier. I'm so happy to have you here."

Draco put on some shorts and lay next to her. "Me too." He kissed her softly and stroked her stomach. He suddenly shot up and yelled. "What was that?"

Ginny laughed and sat up as well. "That was them. They do it mostly when you're around or when I'm thinking of you." She guided his hand back onto her stomach as the twins kicked eagerly.

Draco had an excited look and started talking to her stomach. "Hello in there. Don't give your Mum too much trouble now." He felt them kick harder. Draco seemed very pleased with himself and carried on a conversation with her stomach as Ginny drifted off to sleep.

She awoke some time in the night to use the restroom. When she returned to her room she looked at Draco lying asleep in her bed face up with his hands behind his head. He looked extremely comfortable and was only wearing the shorts he had put on earlier. It turned out to be a hot summer night so Ginny went to open her window. She turned around to look at him again and had a flicker of the feeling she had her first night at the Manor. Draco's arms and chest were well defined and it all looked so inviting. She decided against her thoughts seeing how she was in her parent's house and the healer did request her to rest.

She crawled into bed and snuggled next to him. Draco moaned and kissed her softly moving his hand onto her stomach again. He whispered. "I love you Ginny." And kissed her one more time before falling back to sleep.


	37. Money for Love

**A/N-And so we continue...I'm sorry I really don't know how many chapters I have left...Thanks so much for the sweet reviews.**

Chapter 37

The next morning Ginny woke up at around 9:00am. There was an indentation where Draco had slept which Ginny scooted onto and breathed in his scent. She wondered where he ran off to so she put on her robe and went down stairs. She found Draco and her father each reading the Daily Profit and her mum cooking breakfast. She took a second look at Draco and was taken aback at his attire. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit and gray tie. He looked wonderfully important.

Ginny looked herself over and became slightly uncomfortable in her pajamas. Draco looked up and walked over to her. "Good morning beautiful. I need to go to the bank today. Are you feeling up to coming along?"

Ginny shrugged as she looked at her pajamas again. "I don't really have anything nice to wear Draco. My mum and I only bought those two outfits and neither really goes with what you've got on."

A smile slowly came across his face. "Perfect. We'll go shopping as well. I'll make sure there are plenty of places to rest along the way."

Ginny changed into the other outfit her mum had bought her which was a yellow maternity shirt and pants. She was fidgeting next to Draco when they reached Diagon Alley. "Draco? Can we go shopping first? I feel just awful in this outfit."

He smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Of course. Just follow me." He guided her into Twillfit and Tatings.

They were greeted immediately by several people. "Ah Master Malfoy! Such a pleasure to hear you were coming today. This must be Ginny! Oh dear! You can't possibly be six months along. You don't even look it." The tall and slender woman smiled as she looked Ginny over. "Here sit, sit. You don't need to try anything on Ginny. I can tell exactly what size you'll need."

Draco grinned as Ginny was being shown several different outfits and being offered refreshments from everywhere. Ginny was overwhelmed and looked at him for some support. He walked over and whispered. "It's okay Ginny. We're here for you. Pick out whatever you want." Ginny smiled and then pointed to an elegant silver outfit. Draco gestured for her to continue. She then pointed out an emerald green dress and a deep red outfit. Draco gestured yet again.

"Draco this is plenty." Ginny said uncomfortably.

Draco shook his head. "I know you're not used to this so do me a favor and pick out five more and that's it…I promise." He said innocently. Ginny sighed and picked out five more outfits. Now she had things to wear around the house and to go out in. Then the thought occurred to her. She was actually going to be able to go out in public with him on a regular basis. The thought made her smile. Draco paid and asked Ginny to put on the elegant silver outfit she had first picked out.

She went into the changing room and put it on carefully. It was a sleeveless button down vest with fitted matching pants. It seemed to fit perfectly around her round belly and still allowed her petite figure to show. The tall and slender woman handed her matching shoes under the door. She immediately felt more confident as she stepped out to show Draco. It was all over his face. He loved the way she looked. "You look even more beautiful than before…If that's possible." He extended his arm and they walked out of the shop and headed for Gringott's. Ginny finally felt as if they looked like they belonged together.

They were once again greeted as they entered the bank by several unpleasant goblins. "This way Master Malfoy." A very old and angry goblin ushered them into a large room that seemed to be made entirely of white marble with flecks of gold in it. There was one large black desk in the middle of the room with and even older and smaller goblin waiting for them on a stool. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked towards the desk. Draco helped Ginny to her chair and sat down as he nodded to the goblin.

The goblin looked from Draco to Ginny with an evil smirk. "I take it this is the woman you would like to add to your account Master Malfoy?"

Draco nodded again. "My portfolio Gangus."

The goblin shot a surprised look at Draco. "Of course you don't mean the entire portfolio Master Malfoy. Why no one other than a blood Malfoy in a hundred years-"

Draco interrupted with an irritated but confident tone. "Surely you aren't dictating how I should manage my funds at this institution are you Gangus?"

"Forgive me sir, I simply thought that-"

Draco interrupted again now more agitated but did not raise his voice. "Let me do the thinking when the Malfoy holdings are in question. You stick to your paperwork." The goblin nodded regretfully.

Ginny only just realized that she had been holding her breath during the entire disagreement and let out a loud release of air. Draco looked over at her and chuckled. He put his hand on her knee stroking it to comfort her. The goblin summoned several pieces of parchment and handed them to Ginny to sign. At the bottom of each parchment was an account number and current balance.

Ginny tried to politely ignore the number of figures that were on each sheet as she signed carefully. Each time she put one aside to start on the next, she would cover the balance with her hand. When she was on the last piece of parchment, Ginny's hand shook nervously and she spilled ink everywhere. The goblin gave an irritated look and flicked his wand to remove the ink. Draco chuckled again and shook his head in amusement. The goblin looked back and forth at them wondering what could possibly be so amusing. Draco flipped through the pages carefully and raised an eyebrow. "I think you've missed one Gangus."

The goblin raised his hairy eyebrow. "Sir?"

"The items in Vault 1127 aren't listed on any of these. She is to be added to that as well." Draco said politely.

"Forgive me sir. I was under the impression that the only the monetary accounts were being altered today. I'll take care of that immediately." The goblin summoned one final piece of parchment and handed it to Ginny. She signed it quickly and then sat back as if she had just finished a very long race.

Draco reached over and squeezed her hand. "You did fine."

The goblin rolled his eyes at Ginny and handed her copies of what she had just signed and hopped off his stool heading towards the door. Ginny and Draco simply stared at each other as they listened to his tiny steps get further away. They heard the door slam shut and Draco laughed loudly. "Are you alright? For a moment there, I thought you had stopped breathing."

Ginny sat up quickly. "I did stop breathing! This is the most nerve-racking thing I've ever been through. I don't understand why all this is necessary Draco. Oh these must be for you." Ginny said and handed him the copies.

Draco handed them back to her. "No Ginny I already have my own. Look I didn't bring you here today to boast about my fortune. I did this because you need to know what is now rightfully yours. I would never deny you anything. Because I know how you are, you'll probably lock these papers away and never look at them again." Ginny laughed because that's exactly what she was planning to do. "Whenever you need money, you can come here and take what you wish. You don't need me to come along nor do you need my permission. This money is just as much yours as it is mine. Whenever our children need anything, I don't want you to think twice about it."

Ginny began to massage her temples. Money had always been a problem in her life because she never had any. She did learn to live without it but it was something that she was forced to think about everyday until now. Draco sighed deeply. "I can see this is a bit too much for you right now. Let's get you back to the Burrow to lie down."

Ginny nodded as they apparated inside the living room. Mrs. Weasley smiled happily at Ginny's new outfit and offered them tea. "So how did it go today?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to Ginny as Draco went upstairs to change.

Ginny waited for Draco to close her bedroom door and then sighed heavily. "Oh Mum, it was horrible!"

"Why dear? What happened? I thought he was going to add you to his account for emergency purposes." Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

"He didn't just add me to one account Mum. He added me to everything and not just for emergency purposes…For anything I want. He also added me to some sort of vault. I can't imagine what could possibly be in there…This is just too much for me Mum." Ginny said as she massaged her temples again.

"Why dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as she rubbed Ginny's shoulder.

"I've always been completely satisfied with what I need and not what I want. It felt just terrible buying all those outfits. It made me feel selfish and irrational." Ginny said as she hastily tied her hair into a bun.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Ginny, you will offend him if you continue acting this way. All his life he was given things by his parents. That's how they showed him love. That's all he knows so don't fault him for it. I'm sure you can reveal to him how to truly show someone you love them. But Ginny, loving Draco means loving all of him…At that includes his money."

Ginny laughed at that comment. "I'm acting foolish aren't I? Most girls would die for such a catch but I would love him even if he were poor. I guess I'm just worried he'll think I'm after his money."

Mrs. Weasley laughed loudly. "I don't think Draco takes you for a greedy person. He loves you Ginny."

"That's right I do." Draco said in a serious tone.

Mrs. Weasley nervously left the room quickly. Draco was looking at Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

She looked terrified and covered her face with her hands. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, all of it. I heard you say something about it being horrible so I listened at the top of the stairs. You and your Mum aren't the quietest women you know." Draco said sarcastically.

Ginny swallowed hard. "Draco, I didn't mean-"

Draco raised his hand and shook his head. "It's alright Ginny. I'm not angry. You didn't say anything I didn't know about you already. I truly don't understand how coming into money could bother someone but I do respect your feelings. You don't have to worry about what I think of you spending money Ginny. Things like that just don't occur to me. I'm not going to force you to spend a dime but you need to let me continue being me…Alright?"

Ginny hugged him gently. "Alright. I love you Draco."

Draco headed up the stairs again. "Oh and another thing, I need to do some business in Hogsmeade later and set up the sale of the Manor so I may be gone for a while." Ginny nodded indifferently but then gave a look of deep thought. Draco walked back down and grasped her hand gently. "What is it?"

Ginny shrugged nervously. "I don't know it's just….The Manor….Of course it's up to you but I was hoping you wouldn't sell it."

Draco stepped back a bit to see if she was joking. "Why would you want me to keep it?"

Ginny shook her head nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just being stupid."

Draco cupped her face into her hands and spoke quietly. "Ginny, I want to hear what you have to say. I care what you think. Please, tell me."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well, the Manor has so much of you in it Draco. So much of your childhood. It represents a great deal of the Malfoy family. I want our children to be able to connect with your past in a positive way. Getting rid of it would almost be like getting rid of a large piece of you. I love everything about you Draco….Everything about your past is what made you who you are today. I could never expect you to turn your back on your past."

Draco scooped her up into his arms and twirled her around carefully. "And that is why I love you Ginny Weasley. I would have never thought in a million years that you would want to keep it."

"Draco, our first moments together were in the Manor. Our first kiss. I think about those days all the time." Ginny said as she dreamily thought about their first kiss in detail. "I'm not saying I want to live there but I would like to keep it. Oh dear, could we afford to keep that and get our own place?"

Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. "And a dozen others! Ginny, didn't you even look at balances in our accounts?"

Ginny covered her eyes as if he was flashing the numbers in front of her. "Not really! It's none of my business! Or well I mean, aahhh! I'm sorry. Just be patient with me!"

Draco hugged her again and laughed loudly. "Alright, alright. You've made yourself clear. Yes we can keep it and yes we can buy our own place. We can start looking whenever you like." Draco kissed her and then ran up the stairs to finally change his clothes.

Ginny decided to sit outside on the lounge chair and think about all that had happened. She was completely pleased with herself for convincing him to keep the Manor. She truly did want her children to know about their Malfoy relatives. She felt hiding it would be unfair to them and Draco.


	38. Losing Her

Chapter 38

Ginny awoke the next morning hearing yelling and crying coming from the kitchen. She leapt out of bed and threw on her robe. She hurried down the stairs listening to the cries becoming increasingly louder and heard several different voices saying things she couldn't make out. She could see Draco leaning against the sink sipping a glass of water smirking. Once she finally stepped into the kitchen, she found Hermione and Mrs. Weasley hugging and sobbing as Ron was shaking his father's hand and high-fiving his brother's hands.

Ginny sighed in relief as it appeared that whatever was happening was surely a good thing. She walked over to Draco as he pulled her into a gentle hug. "Good morning. It's never a dull moment at the Weasley house is it?"

Ginny looked up at him curiously. "Why? What's all the yelling and crying about?"

Draco smiled and looked over at Ron. "Grang-Hermione's pregnant."

Ginny screamed and ran over to her as Draco covered his ears while laughing. Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug. "Oh this is wonderful! How far along are you?"

Hermione smiled and looked over at Ron. "Only about three months along. I really wasn't sure until a few weeks ago. I didn't want to say anything until I had seen a healer yet."

Ginny grinned evilly. "And you didn't even tell me that you were….You had…."

Hermione laughed. "I know, I'm sorry. Ron wanted to keep it a secret."

Ginny shrugged. "Oh well! What's done is done! Oh this is just perfect! We can go through this together! Harry!"

Everyone looked at the front door where Harry had just arrived. Harry looked nervous at everyone's facial expressions. He looked behind him and gestured for someone to follow him. Emmery walked in and smiled. Harry looked around again more questioningly. "What did I miss?"

The Weasley's were looking at Emmery curiously. It seemed as if they noticed how alike she and Draco looked. Draco shifted uncomfortably and raised an eyebrow as he continued to drink his water. Harry sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry. Everyone, this is Emmery Malfoy…Draco's cousin and my uh…my-"

Emmery scoffed and stepped forward. "I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his unborn child." Draco spit out his water and hunched over the sink as he was choking harshly. Ginny began patting his back as the Weasley's ran over to hug Harry and Emmery.

Harry whispered through gritted teeth but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I was getting to that…Thanks."

Emmery just smiled and sat at the table with Hermione as Ginny left Draco to fend for himself and sat down as well. The girls were squealing in delight as they started discussing the hidden relationship. Ginny was shaking her head in shock. "I can't believe it! We knew you liked each other but we didn't know you were together!"

Emmery smiled proudly. "Well if I had left it up to Harry, we would still be playing the shy game. But I just couldn't bare it any longer so one day I just attacked him. I didn't really give him a choice."

Ron and Harry were whispering to each other when Harry shouted suddenly. "Are you serious? Since when? Congratulations!" Harry hugged Ron and then walked over to Hermione kissing her on the cheek. "I can't believe you of all people did something like that before your wedding. And I was hoping you were going to be the one to set the example for my child!"

They all laughed and Ginny looked over at Draco who was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed. He had a shocked look on his face and was staring off at nothing in particular. She walked over to him and flung her arms around his neck as the Weasley's got acquainted with Emmery. Draco kissed Ginny lovingly and hugged her tight. Ginny pulled away and studied him. "Are you alright Draco?"

Draco smiled and shook his head. "I was just informed that a Malfoy is carrying Harry Potter's child…How do you think I am?"

Ginny laughed hysterically. "And you got a Weasley pregnant! What is this world coming to?" He joined in her laughter and they walked over to hear more about Emmery's pursuit on Harry.

Emmery seemed to feel extremely comfortable with having the attention of the entire room. "I'm only about two months along. This definitely wasn't a part of my plan though. I just fell for him the moment I set eyes on him." Harry actually began to blush as he placed his hands on her shoulders and Mrs. Weasley's eyes welled up with tears. Emmery grasped his hand with hers and continued. "I never thought anyone could fall so hard for someone her family hated for years. But he's just wonderful. I just wanted to get closer to him you know?"

George laughed loudly. "Well it sounds like you got as close as you could get with someone! Cheers Harry!" Mrs. Weasley smacked him in the arm and Fred nodded in agreement.

Everyone laughed as Emmery was now blushing. She looked over at Draco and smiled. He opened his arms and she ran over to hug him. "Congratulations Emmy. How does it feel to have gotten the best of Harry Potter?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "Oh stop it. You don't really want me to answer that do you?"

Draco gagged and shook his head. "Actually no. You have my permission to keep me completely out of the loop on those details. I am happy for you though. I knew from the beginning that you fancied him."

Emmery smiled and began talking to Mrs. Weasley as Ginny and Hermione listened in. The men went outside to talk. "Well Harry talks of you as if you were his Mum. He's told me all about your cooking and how much care you've shown him."

Mrs. Weasley dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "I just love him as if he were my own. Uh! This house is going to be full of babies in such a short time! This is so wonderful!" The day continued on as the girls talked about their pregnancies. Outside Ron, Harry, and Draco talked as they drank butterbeer.

Ron looked over at Harry in shock. "I can't believe we kept secrets like that from each other mate. It's funny how the simplest things could change your life in an instant. It wasn't me though. Hermione was the one who went after me." Harry gave a distrusting look at Ron. "I'm serious. I was prepared to wait for the wedding. I mean, it's Hermione were talking about. I didn't want to be a git and pressure her you know? Things had already began moving too fast so I didn't want to ruin it. But then one day she just went a little crazy and then well I'm sure you could figure out the rest. I didn't mind though." Ron barely finished his sentence as a wide smile cracked on his face as Harry nodded with enthusiasm.

"I know what you mean mate! Emmy and I were just talking by the lake one day and she literally attacked me. I wasn't going to try and stop-" Harry looked over at Draco with his mouth wide open.

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry. I know how determined she can be when she wants something. But maybe you could save the rest of the story for a time I'm not around seeing how I don't tell Weasley here details about Ginny. What do you say Potter?"

Harry nodded with a smile as Ron shook with the chills in a disgusted way. They sat in silence for only a moment pondering each other's comments when Ron suddenly yelled in a deeper voice than normal. "Quidditch anyone?" Harry and Ron replied in agreement with more deep voices as well as they walked to the shed.

The next two months flew by. Ginny had received permission from Dumbledore to complete her studies at home and was scheduled to return to school after the babies were born. Dumbledore had extended an offer to Draco to replace Snape as he was offered the position as Headmaster at Durmstrang suddenly. Ginny was ecstatic but Draco was mulling it over. He wasn't one to make hasty business decisions. Ron and Harry started their work at the ministry as Auror's as Hermione accepted the position of History of Magic professor at Hogwarts. Professor Binns had recently discovered he was dead and decided to move on.

The twins were due in a few weeks and Ginny was sleeping more and more. Her health hadn't changed much and Monica, the healer had requested that she spend even more time in bed to rest. Ginny was reading in her room one morning with Draco still asleep next to her when suddenly, Mrs. Weasley burst through the door happily. "You will never believe this Ginny! Oh I'm sorry to wake you Draco! Hermione just sent an owl from Hogwarts! We have another set of twins! A boy and a girl!"

Ginny got up carefully and hugged her mum as Draco rubbed his eyes and mumbled "How nice." He fell back to sleep as Ginny and her mum began to whisper about the news.

Ginny was extremely excited and began pacing the room as her mum sat down on the bed next to Draco. He began snoring which was usually rare for him but he always seemed snore at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back in a mother sort of way and then covered him. Ginny walked over to the window and sighed. "This is fantastic! Two sets of twins. And one of them is a girl! We need more girls in this family." Ginny continued to pace. "I just wish I could go shopping for them. I wish I wasn't confined to this bed all the time. At least the wedding is a month away. I should be up and around by then."

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I know this is hard for you dear but it is better for your health if you rest. You'll have plenty of time to run around once their born. You'll see. I just can't wait to see your little boys. I wonder if they'll be blonde or red headed?"

Ginny quickly grasped her stomach and grunted. "I think were about to find out! Mum! My water just broke!"

Mrs. Weasley shrieked and ran over to her terrified daughter happily. "They must have heard us! Okay, I've done this a million times….Everything's going to be fine. Just sit down on the bed and we'll wake Draco…..Draco? Draco?" Mrs. Weasley whispered. "Draco dear? Draco?"

When Draco didn't respond Ginny became frustrated and hit him hard with a pillow. "Wake up Malfoy!"

Draco jumped out of bed and fell to the floor. He lazily rubbed is eyes and yawned. "What's wrong? Why'd you call me Malfoy?"

"Because you prat! My water just broke!" Ginny shouted angrily. She wasn't sure why but she had the sudden urge to kill him. Mrs. Weasley tried to shush her but Ginny wasn't listening.

Draco looked down at her stomach and smiled widely. "Right, let's get going then. You can apparate alongside me."

He helped Ginny up as she was now breathing deeply and slowly. Mrs. Weasley grabbed her hand. "That's right dear. Breathe slowly. The contractions usually come on strong after your water breaks. You're going to do fine."

Draco cleared his throat trying to hide his nervousness. "That's right, you're going to do fine."

Ginny gritted her teeth as she whispered. "And what are you going to do? Just stand there and talk? God you're so irritating sometimes! Just move out of my way and I'll apparate myself!"

Draco looked over at Mrs. Weasley in confusion and she shook her head gesturing for him to ignore the comments. They apparated together and arrived at the hospital. Ginny and her mum sat as Draco walked up to the front desk. "We need to see Monica immediately. We have an emergency."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well she's with someone now, what's the emergency?"

Draco pointed over at Ginny who was breathing quickly and squirming in pain. The woman jumped up and assisted Ginny onto a hospital bed. Draco tried to help as well but Ginny pushed his arm away. "Get off me you stupid jerk!"

He shrugged and addressed the woman again. "She will have her own room…The best one you have. Money is not an object and-"

Ginny yelled. "Oh shut up about your stupid money you git! Money isn't going to help the pain so just sod off!"

The woman stifled a giggle behind her hand. "Yes sir of course. Please leave your wands with the guard just there." She began to wheel Ginny away as Draco stood frozen in confusion.

Mrs. Weasley stroked his arm. "Don't worry Draco. She didn't mean any of that. I was the same way towards Arthur with each delivery. She'll stop hating you once the twins are born. Promise me you won't take anything she says to heart in there. It's the pain talking…Not her."

Draco simply shrugged and shook his head. He jogged to catch up with Ginny after he handed over their wands to the guard. Mrs. Weasley skipped away to send several owls to the family. They entered their room and Draco immediately took it all in. There were two little beds both draped in blankets. One green and one blue. Ginny was moved into a larger bed that had a table with several shiny objects on it that Draco hoped they wouldn't be using on her. There was a squishy chair and table with a copy of the Daily Profit and Witch Weekly on it next to Ginny's bed. He assumed it was for the father's but based on Ginny's state, he wasn't seeing any reading in his future. Several people dressed in hospital robes were either looking Ginny over or running in and out of the room.

To Draco's relief Monica walked in and shook his hand. "How is she?"

Draco whispered. "A bit mad if you ask me. She hasn't sad one pleasant thing about me since her water broke."

Monica laughed and pat him on the shoulder. "Well don't take it personally. Most witches' hate the wizard who put them in this predicament. She'll love you again when it's over."

Monica rushed over to Ginny who began to scream in pain. Draco darted over as well but was careful not to speak or touch her. Monica placed her hands on Ginny's stomach and shut her eyes as Ginny screamed out again. Monica spoke calmly. "Ginny, I need you to fight the urge to push. You're not ready. Do you hear me Ginny? Don't push!"

A lump formed in Draco's throat as he heard the uneasy sound of Monica's voice. He swallowed hard and gently placed his hand on Ginny's. She grabbed a hold of him and yelled. "I need to push Draco! I have to! It hurts!"

Draco looked over at Monica and shouted. "She says she has to push!"

Monica regained her calm voice again. "I heard her Draco but she can't. The babies haven't turned yet. She has got to fight the urge until I can get them into position." Monica pulled out her wand and muttered something under her breath.

Ginny cried out. "Ouch! Stop it! You're hurting me! I have to push! They're ready to come out! Please Draco! Don't listen to her! I can feel it! They need to come out now!"

Draco grabbed Monica's wand and yelled again. "Stop it and let her push!" Ginny began grunting loudly and holding her breath. It was obvious she was trying to push the babies out.

Monica grabbed Draco by the arm and forced him away from Ginny. He ripped his arm from her grasp and tried to get back to Ginny who was now surrounded by many other healers. He noticed blood on some of their gloves and on Ginny's sheets. She was screaming and crying. "Draco! Don't leave me! Don't let them do this to me!"

Draco tried to push through them but Monica grabbed him by the arm again and shouted. "Your arrogance is going to kill her and the twins! We know what we're doing and if you don't accept that right now then I will have you removed!"

Draco took a deep breath and put his hands in the air showing defeat. Monica eyed him suspiciously but then beckoned him over. Draco walked over to Ginny who appeared to be hyperventilating. She was thrashing from side to side and whining about the pain. Monica whispered something to another healer that Draco could not hear. He saw the healer shake her head with a grim expression on her face. The other healers exchanged gloomy looks back and forth as Ginny screamed out again. Draco shouted at Monica. "What is it? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Just then Ginny looked over at Draco with a weak and helpless expression on her face. She whispered to him. "I love you Draco." Suddenly she passed out and the healers began working more quickly around her. Draco immediately noticed more and more blood was seeping onto Ginny's sheets.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Draco started crying her name as Monica pulled him away again.

She whispered as if Ginny was sleeping. "You should leave now Draco. Let us try and help her. Just step outside."

Draco kicked a table over and tried yet again to push Monica away who held him back. "You're not helping her Draco! You're only making it worse! William! Remove him from the premises!"

A large wizard walked up to him with a stern look. Draco ran towards Ginny again but the guard overpowered him and threw him against the wall. "Just calm down sir. They know what they're doing." Draco continued to struggle with the guard but kept his eyes on Ginny who just lay there unconscious. Monica was shouting instructions to the other healers as they all worked quickly around her. Just as the guard finally was able to push him out of the room Draco swore he heard a baby cry. The guard placed a locking charm on the door as soon as it shut. Draco felt his pockets for his wand but then remembered he hand given it to another guard earlier. William walked away shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath.

Everything going on inside that room became silent. Draco couldn't hear a thing. All he could hear was the large clock next to him clicking obnoxiously. He stood there staring at the locked door in fear of what could be happening to Ginny and his son's at that very moment. His eyes filled with tears as he continued to stare at the door. He kept looking behind him hoping someone would walk by and tell him what to do.

He started to think about the time he spent with Ginny at the Manor. He remembered how adorable she looked in his pajamas. He thought about their walk around the grounds and touching her hand as they fed the fish. He remembered how beautiful she looked sitting at the Gryffindor table their first night back at school. His thoughts then came upon the kiss they shared on the pitch in front of the entire school and how terrified they were about it. He remembered the moment he realized she was pregnant and how excited he was to become a father. He thought about her smile, her smell, and her long red hair.

He always knew how much he loved her but he never knew how much he needed her until that very moment. An hour passed and more healers rushed passed him removing the charm but then setting it again as they closed it. He began to pace in front of the door when suddenly Monica walked out. She had blood all over her robes and looked worried. Draco tried to look behind her but saw nothing as the door shut quickly. "What is it? Is she alright? What's going on? Are the twins okay?"

Monica swallowed hard and spoke softly. "Draco, your boys are perfectly well. They were just born. They are receiving care from the most qualified healers and will be moved for observations momentarily."

Draco smiled but then frowned quickly. "But how is Ginny? She's alright isn't she?"

Monica shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder that he quickly pushed away. "What happened? I need to get in there! I can save her!" He dropped to his knees and cried loudly. "I'm supposed to save her! She needed me and you kept me from her! I've always been able to save her!"

Mrs. Weasley came running down the hall frantically as she saw Draco on his knees crying. Draco didn't even notice her there. He just sat there and stared at the door as tears streamed down his cheeks. Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth and couldn't utter a word.

Monica placed her hand on Draco's shoulder again which he swatted away more harshly. "Draco….What I'm about to tell you is going to be extremely hard for you to accept….."


	39. Her absence

**A/N-Wow! I've got a few prices on my head and several threats due to the last chapter...That's awesome! I'm glad I could affect you all! Here we go!**

Chapter 39

Mrs. Weasley knelt down next to Draco preparing for the worst. Monica took a deep breath and spoke quietly. "Draco, the effects of the cruciatus curse damaged her body more than we thought. Having the extra rest did help her regain some of her strength but it just wasn't enough for her to experience the delivery without complications. Due to the protective charm she had cast all those months ago, anything good in her body was still going to the twins. She was extremely weak and bled more than any magic could control." Just then, two healers wheeled the babies out behind her. They were sleeping peacefully. Mrs. Weasley cried out and smiled weakly.

Draco immediately stood and looked them over with tear filled eyes. "I want to be alone with them." He whispered.

"But Draco, we need to-" Monica tried to finish talking about Ginny but he cut her off loudly.

"NOW!" Draco picked each of his son's up in both arms and followed a healer to the nursery. Mrs. Weasley stayed back with Monica. The healer led him into the nursery silently and pointed at a rocking chair in the corner. He nodded and sat down carefully not to wake his new sons.

Draco needed to be alone with them. He couldn't hear anything more about Ginny. He couldn't bare to accept that she was gone. He needed to drowned himself in two new pieces of hapiness for now.

One of the boys began to stretch and yawn which made Draco softly chuckle. His little arm nudged his brother who stirred. They both opened their blue eyes at the same time and looked at Draco. He smiled softly at them and whispered. "Hey there boys. I'm your father." The babies just looked at him calmly and took turns yawning and stretching. Draco noticed their hair was the exact color as his. "You can thank me later for your good looks." He was trying hard to keep this moment a happy one but his heart began to pound as thoughts of Ginny popped into his head.

Suddenly Draco looked up and saw Mr. Weasley standing in front of him. Draco quickly stood and placed the boys carefully into their separate beds. Draco stood up even straighter and cleared his throat. "Mr. Weasley….Sir…I…" Draco broke down and turned his back on him hoping to hide how pathetic he felt he was acting.

Mr. Weasley pat him on the back. "It's alright son. It's alright. It's all going to be fine."

Draco turned around slowly speaking harshly. "With all due respect sir, how is everything going to be fine? These boys will never know their mother. They'll never know how wonderful or beautiful she was. They'll never know how much I loved her."

Mr. Weasley shifted uncomfortably. "Son, I'm afraid you don't understand."

Draco scoffed but then cringed at how rude he was being to the man who had just lost his daughter. "I understand perfectly well. I could have prevented this. I just know I could have somehow. And now she's gone. She's gone because of me. I didn't deserve her. I don't even deserve them." Draco gestured to his sons and then began to cry again softly as he looked at them.

Mr. Weasley pulled him into a hug which made Draco cry louder and whisper. "Ginny." Draco suddenly realized that Mr. Weasley was treating him just like a father should treat his son. He pulled away uncomfortably and found that Mr. Weasley also had tears in his eyes but a small smile.

"She's alive Draco." Mr. Weasley whispered.

Draco's jaw dropped and he tried to form words. "But…What? Monica said….How?"

Mr. Weasley's smiled faded. "She's still unconscious Draco and barely hanging on. But! She is hanging on. The healers are quite baffled about it. Monica was trying to tell you but-"

"Trying to tell me! She made it sound as if she had died! I need to see her! Can you stay with them?" Draco said pacing around his boy's beds.

Mr. Weasley nodded as Draco ran out of the room heading back to where he had left Mrs. Weasley and Monica. He had never run so fast in his life. A healer walked out of the room and became startled to see Draco darting towards her. "I need to see Ginny Weasley! Where is she?"

The healer smiled and ushered him into the room. Mrs. Weasley and Monica were sitting next to Ginny's bed and whispering. They noticed Draco and stood. "Mr. Weasley just told me." Draco said rudely towards Monica with his eyes directly on Ginny. He walked over and kissed her clammy forehead sighing loudly. "So you were saying?" Draco said to Monica as if the previous conversation had never ended.

Monica looked confused but then seemed to catch on. "Oh yes, as I was saying. We need to discuss her possible recovery."

"Possible?" Draco whispered but with arrogance.

"Yes Possible. I cannot guarantee that she will ever wake up. With that amount of blood lost, she shouldn't have survived. This is by far a miracle." Monica said trying to sound positive.

"You're underestimating her….And me. She's the strongest woman I've ever met. She will survive for her sons." Draco said confidently.

Monica sighed. "Listen. You need to be realistic about this. You may only have a few more moments with-"

"You're right. I do need to be realistic about this. I think I've had enough of your doubts and negativity. Mrs. Weasley, with your permission, I would like to remove Ginny from this place. I can get her top notch care else where." Draco said with assurance.

Mrs. Weasley looked over nervously at Monica who was in shock. "Well, I don't know dear. Maybe we should discuss it with Arthur?"

Draco kissed Ginny on her hand and nodded. "Your absolutely right. I'll be back in a moment."

Draco walked arrogantly out of the room and back to the nursery. He found Mr. Weasley cooing at the boys who were looking around tiredly. Draco laughed. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "They look just like you."

Draco beamed proudly but then spoke in a serious tone. "Sir, I'd like your permission to move Ginny to a more capable facility. A private facility that only caters to the Minister for Magic and a few other families. I should have brought her there from the beginning."

Mr. Weasley studied him carefully. "You're certain they can provide better care for her than St. Mungo's?"

"Absolutely sir." Draco said with sincerity. "I will move the twins there as well."

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement and Draco hurried out of the room to make the arrangements. Within an hour, Ginny and the twins were moved to the new facility. The entire Weasley family was notified and invited to visit immediately.

Ron and Harry were the first to arrive and looked around outside the tall white building. There were golden pillars in the front and a large golden door with pained glass in the form of several unicorns. Ron sighed. "Merlin Harry. Look at this place. You probably have to own millions just to get in."

Harry smiled. "Well this is Malfoy were talking about. He's not exactly cheap is he?"

Ron nodded as they walked inside. They were greeted by a tall blonde attractive woman who smiled and shook their hands gently. "Welcome to Enchanted Medicine. How can we help you gentlemen?"

Ron just froze so Harry spoke. "We're here to see Ginny Weasley."

"Oh yes of course. We've been told to expect many visitors for Miss Weasley. This way please." She moved in between them and scooped each of her arms into theirs. "Master Malfoy has instructed us to provide you anything you request. Can I get you anything?"

Ron began to speak but Harry interrupted him. "We're fine. We just want to see Ginny."

"Of course. Just through those doors. If you wish to stay over we do have accommodations. Please don't hesitate to ask. My name is Jasmine." Jasmine walked away as Harry and Ron watched her.

"Shall we go in then?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and walked in first. The room took his breath away. It didn't look anything like a hospital room. It reminded him of the most elegant hotel room he could possibly imagine. His eyes fell upon Draco who was feeding one of his son's as the other slept in a nearby bed. He then saw Ginny laying in a large bed and it seemed as if she was sleeping peacefully. They both walked over to Draco who smiled. "Glad you could make it so quickly. This is the best I can do for her. I'm confident she'll wake up soon."

Ron's lips twitched instead of smiling like Harry. He sighed and touched the baby's hand. "What's this little man's name?"

Draco shrugged sadly. "I wanted Ginny to name them. We never discussed it so I haven't a clue what she would like. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up." Draco said and moved the baby onto his shoulder. "We can come up with nicknames until then."

Ron looked at Draco as if he was mad. "Right." Ron walked over to Ginny and kissed her cheek. Just then Fred and George walked in. They immediately went to Ginny and held her hand and kissed her. After a few minutes they walked over to the babies who were both awake. Fred clicked his tongue loudly. "Poor boys. They look exactly like you Malfoy. Hopefully they'll be lucky enough to be like us though."

Draco laughed. "Hey my looks landed me your sister didn't' it?" The other's laughed but then stopped quickly as they remembered Ginny's condition. Draco shook his head as if trying to shake away his last comment.

Fred noticed the long uncomfortable silence and spoke first. "We have to tell you Malfoy. What you've done for Ginny is just amazing."

Draco shot him a look of anger as he misunderstood the statement. "What I've done for her?"

Fred spoke more sternly. "Yes what you've done for her. Moving her and the boys to this place so suddenly so they could receive better care."

George interrupted to help explain. "Ginny's lucky to have you mate."

Draco smiled in embarrassment. "Thank you."

Ron looked around the room again. "Where's Mum and Dad?"

Draco nodded. "They uh were a bit tired after the whole ordeal so they're just in the next room taking a short nap. They told me to wake them if anything….If she…" He couldn't finish the sentence and looked away from them as his eyes threatened tears.

Out of respect for him Fred changed the subject to their joke shop. The other's allowed him to sit there silently and listen. After a few hours they had all taken turns feeding or holding the new babies. George sat up quickly with a large grin. "Do you realize that these guys will have their first year at Hogwarts with all your kids in exactly eleven years?"

Harry laughed. "I hadn't even thought of that."

Fred started raising his voice. "Not only will we be able to teach these guys every trick in the book but yours as well. Oi! Are legacy will go on forever George!"

They laughed and started reminiscing about all the havoc they caused at Hogwarts. They all seemed to hold the mayhem they caused on Umbridge by far the best. George shouted. "The old toad! All those stupid decrees! I've got a decree for her!" The laughter continued until Mr. And Mrs. Weasley awoke.

Mrs. Weasley kissed everyone around the room and sat next to Ginny. "This is such a wonderful place Draco. I'm so glad you were able to arrange it. I think her coloring is already coming back." Draco smiled encouragingly but didn't really notice a change in Ginny. He kept his grim thoughts to himself.

A few days went by and Ginny's condition didn't change. Draco was becoming sort of an expert on his boy's cries. He seemed to always know what they needed. Mrs. Weasley had shown him how to change them and how often to feed them. He was very impressed with himself since his father never lifted a finger to care for him. If Draco's Mum wasn't available, a house elf was the next in line to take care of him.

He had the boys on a schedule of feeding and changing which really impressed Mrs. Weasley. Every day, Mrs. Weasley commented on how adorable they were and how much they looked like Draco. She also commented on the fact that he hadn't set foot outside since they arrived. "Draco dear, you must go out. Even if it's only a short walk. You'll go mad in here."

Draco smiled politely. "Thank you but I'm fine. I want to be here when she wakes up and the boys need me."

"Of course they do dear. Just let me know if you need even the smallest break."

"I will." Draco appreciated the offer but had no intention of taking it. He had even considered missing Ron and Hermione's wedding which was only a week away, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it. She spoke with the healer and received permission to have Ginny apparated to the Burrow for a few hours so that Draco could attend. He was actually impressed as Mrs. Weasley was starting to act like him and ask for what should be impossible things.

The morning of the wedding was a happy but stressful one. The Burrow was bursting at the seams and Mrs. Weasley was running around frantically getting things in order. Draco was to sit near the back door to be only a few feet from Ginny who was inside on her bed. He had one twin in each arm as they slept peacefully. Hermione was just getting over her a sudden return of morning sickness that Mrs. Weasley swore was last minute jitters.

Ron was a wreck and kept spilling things and tripping over chairs. Harry was barely holding him together while he guided him to the front. Fred and George were no help of course as they were humming the tune of Taps (usually played at military funerals for those of you who didn't know that). They stood to the right of Harry who had Ron on his left and whispered things under their breath. "Don't do it man...Run while you can….This is it mate…The end of your life."

Ron just stared blankly into the crowd as Harry tried hard to muffle a laugh and ignore the twin's hilarious comments. Ron swallowed hard as he saw the back door open and Hermione walk out with her Father. His terrified look quickly turned into a proud grin as he took in how beautiful Hermione looked. He looked over at Fred and George and quickly became satisfied with their gaping mouths. Hermione had her eyes locked on him and seemed as calm as could be.

Draco even raised an eyebrow at how wonderful she looked as she passed by him but swore he would try to take that one to the grave. Everyone had their eyes on Hermione. Everyone except Draco now.

He looked down at his son's who had both just awoke and wondered if he and Ginny would ever get the chance to marry. He started thinking about all the time he had wasted. All the times he could have asked for her hand but didn't. He began to question himself on what he was waiting for. He thought about how wonderful Ginny was and how lucky he had been to share any time with her at all. He thought to himself how much he loved her.

"_I love you too Draco."_

Draco jerked his head to look at the closed door behind him where Ginny was. He thought hard. "_Ginny?"_


	40. His Family

**A/N-Whew! You guys are a tough crowd! Another short but sweet chapter!**

Chapter 40

Draco stood and muttered a spell under his breath to open the door since both his hands were full of babies. He saw Ginny still unconscious and laid the boys down in their separate cribs. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Had he just imagined it? Was he that desperate for her to wake that he was now hallucinating? He shook his head and gritted his teeth. No, he was certain she had thought those words.

He began to stroke her hand softly and stared hard at her face. "_Ginny, I love you."_

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

A few minutes passed. "_Ginny, I know you can here me. I can feel it. I love you Ginny. Our boys love you. Please wake up. "_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Ginny?" _Draco began to sob. He felt it in the pit of his stomach. Ginny had said she loved him.

One of his boys began to stir and cry softly. The other joined in and cried as well. Normally Draco would tend to them immediately but he just couldn't let go of Ginny's hand. He needed her so much at that very moment. He needed to know she would be okay. "_I need you Ginny."_

"_Would you pick them up already?"_

Draco's head shot up with a look of shock as he choked back his tears. He picked up both boys quickly and brought them over to her. "_Ginny open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at your sons."_

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"_Ginny?"_

"_I'm so tired."_

"_Oh God Ginny! I love you so much! Please wake up Ginny! We need you!"_

"_Why am I so tired?"_

"_Ginny open your eyes. You can do it Ginny! Look at your son's!"_

For the first time in weeks, Ginny sighed heavily in her sleep and moved her head slightly. "_That's it Ginny! Your boys want to see you. They want you to hold them."_

"_I love you Draco."_

"_Ginny? Ginny?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ginny's eyes fluttered rapidly and she moved again. Draco was about to jump out of his skin. "_Open your eyes Ginny. Hermione and Ron are getting married right now. You don't want to miss it do you?"_

Ginny sighed more deeply and her eyes trembled yet again. Draco didn't say anything and just watched her with the largest smile he had ever had. "Look at your mummy boys. She's trying to look at you." He finally whispered through his grin.

Ginny shifted her head to the sound of his voice. "That's right Ginny. I'm here. The boys and I are here." She smiled and then finally opened her eyes. When Draco finally came into focus she noticed how handsome he looked in his tux. "You're at the Burrow Ginny. There's a wedding going on outside. These are your boys." Draco held them up for her to see and she smiled again. Draco placed the boys on either side of her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I've missed you Red. You'll never know how much I've missed you."

Ginny whispered. "I'm feeling better."

Draco smiled. "That's good Ginny. That's so good to hear." He wiped his eyes.

"They look just like you." She whispered again happily.

"That's what everyone says. Would you like to go outside and watch the wedding?" Draco dared to ask as he knew Ginny would regret missing it. "It's probably almost over."

"If I know Hermione, we've got hours. She probably prepared a ten page list of vows." She whispered as Draco laughed softly.

"Well I can get the boys to sleep if you want to go out there." Draco said hopefully.

Ginny nodded and he placed the boys back in their beds and soothed them to sleep. He turned around and saw the shocked look on Ginny's face. "What? I know what I'm doing."

She just smiled curiously as he scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her deeply and shook his head in shock. It felt so good to hold her. It felt wonderful to have her eyes on him again. He carried her outside as they quietly sat in the back. A few people looked their way including Ron who stopped in the middle of his vows and whispered. "Ginny." Everyone looked at her and applauded. She smiled and gestured for Ron to continue not wanting to disrupt the ceremony.

Ron cleared his throat and continued. "Hermione, you're the reason….." Ron said his vows as Hermione smiled and cried along with most of the guests. Hermione said her vows and to Ginny's amazement, they were probably only about five pages long. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand and pulled her closer. He didn't want to let go of her. He was terrified of that empty feeling he had experienced the past couple of weeks.

When the ceremony ended, Ron and Hermione ran over to Ginny completing forgetting that they were the guests of honor. Ron hugged her. "Ginny! It's so good to have you back." Hermione hugged her as well but then got pulled away by some guests along with Ron. The other Weasley's came up to hug her but Ginny quickly shooed them away.

"I'm fine now. This is Ron's day remember? We'll talk later." She whispered to her family. "Draco, I'd like to change."

He nodded and carried her back inside. The reception was also outside so the house was empty except for the baby twins. Ginny smiled at them as Draco carried her upstairs. She couldn't believe how precious they were. She changed into the gown Hermione had picked out and tried standing on her own. "I think I can do it Draco. It'll just take some getting used to." She said confidently.

They slowly walked down the stairs together and sat down next to the boys. Ginny picked them up one at a time carefully examining them with a grin. "They're just beautiful. I can't believe how much they look like you! I thought for sure they would have the Weasley hair. What did you name them?"

Draco shrugged nervously. "I didn't….I was waiting for you."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What? You can't be serious! Draco, how could you not name them? Uh!" She smiled at his look of shame. "Oh alright, I understand. Let's see. I think this one with the serious face is Warren…..And this one with the dimple is Jeffrey. Is that alright with you?"

Draco smiled widely. "That's perfect. I never really noticed though."

"Noticed what?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Warren does seem to always have a serious face….Like he's thinking really hard or planning something. Jeffrey's probably going to be the mischievous one with that dimple." Draco said as he looked at his boys proudly. He led her and their twins back outside to the reception. It was a wonderful affair. Ginny was even able to dance one slow song with Draco as her parents held the babies.

She looked into his eyes and noticed how tired he looked. "Draco, haven't you slept at all?"

Draco just shrugged as he danced slowly and held her tight. "I slept but just not that well. Our boys kept me going though."

Ginny whispered to herself. "Our boys. Warren and Jeffrey. I'm so happy Draco."

"Me too Red….Me too." He whispered back.

The reception ended after a few hours and Ron and Hermione were off for a short honeymoon in America. Ginny and Draco walked upstairs to her room with the twins and quickly rearranged the room. They summoned the cribs up and placed one on each side of the bed. Warren's was green. Jeffrey's was blue. They changed out of their clothes and put on pajamas.

Ginny lay down as Draco brought both boys to lie in between them. The babies looked back and forth at each other and their parents. Ginny yawned and caressed her boy's hands and feet. She laughed softly at their movements and facial expressions. Draco was mesmerized by the moment. For the first time, he felt like he truly belonged to a family. This was his family that he and Ginny created together. "Nothing else matters in the world to me except you three." Draco whispered and kissed her gently. "I could just lie in this bed and stare at you forever.

Ginny smiled and drifted off to sleep. Draco panicked for only a moment wondering if she would be able to wake again but then realized something. He knew deep in his heart that Ginny was strong and determined. Now that she had finally seen her boys, nothing was going to keep her from them.

Another two months passed by and they were beginning to feel extremely cramped at the Burrow. Draco was surprised at how long he had lasted but all he cared about was having Ginny back. He didn't care where they were as long as it was together. Ginny finally cracked one morning. "That's it! We need to get out of here!"

Draco laughed loudly. "Alright, alright Red. No need to get hostile. We can look today if you want."

Ginny sighed. "Thanks goodness. I'll have my mum watch the boys."

Mrs. Weasley gladly accepted later that morning and Ginny and Draco were off. He brought Ginny to a small café in Hogsmeade. "Draco, why are we here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, I thought it would be good for me to work close to home."

Ginny flung her arms around his neck. "So you're going to take it?" Draco nodded. "And when does Snape leave for Durmstrang?"

"Two weeks. Dumbledore wants me to start after Christmas break." Draco said as he wiped his mouth.

Ginny was ecstatic. "Draco that's wonderful. Hang on. I'll be back then too."

Draco sat back and crossed his arms with an evil smile. "Yes, I realize that."

Ginny leaned in close to him. "You must be mental if you think I am going to take lessons from the likes of you."

Draco laughed and held her hand with a more menacing smile. "You don't really have a choice now do you Red? Don't make me take points away from your house for disobeying me."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Why you little-"

He interrupted. "Now Miss Weasley, I'll be forced to give you detention if you finish that sentence."

Ginny sat back and crossed her arms but in more of a sulky way. Draco just winked at her and enjoyed the moment.

He changed the subject quickly as he could tell she was actually taking him seriously. "Okay, so what are we looking for exactly?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know really. Something simple. We don't really need more than three bedrooms. When the boys get older they probably won't want to share so yes I think three bedrooms is enough."

Draco looked appallingly at her. "Ginny, I'm sorry but this is one time that I'm going to have to put my foot down. Three isn't enough. As a mater of fact, six wouldn't even be enough. We are looking for the house we are going to spend the rest of our lives in. It needs to be perfect. Why with all the children-"

"All the children?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco spoke nervously. "Well yes….I just thought…"

"How many children are you expecting Draco?" Ginny said trying to sound angry but her small grin wasn't very convincing.

Draco blushed at the question. "Oh, I don't know…How many did your parents have again?"

Ginny smacked him hard on the arm. "Seven! And if you even think you're going to get that many out of me you've got another thing coming Malfoy!"

Draco laughed. "Well I guess seven would be a bit much….Five's a good round number isn't it?"

Ginny just smiled and shook her head at him. "Look, I'll go along with this perfect house bit but I won't commit to the number of children we will have. Besides, we need to be careful anyways. We're purebloods remember? We could conceive every time we do it."

"Everytime? Now that would be a lot of little Malfoy's running around wouldn't it?" Draco said jokingly. Ginny just shook her head again as Draco paid for their lunch.

He had arranged for them to look at several houses. Ginny was extremely tired of walking around for several hours. After a while, they all seemed to look the same to her. Same color, same size, same floor plan. Draco was getting frustrated at her lack of interest and constant shrugging so he assumed that it would take several more days of looking to find the perfect house. Ginny was aware of his frustration but she knew how important this decision was going to be. She wasn't about to make it a hasty one.

Finally, as they approached the last house from the driveway Ginny stopped quickly and her mouth dropped. She whispered. "This is it."


	41. Professor Malfoy

**A/N-Thanks to those of you who waited patiently and gave those encouraging words. I'm so sorry but it's really got to end! It will start moving very fast soon. **

Chapter 41

Draco sighed deeply and smiled. He looked up at large brick house and stroked his chin. He couldn't help but feel impressed with Ginny's taste. He knew deep down that he would have accepted any house she would have chosen but he truly liked this one already. It had a dramatic entry with two large white pillars surrounding a gleaming porch light. As they stepped onto the wrap around porch and discovered a white swing to their left, they both smiled at each other.

Draco opened the captivating front door that had two dragons etched into the glass and a golden handle. Ginny gasped once they stepped inside. A dark wood stair case curved into the foyer. The hard wood floors seemed to touch every part of the house. There were doors to the left and right. Each room seemed to have a different scheme of colors however each one had a picture of a dragon over the fireplace with matching scales. The kitchen was at the end of the all the different rooms and the countertops were black granite with flecks of silver. All the appliances were black or silver. The cabinets matched the color of the dark hard wood floors exactly. The family room that was connected to the kitchen was centered around a large oval fish tank set into the wall.

"Oh my…" Ginny whispered as she watched several creatures she had never seen before swim happily about the tank. She stepped directly in front of it then covered her mouth. She watched in awe as two creatures swam closely together and up to the front of the tank looking at her curiously. "Those…They can't be…" Ginny pointed at the two creatures that looked exactly like miniature dragons. One was an emerald green and the other a metallic purple. "Draco look."

Draco came up from behind and scooped his arms around her. "Aren't they amazing? I've never actually seen one before."

Ginny couldn't believe how beautiful they were. "They're not real dragons are they? In water?"

Draco chuckled. "No…I think they're called Orian's. Some sort of cousin between dragons and serpents or something. They don't get any larger than this if I'm correct."

"You are correct sir." A deep voice said from behind. Draco whipped around and pulled his wand out. "Forgive me Master Malfoy. We spoke earlier about the house."

Draco sighed in relief and approached the small old man shaking his hand. "Yes Mr. Winsworth. May I introduce Ginny Weasley?"

They old man bowed his head and shook her hand gently. "Pleasure to meet you madam. Master Malfoy told me all about you. Do you like those creatures?"

Ginny smiled widely. "Of course! They're probably the most wonderful things I've ever seen. But, are they dangerous?"

The man laughed softly. "Only to those who threaten what is dear to them. They live for hundreds of years with their companion. They're extremely rare as they only mate once every twenty five years. Their one offspring usually remains with them unless they find their own mate. These two are very young and were caught by the owner about ten years ago just outside of Paris."

Ginny nodded in amazement and continued to watch the creatures press their snouts against the glass while looking at her. Draco and the man began to negotiate the price of the house as Ginny excused herself to look around upstairs. Each bedroom was just as elegant as the rooms down stairs. Ginny walked into the master bedroom and noticed two French doors to her left. She opened them and stepped out onto a large balcony that overlooked the entire property. She hadn't even noticed it from the front but it too wrapped around the entire house. There was a built in fire pit that was surrounded by several soft looking chairs. Ginny sat down in a fluffy green recliner and took in her surroundings. All she could hear were the buzzing of insects and the gentle wind blowing through the trees that enclosed the property.

She could have fallen asleep that very moment. Draco stepped out onto the balcony and smiled at Ginny as he walked towards her. He pulled a red recliner next to hers and sat down. He grasped her hand and leaned in kissing her softly. "Welcome home Ginny."

The next few days were hectic ones. Ginny had packed all of their belongings and apparated her and the twins into the foyer of their new home. She clicked her tongue at herself realizing how much easier it would have been to apparate into their bedroom as she carried them upstairs. Draco had a sudden business matter to attend to in Hogsmeade so Ginny was in charge of facilitating the move. She reluctantly hired movers but insisted on handling the packing herself regardless of Draco's protests.

Ginny put the twins down for a nap and walked downstairs to prepare lunch. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. As she sat at the bar of the island, the fish tank caught her eye. There peering through the glass were the creatures she had seen just days before. She dropped her sandwich on her plate and ran over to the glass. She gently tapped it with her finger and the green Orian did a flip while the purple one blew bubbles at her. Ginny laughed as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry you're still here. I almost forgot how fond of you I was. I wonder when they'll be taking you."

"They won't be taking them." Draco whispered behind her.

Ginny turned around quickly with a look of surprise. "They won't?"

Draco gave her a shocked look. "Did you really think I wouldn't find some way to keep those for you?" Ginny blushed and shrugged. "It's not that often that you reveal things you like or want so when you do, I have to act quickly."

Ginny scoffed. "What are you talking about? You know how much I love you and the boys. I show it all the time…Don't I?"

Draco quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm talking about material things Ginny. Possessions. You don't let me spoil you so when I get the chance, I have to take it…..No matter how expensive it is." His eyes moved towards the Orians as they were still staring happily at Ginny.

Ginny blushed again. "What do you mean how _expensive _it is? How much did they cost?"

Draco shook his head. "Oh no you don't! That's not the way it works around here….I don't question you about our money and you don't question me. Just trust that I would never make a purchase that would affect our future in the slightest."

Ginny raised an untrusting eyebrow at him. Draco threw his hands in the air. "Alright, alright! I spent a little more than I should have. We may not be able to eat for a while. The boys will definitely need to cut down on how many bottles they drink. I'll need to get a second job….. But at least you got what you wanted right?"

Ginny smacked him hard on the arm. "Draco! That's not funny!"

Draco laughed as he scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her passionately as he carried her upstairs into their bedroom. He softly laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ginny whispered into his ear nervously. "Draco? We should really get a contraception potion…Don't you think?"

Draco smiled evilly as her removed a small bottle from his pocket. Ginny grabbed it from his hands quickly and laughed. "Is that why you went to Hogsmeade? To get this?"

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Among other things yes. I was very patient at the Burrow seeing how your parents and brother were in the next room. But, now I just don't see myself behaving with quite as much tolerance in our own home. You don't mind do you?"

Ginny giggled shyly. "Are you kidding? That's the Malfoy side I love about you! Always planning ahead for your own benefit…Well mine as well I guess." She laughed softly as he nibbled her neck. They made love for hours into the night.

It was time for both of them to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was due any day and Emmery in about a month. Ginny wasn't sure what to expect when she returned. She had been away so long and was now a Mother. She only had one term left but still felt that she was far too mature for school now.

Regardless of how apprehensive she was, Draco reminded her of the example she would be setting for the children if she didn't finish. That suddenly changed her mind and before she knew it she was on the Hogwarts Express. She was lucky enough to find Luna alone in a compartment and staring dreamily out the window. "Ginny! Oh my goodness! It's been so long. How are you?"

Ginny smiled as they hugged. "I'm fine. Well no I'm not! I feel so strange coming back. Especially without Ron and Hermione….And Harry I guess."

Luna studied Ginny carefully. "How is Draco? How are your boys?"

Ginny perked up quickly. "Oh they're all so wonderful. My Mum will be looking after the boys while I'm in school. Draco and I just bought a home near Hogsmeade so I won't be staying in the dormitories. I can't imagine being away from the boys a whole night."

Luna listened intently as Ginny told her things that had happened recently. They had been sending owls regularly but it was much more intriguing to Luna to hear things first hand. Luna laughed softly. "Do you realize what a tight lid you both have kept on this?" Ginny shrugged. "The ministry simply honed in on the fact that Harry defeated Voldemort. They didn't even mention you or Draco. The last everyone heard, Draco had left you behind to do work for Dumbledore before term had ended. And then you didn't return but no one knows about the twins yet. A lot of the girls said terrible things about you. Jealousy, I guess."

Before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts and walking into the Great Hall. As the students piled in Ginny glanced at the staff table and saw Draco eyeing her with a smirk. She looked away quickly as her face began to burn. The thought of him sitting at the staff table made her stomach do a flip.

As the chatter died down and Dumbledore welcomed the students, Ginny looked over at Draco again who was now watching him intently. Dumbledore went through his usual speech and then looked over at Draco. "I have an announcement to make. Professor Snape has taken over as Headmaster at Durmstrang and-". The Great Hall burst into cheers and clapping from all students except the Slytherins. They looked around at each other appallingly. Draco stifled a chuckle at their response. Dumbledore smiled softly and then raised his hands to silence them. "I can tell you are all extremely happy for him and wish him the best on his new adventure." The students were whispering happily and wondering who the replacement might be. It didn't seem as if anyone even bothered to look and see who was now sitting in Snape's seat. They all seemed to be so distracted with disbelief and happiness.

Dumbledore continued without bothering to demand silence. "The decision for his replacement was a very easy one. I have chosen someone who I feel has already proven himself in many ways and I trust wholeheartedly. I am delighted to introduce you to your new Potions instructor, Draco Malfoy."

Silence…..Dead silence. Everyone looked over at Draco sitting in Snape's seat. Most of their jaws dropped. Some simply squinted at him trying to believe their eyes. The poor first years had no clue what the big deal was and looked simply frightened. Draco sat back and grinned confidently. Ginny's heart was pounding and was sure everyone could hear it. Draco continued to grin as if the silence made him more comfortable. He didn't appear to be bothered by in the least….He seemed to be expecting it.

The students started to look back and forth at each other. At that moment, some caught a glimpse of Ginny who was beat red and seemed to be sinking in her seat. More whispers, more dropping jaws. They all seemed to start replaying last year's events in their heads and trying to piece it together. Draco's absence and then Ginny's. Now they were all wondering what had happened over all this time. As Luna had mentioned, the ministry hadn't really publicized much of Voldemort's downfall. Most people didn't even know of Draco's involvement. And to Ginny's relief, most of them still didn't have a clue if there was any connection whatsoever between her and Draco.

Suddenly, Luna began clapping loudly. The other staff followed along with some other polite students. Dumbledore leaned over and whispered something to Draco and they shared a short laugh. "I'm sure Professor Malfoy appreciates your warm welcome and let me remind you that he will also be head of Slytherin house."

Ginny couldn't understand why but this made the Slytherin's jump up cheering. She was sure that they would still view him as a traitor since he had 'dated' her. She made a mental note to ask Draco about that one later. Dumbledore excused everyone and Ginny looked over at Draco who winked in between shaking hands with some of the staff. She headed out the door's to wait for him so they could apparate home together. Draco came out shortly after her and smiled. They apparated home together and laughed about how awkward the night had been.

The next morning Ginny walked into Potions with her heart jumping into her throat. The thought of Draco being her professor was completely nerve racking. She had already completed seventh year potions the previous year so she wondered why on earth Dumbledore would enroll her again. She sat down next to Luna and faced the chalk board. She could feel the other students staring at her which made her face burn and her palms sweat. She wondered where on earth Draco could be and wished he would hurry and start the lesson. Then, they would all be staring at him…Not her.

Luna cleared her throat and didn't notice that Draco had just walked out of his office. Luna spoke loudly. "My goodness Ginny. I told you how radiant you looked this morning….I mean _everyone's _staring at you. They must want to know what your secret is." This made almost everyone turn the other way in a huff. Ginny shifted her eyes down to her lap but silently thanked Luna for commenting to break the awkwardness. Draco shook his head as he smiled, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

"Good morning." Draco said confidently. Ginny's stomach did a flip as she looked up at his handsome face. "I hope you all had a nice rest over Christmas break because this is where the real work begins…." Draco went on to explain the changes he was making to the curriculum and what to expect for the remainder of the term. Ginny wasn't listening though. She was staring into his eyes as if she had only just met him. She suddenly felt very giddy and was trying to hide her smile. Her thoughts fell onto the last time they had made love and what a great kisser he was.

Suddenly she felt all eyes on her again….Including Draco's. Luna nudged her softly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Would that be alright with you Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked around the room nervously. Luna whispered. "Just say yes."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Oh yes of course….Sorry."

Draco chuckled and beckoned her over to the chalk board. _Good God!_ What was she supposed to do? She looked over at Luna again for some sign of what was going on. Luna just smiled as the rest of the class stared intently. They seemed to be enjoying her uncomfortable confusion. Draco gestured for Ginny to take the chalk. Ginny looked at him as if he were crazy. "_What in the heck am I supposed to be doing with that?"_

Draco smiled as she took the chalk slowly out of his hand. "_Well, if you had been listening to my compelling speech dear, I had asked if you would write the instructions on how to make a sleeping draught."_

Ginny sighed in relief and turned her back on him to begin writing. Draco leaned against his desk and watched her with a satisfied smile. Once Ginny was done she wiped away the chalk on her hands and turned to look at him as the rest of the class began their potions. "_Would it have been too much to ask for you to give me a heads up next time? What am I your slave now?"_

He watched her sit back down with Luna ensuring no one was noticing his grin. "_Well, I was actually hoping you could be my assistant. You've done this already. Dumbledore's giving me permission if you agree."_

Ginny crossed her arms childishly. "_Only if you behave yourself."_

Draco smiled. "_Never." _They exchanged smiles again as Draco made the announcement. "I almost forgot. Miss Weasley actually completed seventh year potions last year so she will be my assistant. She will be in charge of grading your essays and answering any of your questions." The class looked over at her and shrugged it off as they returned to their potions.

Ginny was furious._ Grading all of the essays? Answering all the questions?_ What exactly was he going to be doing? Did he take over Snape's position or did she? Revenge was the only thing she could think of. She watched him as he walked over to a Slytherin girl whose potion was turning bright orange when it should have been pink. As Draco was talking to her, Ginny decided to act. "_Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" _Draco's head shot her way. He looked dumbfounded. Why would she say something like that now? He quickly looked back at the Slytherin girl when she asked what was wrong. He shook his head giving a forced smile.

They continued their conversation about the potion. "_I can't stand this Draco! I wish we could go into your office right now! I just love the way you kiss me…The way you touch me…You know, doing it in your office wouldn't be a bad idea." _

Draco looked over at her again and gave her a deadly expression. "_Cut it out Red." _He shifted nervously as he continued to speak to the girl with his back to Ginny.

Ginny shrugged innocently. "_I'm sorry but I just can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you…Professor Malfoy….Oh God, I love the sound of that….. Professor? Is there a way for me to get extra credit?"_

"_That's it!" _He thought furiously as he headed towards Ginny. Everyone other than Luna was looking over their potions and ingredients and didn't even notice Draco grab Ginny by the arm and push her into his office. Ginny began to laugh silently and grin as she leaned against a cabinet. He was panting heavily as he stared at her from the doorway. Suddenly he walked towards her and cupped her face in his hands kissing her passionately. He pulled away and looked at her disapprovingly. "Don't ever do that again!"

He left her in the office alone as she wondered what had just happened. Was he angry? She decided to stay in his office until she heard everyone leaving. She peered out the doorway and saw him stuffing parchment into his bag. He looked over at her and smiled as he shook his head. "You are out of control Red. How am I supposed to teach the class if I've got you saying things like that? Do you know how close I was to doing more than kissing in my office? Have you forgotten what kind of effect you have over me?"

Ginny smiled innocently. "I'm sorry Draco. I hope you're not angry with me."

He pulled her into a hug. "No, I'm not angry….You have to promise me you will never do that again. You are dangerous. I'll see you tonight."

Ginny promised she would never tease him in class again and then left the dungeons. The rest of the day went by in a daze. All she could think about was Warren and Jeffrey and how much she already missed them.


	42. Bloody Hell!

**A/N-I messed up the last chapter with all the different houses together in potions. Sorry about that but thanks to my detail oriented reader _FanFicFanatick _for keeping me on track. I was just so excited about the fluff that I wasn't paying attention. This chapter will have a little more Ron and Hermione than usual but I'm curious to know if you found their situation comical. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter 42

The weeks started going by fast for Ginny and Draco. Their boys were growing rapidly and looking more and more like Draco every day. Their hair was as light as his and their eyes just as blue. Ginny was amazed at how different they were. While Warren would drink his bottle he would study Ginny's or Draco's face intently. He smiled when they would read to him and seemed to understand everything they would say. Jeffrey however wasn't interested in being read to or being held as he drank his bottle. He liked to be propped in such a way that he could see everything going on around him. Anytime he heard laughter or a raised voice, he would stop drinking, smile excitedly, and try to find the source.

Ginny was sure Warren would think up the mischief and Jeffrey would be the one to carry it out someday. She wasn't at all looking forward to them becoming mobile. She knew for sure her life was going to be turned upside down. Draco however, welcomed it. "These two are going to give us a run for our money….Thank goodness we've got loads of it! I know that I've got years of payback coming so I plan to enjoy every minute of it!" Ginny would just roll her eyes and shake her head when he would make those comments.

Hermione and Ron stopped by for a visit at the new 'Malfoy Manor'. She was still very uncomfortably pregnant and very long overdue. As she and Ron waited on the porch Hermione paced back and forth peering in any available window and muttering profanity to herself. "Oh come on! You told them we were coming didn't you Ronald! I'm sure you mustn't have knocked loud enough!"

"Yes I told them Mione. I'm sure they'll answer any moment." Ron said sighing slowly.

Hermione started bouncing up and down and then crossed one leg over the other staring daggers at Ron. "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone Ronald Weasley! You're not the one who suddenly had the urge to drink an entire jug of pumpkin juice and now feels as if it's going to burst out of your gut! Really! I think you need to knock again! Louder this time!"

Ron shook his head and was about to knock again when Draco suddenly opened the door smiling. He looked over at Hermione who was holding her stomach and dancing around and laughed. "Right, third door on your left."

Hermione sped past him yelling. "Finally! Someone who understands!"

Draco looked over at Ron who hung his head low and started to walk in whispering to himself. "Bloody Hell."

Draco stopped him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Weasley. You won't do anything right until after their born. And even then is questionable." Ron began to smile but then frowned as Draco finished. "I've got just the Fire Whiskey that will calm your nerves."

Ron's smile returned as Draco beckoned him inside. As they entered, Hermione walked out of the bathroom smiling. "Your home is lovely Draco! Ron! Tell him how lovely it is!"

Ron gritted his teeth. "It's just wonderful Malfoy….The most lovely home I've ever seen."

Draco laughed in shock and gestured for them to enter the family room where Ginny was preparing lemonade. "Oh Hermione! You look beautiful! Would you get on with it already?"

Hermione hugged her and looked at Ron as if it was his fault she was still pregnant as they sat. Ron whispered again to himself. "Bloody Hell!" Draco guided Ron to the bar and poured him a Fire Whiskey. Ron finished it in one gulp and handed it to Draco for a refill as he glared at Hermione. "Bloody Hell."

Draco just shook his head and actually felt sorry for Ronald Weasley as he watched him take several more shots.

Hermione sighed as she talked about the pregnancy. "I can't imagine what they're waiting for. I mean, I was born exactly on my due date. It's probably got something to do with him" Hermione pointed her finger at Ron. "He was always making me late for classes at Hogwarts. Always too tired to get a move on. Always procrastinating!"

Ron shook his head and turned his back on her drinking even more heavily. Draco whispered as he covered Ron's glass. "You want to slow down on that stuff mate. That there's top shelf whiskey. You don't want to be drunk if she goes into labor." Ron nodded with a forced smile but jerked his glass away from Draco and drank again.

Hermione's rage continued. "And he would always copy my notes and make me finish his essays. I would have probably gotten higher marks if I wasn't busy carrying him! He would have never graduated Hogwarts without me!"

Ron whispered to Draco. "I don't know who that girl on your couch is. She sort of looks like my wife but doesn't act anything like her. It's like I married you or something."

Draco spit out his own Fire Whiskey as his eyes watered. He choked back his laughter and whispered as he leaned close to Ron. "It can't be all that bad Weasley. I mean you do realize she'll go back to normal once the babies are born. Just ignore her."

"How could anyone possibly ignore such a monster?" Ron said a little too loudly as he guzzled more. Draco smiled at Hermione innocently. Ron mumbled again. "Bloody Hell."

Hermione shot her gaze at Ron dangerously. Thankfully, she hadn't heard exactly what he said. Ginny distracted her with more conversation. "You do know how to move things along don't you?"

Hermione looked pleadingly at her. "What? I'll do anything! Tell me Ginny!"

Ginny blushed but figured anything would help at this point. She whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione gave a disgusted look as she gazed over at Ron. "Ugh! That's what got me into this mess! He probably wouldn't even be able to do it correctly!" Ginny simply shrugged and looked at Draco for assistance.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, why don't we show you around the house?" Hermione nodded as Ron took several more gulps of his drink. He followed them out of the family room and up the stairs wobbling slightly.

Hermione huffed over every step. "Heaven forbid Ronald help me up the stairs!" Ron tried to hide a hiccup as Draco and Ginny chuckled to themselves. As they walked into the boys room Ginny and Hermione talked about the furniture and the wonderful view as they looked out the window. Draco looked over at Ron who was leaning against the wall with his head propped up and staring at the ceiling.

Draco walked over to him and whispered. "What do you say Weasley? Had enough whiskey?"

Ron smiled and hiccupped again. "You betcha Malfloy. I mean Falmoy. Lamfoy? Ha ha….Your name is Lamfoy."

Draco grabbed Ron's chin and lowered his head. He looked into his dilated pupils and sighed. He whispered angrily. "Damn it Weasley. This is some how going to be all my fault. Your wife's wrath is nothing compared to Ginny's."

Ron began to turn a shade of green and covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to vomit Famloy." He suddenly looked confusedly at Draco. "What in the heck is your name exactly?"

Hermione heard the question and walked over to Ron. "Ron, what are you? Ugh!" Suddenly she grabbed her stomach and screamed in pain. She dropped to the floor crying loudly.

Ginny ran to her. "It's alright Hermione, we'll get you to the hospital. Ron….Ron."

Ron was breathing deeply with his hands on his knees. Draco tried to cover up. "He's uh, just a little nervous. Can you stand?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and screamed in pain again. Draco looked from Ron to her and then at Ginny. "Alright Ginny, summon Pablum to take care of the boys. Oh, and send an owl to your Mum to meet us at the hospital with a sobriety draught. I think they sell them in Diagon Alley." Ginny looked confused but then realized how drunk Ron was. Hermione didn't notice as her contractions were very painful. Draco looked nervously at her as she was clutching her stomach and whimpering. He took a deep breath and quickly scooped her up into his arms.

He carried her slowly down the stairs as Ginny followed behind with Ron's arm around her shoulder hiccupping down each step. Hermione whispered with her arms around Draco's neck. "I'm so scared Draco."

He whispered back. "Everything will be fine Hermione. No one's going to let anything happen to you." Draco's heart began to pound. He had never really had such a moment with anyone other than Ginny. He felt at that instant how large his family had grown in such a short time.

When they got to the hospital Mrs. Weasley met them at the front and forced the sobriety draught down Ron's throat. "Who gets drunk when their wife is two weeks overdue! What were you thinking?" She smacked him hard on the head.

Draco took a deep breath and spoke weakly. "It's my fault Mrs. Weasley. I thought he could use a drink. He looked so miserable."

Mrs. Weasley smiled genuinely at Draco. "Don't even think for a moment that it's your fault Draco! You say you offered him _a _drink? It looks like he's had more than _a _drink! Never thinking of others are you Ron?" Ron just shrugged as the draught started to work immediately.

As Hermione was admitted the lady at the desk spoke sweetly. "Ah yes, Monica will be available to see you. I'll just take you back to-"

"No she will not be seeing Monica! You will find her someone else that's actually competent!" Draco yelled without thinking. He looked at Ginny, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and the twins who had just walked up. He blushed and lowered his voice. "Um, sorry about that….Not my place….I'll just go have a seat."

Mrs. Weasley smiled and gestured for the woman to continue. Draco sat down and placed his head in his hands. Ginny sat down next to him with a wide smile. "My my Draco. Awfully protective over your family aren't you?"

Draco gaped at her. "I just…Nevermind. It's none of my business who cares for her."

Ginny nudged him playfully. "Who would have thought that years after all that terrible name calling, Draco Malfoy would care what happens to Hermione Granger. Who would have thought he would carry her down his stairs so lovingly."

Draco scoffed and turned away from her. "I had no choice. It's not like your brother, King of all that is whiskey could do it with out breaking both their necks." Ginny laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around him. Just then, Mr. Weasley ran through the doors followed by Harry and Emmery. By the looks of it, Emmery was in labor too.

Harry was fidgetting nervously as she was also quickly admitted. He gave an excited smile to Ginny and Draco as he followed her to her room. Ginny smiled happily at Draco, Fred, and George. "Isn't it wonderful? They'll be born on the same day."

Fred raised an evil eyebrow. "Care to make a wager Malfoy?"

Draco smiled with a look of interest. "What did you have in mind?"

"One hundred galleons says Hermione finishes first." Fred said confidently.

Draco laughed. "You can't possibly think a Weasley is going to beat a Malfoy! And you forget that I've got Potter that's sure to want to steal the glory. It's what he's best at isn't it? Make it two hundred and I'm in."

Fred and George nodded in agreement. Ginny gasped in disgust at the bet. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley burst through the doors. "It's a boy! It's a boy! Oh he's just wonderful! He looks like both of them!"

Fred and George stood in excitement. "Well…..Who had the baby?"

Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled. "Last time I checked your brother wasn't pregnant so that would mean Hermione."

Fred and George danced in success. They laughed in Draco's face and held there hands out. Draco hushed them quickly. "You're forgetting that she has two babies to deliver. I'm still in this." Draco began pacing and peering through the doors although he couldn't see anything. Ginny could hear his whispers while his fists were clenched. "Come on Emmy! Hurry up!"

Harry ran through the doors with a look of shock and happiness. "I'm uh…I'm a Dad. I have a son!" Fred and George frowned gloomily but thankfully Harry didn't notice Draco collecting his winnings with a smug look.

Ginny ran into his arms. "Congratulations! Now, who does he look like?"

Harry shrugged. "No clue but he's amazing. And Emmy's doing wonderful." Ginny nodded in happiness as Draco walked over and shook his hand.

"Good one Potter! I knew I could count on you." Draco said excitedly. Harry gave a confused look but then shrugged it off. Just then Ron walked out paler than before he went in.

Ginny walked over to him. "Ron…Ron? Are you alright? Is Hermione okay?"

Ron looked over at Ginny and his eyes filled up with tears. "I'm a father Ginny. I have a boy and a girl. They're beautiful." He started sobbing as Ginny held him. "Hermione's doing great and she apologized for being so terrible to me. I love her so much."

Ginny whispered. "That's good Ron. Now, why don't you go back in there and let us know when we can see them."

He nodded but then stopped at Draco. "Thanks for taking control mate. She might have had to carry me here."

Draco laughed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't mention it."

Harry shook Ron's hand as they walked back together talking about their new children. Later that day, Ginny and Draco walked in to see Harry and Emmery's new son. He had Harry's dark hair but Emmery's piercing blue eyes. Draco hugged Emmery gently and kissed her cheek. "You did good Emmy…Even if it was with Potter out of all the available wizards in the world."

Emmery smiled. "You're still trying to pretend that you don't like Harry huh? Pity….He's very sweet and awfully good in the sack."

Draco covered his ears quickly as Ginny and Harry laughed. "Ugh! Are you trying to kill me? I don't want to hear things like that!"

Emmery rolled her eyes and thrust the baby into Draco's arms. "This is your nephew James. James, this is your pompous Uncle Draco."

Draco chuckled and rocked his new nephew back and forth. "Don't listen to your mental Mum James. She's obviously been given too much calming draught. I'm going to be the one to teach you how to be the best seeker in the world."

Harry laughed. "How is that possible when I've always outflown you? Don't start lying to the poor kid this early."

Draco laughed and nodded. "I guess we could both teach him. He'll learn who's best on his own."

Ginny scoffed and took James into her arms. "Don't you listen to anyone but your Mum James. She'll keep your head on right."

They were finally able to see Hermione and Ron's twins at midnight. They were rather small for being overdue so they needed a few more observations before anyone could see them. As Ginny walked in she found Hermione holding both babies and Ron snoring in a chair. She waived them over. "Come in. Aren't they simply beautiful? This is Martin." She held up her son with brown hair and brown eyes. "And this is Megan." She held up her red headed daughter that had Ron's green eyes. Ginny picked them both up and sat next to her sleeping brother. She almost stopped breathing at the thought of Ron responsible for these two precious creatures. "Thank God he has you Hermione." They looked over at Ron who was now drooling slightly.

Draco shifted nervously standing next to Hermione's bed. She smiled at him. "Obviously they aren't identical but I think that's what makes them so special. I won't let on that I wasn't shocked that they both didn't have red hair but you know sometimes things are just funny that way. Red is the more dominant color isn't it? Or is it brown? I'm sure it's brown. I'm surprised she didn't come out first since girls are always more punctual but since he has my hair maybe that's why he came out first. He'll probably be more like me but I hope that doesn't mean that she'll be more like Ron because I can't imagine any girl acting like Ron…That would be odd wouldn't it?"

Draco's jaw dropped. He was shocked that Hermione didn't pass out after such a mouthful. He grinned slightly. "He's been a sleep for a while hasn't he?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded. Draco smiled again. "We're your first visitors aren't we?"

"Yes." Hermione said in an embarrassed tone.

"Than that would explain all that information I was just given just now wouldn't it?" Hermione blushed as Ginny laughed. "Uh, let me see now. I'm not shocked that he has your hair. I couldn't imagine some of your bossy genes not getting through. But, I think brown is the more dominant color. I'm not surprised that he came out first. Us males take control like that remember? But, I'm sure we can teach him to be a gentleman even in spite of his father. A girl acting like Weasley would be odd….As a matter of fact it would be sick and twisted so it's your job to ensure that it doesn't happen."

Hermione was speechless. Well almost. "I think that's the most you've said to me since that day on the pitch. If I promise to make sure Megan doesn't act like Ron, will you teach him to listen to me like you just did?"

Draco shook his head. "Are you kidding? That was a one time thing. I'll never let you steal that much of my life away ever again so don't even try it. But yes, I will try to give him a few pointers on how to keep the woman or as he stated, 'monster' in his life offhis back."

Hermione through a pillow at him as Ginny laughed. They were soon joined by the rest of the Weasley's who took turns passing the babies around.


	43. Engaged Jealousy

**A/N-Goodness gracious! What a long break that was huh? In order to reward those of you that have waited so patiently for me to update this story...Tadah! I give you two new chapters...I might end it on the next update. I think we've exhausted all angles and plots. The well is dry my friends...I had plans for a sequel...Maybe I still do. Oh and I don't blame you if you have to go re-read a couple of chapters. It's been a while and I found myself referrring back a lot. I have this terrible feeling that I crossed stories there somewhere...You'll let me know I'm sure. Enjoy!**

Chapter 42

Ginny was the first person in Potions that morning. Draco hadn't even entered the dungeons yet. She was twirling her hair between her fingers when an attractive Ravenclaw walked in and sat next to her. Ginny realized she had never even noticed him before. He was tall and blonde like Draco but with brown eyes. He was smiling at her as he crossed his arms. Ginny cleared her throat nervously. "Can I-Can I help you?"

The boy chuckled and shook his head. He spoke with a deep and strong Scottish accent. "Sorry, it's just that I've been meaning to speak to you for years and well….I just thought that I'd um…Well I wanted to meet you."

Ginny's cheeks turned pink and she looked away trying to hide a smile. She could only conjure a whisper. "You can't be serious."

The boy gave a gloomy look and hung his head. He also returned the whisper. "I am. I just never had anything interesting to say so I stayed away."

Ginny felt terrible as she had embarrassed him. "Oh I didn't mean….I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

The boy perked up with a grin. "I'm David Mason. I'm in Ravenclaw." His cheeks flushed and the whisper returned. "But you could probably figure that out from my robes. Sorry."

Ginny put on the sweetest voice she could find and lied to him. "Oh, I didn't even notice. So you're in Ravenclaw. My best friend Luna is in your house."

He started to regain his strong deep voice back. "Yes I know. She's always been nice. A little different but nice."

Ginny nodded anxiously wanting to know why he was even speaking to her. "So David, why on earth did you want to meet me?"

He looked away and smiled. "Well, I've always enjoyed watching you play quidditch and I've seen you in the library on occasion."

Ginny smiled again realizing he still hadn't stated why he wanted to meet her. "So you've seen me around have you? Why didn't you just come introduce yourself years ago?"

David shrugged. "You've always been with Potter or your brother. I didn't feel like getting pounded on by them you know? I have a sister and I would pound on any bloke who fancied her….I mean who talked to her."

Ginny blushed but then scoffed at the thought of Ron. "My brother is a half-wit and doesn't know the first thing about manners. Harry on the other hand, he's really sweet and not as over protective as Ron. He seemed to always understand that what will happen, will happen you know?" David nodded. Suddenly Ginny started watching his mannerisms and how he had just described his sister. He was exactly like Ron. "You know David, your sister probably doesn't appreciate you being so protective. It's really embarrassing."

David laughed. "Well what do you girls expect? I'm a guy, I know what we're after! The least I can do is protect her from the wrong sort."

Ginny started laughing loudly. "So what you're telling me is, you would protect your sister from a guy like you?"

David started to nod but then sank in his seat. The infamous whisper returned again as students started pouring into the class. "Well not exactly. I'm not so bad really. Anyways Ginny, it was nice to meet you." He stood as Ginny's eyes were glued to his half embarrassed and half smiling face. "Maybe you could help me in potions some time? I mean since you've already been through it?" He reached for her hand and shook it gently. Unbeknownst to her, Draco had been watching from his office the entire time and had now walked out to greet the class.

Ginny couldn't help but blush again. She thought hard and then smiled assuringly. "Maybe David."

He sat down in his seat that just happened to be at a table next to hers. Ginny shook her head in confusion of what had just happened. If she didn't know better, she would have thought she had just been hit by Ron disguised as someone else. Thankfully, she knew he had his hands full with his new twins. She smiled as she realized that that was exactly how he must have made other girls feel when he (Ron) talked to them. She covered her mouth in utter embarrassment for her brother. She thought to herself. "_Thank God Hermione would have him…What a git!"_

Ginny looked up to the front and saw Draco staring at her with a raised eyebrow as he leaned against his desk. Without looking away he spoke loudly. "Mr. Mason. Would you be so kind as to explain to us the difference between Knotgrass and Lacewing flies?"

David looked horrified at his fellow Ravenclaw next to him and cleared his throat. "Um, yes sir. I think-Well I don't exactly know sir. I think well aren't they-"

"Your attempt at thinking has proven to fail you in the worst way. I wouldn't suggest trying it again or you may injure yourself. I want a foot of parchment on the differences and how they affect potions when added together tomorrow morning. Oh and ten points from Ravenclaw for your ignorance……Maybe Miss Weasley could enlighten us on a brief summary of the differences?" Draco had spoken extremely loud and harsh as he still had his gaze that now bore a satisfied smirk at Ginny.

Ginny glared at him angrily. "Of course I can professor…." Ginny explained the difference between the two ingredients with her arms crossed and staring furiously at Draco. Once finished she looked sweetly over at David who was utterly embarrassed. "And I would be happy to help him complete his essay if he would like. After all professor, I am your assistant am I not?"

Ginny was the one now who bore the satisfied smirk. Draco flashed one last glare and nodded with a forced smile. Ginny was upset at his obvious jealousy and tried to hurry out of class when they were excused but was stopped with someone's hand on her shoulder. It was David and he was beaming at her. "Thanks for that Ginny. I haven't got a clue about Lacewing Flies or Knotgrass. I wonder what I did to upset the professor. He gave me really good marks on my last essay. He's even said hello to me in the corridors before. I must have really done something terrible to-"

Ginny raised her hand to silence him. "The professor is just a complete prat. Ignore him when he's being a bully like that. He'll grow up someday….But not soon enough." Ginny was glaring at Draco as he was watching from his desk. He couldn't hear what they were saying due to the other student's noise but he was infuriated just the same. As soon as David turned his back, Ginny childishly stuck out her tongue at Draco just before exiting the classroom.

At lunch, Ginny was still fuming from Draco's stunt and decided to sit with Luna to explain what had happened. Ginny commented at how Draco's immaturity suddenly caused her to lose her appetite. Luna sighed and looked over at David. "I saw him speaking to you before class. He's really sweet Ginny. He must like you."

Ginny choked on her pumpkin juice that was the only thing she could stomach at the moment. "So what! It's not like I'm going to do anything about it. If you remember Luna, I'm sort of involved…."

Luna shrugged but then looked over at David again dreamily. "He's really sweet."

Ginny looked at him as well and then back at Luna. "Luna, do you think he's handsome?"

Luna shrugged again. "Yes. But what does that matter?"

Ginny smiled widely. "Well you said yourself that he's sweet didn't you? Why don't you talk to him?" Luna shook her head nervously and was making weird faces at Ginny. She kept shifting her eyes behind Ginny. "What are you doing? Come on, David is so gorgeous! Have you heard his sexy Scottish accent? I almost died when he talked to me. Why any girl would be lucky to have him Luna! You should-" Ginny finally stopped as Luna's eyes widened and she turned very pale.

Ginny turned around and saw David staring right at her _and _Draco standing behind her. She blushed and felt woozy as she looked down at her plate. Draco had been walking by on his way to the staff table and stopped when he heard what Ginny was saying. David had moved down a couple of seats to try and talk to Ginny and also heard everything. David noticed Draco standing behind Ginny. He began to speak in his normal deep voice. "Professor? I wanted to talk to you about what happened in class today. Do you have a minute?"

Draco smirked as he looked at David. "I do Mr. Mason. Follow me." Draco headed out of the Great Hall as David followed. Ginny gasped and started to leave too when Luna pulled her down.

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked nervously.

"Make sure that he doesn't hex David into next week." Ginny said and hurried out of the Great Hall. Luna reluctantly followed. They both peered out the doorway and found them talking near the stairs.

David started pacing as Draco watched with an amused expression. "I just don't know what to do now professor. I mean she's obviously interested in me. I'm sure you heard her talking to Luna Lovegood."

Draco nodded. "I did."

David continued to pace but now much quicker. "Well how does a guy like me ask a girl like her out? Do I just blurt it out? Should I send her flowers? Would her brother come and murder me?"

Draco laughed loudly. "Weasley is nothing…I mean her brother has his own life to worry about right now." Draco stepped forward which made David stop pacing. "He's the least of your problems." The sight of Draco staring David down made Ginny feel as if she may faint.

David stepped back warily. "What do you mean professor?"

Draco sighed casually. "Well, I've been told that she's sort of involved with someone." He spoke in a sinister way. "Someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of."

David gave a worried look. "Really? Do you think it's serious professor?"

Draco nodded happily. "Oh yes Mason, it's very serious. As a matter of fact, I've been told by an extremely reliable source that they are to be married."

David lowered his head and whispered. "Oh, that's too bad. I knew I should have spoken to her years ago. But a girl like her is so special that a bloke like me was sure to spoil it somehow. Well anyway professor, thanks for talking to me….I'll have the essay done by tomorrow." David began to walk away slowly when Draco stopped him.

He spoke gently. "Um Mason, it seems that you uh have been a bit preoccupied with this redhead so….Forget the essay. I'm sure you'll know the difference between the two ingredients by the end of the year."

David shot up in surprise. "Professor?"

Draco looked sternly. "Don't make me change my mind!"

David smiled widely. "Thank you professor." He walked away as Draco shook his head with a smile. He wasn't hungry anymore so he headed back to his classroom.

Ginny scoffed. "Can you believe him Luna? How could he treat David like that! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now!"

Luna placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny what did you expect him to say? All he heard was you talking crazy about David. He didn't know you were saying it for my benefit. I think he had a right to be jealous based on what he heard."

Ginny gasped. "Are you mental Luna? He's such a git." Ginny headed towards the dungeons and found him in his classroom leaning back in his chair and his feet on the desk. "You horrible prat!"

Draco smiled evilly. "Is this how you intend to break up with me Ginny? You've found yourself a new boyfriend?"

"What? I'm not breaking up with you, you git! I'm just….You were horrible to him in class today! How could you act that way? You're supposed to be the Professor! Not the jealous boyfriend!" Ginny's eyes were fiercely glued to his amused expression. "Why are you smiling?"

Draco stood and walked to her. "I know I've been extremely immature and I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" He easily swooned her with his gleaming eyes.

Ginny blushed. "What did you have in mind?"

Draco smiled and dragged her out of the classroom. He silently walked her outside and they headed towards Hogsmeade. After a few minutes Ginny spoke. "Draco, where are we going?"

He didn't answer until they reached a very large abandoned building (not the shrieking shack in case you were wondering!). "Let's go inside." He ushered her in.

They entered a large and almost empty dark room. The cavernous space was dark wood from the floor to the ceiling. As they walked deeper in and the floor boards creaked, Ginny caught sight of a tall desk in the back of the room and to the left of that, a long corridor. They walked down the pitch black corridor only a few steps when Ginny's mind was tugging at her harshly. The curiosity of their being in this strange place had almost escaped Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny shot her gaze at Draco. "What is this place? What are we doing here?"

Draco leaned against the wall with a smirk and crossed his arms. He spoke mischievously as if about to spout a riddle for Ginny to work out. "I was hoping you could answer those questions……What do you see this place as? What are we going to be doing here?"

Draco's playful expression was quickly misunderstood by Ginny. She had an irritation in her tone that only he would detect. "Do you mean to tell me that you have whisked me away from school only to shag me in some abandoned building? Are we in that much need of spicing up our relationship? Or is this simply your way of marking me as yours after seeing that poor boy fancying me?"

Draco burst out laughing and pulled her into a hug. "Leave to my clever little Gryffindor to sniff out when I am up to no good…..But actually Ginny, that is not even close to why I brought you here….Though the idea of it is quickly clouding my original intentions…..Oh yes, I brought you here because this is going to be the beginning of our new life together."

Ginny looked down the corridor which held numerous closed doors. "Our new life?" She whispered confusedly. "I thought we were sort of in the middle of it already."

Draco nodded in agreement. "We are but this will be a new chapter in it. I know that our relationship didn't blossom at the most convenient of times in your life. It has left you a wonderfully capable but young Mother. I fear that your final term at Hogwarts has been more strenuous than it should have been based on your long absence….." There was a tremendous amount of guilt in his eyes.

Draco stopped talking as if considering his next words. Ginny placed a hand on his cheek. "Draco, what is it? You're stalling about something. You can't possibly think I hold you solely responsible for the way things have turned out? Actually, you're the reason things have turned out so well. You're the reason I'm so happy all the time. You and the boys are the only things that matter in the world."

She stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his. Draco sighed happily. "I love you Ginny. More than anything in this entire world. I brought you here because this is going to be your place. I bought it for you. I want you to make it into something worthwhile. I want you to make it completely your own."

Ginny gasped at what he was saying. "You're giving this to me? Why? I never thought a Malfoy would ever let the woman he loves work."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "So suspicious all the time? I'm not giving this to you so you can work. Well you can if you want to but that's not my intention. We've never spoke about your plans after Hogwarts so I thought that whatever you choose may require some sort of storefront or storage….Or something like that."

Ginny shook her head in confusion but then smiled as she looked around at the spacious possibilities. Her head became fuzzy due to what she thought was this new excitement. "I think I need to sit down." He smiled grasping her hand and walked her outside the building and onto the wooden porch that surrounded it. "This is coming out of nowhere. Thank you Draco. I'm speechless….Well not really, I'm already envisioning many things to do with this place. What made you bring me here tonight of all nights?" Ginny was frantically looking for a chair, a bench, anything to sit and sort out what was going on.

Draco smiled wolfishly as he fumbled her hands with his nervously. "Consider it an engagement present."

"Well thank y-what?" Ginny yelled as she stepped towards him temporarily forgetting her desire to sit.

Draco pressed his lips together trying with all his might to erase the smile that was eagerly forming on his face. He chuckled softly and got down on one knee. He looked adoringly up at Ginny who bore a shocked smile and tear-filled eyes. He removed a small velvet box from his pocket causing Ginny to grab at her chest and breathe deeply. Her face seemed rather pale but happy. The sight of her excitement made him chuckle again. He opened the box revealing a large princess cut diamond surround by many tiny baguette diamonds on the golden band. Ginny cupped her hand over her mouth and mumbled. "Blimey."

With another soft laugh Draco spoke confidently. "Ginny Weasley, the love of my life…..Will you marry me?"

Ginny let a small gasp escape before she yelled. "YES!" He slipped the perfectly fitting ring onto her finger causing Ginny to slump down with him on the ground crying happy tears and kissing him into oblivion. "I love you Draco!" She suddenly punched him in the arm.

He rubbed the spot she hit and looked baffled. "What in the heck was that for Red?"

She smiled pulling him into a tight squeeze. "For taking so bloody long you prat! But oh my was it worth the wait! I love you! I love this place! I love everything about tonight!"

Draco stood and extended his hand to help her up. Ginny started to see spots as she rose and slowly began to tumble backwards. Draco quickly caught her in his arms and gave a slight chuckle. "Too much excitement tonight? Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp causing Draco to stumble at the sudden dead weight in his arms. He steadied himself against the doorway of their new building. "Ginny?" Her eyes fluttered open for only a moment and shut slowly. "GINNY!" Draco pushed away pieces of her hair that were covering her face and winced at how cold and clammy her face was. Without another thought he kicked her legs up into his arms and disapparated to the only place he trusted.


	44. Love Outdone

**A/N-That would have been a great cliff hanger but I chose not to torture you all again. I like you guys too much. Enjoy!**

Chapter 44

Draco apparated onto the dramatic entry of Enchanted Medicine and began shouting for help. "I need to see a healer at once! Jasmine? Is anyone here?" Draco pleaded.

The tall attractive blonde closed an office door behind her and ran to Draco. "Master. Malfoy? What happened to her? Quickly, this way."

She led him into the large room Ginny had once occupied while recovering from the horrific labor she had endured at St. Mungo's. Draco placed her gently on the bed and felt someone sweep behind him quickly. It was the healer that had cared for her previously. The short plump man placed his hands on Ginny's cheeks and then her heart. Draco watched his hands move magically over Ginny and thoughts of her death clouded his mind. Thoughts of her never waking up haunted for the second time in his life. The healer cleared his throat loudly as he continued to examine her. "Master Malfoy….Master Malfoy….Draco?"

Draco shook his grim thoughts out of his head and answered. "Yes?"

"What took place before you brought her here? I'm sensing she fainted?" The healer asked quietly.

"Yes. I had just asked for her hand…..You can't possibly think I excited her into a state of shock!" Draco asked with a frightened tone.

The healer smiled. "No Master Malfoy, I just need to ensure she wasn't cursed again. Her body seems tired, under nourished, and fighting something. You're certain no one could have cursed her?"

Draco nodded absentmindedly. "No one was around. It happened just after I slipped the ring on….Good God! Could it be cursed?"

Draco grabbed for the ring and slid it off her finger inspecting it carefully. The healer sighed heavily. "It is a possibility Master Malfoy. Anything remotely close to the cruciatus curse on her would be deadly but I don't think that that is what's going on." The healer closed his eyes as he felt her head again followed by her heart and stomach. "I need to fully examine her so in the mean time, why don't you bring the ring to the Ministry for inspection?"

Draco shot a deadly glare at the healer he had always respected. "I-am-not-leaving-her-side. You know me too well to think I would Frank."

Frank grinned slightly and spoke with a calm yet stern voice. "And you know me too well to think that I would send you away if I thought for even a moment that her condition would worsen." Draco blushed embarrassedly. "Whatever has caused her to lose consciousness is not going to kill her however, I need to rule out the ring. You have my word that the woman you love will be in either the same or better condition once you return." He led him out of the room just as Draco was about to speak. "I will owl her family immediately. Do hurry back Master Malfoy."

Draco thanked him and walked out of Enchanted Medicine with a shaking head. He had just taken orders from someone he trusted and respected but was still uneasy about it. He disapparated for the Ministry. He raced through the doors passing the fountain and headed directly for Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Arthur Weasley was on his way out from a long day and became startled at Draco's current state and presence. Draco caught sight of him and darted towards him in a panic. "SSSir. Ginny. I don't know what happened!"

Mr. Weasley lost a small amount of color in his face and spoke quickly. "What is it son? I was sure she would say yes….What's wrong?"

Draco bit his lip and shook his head. "She fainted sir. Out of no where! I need someone to check to see if this ring has been cursed. SSShe fainted shortly after I slipped it on. Oh my God! I can't lose her! I can't go through this again!"

Draco broke down into tears for the second time in front of the man he highly regarded as a Father figure. Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around Draco and whispered. "She'll be fine Draco. She's got you on her side. Now let's get this ring looked at." He guided Draco into a lab, mumbled something to a tall heavy set man who immediately went to work on the ring. Mr. Weasley cleared his throat nervously at the silence. "So, she did say yes?"

Draco nodded as he watched the inspection carefully. The memory of meeting with Mr. and Mr. Weasley asking for permission to marry their only daughter brought little comfort to Draco's terrified mind at the moment.

The man used his wand and several incantations on the ring. He sighed and shook his head. "Nothing Arthur. It's completely clean. There isn't a trace of dark magic on it." This caused Draco and Mr. Weasley to sigh in relief.

The man handed the ring to Draco and watched them leave in silence. They walked swiftly passed the fountain and were suddenly stopped by an owl who dropped a letter into Mr. Weasley's hand. He opened it and read quickly. "Molly's frantic. She just received an owl from Enchanted Medicine. She's on her way already. Shall we?"

Draco nodded again as they apparated back to Enchanted Medicine. They walked promptly into Ginny's room and with a huge amount of relief found her chatting happily with her Mum. Frank the healer, was jotting down notes. He greeted them and winked at Draco as he turned to leave them in privacy. Draco and Mr. Weasley both swore they heard him funnily whisper something that sounded like 'you old dog!'

Draco ran to Ginny and planted several kisses all over her face. He held her hand in his and whispered. "I love you Red. Stop doing things like that to me! Hello Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at the sight of Draco not wanting to remove his grasp on Ginny. "Hello dear. Thank you for having them inform us so quickly. Although I don't like the reasons we've occupied this place, I do love they way they treat us all."

Draco nodded and kissed Ginny again. He placed the ring back on her finger. Ginny smiled weakly. "I was wondering where that went. Thought maybe you had second thoughts about us.

Draco smiled. "Never! We just had to be sure. Now tell me, what happened back there? Why did you faint?"

Ginny blushed and looked at her Mum who was positively bursting in smiles. "Because Draco, you're going to be a Father again."

Draco shot up and smiled. "What? I am?" He looked at Mrs. Weasley who nodded excitedly and then at Mr. Weasley who shrugged with a grin.

Draco hooted happily as he jumped up slamming his head into the above light fixture. It crashed down just as he moved out of the way. He blushed and rubbed the top of his head with squinted eyes. "Sorry about that. Merlin! This is wonderful! Another one! And what perfect timing!"

Draco was practically dancing around the room as she giggled with her parents. "He really is an embarrassing git." She whispered as they nodded with smiles. "Draco….Draco….Draco!"

"Huh? What? Oh I'm sorry Ginny." He was currently yelling down the corridor about becoming a Father again. He stepped away from the doorway closing the door and sat next to her on the bed. "Will they need to keep you much longer? There's much to be done. What with the boys having a new brother or sister…..Wow, three children!"

Ginny shook her head at his un-Draco like behavior but savored it just the same. The fact that another baby caused him to display childish actions was more than comforting to her. She once again tried to gain his full attention. "Draco….Draco."

He wasn't listening as he was playing with her fingers. "I bet it's another boy. Can you imagine? Three Malfoy boys at Hogwarts? Those snotty little Gryffindor's won't know what hit them."

The three Weasley's shot a glaring look at him. "Who in their right mind could possibly think that any of my children would be sorted into Slytherin? That's outrageous!" Ginny crossed her arms at the embarrassing comment he had made in front of her parents.

Draco scoffed. "They're Malfoy's Ginny. And they're purebloods thanks to us both. They'll be sorted into Slytherin….You'll see."

Ginny practically shoved him out of the bed. "MY CHILDREN WILL NOT BE IN SLYTHERIN!"

Draco was suddenly shaken from his daydreaming as his bum hit the floor. He looked up at Ginny with a dumbfounded grin. "Did I say something wrong?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to scoff. Mrs. Weasley placed a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder. "My dear, neither of you have control over what house they'll be sorted into so why don't we save this battle for another time. Ginny, don't you have something to tell Draco?"

Ginny shook her head in defiance. "He doesn't deserve to know! You're an immature evil little prick Malfoy!"

Draco burst out laughing at the insults as he stood. "I'm sorry Ginny! I'm just excited….Please don't be mad? Please Ginny?" He bat his wonderfully long eyelashes at her which made her melt instantly.

He knew he could swoon her with the smallest flirt. She blushed and pat the spot on the bed she had pushed him from. He jumped back on. "What is it Red?" He asked now with a concerned tone. "Are you going to have difficulty with this pregnancy as well? What can I do to make it easier?"

Ginny shook her head with a smile. "It's a wonder you and Hermione never hit it off. You talk more than she does sometimes."

"That's why we never hit it off. I don't like to be outdone." Draco said arrogantly.

Ginny smiled. "Well you've outdone yourself this time Draco…..We're having twins again…..A boy and a girl."

Draco yelled in happiness again as Mr. Weasley hugged his wife. "This is wonderful! A boy and a girl? This is the best damn day in my entire life!" Draco hugged Ginny tightly but was distracted at the pouring of Weasley's and Potter's into her room. Everyone arrived together and were escorted in by an overwhelmed Jasmine.

They all bore a relieved look at the sight of Ginny's happiness. Fred threw his hands in the air. "Jesus Ginny! Stop scaring us like this! We thought you were done for….Again!"

Ginny hugged Fred and the others which took several minutes. Harry held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "What happened Ginny? Are you ill?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. Draco was swaying back and forth and looked as if he would burst at any minute. Ginny gestured for him to speak. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN! TWINS…AGAIN! A BOY AND A GIRL!"

Everyone either hugged or kissed in happiness. Ron shook his head as he grasped Draco's hand. "Ever heard of a little something called a contraception potion Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess I'm just too pure for that Weasley….Besides, I can't keep your sister off of me."

Ron made a vomit gesture as Harry laughed loudly and slapped Draco's back. "Good old Ginny….The bathroom's that way Ron." Harry pointed as Ron's green face was worsening. Ron decided to sit down instead as Hermione fanned him lovingly. Harry turned back to Draco. "Congratulations Malfoy. Sounds like you're going to have your hands full there."

Just then George yelled. "What's that on your finger there? Don't tell me." Ginny nodded. "You're not going to take his bloody name are you?"

Ginny kicked her brother in the arm. "Of course I am you twit!"

George walked to Draco with an evil smile and whispered. "I just like to see her get all riled up. Congratulations Malfoy."

Draco thanked him and took in the entire room of mostly redheads. He watched as Ginny, Emmery, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley talked animatedly about the upcoming wedding and babies. He watched as the twins, Bill, and Charlie teased their Father about getting older with more grandchildren. He watched Harry and Ron look at Ginny lovingly. Ron's overprotective complex was uplifting to Draco. It was more than beneficial to have him looking out for Ginny at all costs. Draco liked having Ron in his corner even though he would never admit it to anyone. He noticed the difference in how Harry looked at Ginny compared to Ron. Ron seemed to always have that disapproving I told you so look while Harry merely bore a look of intrigue and fascination for Ginny. Harry's adoring eyes weren't at all a threat to Draco. He knew Harry loved her. He also knew that that was as far as either of them would take it. Harry was madly in love with Emmery and Ginny was madly in love with him (Draco). This was his life and he loved every piece of it.

Ginny was given strict instructions on how to care for herself during the pregnancy and had to visit Enchanted Medicine once a week. With the distraction of the end of term coming and all the wedding plans Ginny barely had a moment to rejoice in the newly announced pregnancies. Hermione and Emmery were both expecting again. Hermione tortured Ron with the recent idea of not finding out the sex of the baby. Emmery heard of the idea and thought it was marvelous. She eventually convinced Harry that the surprise would just add to the excitement of their new baby.

Already having been through the unexpected outbursts and emotions of pregnancy, Ron and Harry simply crossed their arms and pouted rather than argue. One Sunday breakfast at the Burrow, Draco sat down next to Ron and nudged him in the gut. "Urgh. What was that for Malfoy?" Ron said as he rubbed his stomach.

Draco winked and whispered. "Couldn't keep her off you eh? Ah well, it happens to the best of us Weasley. I will say this, you have just created yet another Granger. One that will talk and talk and talk and talk….Oh and don't forget the talking….Or the nagging for that matter. Cheers Weasley." Draco slapped Ron's knee and left the room.

Ron thought hard about the comment as he looked at Hermione helping Mrs. Weasley prepare the food. She suddenly turned around and smiled making Ron feel all warm inside. He loved her and creating more things just like her was brilliant as far as he was concerned. He loved how much she talked though he would never admit that to another living soul.

That same day Draco approached Harry who had just arrived with his son James outside. Emmery had arrived hours earlier to chat with Mrs. Weasley. "Let me see that little tike. Yup, he's got Potter written all over him the poor little lad. I was hoping the Malfoy genes would arise sooner than later. Well at least he has our eyes….Hey Potter, can I ask you something?" Draco lowered his voice as he held James and looked over his shoulder.

Harry was more than interested on what could possibly be so important to whisper. "What is it Malfoy?"

Draco looked over his shoulder again. "What do you say Potter? James will be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?"

Harry laughed softly and slanted his head at Draco. "It's a bit early for that don't you think?"

Draco nodded but then eyed Harry suspiciously. "You think he's going to be sorted into Gryffindor….Don't lie to me Potter. You've been giving this a fair bit of thought lately haven't you?"

Harry broke into a wide grin. "I bought him a Gryffindor jumper but Emmery won't allow me to put him in it….Says I'm interfering and being presumptuous. But I'll bet my life's fortune that if I bought him anything with the Slytherin crest on it, he'd be wearing it right now….She always dresses him in green….If anyone's interfering it's her….Don't tell her I said that alright?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Ginny's the same way. She says I buy too much green for them….Personally I think she's just sore about the whole blonde hair blue eyes thing. She probably thinks she let her family down by not producing more redheads to irritate the world with….Don't tell her I said that."

Harry sighed. "I can keep your woman in the dark if you do the same for me." Draco nodded happily and handed James back to his Father. As Harry walked into the house, Draco watched him and thoughts began to reel in his head. Only a moment ago, he was blissfully holding Harry Potter's only son. That son by which was created with Draco's cousin Emmery Malfoy. Draco had always been told that life was never to turn out this way. Pure bloods caring for and even loving muggle borns or half breeds. He was taught to strike at his enemies in any way possible. Not to reconcile or resolve years of hatred with them.

Draco didn't know who that evil person was just a year ago. He couldn't even imagine hating Harry Potter or any of the others. Sure he could easily act as though he still loathed him but it was all still a performance out of habit. His rude comments were more of a playful manner than a vengeful one. He would do anything for this new family he had acquired. Anything at all.


	45. A Second Chance

Chapter 45

Only a few months had passed since the engagement and thankfully like before, Ginny wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy. School had just let out and the wedding was in a few days. Ginny was calm and completely distracted by wedding preparations while Draco was a nervous wreck. Most everyone found Draco's uneasy and tense demeanor as last minute jitters however, Ginny knew better. They were to hold the ceremony and reception at Malfoy Manor, a place they hadn't been to in quite some time. Draco still employed several house elves to keep it livable but he hadn't set foot in the place in ages.

When Ginny had made the request to hold the festivities there Draco swallowed hard and stalled but he eventually agreed. He didn't happen to think it was such a good idea however Ginny thought it was perfect. "As you said yourself Draco, this is just another chapter in our life…..Let's make some happy memories there. That house is a part of you and you're a part of me now. This will put a final end to all the horrible things you went through as a child." Draco couldn't disagree with her after she said that. He knew his old memories in that house would never go away but the new memories might help him forget.

That morning Draco was standing on the drive staring up at Malfoy Manor alone. Ginny was at the Burrow with the twins handling last minute wedding items. He seemed to be rooted to the ground where he stood. The house appeared to be frowning down at him with a disapproving look almost daring him to set foot inside. Draco took a deep breath and walked up the drive towards the front door. As he moved his hand towards the doorknob he could feel an energy pushing his hand away. He pushed hard against the force and grasped the door knob which singed his hand causing him to step back. He cradled his burnt hand in the other and glared up at the house.

He whipped out his wand and yelled. "Alohamora!" A spark from his wand shot at the knob swinging the door open. As Draco stepped inside the ground began to shake and all the windows shattered sending shards of glass at him. He covered his head with his hands but started smiling menacingly. He turned around and took in the scene with an evil grin noticing all the doors were slamming open and closed as the drapes and tapestries were trying to coil him in and strangle him. The walls were shaking causing a loud thunderous sound as a chandelier fell missing him by an inch. As he darted out of the way another dropped to the ground scratching a long gash into his back.

That was it, he had enough. He stepped onto the stair case and shouted. "THAT WILL DO! BE STILL!"

The house stopped moving immediately. The damage remained but everything that was originally moving appeared to be listening intently. "You will obey me! You will accept this change and YOU WILL ACCEPT HER AS A MALFOY! I am your Master now!" Draco looked around panting heavily at the objects and structure of the house. There was an energy floating through the room that reeked of defiance. "Repair yourself…..IMMEDIATELY!"

Suddenly everything started reversing the damage it had just caused. The shards of glass flung themselves back into the window panes not showing any sign of prior damage. The drapes and tapestries returned to their original positions while the chandeliers repaired themselves and flew back up to hang from the ceilings. Draco shook his head. "That's better. Now you will behave yourself when she arrives. You will not harm her or anyone else for that matter. This manor is now welcome to anyone who wishes to enter it. Even the muggle borns and the half breeds which includes Harry Potter." With that, the house seemed to groan slightly but just as Draco raised his eyebrow the house stopped. "I don't want to discuss this again."

Draco stomped up the stairs and into his bedroom slamming the door harshly as a reminder to the house that he was in charge. Not a moment later there was a timid knock at the door. Draco opened it furiously and was taken aback at the tiny house elf squatting in fear in front of him. Draco knelt down beside it. "Pablum?"

The house elf shivered and opened its eyes. "Master Malfoy has graciously returned. Master has been harmed sir. Pablum is here to heal you sir. The house has behaved badly Master."

Draco chuckled as he stood. "It's nice to see a familiar face Pablum. It's just a scratch though. Nothing to fuss about."

The tiny house elf stood up carefully and whispered. "Of course my Master is knowing what's best sir. Please sir, let Pablum heal the wound. I is thinking it will scar sir."

The house elf bowed as Draco shrugged. "If you insist. Has the house been behaving this way for long Pablum?" Draco said as he took off his shirt and sat down on his bed.

"Yes sir and Pablum speaks to it sir. I is saying that it is a bad house to try and hurt its Master. A bad house this is sir." Pablum said quietly.

Draco sighed in relief as he felt the stinging of the wound subside. "Thank you Pablum. Now we have many things to prepare. I'll leave you in charge as usual of delegating the tasks to the others. Here's a list of duties to be completed in the next two days. Any problems will be relayed directly to me is that understood?"

The house elf squeaked. "Yes Master Malfoy. I is sure the wedding will be a grand occasion. Excuse me sir." Pablum bowed out of the room leaving Draco alone and thinking about his future.

The day of the wedding was sunny and warm. The house elves had definitely outdone themselves as far as Draco was concerned. Although the manor had always been luxurious he had to admit they had made it look welcoming and inviting. There were borders of tulips lining every walkway from the drive all the way to the ends of the grounds. They were bunches of them all over the house and flocks of white doves flying over the guests.

Draco was pacing in the kitchen and decided to walk into the foyer to peer out the front windows at the guests arriving. His two little boys caught his eye at the bottom of the stairs. He watched as they unraveled a string of tulips that had been carefully tied by the house elves around the banister. They were giggling mischievously as they were now picking off the petals of each tulip slowly. Draco chuckled to himself until suddenly a terrible memory overcame his mind. He remembered back to when he was not much older than his own boys when he too was discovered at the bottom of the stairs dismantling some sort of decoration by his Father. He had a handful of garland and was surrounded by several broken glass bulbs.

He suddenly heard rapid footsteps approaching and crackling the pieces of glass around him. He felt a harsh slap against his face causing his head to ram into the banister. Draco became dizzy but heard the words loud and clear. "Such a disgrace! Can't even be left alone for two minutes without dishonoring the manor! Well you've gotten yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out." He heard the footsteps shatter more pieces of glass as they walked away. Draco rubbed his eyes and blinked through the tears that began to form. Even at such a young age he wouldn't dare let his Father see him cry. He stood timidly but dropped down on his bum quickly as the blow to his head was affecting his balance.

He knew better than to just sit there. If Lucius found him still sitting there, the punishment would be unbearable. Draco began to crawl to his left but stopped quickly as the shards of glass cut deeply into his hands and knees. He looked to his right and straight ahead realizing the paths were just as if not more dangerous. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he carefully crawled through the debris of ornaments he had created. He whimpered softly as he felt the tiny pieces puncture his skin. Just as he was about to cry for his Mother's help he was quickly picked up and hurried into the bathroom.

"Poor little Master Malfoy! I is going to make it all better. Pablum can fix this. I is not going to let the Malfoy baby hurt himself anymore. Shhhhh. Pablum is here baby Malfoy." Draco didn't remember feeling any pain after Pablum began to heal his wounds.

Draco suddenly shook his head back to reality and walked over to his boys. They looked up fearfully as they knew they were misbehaving. Draco laughed softly and nodded. "Let's get this cleaned up shall we? Wouldn't want your Mum to see this. That's a good boy Warren. Thank you Jeffrey. Now off you go, your Uncles are waiting for you outside."

The boys smiled and stumbled awkwardly into the other room together as their laughter trickled behind them. Draco was overcome with happiness as he knew that he truly did have the power to change things in his life for the better. And he knew the best way to start was with his children.

Outside in the garden Ron, Harry, and the older twins were standing to Draco's right looking proud. Hermione, Emmery, Luna, and Fluer were now standing to his left with smiles and tear filled eyes. As Ginny began to walk down the aisle with Mr. Weasley the crowd stood and gasped at her beauty. Her dress was tightly fitted to her torso complimenting her curves as the bottom flowed outward with tiny pastel butterflies encircling the train. Draco fidgeted nervously with a large smile as Ron nodded to him proudly as if their relationship had been his idea from the start.

Ginny looked delighted but very calm. She was probably the calmest person at the entire event. As Dumbledore began the ceremony everyone took their seats and listened intently. Everyone except for Draco and Ginny. He leaned in and whispered. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Dumbledore asked.

Mr. Weasley straightened his shoulders and spoke loudly. "I do….I mean her Mum and I do." Mr. Weasley went red but calmed down as Draco shook his hand and winked. He took his seat next to his beaming and sobbing wife.

Ginny simply smiled and glanced at him for only a moment before returning her gaze on Dumbledore. When it came time for their vows Draco held her hands tightly and looked deep into her eyes. "Ginny, I never knew love before I had the privilege of being with you. I never knew you could love someone so much it could hurt. I never knew someone could provide me with the most beautiful treasures in the world….Our boys and our children on the way are the greatest gifts any man could ask for. And I have it all. I have everything I never knew I wanted. You have made me the man I have always wanted to be. Thank you Ginny….I love you."

Ginny dabbed her eyes lightly as she smiled widely at his words. "Draco my love, you came to me at a time that my life could have ended. You took me in, cared for me, and demonstrated that there is good in everyone….You saved me Draco. In more ways than one…In more ways than you'll ever know. Every day we're together you show me what it feels like to be truly loved and how easy it is to love back. You are the reason I have happiness in my life. The children we have created together are the reason we have such joy. You display more strength and faith in love than anyone I've ever known. Your honesty and bravery is what I cherish most about you. I love you Draco."

Dumbledore asked Draco and Ginny to turn around and face their guests. "I have been told that Ginny and Draco have a special gift for Jeffrey and Warren….Boys if you will stand." The twins stood at first bearing shocked and confused expressions. Jeffrey then waved happily at his Uncle Ron enjoying the attention as Warren looked to his Uncle Harry for a hint of what was going on. "Warren and Jeffrey Malfoy, your parents are not only proud but honored to give you a token of their love and affection for you." Dumbledore conjured two silver necklaces that resembled the one Draco had give Ginny long ago. A serpent and lion intertwined charm bearing an emerald stone in the middle. "These necklaces signify love, honor, trust, and commitment for your family. They are a reminder to you both of how deeply your parents love you. If you will." Dumbledore handed one necklace to Draco and one to Ginny. They both had tear filled eyes as they clasped the necklaces on to their sons.

Warren inspected his carefully with a scowl but then nodded with a smirk. Jeffrey grabbed the charm happily and tossed it to the side causing it to circle his neck like a hool-a-hoop.

Dumbledore had proceeded with the ceremony when he heard a small chatter coming from the guests. He stopped the ceremony as Ginny and Draco looked around wondering what could be going on. Draco caught Hermione's concerned faced and read her lips as she pointed behind Dumbledore. "Your Mum."

Draco whipped around and spotted his Mum, raggedy and malnourished standing at the edge of the grounds. She was peering behind a large tree with a mixture of happiness and fear. Draco shook his head in anger and embarrassment. Ginny whispered as she grasped Draco's hand. "Oh dear…She-she looks….Go and get her Draco…." Draco shot of look of rage and confusion at Ginny as the guests began to whisper behind their hands and shake their heads in disapproval. Ginny rolled her eyes and nudged his side. "It's your _Mum_ Draco. Go and get her this instant or so help me I will."

Draco shook his head nervously but then breathed in heavily as he headed towards the edge of the property. His Mum had apparently thought she was hidden behind the trees and gasped at Draco's advancing figure. She turned to escape into the woods until she heard her son's voice. "Wait! Don't go Mum….Please."

She turned around with tear filled eyes and spoke extremely hoarse. "You-you don't wish me to leave?"

"No. We don't." Draco forced the words out as if they were the hardest he had ever spoken. "Please stay with us Mum. You are more than welcome to stay. Your grandson's will be delighted to meet you." He extended his arm which she took timidly. Draco cringed at how cold and fragile her arm felt laced in his. As they headed back to the ceremony she tugged at her clothes and tried to fix her tangled blonde hair. "You're beautiful Mum. Don't worry."

She smiled at her son and whispered. "When did my adorable little boy turn into such a handsome and charming young man? I won't even pretend to have a hand in it. You're simply wonderful Draco."

Ginny walked up to Narcissa and kissed her cheek softly. Narcissa smiled weakly in shame. "Welcome back Mrs. Malfoy. I'd like you to meet your grandsons, Warren and Jeffrey."

Narcissa dropped to her knees in happiness and shook their hands softly. She whispered through her tears. "You boys are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. We have a lot of catching up to do so feel free to ask me for everything."

Draco laughed as he assisted his Mum to stand. Warren and Jeffrey nodded in happy surprise of being offered everything from a stranger. "You haven't been back two minutes and you're already trying to spoil them." He walked her over to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and conjured up a chair. She nodded at them and gratefully took a handkerchief Mrs. Weasley offered her.

Draco and Ginny returned to their places and Dumbledore cleared his throat to continue the ceremonies. Draco and Ginny exchanged their formal vows and lit candles uniting their love. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his last comment. "I daresay it won't be the first time-" He winked at Warren and Jeffrey. "Never the less Draco, you may now kiss your lovely bride."

They both laughed and embraced in a soft but passionate kiss. The guests began to cheer as the tiny butterflies on her train burst into life and encircled their embrace. After floating around them for a few moments, the butterflies headed towards the clouds and out of sight.

Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet the crowd. "I have the pleasure of announcing for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy." The cheers were greater this time as Ginny and Draco hurried off into the manor for the festivities. The guests followed slowly behind chatting happily of the romantic event. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley invited Narcissa to dine at their table which she graciously accepted.

As they danced Draco held Ginny tightly and whispered loving words into her ear every few seconds. "I love you Red…I'll never let you down…..I've been waiting my entire life for someone as precious as you….You're the only thing that matters."

Ginny was listening happily with a grin when she suddenly realized something. "Draco, I know what I want to do with the building you bought in Hogsmeade….." She whispered hesitantly.

Draco looked at her with a wide smile. "Excellent. What did you have in mind?"

Ginny took a long breath and blurted her words quickly. "I want it to be a shelter…A shelter for abused woman and children. I want people to have a place to go when they feel like they have no way out. When they feel that they have no options. I want people to have a safe place to run to when their in trouble….You hate it don't you?"

Draco hugged her tightly and thought. "_I love it Ginny…We'll begin to work on it after the honey moon. It's exactly the perfect idea I knew only you could come up with."_

"_Thank you Draco."_ She thought as they danced on.

A few moments later they heard a loud cracking and popping sound coming from outside. They hurried out to find Fred and George holding Warren and Jeffrey admiring the fireworks they had just let off. Fred handed the younger twins more which they lit and tossed up into the sky. All of the sudden Ginny gasped and covered her mouth in embarrassment as she read the messages one of the fireworks was letting off. Draco let out a loud laugh and straightened the collar of his jacket proudly. After reading more he punched Fred and George playfully. "That's just foul Fred. I expected more from you George!" Draco yelled at them jokingly.

_Draco Malfoy knocked up Ginny Weasley for the second time!_

_Who would have thought a ferret could breed with a weasel?_

_Ginny Weasley will spend the Malfoy fortune on her favorite brother's Fred and George._

_Who really is the father of the second set of twins? Could it be you-know-who?_

_Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy did the chicken dance side by side tonight!_

_Weasley is our King! Malfoy can kiss a toilet ring!_

Ron crossed his arms and smiled proudly as he nodded to his older brothers. "I think you've got it about right there mates. Couldn't of said it better myself!"

Narcissa walked over to them and whispered. "A ferret and a weasel? What does that mean? Oh my?" She realized and covered her mouth.

Draco laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome back Mum…Welcome to the mental craziness I now call my family. They're a riot aren't they?"

Narcissa nodded happily as she and Ginny walked back into the manner together. They shared old and new stories of Draco while comparing his childish behavior to the twins.

As the moments passed on with more words of happiness and commitment spoken, Narcissa Malfoy cried tears of regret and hope. Her son had just given her the greatest gift the woman who has everything has ever been given…A second chance.

**A/N-As you gasp and say..."That's it?" Forgive me! I will try and do a sequel. I obviously left it more than open for that. There is a slight chance I will do an Epilogue...But we'll see. And now on to new adventures...My next fic is called _Converted Sensations_ and the first chapter should be up by now...I hope you give it a chance! It will be short like _Kitten. _**

**-Jill**


End file.
